Retrospective
by SarcasticLesbian
Summary: Emma & Regina are expecting their second child while their first born grows into a young man. Also, living in Storybrooke is guaranteed to keep them on their toes. Sequel to Poison & Wine! I think you could read this one without reading that story, but you might be confused about some things. Warnings include: smut, magic baby, & mentions of past abuse. Mostly Swan Queen Fluff.
1. First Kick & First Crush

**Retrospective**

Chapter 1

* * *

Emma strutted into the Mayor's office with a smug expression as she wore the burgundy leather jacket with white fur in trim that her fiancée got her for their anniversary three months ago. It was becoming her favorite piece of clothing.

The blonde saw her future wife studying old books from the Enchanted Forest looking for answer. Emma placed the plastic food container in front of the older woman. "How do you feel about kale salad?" She questioned.

Regina was three days away from being five months pregnant and she had been complaining about eating nothing but junk food because she lived with two horribly undignified _children_. "Looks like someone found someplace other than Granny's for take out." The brunette mused, not once looking up from her studies.

"I ate my grilled cheese from there on the way." Emma informed her lover and tried to take the cap off of one of the root beer bottles she had in her hands.

Brown eyes rolled playfully and she moved her gaze up for a quick glance at the younger woman. "You eat like a child." She saw two dark brown glass bottles in her hands. "Is that a root beer?"

Emma smirked, showcasing her dimples. "Two." The sheriff showcased. "I got you one- thought you could use a break." Plus her fiancée had been on a bit of a root beer kick for the last two weeks. Emma would be lying if she said she didn't find the woman's pregnancy cravings hilarious.

"A break from what?" The former queen scoffed. "Dead end after dead end?" With a frustrated sigh she looked down at the various books on her marble desk. "I've found spells to close the border completely or open it to all, but apparently making it one sided is unheard of."

The blonde was struggling to open the supposedly twist off bottle caps. "It's only been a few weeks, baby."

Regina looked up into the green eyes of her fiancée. "Exactly and I've concurred entire realms in less time." She told the savior in all seriousness.

"Can you concur these bottle?" Emma asked casually. "I thought they were twist offs." She put one down on the marble desk and went searching for a bottle opener.

"Do I look like I can pry them off with my teeth?" Regina questioned her true love. "I'm a queen and a bit more refined, dear."

The sheriff cranked her neck back and raised a blonde eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I got that." She huffed and opened a dresser drawer, finding nothing useful. "You were really refined when you were begging me to fuck you in our kitchen yesterday."

Brown eyes rolled. "I didn't _beg_ you." The older woman argued. "And I do believe you were just as eager to have me return the favor afterwards."

Emma gave up her plundering and walked back over to the mayor's desk. She smirked at the memory from the day before. "Oh, make no mistake baby, I will _always_ be eager to give or receive any kind of sex from you. Why else would I propose?" She wondered as she turned a bottle upside to help her open it. It worked and she handed the open one to her true love.

The brunette laughed and grabbed her salad and drink, effectively taking a break from her useless search. "Glad to know you asked for my hand in marriage for all the right reasons." She teased with a small smirk.

Green eyes sparkled as Emma grinned back at her fiancée. "So I know you've hit a dead end in the whole border situation, but what about Belle?"

Since event at the border three months ago, Regina and the former maid had buried the hatchet and had been trying to find a way to one side the border on all sides.

They both had their reasons for why they wanted to do it. Belle wanted Gold to be able to leave without having some kind of magic helping him remember his identity if God forbid Neal left town again. Regina, however, wanted the border situation figured out for more sensible reasons; Henry was getting better at football and she wanted to build a stadium for them just outside of Storybrooke so the team could expand their horizons. Also, she figured it would help local businesses and the overflowing port they had. Fewer things would be shipped in and out if the residents could leave on their own free will.

With a sigh the mayor shrugged and opened her salad. "I spoke with her yesterday, but she's yet to find anything useful."

Emma gave the unopened bottle of root beer one more grunt and it popped open. "Finally." She muttered before taking a long swig. "Well we'll figure it out either way." She told her fiancée. "How's the baby doing?"

"He or she is hungry." Regina confessed and took a bite of the green leafs. She chewed and swallowed before saying, "I made an appointment with Whale on Thursday."

That got the savior's attention. "Yeah? Will we be able to find out if we're having a boy or a girl?"

Regina licked her lips. "I'm far enough long to be able to tell, but whether or not find out depends on the baby and their positioning."

"I'll be _pissed_ if our kid doesn't cooperate with us." The sheriff chuckled.

The former queen took another bite of her salad and moved her hands over her small protruding belly. "At least we don't have to worry about having twins." She joked, rubbing the tiny bump. She was halfway through her pregnancy and she was carrying it very well. She'd only gained about five pounds.

Emma took another drink of her root beer and grinned. "That's true. There's no way you're hiding two babies in that hot body of yours." She winked.

Regina had to admit that her hormones has made her insecure about her changing body a few times, but thankfully her fiancée was the best at making her still feel sexy and beautiful. "The appointment is at ten on Thursday so you'll need to pencil that in."

The sheriff nodded. "I'll tell my dad to open the station." She snapped her fingers. "Speaking of which, I kinda promised my mom we'd watch DJ for them tomorrow night. They need a date night."

"That's fine. I adore your brother." The brunette smiled at the thought of the little four-month-old infant.

Emma gave her a knowing grin. "For someone who isn't a fan of Charming's, you sure take a liking to their children." She smirked.

The mayor huffed. "Don't you have work to attend to, Sheriff Swan?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. First I get no thank you for bringing lunch and now I'm getting kicked out?" Emma faked offense and covered her hand over her heart. "That hurts, baby."

Regina laughed. "I'll see you at home, honey."

The blonde bent over the marble desk and tenderly kissed her fiancée once, twice, and a third before she was satisfied and stood back up. "Mm. I wish I didn't have work. I love you."

"I love you too." The former queen told her. "Be safe!" She hollered as the younger woman closed her office door.

* * *

The next day was another dead end for Regina. She was beginning to think that making the border a one-way deal was impossible. She thought about making a true love potion to see if that would work, but she didn't want to perform magic while pregnant in case it hurt the baby and she didn't trust the Dark One to do it for them.

She got out of her car and spotted her dogs on the other side of the fence, roaming around the large yard. Their heads perks towards her and their fluffy tails started wagging at the sight. She opened the gate and let herself into the yard as the boys walked over to her whining for attention. "Hello my dears." She greeted them, giving the jealous animals equal love.

The front door opened the Emma whistled for the dogs when she saw they rubbing against her fiancée's legs. "Get in the house!" She told the wolves and they started running in full stride at her. She managed to escape their assault while she waited for the mayor to make it to the door. "How was work?"

Regina removed her coat and hugged her lover after she shut the front door. "Frustrating." She confessed and breathed in the life of her future wife.

The savior grinned and held the brunette close to her. "You're home now." She assured her and kissed the dark hair as they pulled away from each other.

"Where's Henry?" The older woman asked as she walked up the foyer stairs. Her question was answered when she saw her son in the family room playing video games. "I hope you finished your homework young man." She said with crossed arms as she made her way around the couch. Her jaw dropped in shock when she saw little baby DJ sitting in Henry's lap while the boy played his Xbox. "What're you doing?" She looked at the shooting game he was playing and gasped before taking the baby from him. "Henry, you can't expose his little eyes to that!"

Emma was right behind the brunette. She laughed. "Relax baby, he's too young to remember it."

The mayor clutched the baby to her chest. "Says _you."_ She gave her son a stern look. "If you're going to have him in your lap, play something that isn't so bloody and violent."

"But he likes when the remote vibrates." Henry chuckled.

"I don't care. Have you finished your homework?" Regina asked him once again since he didn't answer previously.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Ma checked it already."

Regina smelled the dark haired head of the baby. She accepted her son's answer and turned to her lover. "What time are your parents coming to pick him up?"

"Around nine." The sheriff informed her.

"What's for dinner?" Henry asked as he played his game.

The couple looked at each other in question. "What do you feel like?" Regina asked her family.

Emma shrugged. "I could order from Tony's. They have good Italian food and you don't have to cook."

It had been a long workday for the older woman so she agreed. "Sounds good. I'm going to shower. Do your parents want us to bathe him while we have him?"

"I told her we could." The savior revealed. It wasn't their first time watching her little brother. They did so whenever her parents requested because they always watched Henry when Emma asked.

Regina nodded, not surprised. "Okay. I'll give him a bath and Henry can watch him while I shower. After you order from Tony's will you bring a change of clothes up for him?"

"Sure. What do you want from Tony's?" The blonde asked.

The mayor pondered for a moment as she lightly rocked the baby in her arms. "Uh… get me their breadcrumb crusted chicken." She told her fiancée as she walked up the stairs to shower.

* * *

When Regina got out of the shower she heard the angry cry of her fiancée's little brother. She chuckled to herself as she dried her body before she pulled her short dark hair into it and wrapped it. She reached for her robe and made her way towards the cry.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase she saw her son frantically trying to calm the infant child. The second Henry saw his mother he handed DJ over. "I didn't do anything wrong." He exclaimed over the cry.

Regina nodded her head, fighting a laugh. "I know, honey. He's probably just hungry." She told him before taking the baby and rocking him in her arms, wiping his tears as she walked to the fridge where she assumed Emma had put the bottled breast milk.

"How can you tell?" Henry wondered as he followed her.

The mayor grabbed a bottle with her one free hand and popped it in the microwave for fifteen seconds. As she waited she patted the infant's back as he cried. Her body was calm, so his screaming wasn't as loud as when a tense Henry was holding him. "He's telling us with his cry that something is wrong, dear. Babies don't cry for nothing. His diaper is dry and I just bathed him. He wants to eat and go to sleep." The microwave beeped and Regina pulled the bottle out and shook it. "Hold your hand out."

Henry did as he was instructed and his adoptive mother squirted some of the milk on his wrist. "It's warm." He noted.

Baby DJ saw the bottle being waved around and his cries turned into whimpers as he stared at it. "Do you want to feed him?" The mayor asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah."

Regina smiled and handed him the baby first. She gave him time to adjust his uncle and then handed him the bottle. "Make sure you tilt the bottle for him." She reminded him.

As the woman watched her son feed the little baby she felt her heart warm at the sight. She reached a hand up to fiddle with Henry's hair lovingly. "Are you going to be this helpful with your brother or sister?" She wondered.

The kid grinned. "Yeah. Hopefully by then I'll be a little better with babies."

"You're doing fine." The former queen assured him. "You're growing into a wonderful young man, sweetheart. I appreciate your help."

"Thanks, mom." Henry said and started walking away. "I'm going to bring him into the living room."

The front door opened and in came Chief and Boss, making a beeline for their water bowl in the kitchen just as Regina was leaving. Her eyes widened slightly at startling sight before she shook her head and saw her fiancée walking towards her with bags of food. "Need any help?" She chuckled softly.

"Nah." Emma shook her head over the bags she was carrying and went into the dinning room before setting it on the table. "Where's the baby?" She asked as she started taking the food out.

Regina pointed in the direction of the family room. "Henry is feeding him."

The blonde gave an impressed look. "He better do that shit when our baby is born." She said and received a playful slap to her arm. With a smirk she observed her lover's robe clad body. "I love post shower Regina."

"You better love all kinds of Regina." The mayor smirked and pulled the savior into her arms and kissed her.

"Pst!" Henry called from the doorway of the dinning room. The couple reluctantly broke their kiss and looked at him and to the sleeping baby in her arms.

Emma grinned. "I got him." She offered and walked over to steal the sleeping baby from her son's arm.

"Put him in our bed, baby." Regina instructed. "Henry, go get some plates and glasses to set the table."

* * *

Regina just turned the knob of the dishwasher to turn it on when she felt greedy hands cop a feel of her ass. She huffed a laugh and felt butterflies in her stomach when those hands slide up and around her stomach. "Is DJ gone?"

The blonde pressed herself up against the back the older woman and kissed her shoulder. "Yep. My mom told me to tell you thanks for watching him."

"It's good practice for you." The mayor teased as she relaxed against her true love.

Emma stroked up and down her fiancée's barely protruding belly and breathed deeply. "We're halfway there." She smirked proudly.

Regina beamed. "Technically we have two more days until we're halfway through and that's only if the baby decides to come on-" She gasped and both women ripped away from the embrace and faced each other.

"Was that-"

"A kick." The brunette cut off her lover and looked at her in disbelief.

Emma felt her face nearly split in half when she grinned. Her hands automatically went to the woman's belly again, but there was no kick. "That's so crazy, baby! Is that the first time it's done that?"

Regina nodded happily and felt her emotions getting the best of her. "Yeah."

The savior saw a tear fall from Regina's eyes and she wiped them away before she grabbed her face. "I love you." She told her emphatically.

"I love you too." The former queen spoke and kissed her future wife. "It seems our second child loves you as well."

Emma chuckled. "Either it loves me or it got pissed off I was waking it up. It really is like you if the latter is true."

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "I hope we can find out the gender of our baby on Thursday so I can stop hearing you call him or her 'it'."

A small thud perked the Sheriff's ears. She broke eye contact with the woman in front of her and listened out. "Did you hear that?"

Regina hadn't heard anything but the worry in the blonde's tone. "No." Before she could react, Emma had walked away from her and towards the 'noise' she heard. "What did you hear?" She demanded to know, going into Evil Queen mode. "If it's an intruder-"

The savior huffed a quiet laugh and whispered, "Relax Your Majesty," as she headed for the stairs, "I think it was Henry."

"Oh, you _think_? _"_ Scoffed Regina as she followed her insane lover. "That makes me feel so _safe_."

"Shh!" Emma halted suddenly halfway up the stair and extended her arm out to stop the mayor as well. "Did you hear that?" She whispered.

Regina shook her head firmly. "No." The blonde held up a finger at her as she listened out for whatever ghost she was hearing. "Your hearing must be _amazing_ , dear." When Emma turned to her with a certain smirk on her face, the mayor couldn't help but ask, "What?"

"I think Henry snuck a girl in through his window. "

At those words she recognized the smirk that was residing on Emma's face: Pride. Regina's jaw dropped. "No. Nope. This is _not_ happening." She shook her head and stormed past the woman in her way. "He's _twelve._ "

Emma was laughing as she followed the lead of her fiancée. "He's nearly thirteen." She pointed out. "He likes Grace." The gossip fell from her lips.

The mayor gasped just as she was opening the door to their son's room, her lover hot on her heels. In it, she spotted Henry jumping away from his opened window. "What're you doing?" She asked with accusation already in her tone.

"Uh-" The boy dragged out while trying to think of any believable lie possible. He saw Emma walk in and just raise an amused eyebrow at him.

Regina rushed over to glance out of his window and saw a blonde girl running out her yard while both of her dogs just watched her leave. ' _Some guard dogs we have.'_ She thought to herself before turning to look at her son again. "Why are you sneaking girls into your room, young man?"

The sheriff cleared her throat to get attention. "Who'd you see?" She asked the brunette.

"Who knows?" Regina shrugged irritably. "I mean, how many blonde girls his age are in town? It could be any of them." She gave a stern look of disapproval to her pre-teen.

"It was just Grace. She needed notes from school today." Henry told the room and moved to sit on his bed.

The mayor let out an exasperated scoff. "Please. If she needed the notes then why not just knock on the door like anybody with commonsense?"

Emma took a step towards their son and plopped down on his bed next to him. "Do you like her?" She wondered and waved her fiancée over to lounge with her on the double bed.

"She's my friend." Henry defended himself.

"Do you like _like_ her?" The sheriff clarified herself.

Heat flooded in the boy's cheek and he looked in his lap. "I don't- maybe." He shook his head. "No."

Emma was looked at her fiancée with barely contained excitement. Their son's first crush!

Regina, however, was not excited. Her baby had changed enough lately! His voice was already starting to change into a throatier tone, he was losing some of the baby fat in his cheeks and he rode his bike to and from school. He'd grown up enough for a little while.

"You know wanna know when I first knew I liked your mom?" The savior questioned her son, turning to him again. He was playing with his sock as he sat Indian style on the bed.

She could still hear the words of Killian- drunk- behind the cell bars at the station, _"You've got a thing for the Evil Queen_ , _love_." He told her.

The mayor's attention definitely perked at the rhetorical question her lover asked. It wasn't meant for her but she answered anyways. "Yes."

Emma chuckled and kept her eyes on the kid as she revealed, "Killian pointed it out to me."

Henry lifted his head and looked at his blonde mother. "Hook knew before you did?"

The sheriff nodded. "Yep. Sure did."

Regina stayed quiet as she watched Henry struggle for the words for whatever he was going to say.

"How'd he tell you?" The boy asked.

Emma thought back to it. "Well at first he blurted it out and of course I denied it because I thought surely if I liked _The Evil Queen_ I would know about it." Green eyes momentarily gazed at her true love and she received an eye roll from her at the nickname. "But Hook was right. I thought about your mom and I got this weird fluttery feeling in the pit of my stomach and my throat would get dry whenever I was around her because she made me nervous."

Henry cracked a small smile. "She made you nervous?"

"Completely. I was a total wreck."

Regina nodded. "She was. You should have seen her the night she found out I was her true love."

The savior laughed. "See? I was a complete disaster. I liked her and I didn't know what to do about it."

"But you told her and now you're getting married and having a baby." Henry smiled at them.

"We are and one day you'll do the same thing." Emma grinned back at the boy before she patted his knee.

"Not any time soon though." Regina clarified and stood from the bed, straightening her dress out the best she could.

The blonde licked her lips. "Look, kid. You're growing up fast these days and the rules around here are already starting to loosen up for you, but sneaking girls into your isn't the way to show us that you're a responsible guy. Next time Grace wants to come over, tell her to use the front door or your mothers will ground you until you're sixteen." She stood up from his bed and ruffled his hair. "We love you."

"You're also grounded for a week." Regina added. "Consider that your warning."

"But-" Henry started.

Emma cut her off. "You heard her, kid. This isn't negotiable."

* * *

Regina wiped her freshly minted mouth and turned off the light in the master bathroom as she made her way to her bed. She slept on the side closest to the window, which was closer to the washroom. Just as she pulled back the lilac comforter she spotted a yellow post-it taped to her pillow.

She was embarrassed of how big her smile was at the sight of recognizable chicken scratch. She plucked the note from the cotton fabric and brought it to her, reading.

 _'Thank you for everything you do, baby. If you need some examples, like making our bed every morning and loving me in general.'_

Regina tucked her hair behind her ear and let out an airy laugh. She looked around the room and bit her lip. No sign of the savior, but their room door was open. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" She heard from down the hallway.

The mayor crawled into bed after she placed the yellow note in her bedside table drawer. "What are you doing?" She asked casually.

"Putting the clothes in the dryer." Emma revealed nonchalantly.

Regina licked her lips. "Well get your hot ass in here." She smirked. "Quit drying things and come do the opposite with me."

Green eyes widened comically as she laughed. Henry had just gone to bed an hour ago. He could very well still be awake. "Way to scar our son forever, baby."

"Your parents already did that, dear." The former queen said smugly. "I saw your note. Come here."

Emma shut the dryer and turned it on. "Which one?" She smirked while she walked to her room. Her shoulder leaned against the doorframe as she spied her seductive looking fiancée lying flat on her back; robe open and body exposed to the room. Her voice caught in her throat at the sight.

Regina rubbed one of her erect nipples with her hand and licked her lips with a small moan. "Shut the door, Emma."

A throaty whimper flew from the blonde's mouth as stepped into the room and practically slammed the door shut before locking it- thankful that the dogs were sleeping with Henry tonight. "Couldn't wait for me, huh?" She teased in a sultry voice as she crawled over her on the bed and replaced the brunette's hand with her own, twisting the nipple harshly.

"Oh!" Regina gasped before the sheriff leaned down and covered her mouth. She shoved her tongue down her throat and abused the dark nipples.

Emma smirked as she pulled away to shed kissed over her lover's neck. "I know how like it, my queen."

Brown eyes rolled, but she couldn't find it inside her to be bothered by the cockiness. After all, it was true. "Shut-up, Swan."

"Mm." The younger woman moaned as she slid kisses down until she engulfed a perky nipple in her mouth, sucking.

Regina hissed and dug her nails into the clothed back of her true love. "Not too rough, dear. They're sore."

The savior released the dark areola and moved to flick her tongue swiftly over the other one. "You better appreciate this while you can, baby." She reminded. "I can't do this when you breast feed."

"You can't fuck me after I have the baby either so why don't you help me appreciate that?" The mayor growled as her legs spread wider.

Emma chuckled and peppered kissed all the way down to her panty line, giving a few extra kisses to the small bump of her lover's stomach. "Oh, I'll have plenty of time to make you appreciate my fine skills." She smirked and rolled the former queen's panties down her legs enough so she could swipe her tongue over the swollen clit.

Regina shivered and twitched. "Mm. That's it, Emma."

"Yeah?" The savior teased and continually flicked her tongue up and down the nub as she moved her hand to tease her hole. She felt the empty slit clench in desperation.

The brunette whimpered. "Fuck me already, baby." She demanded. At the words, Emma slid two fingers into her lover's cunt and Regina arched her back. "Fuck!" She cried.

* * *

It was Thursday and Regina was lying on the exam table in her hospital gown while her and Emma waited for Dr. Whale to see them. Her fiancée was rubbing her stomach over the fabric of the gown and talking to the baby.

"We _really_ need you to be in a good position today, kid." The blonde spoke. "We need your help so we can pick out a name for you."

The former queen huffed a laugh. "Like knowing the gender is going to make it any easier to pick a name. We haven't agreed on a single one."

Blonde hair shook as she looked up at her fiancée. "That's not true. You said you liked the name Charlie."

"For a _boy_." Regina pointed out. "You only like the name for a girl."

"It's cute!" The sheriff defended.

Brown eyes rolled. "I won't name my daughter Charlie. I like the name Gabrielle."

Emma scoffed. "That's not happening."

"Why ever not?" The older woman questioned.

The blonde shook her head. "You don't want to know why."

Regina glared at her. "Tell me."

"I dated a girl name Gabby."

The mayor huffed. "Of course you did. Are there any female names available that don't belong to any of the women you _screwed_?"

Both women turned their heads when they heard the door shut and saw Dr. Whale standing there with an awkward smile, not doubt having heard the mayor's words. "So… who's ready to find out if you're having a boy or a girl?"

* * *

Mostly Swan Queen & Swan-Mills fluff in this chapter but next one will have other people in it, I promise! I need your help deciding on the gender of the baby they have. I keep going back & forth so I think I'll just leave it up to you. :) So let me know!

Also, there will be several time jumps in this story. Just fair warning! Next chapter will be posted on Saturday! Love you all :*


	2. It's A Boy

**Retrospective**

Chapter 2

* * *

Dr. Whale cleared his throat as he squirted the gel on Regina's stomach. "So do we have a preference on gender?" He asked the women.

The couple looked at one another to see their answers. Emma actually did have a preference, but she wasn't about to say that. "No." She lied.

"Me neither." The mayor spoke out. "I'm just hoping he or she is fully healthy."

Victor smiled at both of the mothers and put the abdomen transducer on the brunette's stomach, moving it around to spread the gel. He glanced at the monitor when the heartbeat could be heard. "Well you won't have to worry about the heartbeat, that's for sure. It's nice and strong."

Emma beamed and kissed her fiancée's hand. "It- the baby- it kicked the other day."

The doctor turned to look at the savior. "Was it the first kick?"

"Yeah." The sheriff nodded.

Whale smiled and turned back to the monitor. He moved the transducer around a little until he saw the developing baby. He screen shot it and kept looking. "There's your baby. Everything looks healthy."

Regina couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at the baby, curled up in the small space of her wound. She could clearly see the head, body, and limbs. "It's gotten so big." She noted.

The sheriff was grinning as she looked at the infant. "Is it sucking its thumb?" She asked the doctor with a chuckle.

Dr. Whale nodded and laughed with the blonde. "It is, yes. I've seen that a couple of times before."

"That's awesome." Emma said.

Victor looked between the two women and informed them, "I can tell you the sex right now if you'd like. The baby is in a good position."

The couple looked at each other and nodded. "What are we having?" Regina asked.

Whale moved the transducer just a bit. "It's a boy."

Regina smiled wide and squeezed her lover's hand. They made eye contact. "It's a boy." She repeated happily.

Emma let out her own grin. She wasn't disappointed by any means, but part of her did feel a little uneasy about it. "It's a boy." The savior confirmed and kissed her future wife.

* * *

"Congratulations, love! It's a boy!" Killian told his best mate as they drove around in the cruiser on patrol. "You dodged a bullet on that one I must tell you."

Emma nodded. "Yeah…"

Her tone was quiet and unenthused. Hook took a breath. "Why doesn't that excite you?"

The sheriff shook her head. "No, don't get me wrong I'm excited. I just… Regina's already had a boy. Baby wise, you know?" She clarified. "She knows how to properly change diapers and how to clean their little boy parts when he gets a diaper rash. She knows _everything_ there is to know about babies in general and I know _nothing_. I thought that having a girl would put us on leveled playing field, but having a boy doesn't. She's back on top and I'm the one who has to play catch up."

Killian was laughing. "Swan, you're an idiot."

Emma scoffed. "Fuck you, dude." She grumbled.

Blue eyes rolled as the pirate shook his head in disbelief. "Despite what you think, you and Regina are on level playing field when it comes to your new boy coming. You're forgetting that the queen did all of that baby nonsense alone. You're worried you won't be any help, but anything you do will be helpful to her because she's never had that."

The blonde nodded. "I know, but… I don't know."

"You sound disappointed you're having a son." Hook informed her. "You're the one who put him there."

Emma rubbed her face. "I'm not disappointed!" She said firmly. She really wasn't disappointed. Finding out the gender of her baby just rattled her a little.

"Then what are you, Swan? Because I can guarantee that if you say _any_ of this to that fiancée of yours she will be taking it like you're disappointed." Killian told his friend.

"I'm worried." The savior revealed.

The pirate turned his head to fully look at the driving woman. "What's got you worried, love?"

Emma scoffed. "Everything. Honestly, even if we _were_ having a girl I'd still be worried."

"Probably more so than now because Regina would also be clueless when it came to a girl." Hook said.

The sheriff licked her lips. "I'm worried I won't be a good mom. I mean- sure- Henry and me have this connection but I didn't come into his life until he was ten. Sometimes I _still_ feel like I'm more of his friend then his mother. What if I don't have that with the new baby? And what if Henry feels like he's being replaced with the new baby? I don't want him to fee like I love him any less then his brother because I didn't raise him-"

Killian put his good hand on her arm to stop her rambling. "Swan. I'm all for helping you realize what a dumbass you're being about this whole thing, but perhaps you _should_ actually talk about this with Regina."

"You just said not to bring it up because it make me sound like I'm disappointed we're having a boy." The savior pointed out.

The pirate nodded. "Yes, but you aren't disappointed. However you are having doubts about your motherly abilities and as much as I can tell you that you're a great mother, the fact is that you won't believe me. You won't believe anyone but Regina. So talk to her and get ready for your baby because even if you aren't ready, he's on his way."

"Five more months." Emma said with butterflies in her stomach. She pulled up in front of Granny's for lunch. She was getting hungry and being in a car with Killian talking about her unborn son was stressing her out.

Hook and the savior climbed out of the cruiser and made their way into the diner. "So enough about your boring life, let's talk about me."

Emma huffed a laugh and sat down at a nearby empty booth, her best friend moving to sit in front of her. "Oh, excuse me for having real life dilemma's."

The pirate rolled his eyes. "You're having a baby with the love of your life. How is that a dilemma?"

"How about everything I just said?" The sheriff reminded him. "I'm probably going to be a shitty mom-" Emma stopped talking when she saw Neal walk up to the bar. She hadn't spoken to him much since the whole border thing with Gold. Honestly, she was surprised he was still in town. He hadn't even mentioned anything to her or Regina about wanting to see Henry, but he was still in Storybrooke.

When the blonde saw the way he smiled at Ruby across the bar she figured out why that was. The waitress blushed at something Neal said and Emma nudged Killian and motioned her head towards the couple.

The pirate laughed under his breath and shook his head. "Seems Bae found his own brunette to impregnate."

Emma busted out laughing and quickly turned away from the sight. She looked at her friend and tried to stop her amusement. "That was a good one." She noted, to which Killian gave a smug look. With one last glance over to the flirting fest she said, "Good for him."

"Perhaps he won't be bothering you and the Evil Queen anymore." Hook offered.

"Shit, let's hope so." The sheriff told him.

The pirate suddenly grinned and put his menu on the table. "Speaking of the Evil Queen." He said as the brunette walked up. "I hear congratulations are an order."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully as she made eye contact with her fiancée. "Thank you, Killian but you'll have to clarify what exactly you're congratulating me for because me and fiancée promised to keep the sex of our baby to ourselves until we tell our son."

Both of the officers looked like a kid caught in the cookie jar. "I uh…" The pirate cleared his throat. "Emma-"

"Are you saying that you haven't told your receptionist?" The sheriff countered, raising her eyebrow at the mayor.

Regina sat next to her lover and kissed her sweetly. "Call it even?"

Emma grinned. "Okay." She kissed those plump lips again and licked her own afterwards. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Kathryn for lunch but I'm a little early." The former queen told the table.

The savior put her arm around her fiancée and brought her close for the time being. She looked at the counter to see if maybe Neal was still there, but he had left. "Well check this out, me and Hook saw Neal flirting with Ruby. Like hard."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "Red?" Killian and Emma both nodded. At that the mayor looked towards the counter and saw the slutty brunette. She shrugged. "She seems normal to me."

"Well of course she does now." Emma huffed. "But I'm telling you that her and Neal were acting like two high school crushes over there."

Regina laughed. "Well good. The more of your exes in a relationship the better."

Green eyes rolled while Hook found it amusing. "Oh shut-up. None of them could take me away from your sexy ass, baby."

"And you're to remember that when I get fat from carrying your child." The mayor told her surely.

* * *

Regina put the chicken surprise in the oven and heard the front door shut. She walked out of the kitchen and saw her fiancée looking through a pile of envelopes in her hands. "Welcome home." She said casually.

"How the fuck do we have so much mail?" Emma grumbled. "If it's not bills it's requests for credit cards."

The mayor raised her eyebrows at the complaint. "Did you have a rough day at work, dear?" She wondered.

"I need to talk to you." The savior confessed and looked around. "Where's Henry?"

Regina looked at her fiancée in confusion. That morning they were finding out the gender of their baby and now the blonde seemed distant and irritated. "He's out back giving the dogs a bath. What do we need to discuss?"

Emma lost some of her tense demeanor and softly grabbed her lover's hand to drag her upstairs. "I've been thinking and I need you to help me sort out my thoughts." She revealed.

The former queen let out a breath of relief as she followed the younger woman to their room. "Okay, but we only have twenty minutes so that means no sex." She teased with a smile.

Emma laughed softly and nodded. "Fine."

Once they were in their room safely behind their door, Regina sat on the bed and asked, "What's this about, honey?"

"First off, I just want to say that I'm happy we're having another son. Not that I wouldn't be happy if were having a girl or anything, but-"

Regina cut her off. "Emma, just get to your point."

"I'm worried that I won't be a good mom." The savior admitted in a rush.

The mayor was slightly taken aback. "I hate to break it to you, dear, but you're already a mother and an excellent one at that."

Emma shook her head. "No, baby you don't get it." She groaned. "You've had Henry since he was a baby. You said it yourself. You changed every diaper, suffered through ever tantrum and soothed every fever. I didn't do that. What if I _can't_ do that? What if I'm just some huge failure as a mother? What if-"

The brunette stood from the bed and took her lover's face in her ear. "Hey there, Miss Swan." She cooed as she stroked her worried face. "You're having doubts. That's perfectly normal." She assured her.

Emma scoffed, not fully believing her. "You're not having doubts." She pointed out.

"I had my share of doubts when I first got Henry." Regina shared with her fiancée.

Green eyes snapped to the mayor. "Really?"

The former queen chuckled softly and nodded, moving her hands to wrap around Emma's neck. "Of course. Our son wasn't exactly a _joy_ to be around when I first brought him home. He cried for four days straight. It was hard, but it got easier. Just like it will get easier for you."

"What if it doesn't?" The blonde asked. "What if Henry feels left out or feels not as loved as his little brother?"

"Emma-" The mayor tried.

"What if I don't connect with this baby like I do with Henry? What-"

Regina shook her head. "Stop." She demanded. "You're freaking out over nothing."

"But-"

The brunette cut her off again. "No. No buts. No what if's. You're a fantastic mother. Yes, you weren't here for the first ten years of Henry's life, but you're amazing with him and you're great with your brother as well. Ashley's daughter adores you. The list goes on, Emma. I understand your doubts, dear, but they're invalid. When you gave birth and you saw Henry for the first time, did you love him?"

Emma nodded. "Yes."

"Then why would it be any different with our second son?" Regina questioned her. "I'm not saying that you'll be perfect, dear. _I_ won't be perfect, but don't you dare think that you're anything less than amazing with our children. I wouldn't be having a second child with you if I thought you were a bad mother."

The words calmed the blonde a little, but she still felt uneasy. "I just… this… what's coming… for me it's a first."

"And carrying a child is a first for me." Regina leveled. "Giving birth will be a first for me." She pointed out. "We're both going to face things with this baby that we've never done before but we have each other. Don't we?"

Emma nodded surely. That was the one thing she _did_ know. "We'll always have each other." She told her fiancée.

The mayor smiled and kissed the younger woman. "Then that's all that matters. We'll figure the rest out as it comes. All right?"

"All right." The blonde licked her lips. "Just promise to be patient with me."

Regina scoffed. "I think we both know patience isn't my strong suit, dear." She teased. "But I can promise that I'll always love you, even when I dislike you."

"That's the woman I love." Emma huffed.

* * *

It was Saturday when Emma, Regina, and Henry walked up to the Charming loft and knocked on the door.

"Can I be the one to tell them?" Henry asked excitedly. His mothers told him Thursday evening that he was having a brother. To say he was happy would be an understatement.

Regina ruffled her son's hair and nodded. "You may tell them, but at least wait until we sit down for dinner. Don't blurt it out distastefully."

Telling Henry about the sex of the baby made Emma feel better. Well, actually his reaction was what made her feel better. He was ecstatic. He didn't feel jealous or unimportant like the sheriff thought he might. He was genuinely happy about it. "No hints either, kid." She teased as the door opened and her mother stood there with DJ on her hip chewing on a teething ring.

"So what are you having?" The schoolteacher questioned them. "I've been patient. I waited all day, but I'm _dying_ to know."

Emma laughed and took her little brother. "At least let us get in the door first, mom. Geez." She walked past the pixie haired woman to where her father was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey dad." She greeted, adjusting DJ on her side.

David stirred the sauce and grinned at his daughter, reaching to give her a one-arm hug. "I told your mother not to ask until dinner." He told her with a chuckle.

The savior looked back to where Regina and Snow were talking in the doorway as Henry made his way over to his nephew. "Yeah, we told the kid not to say anything until then too."

Charming lowered the setting on the stove and turned to fully look at his daughter. "So how are you feeling?" He asked. "Knowing the sex must be exciting."

Emma nodded. "It is. It is." She assured. "I don't know how you and mom waited until DJ was born to know."

David laughed. "Well the plan was to wait with you too, but Blue ruined that."

Snow gasped as she sat at the bar, Regina sitting beside her. "That's right, she did!"

"It worked out quite swimmingly for you though." The mayor told the couple. "You got to name your child before and give her the blanket with her name on it."

The sheriff laughed. "Oh yeah, that's right."

"Speaking of names." The former bandit began. "Have you two agreed on anything?"

Regina quickly shook her head. "Not a one."

"We were close though." The blonde pointed out and she ate a piece of cooked pasta from the strainer. "We both like the name Charlie."

"That's a cute name." Snow told them.

The mayor nodded. "I agree, but Emma only likes it as a girl name."

Mary Margaret scrunched her nose. "Oh."

"I never said I was against it as a boy's name." Emma informed the room and started to rock the fussy baby in her arms. "I just suggested it under the girl category. But if you like Charlie so much, we can name him that."

The room stood still for a second until Snow gasped and covered her mouth. "It's a boy?" She exclaimed.

"You're having a boy?" David questioned.

Regina looked around the room for her son, but she couldn't find him. Just as she was turning back to her shocked fiancée she caught sight of Henry leaving the bathroom.

"You _told_ them?" The boy asked angrily.

Emma bit her lip, caught. "Accidentally."

Henry huffed. "You said _I_ could tell them."

The mayor was trying hard not to laugh, but the situation was hilarious. "Well if it makes you feel any better, dear, you can tell everybody else."

Mary Margaret touched Regina's hand and looked at her with nothing but excitement and happiness. "Congratulations. I can't wait until my grandson is born and you and Emma get married."

"Thank you, but our marriage is still a good distance away." Regina gave her a polite smile. Her and Snow White had come a long way since the curse broke, but she was still a little uncomfortable when she was reminded that the woman was going to be her _mother-in-law_ one day.

Emma walked over the bar and handed DJ to her mother before she lovingly stroked her lover's back. "Are you trying to break off our engagement?" She teased.

Regina nodded playfully. "Well of course. I thought carrying your child would be the best way to tell you it's over."

The sheriff chuckled and kissed her dark hair.

* * *

"Now, see? Why is the clock stopped this time?" The mayor grumbled as she waited anxiously against the family room doorway. Regina had been ready to leave for five minutes and there was forty seconds left in the football game her fiancée was so fascinated by.

"The receiver ran out of bounds." The sheriff explained as she paced nervously. Her team just needed a field goal.

"The clock stops every time the receiver goes out of bounds with the ball." Henry educated his adoptive mother.

Brown eyes rolled as Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "It also stops when someone gets hurt or doesn't pass the ball." The former queen added. "But don't tell me there's forty seconds left when forty seconds really means half an hour. We cannot be late to the town meeting, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed at the name and stood up. She tossed the remote beside her son and gave him a pointed look. "Tell me who wins and how."

"You got it. Bring me home dinner?" The boy requested with a smile."

The blonde scoffed. "Please. We won't be home until eight. You can make yourself a sandwich."

Regina waved to rush her true love. "We'll be there even later if you don't hurry." She gritted out.

"No girls over, kid." Emma told the child as she caught her lover's hand, leading her away.

The mayor grabbed the red leather jacket and handed it the blonde as she shoved her out of the door. "Let the dogs in when they start howling!" She called back to her son. "You know that Miss Bateman complains about them." She tossed the car keys to her fiancée and followed her to the car. "Honestly, dear, you get too caught up in those football games."

Green eyes rolled at the dramatics her lover was executing. "You tell me all the time." She told the brunette and got into the bug. "I'm just trying to bond with our son."

"Bonding I'm on board with, but not when it interferes with our responsibilities." Regina countered.

The blonde started the car and headed to the boring as hell town meeting. "Technically I don't _have_ to go. My spot on the council isn't named. Just someone from the station needs to be there."

"That's a cop out and you know it." The former queen scolded.

Emma groaned. "I just _hate_ them!" She complained.

The mayor rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a child."

"What are we going to do about town meetings when the kid is born?" The blonde ignored her fiancée's comment.

Regina grabbed her free hand and tangled their fingers. "They're only once a month. We can figure it out. You seem more worried about the future than usual." She noted. "Usually I'm the one stressing out over the unknown."

"I know. It sucks being you." The sheriff joked, but she was starting to feel the strain of preparing for a baby. She was worried about setting up his room in time, the cost of diapers and wipes. She was overloaded with too much information and too many things to do.

The mayor kissed her lover's hand and stroked her arm with her free hand. "Honey, we have five more months to figure everything out."

Emma nodded. "Yep. Of course another way of looking at that is that we _only_ have five more months."

Regina huffed a laugh and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"Good thing you love me, huh?" The sheriff grinned.

"Good thing." Regina agreed.

* * *

So they're having a boy! I won't lie, I went back & forth several times, but I thought them having a boy would bring up certain issues- some that I broached on in this chapter- so I went with that. However, I did mention that this story will have multiple time jumps & who knows if/when Swan Queen will want another baby? ;P

Next chapter will have some drama with Neal & Gold so get ready for that. I'm also throwing in some cute first crush moments with Henry & Grace & of course Swan Queen as always.

Post will be on Monday. Review & let me know how you're liking it! Until next time!


	3. Surprise Surprise

**Retrospective**

Chapter 3

* * *

The five months that the couple had left before their son was born quickly dwindled down to _two_ as Regina entered her third trimester.

Emma and Killian were carrying the newly bought crib upstairs to the designated nursery room. "Geez, Swan. Is this crib made of solid gold?" He grunted.

Green eyes rolled as she followed the pirate up the steps with the large box. "It's solid _wood."_ She corrected him. When Hook hit the corner of the box on the doorway, the savior grumbled. "Be careful."

Killian gave his best friend a look of frustration as they made it into the room and put the crib on the ground. "Remember when you asked me if I wanted kids and I foolishly said yes?" He asked the savior.

Emma chuckled as she pulled her pocketknife out and torn the tape. "Yeah." She said offhandedly.

The pirate went to the other side and torn the tape with his hook to help the blonde. "I'd like to change my answer."

"Better wrap it up then." The blonde joked and the box split open into various unassembled pieces of the dark chestnut crib.

Killian laughed and looked around the room as the sheriff tried her best to organize the pieces. "It's called birth control, love. Perhaps Regina should look into it once this baby is born."

The savior huffed a laugh. "Dick." She muttered and tossed the bag of screws at him before grabbing the directions. "Just help me put this thing together."

"Does the Queen know you bought this?" He questioned her.

Emma shook her head. "It's a surprise." And her lover would be home in an hour at the most. She wanted to get it up and completed before then.

A dark eyebrow rose. "So you bought this as a way to get on her good side so she won't murder you when she finds out about her surprise baby shower tonight?"

"Pretty much." The sheriff admitted. "Could you go get my tool box? It's in the garage. You'll see it. It's bright yellow."

The pirate nodded. "You got it." He gave her a thumb up and left the room.

Emma reached behind her and pulled the round out of her glock, stuffed it in her pocket before she put the empty gun back in her jeans. She sat down cross-legged in front of all the pieces, and glanced at the directions to match it up certain parts.

It was about ten minutes later when she heard the front door open and shut. "What is she trying to repair this time?" The blonde heard her fiancée's voice from downstairs.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, but there was nothing she could do. Of course the mayor would come home early on the one day she was trying to surprise her.

Killian was panicking slightly as he climbed the stairs with the former queen. "She's not _repairing_ anything, love. I assure you."

The mayor scoffed. "Please. Like your assurance means anything to me." The pair reached the top of the stairs just as Emma was exiting the nursery.

"Hey baby." The blonde greeted with a nervous smile. "You're home early."

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at her future wife, noting the guilty expression she was wearing. She ignored the comment about her being home early and asked, "What'd you do in the nursery?"

The sheriff huffed, acting offended as she guarded the room. "Nothing. Just thinking of paint colors."

"You need your toolbox to think of paint colors?" The older woman didn't buy it. When reached for the door and was blocked by the blonde she narrowed her eyes at her. "I suggest you move, dear."

Emma looked at Killian before grumbling and moving out of her fiancée's way. The mayor opened the door and saw the dark wood pieces scattered around the carpet floor.

Hook cleared his throat as him and the savior followed the brunette woman. "I told you she wasn't repairing anything."

Regina barely heard the comment because she was busy walking towards the discarded box in the corner of the grey room. She saw the price tag and turned around to her true love. "You bought this?"

The sheriff nodded and cleared her throat. "The plan was to have it all set up by the time you got home from work, but you picked the one day to come home e-"

Her words were cut off by her swollen bellied fiancée cupping her face and smashing their lips together in a hard kiss. Emma eagerly opened her mouth and slid her tongue into the former queens mouth, moaning at the feeling of her lover's teasing tongue sliding against her down.

Killian loudly cleared his throat and purposely slammed the yellow tool bag on the floor. His actions broke the couple's kiss, but it didn't break their moment. "It's the one I picked out." Regina noted while she wiped her dark lipstick from the blonde.

The sheriff licked her lips, barely catching the fingertip of her true love, and grinned foolishly. "I know. It's a 3- in -1 convertible so we won't have to buy the kid another bed until he's older."

Regina wrapped her arms around the younger woman and held her tight. Her stomach had grown considerably in the last two months and she was starting to feel like a whale.

Emma, however, loved feeling the protruding stomach against her whenever they embraced. It reminded her just how deep their love went. When the brunette pulled away from her, she made sure to rub her hands over her belly. "So how's my son doing?"

The mayor rubbed her stomach with the blonde and smiled. "He's very active today. I think he's sleeping now, but he was kicking me all the way home."

With a chuckle, Emma felt around but she didn't feel any moment. "Our little soccer player."

"Are we going to put this together or what, Swan?" The pirate complained as he sat down in front of the random pieces of wood.

The sheriff nodded kissed the sweet lips of her lover one last time. "Yeah." She promised her friend, but as an afterthought she turned to the mayor. "Seriously, baby, why are you home so early?"

"I'm just tired, dear." Regina assured her with a rub of her arm. "Carrying your child has become a trying task."

Emma laughed. "At least it looks good on you." She winked.

"Cool your jets, Miss Swan." The former queen gasped. "We have a guest. I'm going to take a nice hot bath while you two attempt to assemble this."

The blonde watched as her true love exited the room. "Don't forget that we told the kid we'd eat at Granny's tonight!" She called behind her.

Killian smirked at her and shook his head as she took a seat next to him. "You may be on her good side now, but the second she walks into Granny's tonight you're a dead woman." He whispered.

* * *

Killian was sitting in the wooden rocking chair by the bay window while Emma was screwing together one side of the crib. He was reading a pregnancy book he found in the chair and was looking through it. "Swan, how far along did you say the Evil Queen was?"

"Twenty-eight weeks." The blonde informed him. "And thanks for all your help, mother fucker."

The pirate just smirked at her before going back to the book. "Well according to this, your baby can now open and close his eyes."

Green eyes rolled. "I know, dude. That's _my_ book." She tightened the gold colored screw and moved the next one into position.

"Well did you know that he can tell the difference between Regina's voice and yours?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. I doggie eared the page I'm on so anything before that I already know." She informed him.

Killian turned to the page she marked and straightened out the corner crease. "Ah, okay." He cleared his throat and started reading his best friend was on. "Your baby is coated with a waxy mucus substance-" He started gagging and closed the book, tossing it to the floor in disgust. "Oh, that's sick."

The sheriff was laughing as she screwed the crib sides together. "No one told you to read it."

Hook was rapidly shaking his head like he was in denial of what he just read. "That's… gross. And all that stuff is happening inside of the Queen? Nhm." He hummed. "No way. How do you think it's okay to sleep with her knowing all that stuff is going on in there?"

"Because she's hot and I sorta love her." The blonde listed with an amused grin. "And actually the sex is _awesome_. I'm kinda bummed she's going to give birth soon because _damn_." She moaned at the thought. Emma didn't know if how it was possible, but her fiancée's cunt was the tightest it's ever been.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk. "Yeah?"

The savior nodded surely. "Oh yeah, especially this last month or so."

"So, what's so great about it?" The pirate wondered, leaning forward in the rocking chair.

Emma scoffed and stood up to observe the half crib she had up. "Well maybe if you helped me _at all_ with the crib I would tell you, but you haven't." She simplified.

The pirate rolled her blue eyes. "Bloody tease." He joked and stood to lift the other side of the crib up and aligned to the standing structure so the woman could screw in the screws. "So how often do you and the Queen get it on?"

"Get it on?" The sheriff chuckled while she put the screw in its designated hole. "What are you? Fifteen?"

"Are you embarrassed to answer?" Killian questioned her.

Emma huffed. "I'm embarrassed for _you._ You'll find out how much your sex life is lacking if I tell you how often me and Regina have sex."

"Excuse me?" Both of the officers jerked their head up to the doorway to see Regina standing there, arms crossed as she gave them the disciplinary mother look.

Killian looked down at his kneeling friend. "She has the worst timing, doesn't she?"

The savior just nodded her agreed. "Yep."

Regina stepped into the room and fought a smile when she noticed her fiancée was purposely not looking at her. "Discussing our sex life yet again, dear?" She wasn't mad. At this point, she was numb to the oversharing Emma often did with her pirate sidekick. Still, she liked to tease her true love.

"Uh… it was peer pressure?" The blonde grappled as she finished tightening the last screw in the crib.

Brown eyes rolled. "I'm sure." She said sarcastically and took a deep breath. "At least the crib looks nice."

Emma reached for Killian's hand and he helped her up to her feet. "Thanks. I did ninety percent of it myself." She grinned proudly after giving a pointed glare to the pirate.

The mayor walked over to the sturdy crib and felt it with her fingers. "We'll have to buy crib bumpers so he doesn't hurt himself."

"He won't even be able to lift his own head up. How could he hurt himself?" Hook asked the brunette.

Regina gave him a look of disbelief. "Your ignorance on children astonishes me." She told him and turned to the savior. "And you want him to be our son's Godfather?"

Killian should have been embarrassed of how high and excited his gasp was, but he wasn't. He grabbed his best mate and hugged her. "I accept."

The mayor shook her head. "No sir." She stopped the hug fest. "We _both_ have to agree on who we're setting as Godparents."

"Which is ridiculous. We aren't even devoted Catholics." The blonde pointed out.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's not just for Catholics, dear. I would just like to have a back up plan for our children if- God forbid- something happens to us."

"I suggested my parents." Emma reminded her.

"Hey!" Hook exclaimed. "What about me?"

The former queen crossed her arms and ignored the pirate. "I told you I wasn't going to leave my children with _Snow White_ of all people."

Emma nodded. "So then I suggested Killian."

The man smirked. "I'm the perfect choice."

"Not happening." Regina said firmly.

The front door was heard opening. "Moms?" Henry called from downstairs.

"In the nursery, kid. Come look at your brother's new bed." Emma yelled back to him.

"Why don't you want me to keep the lads once you die?" Hook asked the couple.

"You're prone to violence. You're impulsive. You have a hook for a hand." Regina listed.

The pirate chuckled. "Exactly? What about me would the lads _not_ like?"

Brown eyes rolled. "How about the fact that you think rubbing dirt on an open wound is the proper way to deal with it?"

Henry entered the room before Killian could reply. Regina ruffled her son's hair. "How was school?"

"Long." The boy said and hugged his brunette mother.

Emma chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sure. So, what do you think?" She motioned to the crib.

"It's big." Henry commented and touched it. "You're going to put him in here when he's born?"

"Well not right away." Regina told their son. "Remember that bassinet we dug out of the attic?"

The savior scoffed. " _We_?" She was pretty positive that was all her.

Henry nodded. "How long until he can sleep in here?" He asked.

"A month or so." The mayor revealed.

"Cool." The boy said. "So we're going to Granny for dinner tonight?" He wondered.

Emma nodded firmly. "Yeah, but we got a couple of hours until then."

Henry smiled. "Well can we work out until we have to leave?" He asked his birth mother.

"Sure." The blonde shrugged. "I could tone up my arms a bit." She patted Killian on the back. "And Hook could use a work out with those weak biceps of his."

* * *

Red was helping Snow hang the banner that read, 'It's a boy'. The schoolteacher was aware that this whole party was a surprise to the brunette. She wasn't sure how well that would go over, but her daughter assured her that everything would be fine so she offered to set up the place.

"Do you know who's all coming tonight?" The waitress asked.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes. Emma didn't want too big of a crowd so it's just going to be us, David, Killian, Tinkerbelle, Kathryn, Ariel, Eric."

"Basically anybody the Evil Queen can stand?" Red summed up with a laugh.

Snow chuckled along with her. "Basically." She cleared a table for the presents and put her wrapped gift on top of it.

Ruby cleared her throat and put her gift next to the older woman's. "So… Neal isn't coming?"

"I doubt it." Snow said, oblivious to the reason _why_ her friend was asking about her daughter's ex-boyfriend. "Him and Emma aren't on the best terms."

The waitress was curious. "Why not?"

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "A lot of things, I suppose. He did leave town without a word to Henry and before that he said some pretty awful things about Regina."

"He was upset." Ruby defended. "He had just found out about the two of them and he was in love with Emma at the time."

Snow started to catch on to what exactly her friend _wasn't_ saying. "You like Neal?"

Before the waitress could confirm or deny, Charming walked into the diner with DJ sleeping away in his car seat. "Hey." He greeted the two women and grinned. "Emma told me that they're about to leave."

Mary Margaret went into panic mode. "Oh, we're nowhere near ready! And nobody is here!" She cried. "This is just awful. Okay! We need to figure this out."

* * *

Regina wasn't feeling good. She was tired and honestly her feet hurt. She complained literally the entire way to Granny's and when the bug eventually came to a stop in front of the restaurant, she groaned. "Uh. Tell me again why we promised we'd take him here tonight?"

"Family dinner, baby." Emma reminded her before she climbed out of the car and moved the seat up so Henry could get out. "Go tell them, kid." She whispered as she shut the car door and went to the passenger side to get her fiancée out of the car.

Regina glared at her when they made eye contact. "What, did you come around to help me up because I'm too _fat_ to get out by myself?"

The sheriff shook her head. "No. I came around to open the door for you because you're sexy as hell and I want to get laid tonight." She smirked with a wink.

Despite her hormones, the brunette released a chuckle. "Fine, but I expect a foot rub tonight."

Green eyes rolled playfully as she watched her true love get out of the car and stand. "Maybe if you didn't wear heels your feet wouldn't hurt so bad."

"And maybe if you didn't get me pregnant my feet wouldn't hurt so bad." Regina spat but when she saw the blonde just walk away she grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry-"

Emma cut her off with a sweet kiss. "Hormones. I get it. No worries." The emotions began and the former queen started to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

The mayor shook her head while she sniffled back tears. "It's just… you've been so great to me through all of this and I've been… well I've been _evil_."

As humorous as the sheriff found the pregnancy hormones her fiancée had been having over the last seven months or so, she knew laughing would only piss her off so she wrapped her comforting arms around the older woman and held her tight. "You haven't been evil, baby." She insured her.

"You've done so much for our family this last couple of months and I haven't done anything." Regina told her.

Emma scoffed, as if the idea was completely ridiculous. "You're carrying our baby." She pointed out, looking directly into chestnut brown eyes. "Call me crazy, but I'd say that's an awful lot." She wiped the tear tracked that went down her true love's cheeks and grinned at her. "You know if you keep crying like this someone will see you and think you actually have emotions." She teased.

The mayor laughed and nodded. "I can't have such a thing happen." She agreed. "Let's go eat. I am pretty hungry."

Emma led them inside casually and everybody who was in the diner yelled out, "Surprise!"

A death glare was sent the savior's way. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Come on, baby!" The sheriff whined as she and Henry unloaded the trunk of presents she received from the baby shower. "We needed all of this stuff."

Regina stormed inside, shaking her head. "I'm not speaking to you, Miss Swan."

Henry by his birth mother and gave her a look. "You're in trouble."

"Shut-up." She groaned.

After the trunk was unloaded, Emma called the dogs in and locked up the house. She went to the living room where her son was watching TV and scratched his head.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"Upstairs." He informed her.

The sheriff nodded and kissed his dark hair. "Make sure to turn off all the lights before you head to bed. I love you."

"Night!" Henry called as she walked away. "I love you too."

Emma climbed up the stairs and walked into the open door of her bedroom. On the bed was Regina with Boss and Chief surrounding her, laying their heads on her stomach. They had been super attached to the former queen lately and it was highly annoying for the blonde. "Still not speaking to me?" When she didn't receive an answer she nodded and removed her jacket. "Fine, have it your way but I don't regret throwing it for you."

The mayor scoffed as she petted her dogs. "I'm not mad at you for throwing the shower. With all the diapers we got tonight I'm actually glad because that will save us a ton of money."

"So what's the problem?" Emma wondered.

"You kept it from it." The brunette complained. "If I had known all eyes would be on me I'd have looked fantastic! But _no._ I went there looking like utter _shit_ when I could have looked fabulous."

The sheriff flashed an amused grin. "First of all, you always look amazing-"

Regina cut her off. "You have to say that because you're my fiancée. I'm carrying your child."

"I say it because it's true." Emma told her and plopped on the bed next to her. "I say it because all of my eyes are _always_ on you and I think you're breathtaking every second of every day." She grinned. "Even when you're giving me the silent treatment." She added.

The mayor was quiet for a long moment, letting the words sink in. She was about to respond when she felt a sudden tightening in her lower stomach. "Ow." She shifted a bit.

Green eyes widened in panic at the sound. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No. Just a cramp, I'm sure." Regina assured her as the pain started to dissipate.

Emma let out the breath she didn't know she was holding." Good." She sighed and petted Boss. "I'm gonna change." She spoke out before getting up and walking to her closet. She was halfway in her sleep clothes when she heard her fiancée hiss in pain. Her head whipped around to see the cringe on her face. "Baby, you're scaring me."

The former queen shook her head as she suffered through the pain. "I'm fine." She cringed.

"No." Emma shook her head. "We're going to the hospital."

"Honey-"

The savior cut off Regina. "No. I'm not taking any chances with you _or_ the baby." She said sternly. "Get up. We're going."

Regina got up and prayed that it was nothing serious.

* * *

Our first Cliffhanger of the story! :P I know you guys just love them. Lol. I don't want to give any spoilers for next chapter but I will say that it will include a scene with Henry & Grace. I know I said it would be this chapter, but I hope by now you know I tend to change direction. Next chapter it's coming though.

Is the Swan Queen baby okay? Will he be born prematurely? Guess you'll find out!

Next post won't be until Thursday because I pull a double again tomorrow. Obviously my work doesn't love Swan Queen as much as I do. Haters...

Until next time!


	4. Braxton Hicks

**Poison & Wine**

Chapter 4

* * *

Emma was pacing back in forth beside the ER bed her fiancée was currently lying in. They were waiting on the doctor and had been for over fifteen minutes.

"Honey, you need to stop. You're giving me a migraine." The mayor informed her true love, rubbing the pressure out of her forehead.

The blonde was biting her nails. It was a nervous habit she had. "I just don't understand what's taking so long!" She exclaimed. "You could be in labor!"

Regina huffed and rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked away. "I'm aware but burning a hole in the floor isn't going to change anything." Her lover came to a stop and plucked her Iphone out of her jean pocket to read the screen. "What is it?"

"Henry. He was just checking in." The sheriff said and text him back.

"He should be in bed by now." Regina mentioned.

Emma grinned and showed her the response she sent their son. It read, _'Go to sleep, kid. If mom's in labor I'll send grandpa to get you.'_

The mayor laughed. "And you're worried you aren't a great mother." She commented as the savior stuff her phone back into its rightful place; her left ass cheek.

"I shouldn't be, huh? I mean, since I have you to help me." The sheriff said sweetly and ran a hand through her lover's short dark hair while the other went protectively to her swollen stomach. "How bad does it hurt?"

Regina smiled up at her future wife, her heart filled with the warmth and love she felt with Daniel and then some. It still often surprised her how much she truly and dearly loved the blonde. She was grateful for their drunken first kiss every day because it led them to where they were. "It's a little uncomfortable, but not unbearable." There was a pause. "You've been in labor before, do you think that's what's happening right now?"

Emma shrugged, clueless. "I gave birth almost thirteen years ago, baby. My water broke too so I have no idea what's labor and what's not."

The former queen nearly pouted. "Our baby is thirteen next month."

Before the sheriff had time to respond with her own pout, the curtain was pulled back and Dr. Whale greeted the couple with a smile. "I hear you're having some contractions." He spoke to the brunette, making sure the privacy curtain was pulled to they were out of view to the rest of the ER.

"I'm not sure if they're contractions. They may just be cramps." Regina told the man.

The savior shook her head. "They're contractions. They've been happening for the last hour."

Victor wrote it down. "How far apart would you say they are?"

"Sometimes ten minutes. Sometimes two." The former queen recalled. "They're irregular."

Dr. Whale licked his lips and nodded before he looked between the couple. "How would you rate the pain on a scale of one to ten?"

Regina thought about it. "A four, maybe."

A smile took over the doctor's face. "Okay. Well if it would make you feel better I can check to see if you're dilated at all, but from what you've told me it sounds like you're just experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions."

The sheriff clutched her chest in relief. "Oh thank God." While she would have dealt with their son coming that day, she had to admit they were still ill prepared to bring him home.

"Braxton Hicks." It sounded familiar to the former queen, but she couldn't recall what exactly it was. "Remind me what that is?"

Dr. Whale happily explained, "Braxton Hicks is basically pre-labor. What you're feeling are contractions, but all they're doing is getting your body ready for actual labor."

Emma licked her lips. "So does that mean she's close to giving birth?"

Victor shook his head. "Not at all. Before you leave I'll have my nurse give you a pamphlet so you can tell the difference between Braxton Hicks and the real deal." He chuckled. "But if you keep having false labor though, try walking around or taking a nice bath. Sometimes that helps."

"Is it triggered I do or just random?" The brunette questioned.

Whale rocked his head. "It can be both." He decided on. "Usually it's just random, but there are certain things that can trigger it. They can be brought on when either you or the baby are very active, when your bladder is full, if you're dehydrated, after sex. Something as simple as someone touching your stomach could trigger them."

Regina took in the information. "Okay, thank you." She smiled politely at him.

He returned the sentiment. "No problem." His blue eyes moved over to the sheriff and he asked, "If it would make you feel more comfortable I can check her cervix just to make sure."

Emma shook her head. The less anybody touched her fiancée's crotch the better. "No. That's fine."

Victor nodded her way. "I'll have the nurse bring that pamphlet for you when she brings the discharge papers." He looked at the mayor. "I'll see you for your final ultrasound in two weeks."

* * *

By the time they got home that night, both women were exhausted. They passed out quickly, waking their sleeping son only for a moment to tell him everything was.

Emma wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up. She didn't even know _what_ it was that woke her, but she knew it was still dark out and the side next to her was empty. She propped herself on her elbow and looked around the room. Empty. Not even the dogs were in the room. The savior reached out to feel cool sheets. Through the crack at the bottom of the door she saw the hallway light was on.

With a grumble she pulled the comforter back and stood out up. She quietly opened the door and headed downstairs where other lights were on. The kitchen light was shining so the blonde headed there. Inside she saw her lovely fiancée sitting at the island with a spoon in a container of ice cream and a piece of mild cheddar block cheese in her hand.

"I see you only eat the good stuff after I've gone to bed." She teased the older woman.

Regina was in the middle of devouring her slice of cheese. "Busted." She smiled.

The savior chuckled and cut herself a piece of cheese and took a bite of it. "If you were coming down for a snack you could have invited me." She grinned.

"I didn't invite you because I knew you'd eat all of my cheese." The brunette defended herself and then took a bite of ice cream.

Emma tried not to cringe at how gross the combination of food her lover was eating. "Did something wake you up, baby?"

The brunette nodded. "Your dogs were whining at our door so I let them outside and decided to snack."

With a grin, Emma kissed her the older woman's shoulder and nuzzled her nose against the silk covered skin. "I'm so relieved that you're eating here tonight instead of giving birth."

Regina laughed softly and wiped her mouth with a nearby napkin. "You and me both dear."

"This weekend we really need to start getting everything ready. Just in case our son decides to be difficult and come early." The blonde explained.

The former queen nodded her agreement. "We do. Tomorrow after work I'm going to look for another vehicle outside of town because there's no way I'm bringing our infant child home in that coffin of yours."

Emma chuckled and rubbed her fiancée's back. "I figured that. What time are you going? Henry and me could go with. After that we could go somewhere to eat out of town, somewhere delicious and fancy."

Regina scoffed. "We don't have the money for fancy. We have to buy clothes for the baby and Henry soon."

Green eyes rolled. "Well we can still go somewhere." She assured her. "And we just bought Henry clothes."

"He's getting too tall for his pants." The brunette explained. "We discussed this last week."

Emma nodded even though she didn't recall it. "I know." Her bank account had been taking a hit for the last year, but she couldn't complain. Money was earned to be spent. "I guess we can do that this weekend."

"Why not tomorrow? We'll be out of town anyways." The mayor pointed out.

The savior shook her head. "That won't work. The kid doesn't get out of school until 3."

"We could make that work." Regina argued.

Emma rubbed her tired face and sighed. "Sure, but…" She trailed off.

The brunette was mid-bite of a piece of cheese. "But what?"

"Nothing." Emma shook her head.

A dark eyebrow rose in question. "Tell me."  
There was a pause. "Fine." She groaned. "I don't want to go car shopping and then clothes shopping with you so late in the day."

The confession caused Regina to glare at her. "And why not?"

"I… don't want to say." Emma mumbled.

"Well that's too bad." The mayor said angrily. "Tell me."

Blonde hair shook. "No."

"Emma!" The older woman growled. "Tell. Me." She demanded.

"Fine. Fine!" The savior licked her lips. "You get a tad… _grumpy_ late in the day."

The mayor gasped and threw her spoon down in the ice cream bin. "I _cannot_ believe you said that to me!"

"Regina-" The blonde attempted to calm her down.

With a wave of her hand the former queen cut her off. "No." She said sternly. "Don't even talk to me right now." She walked out of the kitchen.

"Baby-"

"Let your dogs in before you come back to bed." Regina called from the stairs.

Emma face planted on the island and sighed. "Good going, Swan."

* * *

David was driving the cruiser with Emma in the passenger seat while they made their way to the pharmacy. Mr. Clark had called and said one of the lost boys was trying to steal from him so they were going to make a report.

' _Baby, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings last night.'_ Emma text her fiancée.

The sheriff had just informed her father of the small fight her and Regina had last night that was lasting throughout the day. "She made me tell her. I didn't _want_ to."

Regina was quick to reply. ' _You basically called me a bitch, Miss Swan. I won't talk about this while I'm at work. We'll deal with this later.'_

Green eyes rolled. Her fiancée was difficult.

Charming chuckled. "Trust me, I get it. Your mom wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine while she was pregnant with you or junior." He informed her.

"That's the whole point, dad. It's the pregnancy that makes her grumpy in the afternoon. It's not _her._ And I understand that. I think I'm doing a pretty good of dealing with the hormones."

"You are." The deputy agreed. "But you're not perfect, Emma. It was a slip up. Regina knows that. Everything will work itself out."

The woman sighed and nodded. "I know. I know. I just _hate_ fighting with her. It makes me feel all out of sorts."

David smiled at his daughter. "That's how I feel when I fight with your mom."

Emma shook her head. "Don't even say it." While she _knew_ that Regina was her true love and all, both her and the mayor thought that was only a factor of many of why they were together.

"It's true love." The man teased.

The savior cringed. "Gross."

* * *

Emma had picked up Henry from school in the bug and now they were on their way to pick up the mayor from her office.

"So why are you and mom fighting?" The boy questioned his birth mother from the backseat.

Light eyebrows creased together as she gazed at the brunette in the rearview mirror. "Who said we were fighting?"

The kid gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "I'm not stupid, Ma. You barely spoke to each other this morning over breakfast." He pointed out. "So what happened?"

Emma should have known her son caught on to the lover's quarrel. He was rather intuitive. "I hurt her feelings." She told him vaguely.

"What'd you do?" He asked.

The sheriff chuckled. "Someone's nosey."

"Just taking notes of what _not_ to do when I get a girlfriend." He laughed.

Green eyes rolled playfully. "Okay, here's a note that you won't need for a long time; never tell a pregnant woman she's grumpy."

Henry cringed from the backseat. "Wow, Ma. Way to go." There was a pause. "So how are you gonna fix it?"

Emma conjured up some flowers as she came to a stop in front of the town hall. "Kiss ass, kid. If you're taking notes on girls, the number one way to be forgiven by one is apologize and buy them stuff."

"Does that really work?" He asked. "Buying them stuff?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep, but only _after_ you've apologized." She informed him. "Now stay here while I go get mom."

"Leave the car running." He requested right before she shut the car door.

Emma walked into the town hall and headed up the stairs to her fiancée's office. She past the empty receptionist desk and barged into the mayor's office. "Hey Mayor Mills." She greeted formally with the bouquet of purple roses behind her back.

The brunette looked up from her paperwork and saw the savior standing before her. She raised a dark eyebrow. "Why'd you call me that?" She dropped her pen and crossed her arms. "Are you afraid I'll be in a grumpy mood?"

Emma shook her head and brought the flowers to her front. "Nope. Just keeping things professional." She grinned and offered the group of roses to her true love. The mayor grabbed the flowers and threw them at the wall without a word. The blonde cringed. "Either that wall did something awful to you in the past or you're still mad at me."

"One of those is true." Regina told her.

The sheriff resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Baby, I said I'm sorry." She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "I shouldn't have said you were grumpy but we're going clothes shopping for the boys like you wanted."

Regina shook her head with a disbelieved sigh. "It's not even about that, Emma."

The blonde pulled up a chair from the conference table and sat in it. "Then tell me what it is about because I'm raking my brain here."

"I can't discuss this right now, Sheriff. I have to finish this report and I'm assuming you already picked up our son from school?" The mayor questioned.

Emma nodded and slumped back in her chair for the next two minutes. When she saw her fiancée stand up and put papers away in her filing cabinet, she stood up and walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around waist swiftly. "I love you."

The older woman wiggled out of her arms and glared at her. "Just stop, Miss Swan."

Anger flared up in the sheriff. She had spent the entire day trying to make up with the former queen and she was getting the cold shoulder at every step. "You stop, Regina!" She exclaimed. "I said one stupid thing and even though I've been begging for your forgiveness you've been acting-"

The brunette cut her off. "Acting grumpy? Bitchy?" She challenged. "That's what you called me, is it not?"

"I never called you a bitch." Emma corrected her.

Regina shook her head, just as angry as her lover. "No, you just finally confessed how awful spending time with me is. I'm not _asking_ you to be with me, dear. Don't think that you _have_ to be with me because we share two kids together. If you don't want this relationship, if you're so miserable, far be it from me to stop you from being happy."

Green eyes widened in confusion. She was absolutely dumbfounded! "How the _fuck_ did we go from me saying one stupid thing to you thinking I'm not happy with you?" She questioned her fiancée. "If I didn't want to be with you, Regina I wouldn't be with you but I do. I _love_ you! I _proposed_ to you!" When the mayor looked like she was about to say something, Emma shook her head to stop her. "No! I'm _pissed._ You always do this! Anytime you feel the tiniest bit insecure or hurt you automatically go to breaking up! You can't keep doing this, Regina. It can't be this way when we get married. Shit, it shouldn't be this way _now_! With you and me there will be no breaking up. I'm not going to wake up one day and leave you! I'm tired of having the same fight over and over again. Have things always been perfect between us? No, but you're the _best_ thing in my life. You and our family are the only thing I want to come home to _ever_ , grumpy or not. So can we _please_ just chalk up this whole shit storm to me being an idiot and your pregnancy hormones?" She pleaded.

Regina was quiet for a long moment. "You're really not unhappy?"

The sheriff let out a relieved sigh and cupped the brunette's face, stroking her thumbs over her cheeks. "How could I ever be unhappy with you, baby?" She asked gently and kissed her sweetly. "Fight over?"

"Fight over." The mayor confirmed.

Emma grinned. "Great. Now let's go pick adorable baby clothes."

* * *

"So what are you looking for, baby?" The savior questioned and grabbed her lover's hand as they stepped out of the bug at the car dealership.

They just finished shopping for clothes. The couple picked out way too many for the baby and just enough for their eldest son.

"Nothing too big." The mayor said quickly, thinking of gas cost if she were to purchase a hummer or something ridiculously huge. "I'd like it to be safe though. That's the number one concern."

Henry pointed to a black two-door sports car. "Get that one, mom!" He suggested.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully with a smile. "That kind of defeats the purpose of what we're trying to accomplish, dear." She told him as he walked beside her.

"This is a car for the whole family, dude." The sheriff informed the boy. "So it's gotta be an SUV or something. We don't want you and your brother to be cramped in the back."

Henry nodded. "Just as long as we don't get a mini van." He laughed.

Both of the women chuckled with him. "Definitely not." Regina agreed.

Emma pointed to what looked to be dark purple crossover SUV. "What about that one?"

The family walked over to the vehicle. "I think it's just a two door, honey." The former queen said.

"No. It's got four." The blonde said surely and lifted her hand up to the black window lining where a handle one. If you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't have seen it.

"Oh, that's cool." Henry spoke up. "That convertible over there is cooler though."

Emma laughed. "Don't get any ideas, kid. When you turn sixteen we might get you a car, but it definitely won't be anything like that."

"I like this." The mayor noted and touched the dark purple Honda.

"That's our new Honda HR-V crossover." A tall African American man in a suit said. He flashed the brunette a grin and extended his hand to her. "I'm Barry Whinset."

The older woman shook his hand. "Regina Mills. This is my fiancée and our son." She motioned to her family.

Emma moved to shake the car dealer's hand. "Emma Swan. Nice to meet you."

"You as well. So have you taken an interest in this beauty right here?" He asked the couple. "It's ranked number two in safety features. It would be a perfect fit for your upcoming baby." He motioned to her belly.

"Can we see the inside?" Regina questioned him.

* * *

The family of three was eating at Red Lobster after their afternoon out of town. Regina had purchased the HR-V but she wanted a lighter interior color so they had to wait a few days before the vehicle arrived.

"We'll have to get rid of the Mercedes." The mayor informed her fiancée over dinner.

Emma shook her head at the news. "No. You love that car."

"Of course I love that car. It's a Mercedes." Regina reminded the table. "But I'll be making payments on the Honda for at least two years and it just doesn't make sense to have my old car sitting in the garage when we could make money off of it."

"The Mercedes is paid off though." The savior pointed out. "So it's not like you'll be losing money if we keep it."

Regina took a sip of her tea. "Technically we will be losing money because we could make a nice profit off of it."

The sheriff relented. "Whatever you think is best. It's your car."

"We have a couple of days to mull over the decision." The brunette pointed out.

Henry finished chewing and grinned when he said, "You could always keep it and give it to me when I turn sixteen."

Emma huffed a laugh. "You wish, dude."

The boy shook his head. "No. If I'm wishing then I want the sheriff motorbike." He smirked.

"That will never happen." Regina assured her son and took a bite of her seafood gumbo.

The blonde wrapped her arm around the older woman and held her close to her. "Your mom hardly lets _me_ drive it so I sure hell know she won't want anywhere near it."

Henry laughed. "Hook said you're whipped." He told his birth mother.

Emma nodded. "Yep and he'd do well to follow in that example."

The mayor swatted her lover's shoulder playfully. "Oh hush."

"Yes dear." The savior grinned smugly and Regina just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Emma did a lot for her son: she was the assistant coach of his football team, she bought him everything he had, and she paid all the bills for house he lived under. So in return, she wanted to trust him. However, as she was walking towards the door she saw a blonde head disappear into said son's bedroom window, she couldn't believe it.

With a huff, she kept casually walking to the door and into the house. Her dogs greeted her before she was out of the entryway. She heard pots and pans from the kitchen but then decided to make her way to Henry's room.

Up the stairway she went, shoes and leather jacket still on when she knocked at the door a second before entering. Henry and Grace were on opposite sides of the bed, notebooks in their laps.

The boy jumped up and turned red. "H-hi Ma."

Emma shook her head and pointed her finger around. "Oh no. Don't 'Hi Ma,' me, kid. No way. I told you no _girls_ in your room. What the hell is this?"

Henry turned red as Grace turned around to face the sheriff. Emma saw the nervous swallow in the girl's throat. "We-"

The savior cut him off and asked the girl, "What are you doing climbing through his window?"

"Ma!" The brunette boy exclaimed, embarrassed.

Emma ignored him. "Grace, does your father know you're here?"

The scared girl nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Well the sheriff didn't know if that made this better or worse. "Does he know that neither me nor my fiancée know that you're here?"

Henry glared at his birth mother. "Ma-"

"Get up." The blonde woman told the girl and motioned to the door. "I want to show you something."

Grace shot up at the command and started following the sheriff. "We were really just doing homework together, Sheriff. I promise."

"We're not done with our homework." Henry said and ran behind the two blondes.

"You think I care?" Emma scoffed and walked the girl to the front door.

Regina thought she had heard the door shut in the foyer, but when she didn't hear or see anything form her true love, she figured she heard wrong. Then she heard voices from upstairs. She exited the kitchen and saw said true love escorting Grace towards the door while their son complained behind the two. "What's going on?" She inquired.

"Ma's lost it." Henry hissed.

The savior scoffed at the comment and rolled her green eyes. "I'm just tired of it, kid. You deliberately disobeyed your mother and me." She scolded and opened the front door.

Regina raised an impressed eyebrow. The mayor had always been the more disciplinarian out of the couple. She knew it- preferred it even- but something about strict Emma really got her hot. So she watched the fiery look of disappointment in her lover's eyes as she scolded the children.

Emma waved to the open entryway and looked at the girl. "This is the way you'll be entering this house from now on. Okay?"

Grace nodded fervently. "Yes ma'am."

The sheriff nodded and shut the door before looking at her son. "You guys can go upstairs and finish your homework, but the door stays _open_ , Henry." She said firmly. Regina cleared her throat to get her fiancée's attention and Emma motioned to her. "Oh. Do you have anything to add to that, baby?"

Regina shook her head slightly and looked pointedly at her son. "We'll discuss your punishment over dinner, young man."

"Okay." Henry scurried away to his room with Grace right behind him after his birth mother waved him upstairs.

Once the children were out of ear shot Regina asked, "Couldn't wait for me, dear?"

The sheriff sighed and reached for her true love. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, by all means keep pretty girls away from him as long as possible." The mayor laughed. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Except what you saw when you walked into that room?" She requested.

Emma shrugged softly as she followed her fiancée back into the kitchen where dinner was getting cooked. "Nothing. They were on opposite sides of the bed doing homework, but it's not about what they were or weren't doing. It's about the fact that we specifically put a rule in place and he didn't follow it!"

The brunette woman was cutting up broccoli as they spoke. "We'll punish him for his actions." She assured her lover.

"God." The savior grumbled and leaned against the kitchen island. "This is all my fault."

With a scoff Regina asked, "How is this solely on you?"

Emma rubbed her face. "That was me." She said simply, as if that explained it all. "When I was his age I was this sneaky kid running around with other troublemakers."

Brown eyes rolled. "Grace is hardly a troublemaker. She's a straight A student."

"We should talk to Jefferson." The blonde suggested.

Regina raised a dark eyebrow. "So he can deem our son the hoodlum? No thank you."

The sheriff shook her head. "No, so we can monitor them. I don't like the sneaking around. We're putting an alarm on his window too."

Her tone was final and demanding and damn it if the sound of it didn't make Regina wet. She licked her lips and smirked. "Cracking the whip, are you dear?"

Emma was frustrated. Her day had been long and trying, but the silk note her lover's voice took caused a shiver to run down her spine. Green eyes met brown and she recognized the look. "How long until dinner is done?"

"Fifteen minutes." The mayor said in a low tone.

A devilish grin spread over the blonde's face. "We better hurry then." She smirked.

Henry was sitting on his bed across from Grace. The door was open, but it was halfway shut for a little bit of privacy. "I'm sorry about my mom. She's usually not like that."

"She scares me." The blonde confessed.

The boy couldn't help but laugh. "Usually people are scared of my other mom."

Grace giggled softly. "Well she scares me too."

"Your dad scares me." Henry revealed. Both of the children had been sneaking in to each other's window for weeks to avoid their parents.

"Do you think they'll tell my dad about me sneaking through the window?" She questioned him.

The brunette shook his head. "No. I hope not." He got butterflies in his stomach when he said, "I don't want to stop hanging out with you."

Grace beamed and bravely touched his finger with her own. "I don't want to stop hanging out with you either."

The children heard steps coming up the stairs and they broke apart their innocent touch. Henry's door slammed all the way open and Emma looked in on them. She pointed to her son as her fiancée walked to their master bedroom. "Keep it all the way open, kid." She instructed.

Once she was out of the doorway, Henry was blushing. He looked at Grace and said, "Yeah, she kinda scares me too." He admitted.

Grace laughed.

* * *

You guys should know I'd never hurt the Swan Queen baby! :P Lol. Next chapter is going to be Henry's birthday, picking out baby names (I'm open to suggestions because I haven't picked one yet) as well as an argument over the last name (I'm also open to suggestions on that. Idk if it should be Swan or Mills or Swan-Mills. All have valid arguments.) For those who hate Neal, he'll be in the next chapter, but I promise that he won't play a big part in the chapter or the story in general.

The baby is on the horizon. He won't be born next chapter, but he will be born within the next three or four. Also, the border situation has not been forgotten. There will be development on that front.

Next post will be Saturday!

Quick shout out though to all the people who support this story! I'm overjoyed with all the favorites, follows, & reviews. You guys are the best! Until next time! :*


	5. The Deepest Depths Of Her Heart

**Retrospective**

Chapter 5

* * *

The couple was sitting in the family room; Regina was sitting correctly while her fiancée had her blonde head in her lap. Henry was on the recliner while him and the sheriff were dueling on Mortal Combat.

"George?" The mayor suggested, reading baby names from her IPhone that she found online.

Emma practically gagged. "Next!"

"I thought we agreed on Charlie." Henry complained, not once looking away from the television.

The savior nodded. "We agreed it was in the running."

"And it would be Charles, honey. Not Charlie." Regina corrected.

Emma scoffed. "Like we'd ever call him Charles."

"Lincoln?" The former queen proposed.

"That's cute." The blonde stated.

Henry made his own fake gagging noise. "Next!" He requested.

Regina rolled her eyes with a small smile. "And who said you had any say in his name?"

"I just don't want you to name him something hideous like you did with me." The boy teased.

The mayor let out a highly offended gasp and Emma couldn't help but chuckle. "You have a handsome name! It belonged to my father."

"Doesn't make it any less hideous." Henry countered.

The sheriff pressed the A button on her remote to defeat the weird creature-person on video game that was her son. "Hey now." She warned the kid. "Henry may not be the _best_ name in the world, but you pull it off and it's a family name so therefore you're forced to name your first born that."

"You're thinking way too far ahead, Miss Swan." Regina muttered. "Don't talk about my baby having babies."

"Oh!" Henry exclaimed. "I like the name Tommy."

Emma nodded. "Oh, me too!"

The brunette woman shook her head. "No. Thomas is the name of Ashley's husband." She pointed out.

"His pre-curse name." The sheriff corrected. "He doesn't even go by it anymore."

"It's still a no." Regina vetoed.

The couple had an agreement; they would be allowed to veto any and all names they didn't like. Said vetoed names would not be apart of their child's name in any way whatsoever. It couldn't be his middle name or his first. It sounded like a good idea on paper, but both women had vetoed 90% of the names they found. It was slim pickings.

"We could name him after my social worker. His name was Jeremy. Well, Jeremiah." Emma offered.

It wasn't the first time the blonde mentioned her social worker. Regina recalled all the pictures she had around the house of her lover growing up. Emma said most of them were taken by her social worker. She seemed fond of the man who handled her wellbeing as a child despite the fact that her upbringing was rough. "You speak of him often. Were you close?" The mayor wondered.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. He died when I was fourteen though." She revealed.

After giving a sad smile, Regina went to her notes on added the name as an option. "We'll keep that in the running."

The blonde looked up into brown eyes before craning her neck to peck her fiancée's lips. "Sounds good." She grinned.

"If you give him that horrible first name, at least give him a decent middle name so he can go by that." Henry requested. "I got screwed on both of my names." As soon as he said it, he remembered the meaning behind his middle name. "I didn't mean-"

Regina shook her head and cut him off. Her voice was soft, as she said, "No. It's quite all right but I happen to like the name Daniel."

Emma wasn't stupid. She made the connection of her son's middle name long ago. She also knew how much Daniel meant to her fiancée, but that knowledge didn't stop the twinge of jealousy she felt at the reminder. "We're not recycling your middle name though, kid." She said and lifted her head off her lover's lap, moving to sit beside her. "We'll find something else for the baby."

The brunette eyed her fiancée with perplexity. "Are you okay, dear?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, eyes not moving from the game she was playing against her son.

While they'd vaguely talked about Daniel and other exes both of them had, for the most part they avoided the subject. Exes were in the past. They didn't matter. However, Daniel was probably the most significant ex of all, aside from Neal but unlike Neal, Daniel was the love of Regina's life until Emma.

The mayor didn't _want_ her true love to feel insecure or anything so she lovingly ran a hand through blonde tresses. "I think Jeremiah would be a good middle name for the baby." She commented, changing the subject. "Maybe not for his first though."

Emma felt shivers flow through her body as sharp nails scratched her scalp. "Agreed." She practically moaned at the feeling.

"Now you just have to find a first name that goes with Jeremiah." Henry told his mothers.

The sheriff nodded. "Let's see if any of our possibilities go with it." She suggested.

Regina scrolled through her list of approved baby names her and the blonde had. "Chase is still a go, Charles is good, Dimitri is a total no."

"Man, that's too bad." The blonde pouted. "But we knew that was a long shot anyways."

"Gideon Jeremiah." The mayor tried it out before shaking her head. "Gideon is out."

Emma tried to recall the list of names they had put together of the last several months. "Leighton works pretty well." She noted.

The brunette woman agreed. "Yes, but we're still figuring out how we'd spell that."

"Tristan goes with Jeremiah too." Henry pointed out.

Regina pointed to him. "It does." She read over her list and cleared her throat. "So we've found the middle name and we narrowed the first name down to four options. We'll just have to decide once we see him." She summarized. The couple agreed that they didn't want to pick a name until they saw his face.

The savior grinned. "Good thing everything goes with Swan so we're good on that front." She missed the look of confusion on her lover's face.

* * *

Emma was brushing her teeth that night, looking at herself in the mirror as Regina stepped out of the shower. A smirk overtook the blonde's face as she watched her lover dry her clean body and wring out her hair. "Looking sexy, baby." The baby bump her fiancée was sporting was sexy as could be and her breasts were starting to increase in size as they prepared for milk.

The brunette rolled her eyes with a smile grabbed her own toothbrush and dressed it with toothpaste. "You're incorrigible." The couple brushed their teeth in silence and once they were done they shared a quick kiss before making their way to their bedroom. "So earlier, you said that Swan went with everything. What did you mean by that?"

"My last name. It goes with nearly everything." The sheriff shrugged and shook the covers off before climbing under them.

Regina nodded as she dug a pair of black panties from her dresser and slipped her silk robe on. "I'm aware, but that has nothing to do with our child."

Blonde eyebrows creased together as she watched her fiancée get under the comforter with her. "It will be his last name." She said slowly.

That's when it occurred to Regina that they hadn't at all discussed their last names. The mayor didn't know the protocol for it either. Emma wasn't a man, so the brunette wasn't assumed to take her name. "Do- do you think I'll be taking your last name?"

Emma opened her mouth in wonder before she just nodded. "I- yeah. I proposed." She reminded her.

"So I'm forced to take your name?" The former queen asked.

The savior shook her head. "You're not _forced_ to." She assured and cleared her throat. "Maybe we should have talked about this before now."

Regina nodded. "Perhaps we should have." She agreed. "Let's do it now."

"Why don't you want to take my last name?" The blonde asked.

The mayor put a hand on her fiancée's shoulder. "Honey, I love you." She said. "I love you despite the fact that you're a Charming. I'm going to marry you and connect myself into your parent's lives forever because I love you so much, but asking me to give up my name is like asking me to give up the last piece of my old self." She explained.

Emma licked her lips. She could understand that. "All right, but I don't want to give up my name either." She confessed.

"Your name means nothing though." The mayor pointed out then cringed at how that sounded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

The blonde took a deep breath. "It does mean something." She disagreed. "Jeremy was my social worker from the day I was born. He had to name me something so I could go into the system. He kept the name Emma because of my blanket and he picked Swan as my last name. When I got a little older I asked him why he picked it and he told me it was because there were a group of them by me when I was born." She chuckled softly. "I doubt it's true, but it's a cute story nonetheless."

Regina smiled at her lover as she heard the story. "I thought you were almost adopted though. I figured you got the name from them."

Emma shook her head. "I had a family until I was three. Their last name was White and they did almost adopted me until they found out they were having their own child. Baby, Swan isn't about my parents, it's not about the Enchanted Forest or any of the fairytale stuff. It's the one thing that's just about _me_ and I don't want to give that up."

After hearing the story, Regina didn't want her give it up either. "We could always hyphenate. Mills-Swan or Swan-Mills." She offered up. "That way neither of us would have to give up our names."

"Swan-Mills sounds better." The savior said smugly.

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "You're just saying that because your name comes first."

"No." Emma shook her head with a smile. "I'm saying it because it's true _and_ my name is first." She paused for a moment. "We'll have to change Henry's last name if we go with Swan-Mills though."

The brunette nodded. "That we can do." She watched as the blonde got comfortable against the fluffy pillow before she cleared her throat. "So earlier when Henry mentioned his middle name… you seemed bothered."

Emma swallowed thickly as she looked up into brown eyes. "I'm not." She fibbed. Truth was she was more than bothered by the mention of Daniel. She accepted the fact that she wasn't the only one her fiancée had ever loved, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling a tad insecure when it came to the topic of him.

"I may not have your superpower, but I can tell when you're lying and you are." Regina observed, creasing her dark eyebrows together. "Why are you lying to me?"

The sheriff grumbled into her pillow. "I don't want to talk about it, baby. I'm tired."

"Well I do want to talk." The older woman stated.

"Too bad." Emma mumbled.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Why must you always do this?"

The blonde released a deep sigh and moved to sit up like her fiancée was. "Do what?" She whined.

"Anytime _I_ don't want to talk about things you make me, but the second I try to get something out of you, you shut down." The mayor pointed out.

Emma rubbed her tired face. "I don't want to talk about it because it won't make a difference either way."

"What won't make a difference either way?" The mayor questioned. "Honey, talk to me. Please. I think we both know that if you _don't_ your feelings will only fester up and we'll end up getting into a huge fight that ends with you storming out and going to drink on the Jolly Roger with Hook."

She was right and they both knew it. Emma grumbled and cracked her neck before looking into brown eyes. "Fine. Hearing about Daniel makes me feel…" She paused for a long time.

Regina practically growled her impatience. "Just tell me, baby." She coaxed.

"I just feel insecure when he's brought up." The blonde rushed out. The former queen didn't even say a word, but yet her silence was enough to make Emma uncomfortable. "And I know I'm being completely ridiculous. I mean, not to be insensitive, but he's dead-"

The brunette nodded. "And I'm in love with you. I'm having your baby." She listed.

"Exactly." Emma agreed. "It's not that I don't know how _stupid_ I'm being because I do. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Regina grabbed her lover's hand and tangled their fingers together. "You know honey, it's okay to express these feelings to me." She educated the younger woman. "I share mine with you whether it's justified or not."

The blonde nodded. "I know. I just… it's just that I gave you this huge speech last week about us never breaking up and telling _you_ not to insecure in our relationship that admitting I have them myself seems hypocritical." She said. "I know that you loved Daniel." She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at their joined hands. "I know that a part of you will always love him and even though it's selfish of me, I hate that. I hate that a small part of you will never belong to me."

The mayor held her lover's hands tighter. "Whoa there, dear. All of me belongs to you." She insured in a gentle tone. "The girl that loved Daniel… In a lot of ways she died the same day he did."

"You're still that girl, baby." Emma disagreed.

Regina shook her head with a small sad smile. "No. I'm not and that's okay." She said firmly. "I was seventeen when he died. I was innocent and knew nothing of the world and the boy I loved died too young because he loved me. After that I changed. I grew up. I held onto bitterness and hatred for your mother because I couldn't hate my own."

The savior licked her lips as she looked into vulnerable brown eyes. "But that girl, the one who loved with the deepest depths of her heart… that's still you. You loved Daniel more than anything."

"But I'm not young and naïve anymore, Emma. And the truth is that we'll never know what would have came of my relationship with Daniel because he died so young." She pointed out. "I'm not belitting how I felt back then because what him and I shared was true, but what you and I have right now? The life we've built together? It's more than I ever could have imagined for myself. And it's _real_. It's not some fantasy of what could be. It's what _is_. And we're not perfect but for some reason that makes it even more precious because we fight for one another. Sometimes we fight really hard." She added with a coy smile. "And I'll fight with you and _for_ you for the rest of my life."

The blonde felt a tear streak down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and chuckled through the lump of emotion in her throat. "You'd think I was the pregnant one." She joked.

Regina smiled adorably at her and brought their tangled fingers to her chest. "The girl who you said loved Daniel with the deepest depths of her heart? Just remember that she grew up to be the woman loves you even more."

With a nod and a sniffle, Emma leaned forward to smash their lips together. "I love you too, Regina." She breathed out. "More than anything."

The mayor kissed sweet minty lips and ran her free hand through golden locks as she pulled away. "Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. It being our son's thirteenth birthday and all."

* * *

The next morning the couple woke up to their door slamming open and Henry barging in. "It's my birthday!" He exclaimed.

Emma just grumbled, but the mayor shot straight up in panic and held her large stomach protectively. "Go away."

Regina ran a hand through her bedhead. "You scared me."

The boy jumped on their bed with the dogs following in suit. He wedged himself between his mothers and grinned. "So where are my presents?" He asked them. "I get one from each of you right?"

"What happened to knocking?" The sheriff asked with a groan. "What if we were having sex in here?"

Henry made a face. "Oh gross!"

"Really, dear?" Regina scoffed and crawled out of the bed with minimal difficulty with her large stomach. "So birthday boy, what can I make you for breakfast?"

"French toast!" The boy yelled.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not really feeling French toast."

The child turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry, is it your birthday today?"

"Shut-up." The blonde pushed his head away from her and got out of the bed as well. "Just take the dogs out and let me shower."

"But my presents." Henry reminded his parents.

"You'll get them at your birthday party this afternoon." Regina informed him as she left for the kitchen.

Emma stretched in front of the bed and yawned. "And you only get one from us."

"I knew there were downsides to you being a couple." The boy grumbled.

* * *

After her shower, the savior got dressed in a black tank top and jeans before she headed to join her fiancée in the kitchen. She saw her swollen bellied lover in a dark silk robe, barefoot, flipping a piece of toast in the pan. She smiled at the beautiful sight and went for the fridge, grabbing the apple juice and getting it out.

Regina heard the noise and looked over her shoulder to see the blonde reaching up in the cabinet for a glass. Brown eyes moved to her ass instinctively. She smirked. "Morning dear." She greeted in a slow and silky voice.

It was the older woman's teasing voice and Emma knew it. She licked her lip and turned around with the glass in hand. She looked at the mayor and gave her a coy grin. "Morning, baby mama." She teased.

The former queen huffed her deflation and turned back around to her cooking food. "You ruined it."

Emma chuckled and sat down at the island, pouring a morning glass of apple juice. "Like we would have time to have sex now anyway." She pointed out before chugging most of her cool drink.

"True." Regina laughed just as Henry entered the kitchen. "Morning darling."

"Happy birthday, dude." The sheriff patted his back as he walked past her towards the fridge for his own drink.

Henry smiled at his birth mother. "Thanks, Ma."

The mayor flipped a different piece of French toast and cleared her throat. "So your party will be here at five this afternoon. I know your team is coming, but did you invite anyone else?"

"I invited Grace and Nick's sister Ava." The brunette boy informed them. "And my friend Violet from art class."

Regina nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Just have to know how much pizza to order."

"What time are we going to start setting up, baby?" The savior asked curiously.

"After I get back from my meeting." The mayor said vaguely.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "You have a meeting?" Emma received a silent nod in response. "With who?"

Regina licked her lips and handed the plate of French toast to her son to bring to the dining room. She gazed at her fiancée. "With your pirate." She grumbled.

Emma was really confused after that. "Hook? Why do you have a meeting with Hook?" She asked.

"It's about his docking license I'm sure." The mayor lied. "You know how obsessed he is with his boat-"

"Ship." The blonde corrected her.

Brown eyes rolled. "Whatever." She waved off.

"Well on your way home, could you pick up some soda for the party?" Emma requested. "We're out."

Regina nodded. "I'll make a point of it."

* * *

Killian held the door open for the brunette before he followed her inside the ring shop. "This is where Swan got _your_ ring." He revealed.

The mayor smiled as she looked around the place. "They have a lovely selection then." She noted.

"Remind me again why you're picking something out for her?" The pirate demanded.

Regina waved politely to the man behind the counter and went to the left to look at one of their displays. "Because I'm going to propose to her."

"You're already engaged." Hook scoffed, rolling his blue eyes as he followed her.

"Yes, but _I_ never proposed and Emma deserves that." The former queen told the man.

Killian huffed a laugh and leaned against the glass display Regina was looking at. "Well while we're here I'll be getting Tinkerbelle a ring."

Brown eyes widened significantly as she turned to look at the smug grin on his face. "Are you serious?"

The pirate nodded. "I am love, but thanks to Swan no matter what I buy Tink it won't compare to the boulder you have on your hand."

Regina fiddled with said ring on her left ring finger. She smiled then shook her head. She couldn't believe it. "So you're going to propose?"

"Yes." Killian nodded.

"To Tinkerbelle?" The brunette questioned.

Hook nodded again. "That is correct."

"Propose as in _marriage_ propose?" Regina couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Yes." The pirate chuckled.

"You're proposing marriage?"

Blue eyes rolled in good humor. "Yes!"

Regina shook her head, as he looked him up and down. "Does Emma know?"

"We've talked about it in a vague sense, but she doesn't know I'm buying a ring." The man informed her. "The only reason I'm telling you now is because I didn't want to take two trips up here and you know what Think would like better then Swan does."

The mayor fought a laugh. Emma liked the fairy, but she still found her nosey. "True, but we're picking out Emma's ring before we pick out yours."

"Deal."

* * *

So Regina is planning her own proposal. :) How sweet! Next chapter is Henry's birthday party, Killian talks to Emma about proposing to Tink, and some other things that are a surprise. ;P

Now I don't usually respond to individual reviews because they're all equalling amazing, but one reviewer asked me if I was going to take a prompt out for the 100th review? I'm not sure what they meant, so could someone elaborate for me so I can answer? Lol.

Also, since I don't put warnings before chapters, next chapter will have some Swan Queen smut in it towards the end so beware or enjoy ;) Depending on how you feel about that.

Next post will be up Monday! Until next time :*


	6. You Can't Hate Somebody You Don't Know

**Retrospective**

Chapter 6

* * *

Emma and Regina were standing in the backyard of their house. The mayor was starting to get frustrated with her lover because the younger woman couldn't conjure up paintball course they promised to set up for their son's birthday party.

"Just _imagine_ it, dear. It's not that hard." The brunette complained.

The sheriff scoffed. "Not that hard. Excuse me. I haven't been doing magic since I was eighteen." She muttered.

Brown eyes rolled. "If I could do it myself I would." She was still against using magic while she was carrying their son.

"Baby, I know. I'm trying." Emma told her and closed her eyes.

The former queen stepped beside her rubbed her shoulders to clear the tension from her lover's shoulder. "Just think about the field in the woods and recreate it." Before Regina's eyes, homemade bunkers and wooden walls appeared in her yard. She smiled and nibbled on her fiancée's earlobe. "Well done, dear."

A shiver ran down Emma's spine as she opened her eyes and beamed. "Oh yes." She nodded and turned around to receive a hot rewarding kiss from the older woman.

The second their lips met, the blonde eagerly grabbed the mayor's ass and got a moan of approval from the older woman.

"You started without me I see." Killian smirked as he and his dog Penny walked into the backyard.

Penny scampered her way to her brother's while the pirate made his way towards the embraced couple.

Emma licked her lips and glared at her best friend. "We were hoping to finish without you."

"The party doesn't start for another half an hour, guy liner." The mayor informed him and removed the savior's greedy hands from her ass. "What are you doing here?"

Killian pointed to the sheriff. "I need to speak with Swan about a personal matter." He gave the brunette woman a knowing look that allowed her figure out exactly what it was he wanted to discus.

Regina nodded. "That's wonderful. You can both go pick up the pizza's." She assigned.

"Yay." The pirate said sarcastically.

* * *

Emma was driving the Honda to Tony's for the pizza while Hook was in the passenger seat. He was highly fascinated by the touch screen air system. He was stroking the leather seat with his other hand. "The beats the cruiser, I'll tell you that much. Do you just press that button to start the car?"

Green eyes rolled. "Yes, but you have to have this device close to it for it to work." She said quickly. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

The pirate nodded. "Of course, yes." He cleared his throat and searched in his pocket for the small ring box. He put it on the console and watched as his best friend's eyes widened slightly and she struggled to keep her eyes on the road.

After a second, Emma chuckled. "I'm already engaged, bro."

Killian rolled his eyes with a laugh. "How could you turn down my romantic proposal, love?"

The savior grinned and grabbed the box before she opened it. Inside she saw a thin gold band with a dainty princess cut solitaire diamond in the middle. "When'd you get this?" She wondered, making sure to keep her eyes on the road every so often.

"A few days ago." The pirate lied quickly. "It's half a carat."

Emma beamed at her favorite pirate. "It's gorgeous, Killian. Tinkerbelle is gonna love it."

Hook took the ring back and smiled at it before he closed it and tucked it back into his pocket. "Let's hope so. You shouldn't have bought such a huge diamond for the Evil Queen because you make the rest of us look bad." He complained.

The sheriff huffed a laugh. "Oh shut-up. When are you going to propose?"

"Her birthday is coming up-"

Emma shook her head and made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat. "No."

Dark eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "No?" He questioned her.

"You can't propose to her on her birthday. That's lame." The savior told him.

Killian scoffed. "So I'm just supposed to pick some random day?"

The blonde nodded. "Exactly."

"I think she'll like it." The pirate disagreed.

Green eyes rolled. "Well are you are at least getting her something else for her birthday or is your proposal your gift to her?"

Hook raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh ye of little faith, Swan. Of course I got her something else for her birthday. Who do you think I am?"

"My one handed pirate best friend." Emma grinned. "But you can't blame me for asking. You aren't exactly Mr. Romance." She chuckled.

The man gasped, faking offense. "I'll have you know I'm very romantic. I'm certainly more romantic then you."

"Hah!" Emma scoffed. "You wish. I'm the Sheriff of Romance, okay? I _invented_ romance."

Killian laughed. "Please. Your idea of romance is finding a new position use with the Evil Queen in bed."

The blonde smirked, thinking back to last weekend. Regina's baby bump got in the way during sex sometimes so they had to get rather creative. "I am good at that." She noted. "But I'm super romantic outside of sex too."

"So then give me some ideas on how to propose since you're such an expert." The brunette requested.

* * *

Regina heard a knock on the door and left the kitchen to go answer it. Her feet were hurting so she was barefoot and she made a note to herself to sweep the floors after the party because particles of dirt were sticking to her soles. She opened the front door and saw Jefferson standing there with his hands on Grace's shoulders.

The man offered her a polite but strained smile. "Regina." He greeted.

"Jefferson." The mayor addressed him before she looked down at the blonde girl who was holding a small wrapped gift in her arms. It looked to be the size of a video game case, but Regina could only imagine what it was. "Hello Grace. You're a little early, but Henry is in the backyard."

"Who do I give his present to?" The girl asked.

Regina smiled and extended her arm. "I'll take it and start a pile." She offered.

Grace handed her the gift and looked at her dad for approval. Jefferson smiled and her and kissed her hair. "I'll be back around seven to come get you." He told her before she scurried to the backyard.

"Emma is picking pizza's for dinner so she'll be fed." She assured the father.

Jefferson nodded. "That's fine, but if anybody teases her you tell me." He demanded firmly.

"Grace is a dear friend to Henry so you have my word." The former queen told him.

The mad hatter didn't look too convinced, but he nodded nonetheless. "Well I'll leave you to it then."

"We'll take good care of her. I promise you." Regina told the man as she shut the front door. As soon as she turned around, she heard her cellphone going off in the kitchen. She walked back to it and read the name displayed on the screen. _'Neal'_. "Great." She muttered to herself before answering. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Regina. It's Neal."_

Brown eyes rolled. "Yes, I'm aware. What do you want?"

The man cleared his throat. " _It's Henry's birthday and I know you and Emma probably have something planned-"_

"We do. We're having a party for him that you aren't invited to." The mayor said.

 _"I don't expect that, but I would like to give him the gift I bought him and wish him a happy birthday."_ There was a pause as Regina thought it over. " _I just don't want him to think I forgot."_

The former queen licked her lips and took a deep breath. "You've barely spoken a word to Henry since you came back to town, Mr. Cassidy."

Neal sighed. " _I know._ "

"And that is _after_ you left town without a word to him." Regina reminded. "You're not his father. You're his sperm donor and I'm being _generous_ saying that. If you want any kind of relationship with _my_ son you'll have to try a little harder then calling once a year and getting him a present of bribery. Nothing is preventing you from texting him yourself. You're a _coward_ Mr. Cassidy. You hurt my son and he deserves so much better than what you could ever be. If he wants to have a relationship you I won't stop it, but I won't be encouraging it either." Her irritation was flaring so she quickly hung up the phone and groaned.

"Where you at, baby?" Emma called as her and Hook entered the house and made their way to the kitchen with all the pizzas. When she entered the room, she saw her fiancée leaning against the island looking peeved. Her and Killian placed the boxes of pizzas on the counter and the blonde rubbed her lover's back. "What's wrong?"

Regina looked at the pirate as she grabbed the younger woman's hand. "Hook, Grace and Henry are in the backyard. Can you go make sure they're behaving while I have a word with my fiancée?"

Killian nodded. "Got you covered, love."

The mayor dragged Emma to her home office and shut the door. "What's up?" The blonde asked.

"Neal called me." Regina revealed.

The sheriff closed her eyes as she took a deep and frustrated breath. When she re-opened her green orbs she asked, "What'd he want?" She was tired of the carousel that surrounded Neal and his ever-changing attitude towards Henry.

"He wanted to wish Henry a happy birthday and give him the gift he bought him." The brunette stated.

"What'd you say?" Emma wondered.

Regina licked her lips and shrugged her shoulder. "I told him that he was a sperm donor at best and said if he wanted to talk to Henry so bad to text him, not me."

The blonde grumbled. "Baby, no."

"What?" Regina didn't understand what her lover was upset about.

"I don't want Neal around." Emma said firmly. "Like at all, in any way. We've given him multiple chances to be apart of Henry's life and he's blown all of them."

The mayor nodded. "I'm aware, dear and I'm not encouraging their relationship. I told him that our son deserves much better than anything he could ever be-"

"Good!" The savior exclaimed.

Regina shook her head. "But if _Henry_ wants a relationship with him I don't think we should oppose it."

The younger woman huff and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "You've got to be kidding me. Regina, Henry's told us multiple times he wants nothing to do with Neal." She reminded her fiancée. "Why do you keep pushing him to have a relationship with him?"

"I'm not!" The brunette defended herself.

Emma scoffed. "Yes you are. A couple months ago you wanted to invite him to dinner over here!" She rolled her eyes, recalling the fight they had then. "You're pushing it and I want to know why. Do you think he's missing out in life without a father? Is that it?" She was getting angry.

"No!" Regina practically growled. "Don't put words into my mouth, Miss Swan." She glared at her fiancée. "I'm not pushing for them to have a relationship. I just don't want Henry to _hate_ him."

"Why?" The blonde threw her hands up in frustration. "Who the hell cares if he hates him? Neal deserves it!"

The mayor crossed her arms and leaned her back against her desk. "I carried hate with me for a long time and it brought me nothing but pain. Did you ever think that maybe I don't want our son doing the same thing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma took a deep breath and walked close to her fiancée. She tucked dark hair behind the woman's ear and cupped the back of her head. "It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is." The older woman disagreed. "Henry has literally told us he hates Neal and it worries me. Not wanting a relationship with the man is one thing, but hating him is another."

The savior licked her lips. "Baby, Henry doesn't hate Neal." When it looked like the former queen was about to interrupt her, Emma held up a finger. "No. Listen, Miss Impatience." She teased. "Neal has done nothing but disappoint the kid since they met and the truth is, they're practically strangers. You said it yourself to me when I first became sheriff: genetics means nothing. You can't _hate_ somebody you don't know."

Regina looked into soft green eyes. "You really think Henry feels that way about it?"

The blonde nodded. "I do." She said honestly. "Will Henry and Neal have a relationship someday down the road? Maybe, but maybe not. Either way he's _our_ son and we can't spend time helping Neal repair his broken relationship with him. We need to worry about our relationships with him, especially when our second born decides to join us." She moved her free hand down to rub the swollen belly of her lover. "Me, you, and the kids. That's all we should be worrying about. Maybe worry about my parents and brother every now and again, but not Neal. _Never_ Neal."

"I suppose you're right." The mayor informed her.

Emma nodded. "I am." She insured her fiancée. "Next time Neal calls you, ignore it. I'm tired of dealing with him. I'm tired of him just popping up when it's convenient for him. He's irrelevant to me."

Regina wrapped her arms around the sheriff's neck and hugged her the best she could. "No more Neal then. I promise." She kissed her lover's neck innocently.

A relieved sigh escaped the blonde and she tucked the older woman's head into her neck as they embraced. "Thank you. We have way better things to talk about then my ex-boyfriend." She pointed out as they pulled away from one another.

The mayor raised an eyebrow in question. "Like?"

"So Hook bought a ring for Tink." Emma grinned. "It's not as gorgeous as yours of course, but it's cute."

Regina tried to play it cool and acted surprised. "Really? What's it look like?"

* * *

The party was over. Henry opened all of his presents- aside from the one his parents had for him- and all of the guests had left. Regina was distributing leftover pizza into one box when Henry scampered into the kitchen, Emma on his heels.

"It's _my_ game, Ma!" Henry complained and clutched the case close to him. "Mom, tell her it's my game."

Emma scoffed. "Give it to me." She snatched it. "I just want to see what it is. Just because your _girlfriend_ gave it to you doesn't mean I can't see it."

The boy glared at his birth mother. "She's not my girlfriend."

Regina caught the disrespectful look in her son's eyes. "You better fix that look, young man." She scolded.

"Aw, she got you a Batman game. How adorable." Emma teased with a laugh.

"Ma!" Henry whined and his mother gave it back. "Thank you." He grumbled before exiting the room.

The savior was chuckling as she called, "You're welcome for the awesome birthday party, dude!"

Regina's brown eyes rolled playfully. "You're so rude to him."

"He'll be all right." The blonde waved it off. "So after you put this up, want to give him his birthday present from us?"

The mayor nodded with a smile. "Yeah. You'll be eating pizza for days. I thought they'd eat more."

"Well there were girls here. They'd have eaten more if it were all boys." Emma noted. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

Regina smiled at her fiancée before she stuffed the pizza box in the fridge. "You ask me that all the time."

The sheriff grinned. "Well we're getting down to the nitty gritty here and I just want to make sure that everything's okay."

"Everything is perfectly all right." The brunette said surely and kissed her true love. "Now let's go give our birthday boy his present."

"Sweet! You get the kid. I'll bring it around front." Emma suggested and headed out to get the present out of the Honda.

Regina washed her hands in the kitchen sink before she headed to the living room where Henry was playing his new Batman game. The mayor snuck behind him and scratched his scalp. "You have one more present to receive, dear."

Henry paused the game and turned his head to look up at his mom. He was beaming. "What is it?" He wondered.

The former queen huffed a laugh. "Come outside and you'll see." She'd never seen her boy spike out of the couch so quickly.

He practically ran out of the door just in time to see his other mother pedaling her way towards him on what looked to be a classic motorized bicycle. "No way!" He exclaimed happily as Regina waddled to the doorway.

Emma parked it and kicked the stand down after she got off. "Yes way!" She snickered. "I had Marco fix it up for you."

Henry looked from his blonde mother to his brunette one. "You're letting me have this?"

"Only if you wear a helmet at all times and _never_ ride it in the road." The mayor informed him. Emma swore to her that it didn't go any faster than fifteen miles per hour.

The sheriff put a hand on her son's shoulder. "You better appreciate it too. It took me some groveling to get your mom on board."

Henry laughed and hugged his birth mother. "I love it, ma!" After that he went to awkwardly hug his big-bellied mother. "Thank you." He said to her and kissed her cheek.

Regina beamed and rubbed his chin lovingly. "You're welcome, but with this bike comes responsibility. One wreck and it's gone." She said firmly.

"He knows." Emma backed him up. "He wouldn't want to mess up his throwing arm. Right, kid?"

"I can ride it to school and stuff?" The boy questioned them, extremely excited.

Both women nodded. "Most days you can, but not if the weather is bad." The mayor added.

"This is the best birthday ever."

* * *

After the birthday boy went to bed with the dogs, Emma and Regina headed up to their room and were in the middle of a heated and halfway nude make out session when the mayor pulled away.

"Stop. This isn't working." Regina groaned and pushed her fiancée away from her.

The blonde sighed and rolled onto her back. "I'm trying not to put too much weight on your stomach." She told the brunette.

Regina licked her lips. "I know. It's not you." She said gently. "It's me. I'm _huge_."

"You're not huge, baby." Emma disagreed, feeling her bare nipples harden as the vent released cold air into their room. She was merely in black cotton underwear, as was her true love.

The older woman scoffed and looked down at her protruding round stomach. "Look at me, honey! I'm a whale. My stomach touches everything before I do."

Emma wanted to be sensitive to her fiancée's feelings, but she also didn't want her to think negatively of herself. "You're pregnant." She reminded her. "Of course your stomach is big because you've got a baby in there. Belly or no belly you're still the sexiest woman alive."

"Oh shut-up." The brunette glared. "How could you be turned on by this?" She motioned to herself. "I have this big stomach, you can barely touch my breasts without me wincing, and I haven't eaten you out in three months because I can't lay on my stomach anymore." She complained.

Emma licked her swollen lips and fought off a laugh. "You don't need to fuck me with your tongue for me to be attracted to you."

"We both know it's my favorite thing to do to you though." Regina said.

It was true. Emma loved when her fiancée ate her pussy and the mayor couldn't get enough of the blonde. And the sheriff had missed it over the last couple of months, but she'd never say so. Their sex life had still been on fire without the oral. It didn't hurt that Emma had also still gotten to go down on her lover whenever the moment struck. "At least you still get to taste me on your fingers though." She smirked.

The mayor looked dead into green eyes. "Sit on my face." She instructed.

Emma swallowed thickly, feeling her center clench at the thought. "Wh-what?"

"It's the only reasonable position." Regina pointed out. "So lay it on me, Swan. Literally." She smirked and scooted back onto the bed.

The savior bit her lip as she saw her mostly naked fiancée waiting for her. She wanted to feel that talented familiar tongue gliding across her wet cunt. She practically moaned at the thought. With gentle and careful measures she removed her panties and moved to straddle the brunette's face, hovering her center just out of reach. "You sure?"

Regina licked her lips at the sight of her lover's glistening pussy. She fervently nodded her head and raked her nails up the sheriff's thighs to grab her ass in an attempt to push the wet core closer to her eager tongue. "Don't tease, dear. Just let me eat you."

The blonde growled and relaxed her legs. The second that warm tongue lapped at her clit, she gasped and threw her head back. Her arms moved up to grip the headboard for a sturdy grip. "Oh shit."

"Mm." Regina moaned against the soaked cunt. She sucked her lover's hardened clit into her mouth, making sure to nibble on it the way that drove the savior crazy. She could already feel the wetness coating her chin.

Green eyes rolled back as Emma's hips started to rock with pleasure. "Fuck yes, baby." Her fingers gripped the headboard with vigor as the mayor's talented tongue shoved deep inside her.

Since the first time Regina tasted her fiancée, she was addicted. She sucked and lapped with each thrust of her tongue, begging the blonde to release the hot liquid into her mouth that she loved. She moaned and groaned as Emma's tight channel started to quiver against her tongue.

Emma felt the warmth building low in her belly. She moved one of her hands down to harshly grab brown hair as she twisted her hips to ride the woman's tongue to ecstasy. "I'm coming." She moaned and loudly cried Regina's name out as she rode it out.

Regina happily lapped up the come and gave one final suck of the swollen clit before she released it with a pop. She wiped at her coated chin as the sheriff collapsed next to her in post-orgasmic bliss.

"That was amazing." Emma breathed out with a recycled moan.

The mayor smirked. "I missed that." She confessed.

Emma nodded her agreement. "Me too." She chuckled. "It's your turn now though." She leered, moving to kiss the older woman's neck.

Regina's body came to life at the wet tongue sliding down her neck. "I'm all yours." She offered up.

The blonde moved her kisses down the round stomach of the older woman and until she was in-between tan thighs. She pulled away the dark panties and gasped in horror at what she saw. "Baby, you're bleeding."

* * *

Sexy Swan Queen ends with worry! :O It's no braxton hicks this times, guys. So, I know a lot of you don't like Neal & honestly I'm not a big fan of his either. Like I said before he won't be a big part of this story but much like Emma & Regina are doing I'm leaving his relationship with Henry open for the future. Next chapter will tell you why Regina is bleeding, the fallout of that, some emotional Emma, & I might even address the border situation. I'll see how it all types out though. Other stuff shall happen too.

I start school tomorrow. Shoot me. I don't know if I'll get a chapter posted by Wednesday, but if not it will be posted Thursday. I just want to make it clear to everyone though that school won't be preventing me from continuing this story. I might update a day later every now and again but I'll still keep it frequent for all of you.

I'm rambling. But I adore all of the love & support you give me & this story! You're the best! Until next time :*


	7. Never Let Anything Bad Happen

**Retrospective**

Chapter 7

* * *

Emma sat beside her lover's hospital bed as Regina lied in it. Unlike the last time they were here, things were eerily quiet and neither woman was enjoying the silence but neither knew what to say to break it.

The blonde leaned forward in her uncomfortable seat, elbows on her knees as her hands were pressed together. She rested chin against them as she tried to recall what happened. One minute she was about to make love to her fiancée and the next they were rushing to the hospital in panic.

Perhaps the sheriff was too naïve. She figured that it was nothing serious, maybe just spotting from Regina's cervix thinning out, but when Dr. Whale performed an ultrasound, his eyes showcased worry. He wouldn't tell them what he found- if anything- before he left the room and told them he'd be back.

That was twenty minutes ago and a word hadn't been uttered since he left the room.

Regina was trying to stay calm. Stressful environments would put the baby in distress and that was the _last_ thing she needed. She saw the freight come across Victor's face while he gave her the ultrasound. Something was wrong… or at least _not_ right. She glanced over at her silent true love. Emma was hardly emotionally stable when they arrived a few months ago for Braxton Hicks. There was no telling how'd she'd cope with whatever it was the doctor saw on the ultrasound.

Whatever it was, the mayor was prepared to deal with it. She had no other choice. If the baby had to be delivered that night, she'd handle it. It was the not knowing that was killing it.

After another ten solid minutes of dead silence passed before Dr. Whale came back to them. Both women shot their eyes to him and awaited for whatever he was going to say.

Victor cleared his throat and looked at the brunette. "Have you ever heard of Placenta Previa?"

Regina shook her head. "No."

"It's a basically low-lying placenta." The man educated her. "In the first trimester of a pregnancy it's perfectly normal for the placenta to low but as your uterus grows it should move near the top of your womb so the cervix has a clear path for delivery."

"So you're saying it's not clear?" The former queen asked.

Dr. Whale shook his head. "No it's not. There are several types of Placenta Previa. The type you have is called Marginal Placenta. It's where your placenta has attached itself to the lower part of your uterus and is pushing against your cervix.."

"What caused it?" Regina wondered.

"The cause is unknown but it's commonly among women who are thirty-five or older." The man told her.

The savior licked her lips and spoke up for the first time. "But the baby is okay?"

Victor nodded. "He's in a good position and his heart rate is perfectly normal."

Both women released an audible sigh of relief as they looked at each other. "The baby is fine." Emma said with a breathy huff.

"So if the baby is fine and I'm fine then what do I do about the bleeding?" The brunette questioned.

Whale took a deep breath. "Your bleeding is minimal, which is a good sign but it's still a concern." He said. "I'm requesting at home bed rest until the date of birth."

Regina was quick to shake her head. "I can't do that."

The doctor looked at Emma, who was already standing up and walking over to her pregnant fiancée. "Baby, I don't think we have much choice here."

"This is serious, Miss Mills." Victor told her. "While your placenta isn't fully covering your cervix it could easily shift and if that happens you won't be able to have a vaginal birth and I remember you saying you didn't want a C-section."

"I don't, but how can you expect me to do nothing but _lie_ there until he's born?" The former queen exclaimed. "I have a town to run."

The doctor cringed slightly. "It would be best to avoid any and all kinds of stress as well."

Regina scoffed. "So you want me to lie in bed _and_ stop working? I'll already be taking at _least_ six weeks off of work when the baby is born! I can't-"

"Regina, calm down." Emma sighed and rubbed her shoulder, only to have her hand pushed away.

"No." The mayor shook her head. "No. I will _not_ calm down." She turned to the doctor. "You want me to do nothing until the baby is born and leave this town in someone else's hands."

"Fine." Victor said sharply. "If you want another option, I have one. You're thirty-seven weeks along now which is nearly full term. We can induce labor as soon as tonight if that's what you'd prefer." There was a pause. "Those are your only options."

The couple looked at one another in shock and question as they weighed their two choices. Emma cleared her throat. "Can we have a minute?" She asked.

Whale nodded. "I'll go check in with some other patients. I'll be back."

Once he was gone, the savior turned to her lover with wide eyes. "Okay, this isn't even going to be a discussion." Emma said firmly. "There's no way we're inducing you tonight."

Regina rubbed her face with a displeased groan. "I know it isn't ideal-"

" _Ideal_?" The blonde exclaimed. "What you're asking is stupid! It's selfish!"

Brown eyes glared at her fiancée. "Says the woman who couldn't stay away from work for three days to recover from a stab wound!" She spat. "I suppose it is easy to make a decision when you won't be affected by it."

Emma scoffed. "I won't be affected by it?" She was pissed. "We're in this together. What do you think I'll be doing if you're on bed rest? You think I'll work eight to four every day while you sit in our house by yourself bored out of your mind? No! I'll bring my paperwork for the station and I'll be right there with you!"

Regina's irritation with her true love deflated at the confession. "Seriously?" They both loved their jobs so her fiancée offering to take off work meant a lot.

"I spent the better part of my pregnancy sitting in a bed all by myself." The blonde recalled. "You think I'd let you go through that?"

The mayor licked her lips. "But who will run the town? At the very _least_ I'll be out of office for eight weeks. Who could possibly handle-"

"We'll figure it out." Emma cut her off gently and rubbed her lover's belly. "We'll handle it. We always do. The town isn't going to implode if you step away for your health."

With a deep sigh, Regina relented. "Okay." She said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her anger at the situation subsided and her true emotions were coming forward. She felt like a failure. "I just don't… I don't know why this is happening. I don't know what I did wrong." A few tears fell.

Emma sat on the edge of the hospital bed and looked into dark brown eyes, wiping away the teardrops as they ran a trail down the older woman's cheeks. With a calm and gentle voice she said, "Hey. Hey. You didn't do anything wrong, baby. Don't think like that."

A wave of complete despair overtook the brunette and she couldn't crawl out of it. She was practically sobbing at that point. "How am I supposed to _not_ think that way? I've taken all the prenatal vitamins, I've read all the books, I haven't had any coffee, I've done everything right and still-"

Emma cupped her lover's face to stop the ranting. With determination burning in her green eyes she looked into chestnut orbs. "Baby, this isn't your fault. Okay?" She stated firmly. "None of this is. This is just shit luck is all, but you're going to be all right. Our baby is going to be all right."

The former queen shook her head. "You don't know that."

"I believe it though." The blonde said confidently. "I believe everything will be okay."

Regina licked her salty lips and clutched the dark leather her fiancée was wearing as she rested her head on the woman's shoulder. "I don't know if _I_ do." She confessed quietly. "If something happens to him-" She choked back a sob at the mere thought. "I won't ever forgive myself." She cried.

Emma tucked the mayor's head into her neck when she started weeping. The savior held her close and rubbed her back to comfort her. She kissed messy dark tresses and fought back her own tears. "He's gonna be okay. You're both gonna be okay." She closed her eyes as she fought her own tears. "I'll never let anything bad happen to either of you."

* * *

They got home late that night and the next day they explained everything to Henry before he went to school. Emma kissed her fiancée goodbye before she left for the station to get paperwork.

It sucked to leave the pregnant woman behind, but at the same time Emma felt relieved. She had been holding the fragile brunette together all night and morning. She didn't have time to have her own breakdown. The second she reached her office her tears started to fall. She grabbed the pot of flowers on her desk and flung them across the small area before she flung fists at the filing cabinet.

She felt like a failure. She was supposed to be the one to protect her fiancée and her children and two out of three were in distress. Shit, _she_ was in distress. She _hated_ herself. If she hadn't gotten Regina pregnant then none of this would be happening. She felt guilty for thinking that though because they life they created together was precious and if anything happened to him she'd be left with an emptiness in her heart that she had after giving Henry up.

The blonde was just a wreck and she thanked _God_ that she somehow managed to keep it together in the presence of her fiancée. All she needed was a good self-pity cry and then she'd be prepared to go back home and be the optimistic one.

"Emma?" David asked worriedly as he saw his sobbing daughter in her office. When her green eyes looked up at him, she didn't speak one word before she ran into his arms and cried. Her father wrapped his arms around her firmly and held her close. The deputy knew of the situation she had at home so he patently waited as she cried on his chest. "It's okay, sweetheart." He kissed light hair. "You're okay."

After several minutes past, the sheriff was finally able to contain herself. She pulled back and wiped away her tears. "It's just been a shitty twenty four hours." She justified.

Charming shook his head and offered a sympathetic look. "I know, but Regina's a strong woman and the baby is due soon. Everything will work out."

Logically, Emma knew that if anything got worse they could deliver the baby, but it wasn't simply about that. Throughout the mayor's pregnancy, even after the Braxton Hicks scenario, the couple talked about having a third later down the line. But with this complications they'd faced with this one, Emma doubted Regina would want to have another and if the blonde was completely honest with herself, she wasn't sure if she did either.

"I have to go back home." She told her father with a sniffle. "I just came here for paperwork."

David eyed his daughter. "Are you sure you want to bring it home? I can do it for you." He offered.

There was a watery chuckle that escaped Emma. "No offense dad, but you do it wrong." She grinned. She felt better after she had her cry.

Charming just smiled right back and touched his daughter's chin. "Everything will work, sweetheart. Life is just made up of moments. There's good ones, bad ones, but they're all worth living." He assured her. "You'll live past this and have good moments again."

Emma hoped he was right.

* * *

Regina was watching Netflix on the couch, bored out of her absolute mind, whilst she waited for her fiancée to come back home. When she heard the door open she craned her neck to see said blonde walking up the entryway steps with an armful of paperwork. "Hey."

Light eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How'd you get downstairs little lady?" She questioned.

Brown eyebrows rolled lightheartedly. "I'm allowed to walk short distances a couple times a day, dear."

When Emma got close enough she pecked her lover's lips before sitting down next to her. "Well now that I'm here I'm going to carry you everywhere." She grinned. "No arguing with me either."

Regina laughed cuddled up next to the sheriff. "Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me, Miss Swan?" She smirked.

"Hey now." The younger women scolded. "You know we aren't allowed to have sex so don't tease." Before they left the hospital Victor gave them multiple ground rules. One he seemed to put a lot of emphasis on was the no sex ban.

The brunette winked before relenting. "Have it your way."

Emma held up the huge stack of papers she had in her lap. "So, I know Whale told you not to do any work because it could stress you out, but honestly I think you'll be stressing out _more_ by not working than if you work so I brought some budget forms."

The mayor beamed. "I've never loved you more." She kissed her fiancée sweetly.

Emma giggled when her true love snatched the papers from her lap. "Now don't tell Whale about this! The man already hates me."

The former queen scoffed. "Oh please. He hates me way more than he hates you."

"Maybe we should find someone else to delivery our son then?" The blonde joked.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Do you really want yet another man to look at my vagina?"

Emma shook her head. "Hell no." They both shared a laugh at that.

The couple fell into comfortable silence. The brunette handed her lover the remote to the television as she started to read over her paperwork. Emma watched Maury for the next hour and massaged the bare feet in her lap as she did so. Once the trashy 'reality' show ended, she turned to the older woman. "Are you bleeding at all?"

"Hm?" Regina looked up, having not fully heard the question.

Emma licked her lips and motioned to the woman's lap. "Are you bleeding?"

The former queen shook her head. "Last time I checked, no."

"Good." The savior nodded.

Regina eyed her true love and put down the file she was reading. "If I start to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable or start bleeding at all I'll tell you, honey."

"I know you will." Emma said. And she did. She knew she could trust her fiancée to tell her any changes in the pregnancy. "I just worry."

"If I'm not allowed to worry then neither are you." The mayor leveled. She reached across the couch and grabbed the younger woman's hand. "Whatever we face, we face together. Right?"

Emma smiled and lifted their joined hands to kiss it. "Always together."

* * *

It had been eight days since Regina was put on bed rest and to say she was stir-crazy would be an understatement. She kicked Emma out of the house for the day and practically forced her to go to work.

That was what brought the sheriff to Granny's, drinking her scotch neat with Killian beside her.

"It was only a matter of time, love." The pirate chuckled. "You've been clingy."

Emma scoffed her offense. "My fiancée is nine months pregnant and she's on bed rest! I think I should be _allowed_ to be clingy!"

Blue eyes rolled. "Swan, I'm going to say this as nicely as I possibly can. You've been infuriating. It's a bloody miracle she didn't kick you out of the house days ago."

The sheriff motioned to Ruby to refill her drink. "You're supposed to be _my_ best friend not hers."

Killian chuckled and was highly impressed as he watched his best friend down the whole thing. "Okay, I think this is enough for mid-afternoon." He said and wrestled it away from her.

Emma grumbled and glared at the man. "Why should I limit myself? I'm not allowed to go home until dinner." She complained.

"Regardless," the pirate waved off, "you can't get too trashed. What if the Queen goes into labor today?"

The blonde ran a hand through her hair, feeling the alcohol warm her veins. She ignored his question and spoke. "I'm having a baby, dude."

Hook chuckled. "You're just now figuring this out?"

Emma shook her head. "No. It's just surreal." She clarified, slurring her speech a bit. "I'm having a baby with Regina." She laughed. "I proposed to her." The woman let out a disbelieved breath. "I gotta tell you that the day I met her, I never thought we'd get along let alone be engaged."

"Yes, yes. You think you're the luckiest bastard alive, I know." Killian predicted where the conversation was going.

The blonde scoffed. "Apparently not that lucky. She said I was driving her insane." She recalled.

"Swan, you barely let her walk to the washroom by herself. If the situation were reversed you'd have bitten her head off days ago." The pirate told her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Another one over here, Rubes!" She ordered across the bar.

Hook shook his head. "You're already drunk, love. Last thing you need is to get plastered and go face the Evil Queen."

Green eyes rolled. "Maybe I'll be less _clingy_ when I'm plastered." She countered.

Killian glared at Ruby when she came over to pout the sheriff another glass. "Cut her off." He demanded.

"Sorry, Hook." Red chuckled. "Sheriff outranks receptionist. You can't get me out of a speeding ticket."

Emma grinned and raised her glass in the air. "To day drinking!" She declared.

The pirate gave up. If getting wasted was what the savior wanted to do then he might as well join her. Regina picked the wrong babysitter to watch her. He grabbed his rum flask from his jacket, raising it in the air. "To day drinking!"

The pair clinked glasses and drank from them.

* * *

Charming and Snow sat quietly on the champagne colored couch and looked on the floor where Regina was sitting while DJ crawled around her.

"So, Emma said you and her had an argument this morning." Mary Margaret spoke after several moments of silence. It was lie though. She recalled her daughter's exact words to be, ' _She made me leave the house! Like I was a damn dog!'_

The mayor rolled her eyes irritably. She could practically hear her lover's side of the story where she played the well-meaning victim. Perhaps Emma did mean well but that didn't make her action any less annoying. "She's driving me insane!" Regina hissed. "Just because I'm on bed rest doesn't mean I'm incapable of doing thing by myself! I'm-" She stopped herself short and shook her head. She wasn't about to rant her frustration to _Snow White_ and _Prince Charming_. That wasn't why she called them to the mansion. "No, I don't want to talk about that. I asked both of you here today because even though your daughter is absolutely _infuriating_ at time I'm… very much in love with her." She practically rolled her eyes at the fact that she was doing this. "And although in our world it wasn't a thing, in this world I'm told that asking for the parents blessing is a encouraged."

David furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you asking us permission to marry our daughter?" He asked.

"You're already engaged." The schoolteacher pointed out in confusion.

Regina huffed an exasperated sigh. "I'm aware, Snow. Thank you for pointing that out." She actually rolled her eyes at that, but she quickly smiled when DJ used her to help him stand up. The mayor kissed his nose and tickled his neck, erupting a giggle from him. His little legs gave out and he plopped back down on his diaper before crawling away towards the sleeping dogs on the floor. When he proceeded to bother them the brunette turned back to the boy's parents. " _Anyways_ , Emma proposed to me, but I didn't propose to her. I'd like to and I want your blessing to do so."

Mary Margaret beamed with excitement and clapped her hands together. "Oh of course! Of course you have our permission! Have you bought a ring? Do you know how you're going to propose?" She gasped. "Is it happening tonight?"

The former queen felt a migraine coming on at all the questions. Thankfully David seemed to catch on to the irritation and grabbed his wife's hand. "Let her breathe, sweetheart."

Snow nodded. "You're right." She cleared her throat. "I'm just excited. Our little girl is getting married. Have you set a date yet? Emma is very tightlipped about the situation."

Regina blanched. They _hadn't_ set a date yet. Of course in the grand scheme of things, the older woman's pregnancy took priority of their future wedding but the pregnancy was near over. How long would they wait after the baby was born to wed? What amount of time was acceptable? Would their boys be in the wedding or would that be unfair if they were to have another baby?

Did Regina even _want_ another baby after the colossal one she was going through right now? She shook her head. Overthinking wasn't allowed while she was on bed rest.

"We haven't-" A gush of liquid left her body and she gasped, looking down at her soaked lap. "Was that-"

The former bandit and Regina made eye contact. "Your water broke."

* * *

Tinkerbelle arrived to Granny's diner and rolled her eyes at the sight of Emma and Hook singing a pirate tune at the bar. She spotted Ruby- the one who called her and told her to come pick them up- and waved before walking towards her boyfriend and the savior.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" Emma slurred in her atrocious singing voice.

The fairy groaned. "Before you make the commitment to a pirate's life, Savior, I think someone should tell you that it's just a bunch of smelly men."

The sheriff made a disgusted face.

Killian smirked at her girlfriend. "Hello love! What brings you here?"

"Just come with me." She waved to the pair.

"Where are you taking us?" The blonde woman asked Green as her and Hook stumbled to follow Tink's lead.

Green huffed a laugh as she held the door open for the drunk idiots to go through. "We're going to Regina's and after that, Killian we're going home so you can sleep it off."

Emma firmly shook her head. "No. No, no, no." She slurred. "I can't go there. Regina banned me from the house until dark."

"Give me the keys to the cruiser." The dirty blonde demanded. "You're drunk so you won't annoy her and _yes_ she told me you were being annoying."

"Fine." The savior reluctantly handed her keys over before she got into the passenger seat and Hook stumbled into the back seat, lying across it as his girlfriend started the car.

Once the cruiser started moving the sheriff started to feel nauseous. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Serves you right." Tinkerbelle muttered. "Honestly you two, getting drunk in the middle of the day? It's not even three yet!"

Emma groaned. "You sound like Regina." Then pouted. "I miss her. I miss having sex with her…"

Tink scrunched her nose in displeasure while the pirate in the back just chuckled. "You'll be waiting a while on that one, Swan!"

"I know!" The savior exclaimed. "After the boy is born we can't have sex for six weeks. How am I supposed to survive, Hook?"

The brunette shook his head. "No idea. I'd _die._ "

Green huffed and was forced to listen to the two drunken officers ramble on about nothing. When she arrived to the mansion she saw a familiar orange truck in the driveway. "Emma, is your father here?"

The sheriff furrowed her light eyebrows and saw with blurry vision her dad's truck. "Yeah." She said, highly confused. Once the cruiser came to a stop, Emma rushed out of it and staggered to her front door. Just as she was about to open it, it opened and her panicked looking dad was there holding her fiancée's overnight bag they packed for- "Oh my God! Is she in labor?"

Charming was pushed to the side to make way for the mayor. She nodded at her lover. "I'm very much in labor. My water broke." She exclaimed and her nose caught the smell of scotch. "Have you been drinking?"

"You're in _labor_?" Emma was in disbelief.

"We were going to call you on the way." Regina revealed.

The blonde couldn't close her gaping mouth as her mother exited the house with her brother safely strapped in his car seat. Her drunken haze was giving her headache. "I-"

"Let's talk about this at the hospital." The mayor requested. "I'd rather not have him in our front yard."

"Do you-" Emma tried but she was cut off.

"Don't you _dare_ even offer to carry me to the car." The brunette glared. "You've been drinking."

The sheriff quickly shut her mouth. Killian stumbled up behind her and patted her back. "You're going to be a mother again, Swan. Let's go."

* * *

I thought about dragging out the bed rest but I'm just too excited for the baby! Lol. I know this could be considered a cliffhanger, but at least this time it's a good one! :) Next chapter the baby will be born but I won't spoil anything else for you.

Next post will be Friday!

Before I sign off & bid you all a goodbye for the day I want to address something. A reviewer asked me if I was in high school & it occurred to me that I hadn't shared much about myself throughout Poison & Wine & the beginning of this story. If you're not interested I won't be offended, but stop reading. If you're curious though, here it goes: I'll be 21 in October. I'm the mother of just my handsome fur baby dog. I have a God Son & 2 nieces. I'm the baby of 4 daughters which means I have 3 wonderfully overbearing sisters. I'm a CNA, which makes for some crazy work hours, but I'm in my second year of college majoring in Psychology. That's about it for me. I'm super interesting, I know. Lol.

I promise I won't do this every chapter, but I figured you should know just a bit about me.

Until next time! :*


	8. Labor & Delivery

**Retrospective**

Chapter 8

* * *

They made it to the hospital fairly quickly. Emma's parents were in the waiting room with Hook and Tinkerbelle while Regina and the savior got settled in the hospital room.

Emma was still feeling quite drunk, but the events that were occurring were sobering her slowly. She watched from the head of her lover's bed as Dr. Whale checked the older woman's cervix.

"Well, you're officially in labor." The man informed the brunette and stood up, removed his gloves and tossed them in the trashcan. "You're four centimeters dilated. How far apart have your contractions been?"

The savior looked down at her phone that held the last recorded time. The room was slightly spinning and she was feeling a little nauseous. "They're five minutes apart."

Victor nodded. "All right, well that's fairly short. Keep timing them. How bad is the pain?" He asked the mayor.

Regina was rubbing her belly in hopes to keep the atmosphere calm for the baby. "On a scale of one to ten? I'd say a five."

Whale seemed a little surprised. "Your water broke how long ago?"

"An hour." The former queen stated.

"Your labor is progressing quickly." The man noted. "There are three stages of labor and right now you're in stage one, but your labor is very much active so you might transition to phase two fairly quickly." He turned to Emma. "You'll need to keep her calm and continue to time the length between contractions. I'll continue to come in and check on you periodically, but if your contractions move to be two minutes apart or less have a nurse page me and I'll be down to check on you."

"You're leaving us?" The savior asked, slightly panicked.

Regina grabbed the blonde's hand when she felt another contraction coming on. She knew her fiancée was still intoxicated, but regardless of that she needed her support. "I'd like the epidural, please."

The couple had discussed the pros and cons of the epidural and eventually decided it would be best to keep the birth as painless as possible for the older woman.

"I'll get the anesthesiologist in here as soon as possible." Dr. Whale told them with a nod. "You're allowed guests in here but only one at a time, not including Emma. I'll be back." He said.

"Thank you." Regina gave him a cringed smile as he exited. Shortly after her water broke the contractions started off as nothing more than severe period cramps, but the last couple of ones started to feel like her insides were being crushed by a truck.

The blonde was feeling a little sick, but she was trying to keep her shit together until the contraction subsided. "Do you want some ice chips, baby?" She questioned.

Regina adjusted herself on the bed so she was on her side. Most of the pain was in her back and it was a relief to put pressure off of it. "What I _want_ is for you not to be drunk."

Emma sighed. "I said I was sorry like a million times on the way here." She reminded her.

Brown eyes glared at her fiancée. "And I didn't accept a single one of your apologizes." The mayor argued. "You knew how far along I was."

"Yeah, but obviously I didn't think you'd be giving birth _today_. If I did- trust me- I wouldn't have touched a drink." The sheriff promised. "But you're the one who kicked me out in the first place."

The brunette scoffed. "Are you _really_ going to argue that right now?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

"I kicked you out because you wouldn't let me go get the mail by myself." Regina reminded her. "I told you to go to work! I said nothing about you going on an afternoon drinking binge with that one handed pirate! If I weren't in labor and didn't need you, I'd very much be chewing you out right now." She rolled her eyes.

A light eyebrow rose. "So this is you going easy on me?" She asked in disbelief.

Regina nodded and winced as another contraction came on. "Mhm." Thankfully it was a tiny one. "Maybe some ice chips would be good." She wasn't allowed to eat anything until after the baby was born.

"I'll go get some." The blonde offered, but was stopped by a hand clutching her arm.

The mayor was shaking her emphatically. "No, don't leave me." She couldn't be alone. She needed her better half to comfort her. Drunk or not, Emma was the _only_ person she wanted to comfort her. "I need you here."

Emma showcased a small grin. "I'm here, baby. I won't go anywhere." She promised. "I'll text my mom to bring you some. I won't leave your side. Even though that's _exactly_ what you wanted earlier today." Regina gave a bone-crushing squeeze to the savior's hand. "Ow!"

"Quit being stupid. I'm in labor." The former queen reminded the blonde.

"I love you." Emma whimpered out so the abuse to her hand would stop.

* * *

Mary Margaret knocked on the hospital room assigned to Regina before she opened it. When she walked in she saw her daughter laying the bed with the mayor while she felt.

Emma gave her mother a tired smile. "Hey, mom." It had been three hours since they arrived at the hospital and Regina got the epidural an hour ago. She's been passed out ever since. The sheriff sat up in the cramped bed and tired her hair up in a messy bun.

"How are you doing?" The schoolteacher asked and lifted up the bottle of Motrin her daughter asked her for.

The blonde licked her lips and grabbed the bottle that was extended to her, along with a bottle of water that was in her other hand. Her headache was awful, but she just finally glad that the room wasn't spinning anymore. "I'm fine. Finally starting to feel sober." She confessed.

Snow smiled softly and motioned towards the snoozing mayor. "How long has Regina been out?"

"Pretty much since the second they gave her the epidural." Emma chuckled. "She about broke my hand when they did it."

The pixie cut woman nodded as she watched the blonde down the pills with a gulp of water. "Shouldn't be long until my grandson is born. Are you nervous at all?"

The sheriff was quick to nod. "I think I'm _more_ nervous now then when I was in labor. It's been painful for her." She revealed to her mom. "Watching it sucks because there's nothing I can do."

"Just being there is helping her, Emma." Mary Margaret assured her daughter.

The blonde knew that, but witnessing the discomfort on her lover's face was awful. She took another drink of water before asking, "Did you pick up Henry from practice?"

"David went to pick him up with DJ and get you some over night clothes." Snow told her.

Emma gave her mother a pleased grin. "Thank you for doing all of that."

The dark haired woman smiled back. "I'm happy to help with this. Having a baby is a big event. Have you slept at all?"

"Maybe an hour or so." The savior shrugged.

"You should get some more sleep while you have the chance." Snow informed her.

Emma shook her head and rubbed her face. "No. I've gotta stay awake and make sure everything is okay." She told her mom.

Mary Margaret gave her a small smile. "I know you're trying to be chivalrous and everything, Emma, but you need to rest while you can. The baby will be here very soon."

"Mom, I _know_." The blonde grumbled. Everyone kept telling her that like she was unaware. "I got the memo, but right now Regina needs rest, not me."

Neither the sheriff of the schoolteacher said anything after that. Snow went to go sit down on the window seat while Emma lied back down next to her fiancée. She moved on her side and wrapped her arm around the swollen stomach of her lover. She gazed at the sleeping brunette and released a dry laugh. "I can't believe I got drunk when you finally decided to go into labor."

"I didn't _decide_ to give birth." A quiet and horse voice disagreed before she squinted an eye open.

Green eyes lit up when she saw barely conscious true love. "Morning sunshine."

Regina beamed at the younger woman. "I can't feel my legs." She noted.

Emma chuckled, practically forgetting about her mother being in the room. "Well you can thank modern medicine for that, baby."

The mayor giggled before looking to the side towards the window and seeing Snow White. "Is Henry here?" She asked the woman

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, but he's on his way. Depending on how long until the baby is due, are you letting him stay home from school tomorrow?"

Regina nodded. "We'll talk to him about it when he get here." She cleared her dry throat. She was _starving_ but she couldn't eat. "Could you get me some more ice chips?"

The schoolteacher nodded. "Yes, of course. Do you need anything else?"

"No." The former queen shook her head and watched as the shorthaired woman left the room.

Emma licked her lips and looked at her fiancée. "Your contractions are three minutes apart." She told her. The monitor that kept track of it went off very three or four minutes. "Press the nurse button. Whale might want to see how dilated you are."

The mayor pressed the button on her bed remote and stroked the blonde's cheek with a smile. "Someone is finally sober." She teased.

"Expecting a child will do that to a woman." Emma chuckled just as the room door opened and the nurse came in.

The nurse gave the pregnant woman a polite smile. "Hey." She said gently. "How's the epidural working for you?" She asked while she moved over to the monitor.

"Excellent." Regina told the woman honestly. "I can't feel anything past my stomach."

The nurse laughed. "That's perfectly normal. Your contractions are fairly close together. Let me get Dr. Whale in here and he'll check you. Do you need anything? Are you comfortable?"

The mayor shook her head. "I'm just ready to have this baby."

"Be careful what you wish for." Emma teased.

* * *

"Yep." Victor nodded as he checked the mayor's cervix. "He's on his way. You're ten centimeters dilated." He turned to the nurse that was beside him. "Get a delivery room ready and wheel her in there." He instructed and threw his gloves in the trashcan. He turned to the savior. "You'll need to change into scrubs. You do plan on being there for the birth. Correct?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want to leave her by herself."

Dr. Whale put an arm on his nurse. "Amber can get you some scrubs to put over your clothes. I'm going to prep, but I'll see you in a few." He flashed a smile before exiting.

Nurse Amber was detaching Regina from her monitors and moving the railing of the hospital bed up as she got ready to move her to delivery.

The mayor nervously reached for her lover's hand. "I'm scared." She confessed vulnerably.

Emma stroked the older woman's hand with a loving grin. She moved their fingers up to her face and kissed them. "There's no reason to be scared. I'm here. I'm _sober_ now." She chuckled. "And soon we'll have another son. You're good, baby. I promise."

"Just wait here. Try not to push, even if you feel a bit of pressure." Amber instructed. "I'm going to go prep the delivery room and get you scrubs." She informed before leaving the room.

"Just breathe. Just like we practiced." The sheriff said and mocked the breathing technique.

Regina nodded and breathed. She wasn't feeling pain but she could feel the distinct pressure to her uterus. Thank God Whale had informed them that her cervix was clear for vaginal delivery. She did _not_ want a C-section, mostly because she didn't want to be on a bunch of drugs when her son was delivered. "What if something is wrong with him?" She asked the blonde. "What if when I push him out, his arm breaks?"

"I told you not to Google anything before you gave birth, baby." Emma scolded slightly. "We've been through enough shit with this pregnancy. Our son better not put us through anything else. He's been difficult enough."

The brunette chuckled softly. "This is true." She licked her lips. "I haven't even seen Henry though. I was hoping to before the baby got here."

"He'll be the first person we allow in afterwards." The savior promised her fiancée. "When we leave here we'll be a family of four."

Six." Regina corrected. Her words caused confusion in green eyes. With a smile she clarified what she meant, "Our dogs should count as well."

A wide grin overtook Emma's face. "We're sorely outnumbered by guys."

Nurse Amber walked in with another nurse by her side. She handed scrubs to Emma and looked at the mayor. "Ready to have this baby?"

Emma quickly covered her clothes with scrubs as she watched the three nurses in the room scrambling around to get things ready. Whale had yet to make an appearance in the room and the sheriff was starting to become worried. She didn't want her son to be delivered by a nurse because the doctor was off somewhere else.

"You'd make a hot doctor, Miss Swan." Regina said through her breathing exercises. The epidural was the best decision she ever made. Well, perhaps not _the_ best but certainly it was in the top five.

The blonde rolled her green eyes and moved to the older woman's side to comfort her. "Yeah? Maybe that's what I'll be for Halloween." She smirked.

As if on queue, Dr. Whale entered the room fully prepared. He gave the couple a smile before he sat down at the foot of the hospital bed. "Who's ready to deliver a baby?"

Regina scoffed. "I'd say me, but I'm still mostly numb. Is that normal?" She questioned.

Victor nodded and put his hospital mask on as well as his gloves. "It is when a woman's had an epidural. Do you think you have the ability to push?"

The mayor nodded. "Yeah. I should."

"I wish I'd have gotten the epidural when I had Henry." Emma complained, taking her lover's hand as Whale observed the intimate area of the brunette.

"Epidurals are an amazing creation in this world." The man agreed. "But unfortunately because of the numbness it causes in women, the actual delivery can take up to a couple of hours."

 _"Hours_?" Regina exclaimed with wide eyes. "What if the medicine wears off?"

Dr. Whale looked up at her. "Hopefully that will give you motivation to push harder."

Emma felt a tense squeeze on her hand and tried not to wince. "You'll be okay, baby. I'm sure it won't take that long."

"Is everything prepared for the baby?" Whale asked his nurses.

Nurse Amber nodded as she wheeled a small baby warmer closer to the doctor. "We're all ready, sir."

Victor made eye contact with the mayor and then Emma before returning back to Regina again. "Let's start off with a slow push, Regina. Okay? Nothing big. We have time." His voice was calm and stern. "Just take a deep breath and push for me."

The mayor did as instructed.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed and Regina had gone from practically numb to feeling the sharp pain of her contractions every forty-five seconds or so. Tears were prickling her eyes as she finished pushing for Whale.

She was shaking her head from side to side. "I can't." Regina confessed. "I can't do it anymore."

"Regina, you have to. He's almost here." Victor promised her. "I can see him."

The mayor was _exhausted_ and the pain she was feeling was possibly the _worst_ physical pain she'd ever experienced in her entire life. "I can't do it!" She cried. "Give me a C-section. I-"

Emma dabbed a cool washcloth on her lover's forehead. "Baby, you don't want a C-section. You're so close to being done." She cut her off. "I know it hurts, but he's right there. You can do this."

Regina winced as another contraction was coming. "God." She gritted out.

"I need you to give me a big push, Regina." Dr. Whale requested. "He's crowning now."

Pushing helped relieve some of the searing pain, so the mayor squeezed her lover's hand and leaned forward as she pushed with all the strength she had left.

Victor was smiling as the bloody head came closer to the surface. "Keep pushing, Regina. He's right there."

A loud shrieking cry filled the room and both women felt a tug in their heart at the sound.

Emma felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at her gunk-covered son being lifted into the world. His chest rising and falling as he cried out his discomfort. "He's so tiny." She noted with a watery smile.

Regina was absolutely spent. She thanked everything that the sharp pains were gone and her muscles were finally able to relax. The cries of her son filled her ears and she couldn't help but cry at the sight.

"It's a boy for sure." The doctor chuckled.

As was requested before the birth, Whale wrapped the boy in a towel moved the uncleaned baby and placed him on his mother's chest. "Hey handsome." The mayor beamed as tears fell. She looked at the crying face of her little boy, taking notice his tiny blonde hair and barely noticeable butt chin. "He looks like you." She told her fiancée.

Green eyes met brown as both women wore teary smiles. Emma leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you so much, baby."

Regina licked her lips as her tears fell. "I love you too, dear."

The moment with their boy ended quickly because he needed to be cleaned and have various tests done to make sure everything was all right. A nurse took the infant from the brunette's chest and held him up.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Nurse Amber asked Emma as she handed her the sharp scissors.

A look of pride flashed over the sheriff's face as she took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord. The other nurses took the baby after that and put him on the warmer. He was still crying but it wasn't as violent as before.

Whale cleared his throat. "We're not quite done. You'll have to deliver the placenta now. After that you can rest as much as you want." He promised.

* * *

Regina fell asleep pretty quickly after all was said and done. The nurses took the baby to the nursery for the time being and Emma let out a sigh of relief. Her fiancée was good, her baby was good, and she high on happiness.

She was still wearing her scrubs when she walked into the waiting room. There she was her parents, her brother, her son, and Killian all sitting around.

Their eyes locked on her the second they saw her. She couldn't stop grinning. "It's a boy." She said breathlessly.

Henry was the first to hug her and she wrapped her arms around him, ruffling his dark hair. "How is he?"

"Little. He's seven pounds solid." The savior informed everybody. "He's healthy."

David and Snow hugged her next and she fought back happy tears. "Congratulations." Her father wished her.

"How'd Regina do?" Mary Margaret questioned.

Emma smiled. "She did great. She's sleeping now." She told her mother as Killian went in for his own hug.

"Little Killian was born?" The pirate teased.

Green eyes rolled as she brought her first son back to her. She looked down at him. "Want to go see your little brother?" She asked the boy.

Henry nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

"He's in the nursery. We can all go." She assured them and led the way.

The group made it to the nursery window and looked around. It was a small nursery so there were only four babies in there.

"Is that him?" Henry asked, pointed to the baby wrapped in a blue blanket with a blue hat. His nursery crib had the last name 'Swan' on it.

Emma grinned and nodded. "Yep. That's him."

The group fawned all over the sleeping baby for a few moments. Eventually Hook squeezed his best friend's shoulder and said, "You and the Evil Queen made that, huh?"

After swallowing a lump of emotion in her throat Emma answered. "Yeah. Pretty surreal, right?"

"Is he bald?" Henry asked.

Emma laughed. "It was hard to tell. He was covered in blood when I got a good look at him."

The boy cringed slightly. "Gross."

"You were the same way when you came out of me, kid." The sheriff said, bumping her hip against him.

Mary Margaret was crying as she looked at her grandson. "He's so beautiful, Emma." She practically sobbed against her husband while David held their own son in his arms.

"Thanks." The blonde said proudly. She still couldn't believe the baby she was looking at now was the same baby she accidentally impregnated Regina with all those months ago.

"So when can I see mom?" Henry questioned.

Emma ran her fingers through his hair. "She's resting right now, dude, but you can go in there and wait for her to wake up."

"Am I staying the night?" He wondered.

The sheriff shrugged. "I don't know yet." It was nearing nine pm. "That's up to the boss." She grinned. "We'll ask her when she wakes up."

Henry nodded. "Am I going to school tomorrow?"

"Probably not." The blonde revealed. "But it depends on what mom thinks so we'll see."

"We packed him a bag with his school stuff, just in case." David told his daughter.

Emma gave her father an appreciative grin. "Thanks."

The pirate cleared his throat and pointed to the baby. "So have you named the lad yet?"

"Not yet." They hadn't named him, but the savior had a feeling that they were both thinking of the same name when they saw him. She looked down at her first born and asked, "Wanna go see your mom?"

* * *

Regina heard her fiancée's mumbling voice as she came back into consciousness. As she opened her eyes she saw said fiancée and Henry sitting Indian style on the window seat in her hospital room.

"Bullshit." Henry said.

Emma smacked her lips and picked up the deck. The mayor, however, was upset. She cleared her throat. "I know you didn't just curse, young man."

The blonde woman chuckled as Henry's head whipped around to look at his now conscious mother. "It's the card game, babe." She defended the boy and stood up to walk over to her true love.

"Regardless. That's not proper language for a young man." Regina scolded as Henry moved closer to her bedside. "Where's the baby?"

"Nursery." Emma informed her true love. "I asked the nurse to bring him but she said she couldn't until you woke up."

Henry reached for an awkward angled hug with his adoptive mother. "You look pretty." He buttered her up, even though she really looked like she hadn't washed her hair in three days.

Regina easily fell for it and gave her son a lazy smile. "Thank you, honey." She turned to her fiancée. "Well call the nurse. Tell her to bring us our son."

The blonde nodded. "I will. After that though we have to talk about Henry missing school tomorrow."

"You can miss one day." Regina told the child. "But I don't think you should stay here tonight." She turned to the sheriff. "Would your parents mind watching him overnight?"

Henry frowned. "I wanna see my brother though."

The mayor stroked the boy's cheek. "You can stay long enough to see him and Mama can take you to your grandparents or home later. How's that sound?" She asked.

"Great!" Henry beamed.

"I'll get the nurse and call my parents." Emma said.

They wheeled the baby into the hospital room. He was sleeping away- having just been fed a bottle by the nurses. Emma grinned as she looked down at his little butt chinned faced. She looked into the brown eyes of her fiancée. "You got your wish. You cursed him with the butt chin."

Regina laughed quietly and sat in the bed. She felt sore in her back and uterus, but nothing would stop her from holding her newborn. "Give him to me."

"I wanna hold him." Henry spoke up, watching as his blonde mother carefully picked the sleeping baby up and transferred him to the mayor's arms.

"You'll get your turn." Regina promised and felt her stomach flip with absolute _love_ as the baby made a small whine. She removed his beanie and stroked down the thin blonde hair he was sporting. She felt tears prickle her eyes for the millionth time that day it seemed like.

Emma saw the emotion in her lover's eyes and chocked down her own. "He's healthy and perfect." She beamed.

"What's his name going to be?" Henry questioned.

The couple looked at one another and smiled when they noticed the look. "I think we keep coming back to one name, don't we?" The mayor asked.

Emma nodded. "I think you're right." The savior agreed.

"Well what's the name?" The boy was eager to know.

Regina chuckled. "Do you want to tell him or should I?"

"Should we wait and do a coronation?" The blonde asked with a teasing tone. "Technically we are royal."

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "I'll tell him." She looked at her infant son before turning to the teenager. "Henry, meet your brother. Charles Jeremiah Swan-Mills."

Henry grinned and kissed the baby's forehead. "Hey Charlie."

* * *

So the Swan Queen baby is finally born! :D I hope you approve of his name and liked this chapter. Next post will be a lot of Swan-Mills fluff with a curveball at the end ;P I think it's time for some town drama. Don't you?

Next post will be Monday! I know this chapter was a day late & I apologize. I don't plan to make it a regular thing, but I have a good excuse. My sister, her husband, & the two lovely nieces of mine are now living with me for a couple weeks. Should be fun & by fun I mean trying. Lol.

Quick thank you to everybody who follows/favorites/reviews this story &/or me. You're all amazing!

Until next time! :*


	9. The Real Challenge Begins

**Retrospective**

Chapter 9

It was close to 3am and Emma hadn't slept a wink since Charlie was born. She _couldn't_. Her mind and heart were racing in a way they never had before. She had a baby for fucks sake! A baby with Regina that she couldn't stop looking at as he slept in her arms, a baby who had the brunette's ears and eyebrow furrow.

She had heard the mayor comment about how much he looked like her, but Emma swore he was all Regina. She saw the cleft in his chin and the light baby fuzz on his head, but he resembled her fiancée greatly.

"You look so smug." Said fiancée teased from the hospital bed. She had been sleeping on her side until something she couldn't recall woke her from her slumber. When she opened her brown eyes and saw Emma in the nearby rocking chair gazing down at their newborn son with such an arrogant smirk, she couldn't help up feel her heart expand with happiness.

The blonde looked up from her sleeping son but kept the grin on her face as she locked eyes with the woman who gave birth to the child in her arms. "He looks like you." She told her.

Regina blushed slightly and laughed. "He's all you, Miss Swan. I don't know what baby you're looking at."

"You're wrong." The sheriff shook her head with a laugh. She looked back down at him when he let out a tiny sneeze. "He's got your mad face." She pointed out.

The former queen just beamed at her true love. "Blue eyes though. You can count on those to be green when he get older." She listed.

Light eyes rolled all in good humor. "Henry had blue eyes when he was born and those turned brown." She fired back quietly. The couple just laughed together at that and after several minutes in the quiet, the blonde spoke up again. "I think I love you more than before." She confessed. "And I didn't think it was even _possible_ to love you more than that."

Her words were shocking to the mayor. "What do you mean?" She asked, her mind starting to wake up more.

"You birthed him." Emma exclaimed in amazing, like giving birth to the seven-pound boy was some unheard of miracle, and maybe to her it kind of _was_. "I- I just can't believe he grew inside of you."

The former queen laughed. "Did you have this same revelation when you had Henry?"

Emma shook her head. "Not until he was ten and knocking on my door." She said in good humor. "But Charlie is just this little life that we made."

"I had a feeling close that when I met you." Regina revealed.

A blonde eyebrow rose. "Really?"

The mayor really thought about it. "Well, maybe not at first but the more time you spent with Henry, on one hand I hated you and on the other… you brought it into the world."

"Expect for me it's, I love you more than anything. You raised our first son… and now you brought me our second." Emma explained. "You're amazing, baby. I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you."

Brown eyes rolled. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

Charlie started to stir awake and blinked his little eyelids open. His barely visible eyebrows furrowed and he made a pout. "I think someone is hungry." Emma said in her baby voice. She looked back up to her fiancée. "Do you want to try breast feeding him again?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah, bring him to me." She requested and moved into a sitting position.

A wet nurse had come in earlier to help the older woman's breast milk to come in. It was still spotty, but much better than before. Regina knew from the beginning that she wanted to breast feed their son. It was a connection thing for her, something she wanted to experience. So far it had been trying, but worth it. Not only would it save them money, but also breast milk was significantly more healthy than formula.

The mayor yawned. She had gotten some sleep here and there but she was already feeling exhausted.

When Emma placed the baby in her arms and the mayor attempted to latch him, she told her lover, "You should get some sleep, dear."

The savior shook her head and grinned when the hungry baby started to going to town. "No. I'm fine."

Regina raised an eyebrow as she rubbed her thumb over Charlie's fingers. "I haven't seen you sleep since you got here. You have to be tired."

"It's his first night here. I don't want to stop looking at him." The blonde confessed.

The former queen let out a breathy laugh. "I know what you mean, honey, but we'll both be tired enough with sleep as it is. After I feed him we all three need to sleep." She said sternly.

"You got it, _mommy_." Emma teased.

* * *

"Oh my God. You're driving like Miss Lucas and I don't mean Ruby when I say that." Regina hissed as she rode in the back of the Honda with Charlie. Her fiancée was driving with their first-born riding shotgun.

Emma huffed. "I'm going the speed limit."

Brown eyes rolled before the mayor looked down at her snoozing newborn. "Which should make you realize how slow you're going. When's the last time you _ever_ followed the speed limit?"

"Excuse me for trying to keep our children safe." The sheriff complained.

Henry laughed. "You went fifty down this road with me last night."

"You did _what_?" The mayor hissed.

The blonde gasped and covered his mouth. "I did no such thing. Oh look! We're home!" She let out a sigh of relief and pulled into the driveway quite slowly.

Regina scoffed as the vehicle came to a stop in the garage. "Will you carry him, baby?" She asked her true love as the family all opened their car doors. She was sore from delivery and extremely exhausted. Her breasts hurt. She had a million complaints.

"Yep. Unlock the door for us, kid." Emma agreed and tossed the keys to Henry who easily caught them and headed to the door.

The savior helped her fiancée get out of the car, gave her a loving kiss on the cheek, and then moved to unbuckle Charlie.

Regina watched as the blonde gently pulled the car seat from the Honda and looked in at the sleeping infant. "How do you think the dogs will react to him?" She questioned.

Emma chuckled as they walked towards the front door. "They'll probably eat him."

The mayor glared at her true love. "Don't even joke about that. I'm already worried they'll be aggressive and we'll have to get rid of them."

Green eyes rolled. "They're great with DJ, aren't they?" An idea sparked in the sheriff's head. "Oh, let me introduce them. I'll hold Charlie while they sniff him out."

"Don't you dare!" The brunette hissed, halting her attempt to unlock the front door.

Emma sat the car seat on the porch and un-strapped Charlie. "No. This will be adorable."

The former queen shook her head vehemently. "It's going to end bad. Our dogs are _not_ gentle creatures, honey."

"Will you just let me be his mom?" The sheriff asked. Her tone wasn't accusing or rude. If anything it was teasing. She offered the older woman a smirk.

Brown eyes rolled with exasperation. "If I had more than four hours of sleep in the last forty-eight hours maybe I'd protest more." She watched with only mild worry as Emma lifted Charlie up and cradled him in her arms.

Regina led the way into the house and was immediately bombarded by Chief and Boss. They whined and licked her hands. "Hey boys. Hi. Mommy's home. Yes, I know." She cooed and petted them.

The blonde followed her true love and when the dogs saw her with an unknown human in her arms, they turned their attention to her. "Calm down." She said to them quietly and squatted down to showcase the newborn. "This is Charlie, guys."

Both dogs sniffed and nosed at him, but they were being gentler with him than Regina expected. "Do you think they know he was in my stomach?" She asked the savior.

Emma nodded with a grin as the dogs whined at Charlie, wanting him to wake up. "I like to think they do."

Henry came from downstairs and laughed. "Do they like him?" He asked.

"They're getting to know him." The mayor told the teenager.

The blonde beamed. "It's your first day home, buddy."

Regina smiled. "This is when the _real_ challenge begins."

"Bring it on." Emma smirked.

* * *

Killian was bouncing the baby while he held him, but Charlie was extremely pissed. Regina was upstairs taking a shower and Emma had left him of all people alone with the infant while she and Henry went outside to work on the lad's throwing motion.

The pirate couldn't take it anymore. The boy was screaming in his ear and he was losing his mind. He held the baby against his chest and went outside.

"Put more in the wrist." Emma told her son. "Your arm is strong, but accuracy is in the wrist."

Henry nodded and threw the ball with more wrist, aiming for the trash bin twenty yards away. He got the rim of it, but missed the sink shot. The savior clapped anyways. "That was good, dude." She squeezed his shoulders. "Little more practice and you'll have it down."

Both her and her son's ears perked at the sound of a crying baby. They looked to the side and saw Hook storming towards them with an angry Charlie on his chest. "You told me he was full! You said he wouldn't _cry_!" The pirate complained.

Emma laughed and took her nearly one-month-old son from her friend. "I said he _shouldn't_ cry." The sheriff said and patted her baby's diaper. She kissed his fuzzy hair and fiddled with his ears. "Is your tummy hurting, mister?" She asked in her baby voice. "Let me put him down and I'll come back."

"I'll show Hook how to throw." Henry teased and threw the football at the pirate, who nearly dropped the ball.

"You trying playing sports with one hand." Killian scoffed.

The blonde walked into the house and rocked her fussy son. "You're okay you big whiner." She chuckled.

"Is mama picking on my baby?" Regina asked as she descended down the stairs.

Emma grinned as dark blue eyes moved around. "Do you hear mommy?" She chuckled. "He wants the boobies."

The mayor made a face of disgust. "Stop talking." She instructed as they made the transfer. Regina walked back up the stairs towards his nursery, her fiancée following right behind her. Charlie was still whining, but he wasn't screaming his head off anymore.

"I'm super jealous of the kid. When I cry you don't put your nipple in _my_ mouth." Emma laughed.

Brown eyes rolled before she sat in the rocking chair in the dark green nursery. "You don't need my milk to survive." She pointed out.

The savior nodded. "Damn right I don't. Your milk is _nasty_. Your boobs though, those are super tasty." She wiggled her blonde eyebrows.

Regina ignored her fiancée and latched her Charlie unto her nipple. "Quit comparing our sex life to me breastfeeding our son."

"What sex life? We're shut down for at _least_ another month." Emma huffed.

"How's Tinkerbelle doing in my office?" The mayor wondered.

The blonde moved to the crib and adjusted the sheets a little better. "Uh, actually my mom took over the office. Tinkerbelle isn't that adjusted in this world."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "Your mother is in office?" Emma nodded. "Well who's teaching Henry at school then?"

"Ariel took over." The sheriff revealed.

"Well then who the hell is the art teacher?" Regina felt so out of the loop.

"Tinkerbelle is filling in." The savior told her.

The former queen grumbled. "Just because I'm on maternity leave doesn't mean you can leave me out of the loop, Emma."

The sheriff groaned. "Baby, I know."

"How is your mother handling my job?" Regina questioned.

Emma let out a dry laugh. "She hates it, so when election comes around again in four months, expect to run unopposed." Then she remembered. "Oh! That reminds me! In two months me and Hook have to go to this police seminar in Boston."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "What! Why?"

"Our _lovely_ friend officer Collins told his boss about our town and apparently we're required to attend a seminar every three years at the very least." Emma complained.

"Why doesn't your father have to go?" The older woman questioned.

"I 'fired' him because he can't exactly leave Storybrooke." Emma pointed out.

Regina nodded. "Well do you have to stay overnight?" She wondered.

"I'll try not to, baby, but I'm not sure." The sheriff shrugged. "We'll deal with it more later." She yawned.

The mayor smirked slightly at the sight. They were both tired. It had been a long two weeks since Charlie was born and neither of them got more than four hours of sleep every night. "After he eats I'm going to let him cry himself to sleep. Why don't you go take a nap before dinner?"

Emma shook her head. "I can't. I told Henry I'd help him work on his throwing motion today."

"Oh the joys of having two kids." Regina teased and her fiancée just chuckled.

* * *

Charlie was _finally_ a full month old and while Emma loved him to absolute death, she was beat. Exhausted to no end both physically and emotionally.

Unlike her fiancée, she got only a week off of work so not only was she up and about throughout the night and early morning, but she also had to wake up at seven and work until four in the afternoon.

Her phone alarm went off and she grumbled before turning it off. She felt the hot sweat of the baby on her back and slowly sat up so she wouldn't disturb him. When she turned her head to look behind her she saw Regina with one of her breasts hanging out of her nursing bra, sleeping soundlessly. The sight made Emma chuckle softly. Charlie was right next to his brunette mother, drooling away on their grey sheets.

Him sleeping in their bed wasn't planned or even welcomed, really, but it's been happening since he was eight days old. Both mothers were nearly delirious from lack of sleep. Regina was breast-feeding him in their bed one night and she fell asleep. It was the first time Charles slept through the night and the couple had never looked back. He still slept in his crib during the day, but bedtime he took up room in his parent's bed.

Emma rubbed her tired face and yawned. She stretched and quickly got dressed. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on her brown leather jacket. After sliding her phone into her pocket she walked over to her lover's side of the bed and kissed her cheek.

She didn't mean to wake up her, but it did. Regina groaned and fluttered her dark eyes open. "Going to work?" She questioned sleepily.

The blonde flashed a grin of adoration at the mayor. "Yeah. Go back to sleep, baby."

Regina puckered her lips for a quick kiss. "Be safe today."

"It's Storybrooke, baby. I think I can handle getting some cats out of trees." The sheriff teased. "I love you."

The mayor gave her a tired smile. "I love you too."

Emma gave a featherlike kiss to Charlie's head. "I love you buddy." She whispered and headed for the door. On her way out she said to Regina, "Text me if you need anything and I'll pick it up on my way home."

Before she left the house, Emma made sure Henry was up and getting ready for school. He went to school on his bike after getting lunch money from his birth mother and reminded said mother of football practice that afternoon. The savior left the house shortly after her son and headed for Granny's.

When she entered the diner she saw Killian eating breakfast with Tinkerbelle.

"Hello love!" The pirate greeted with a smile.

Emma put a hand on the counter and looked a ruby. "My usual, please." She flashed a smile before crashing her best friend's lunch date with his girlfriend, sitting across from them in the booth. "Morning guys."

"You look like hell, Swan." Hook told her honestly.

The fairy scoffed and slapped his chest. "She has a baby at home." She pointed out. "How is little Charlie?" She wondered.

Emma gave the other blonde a lazy grin. "He's good. He's officially a month old today."

"And still as boring as the day you brought him home." Killian joked.

The savior gave him the finger just as Ruby brought her some hot chocolate and her stack of chocolate chip waffles with a side of hash browns. "Just because he can't walk and talk doesn't make him boring." She argued, digging into her hearty breakfast.

Before she could take her first bite, Leroy busted into the diner with Dopey behind him. "We're under attack!" He screeched, running straight to her. "We're under attack! We were driving home and some _thing_ blasted us with magic! The whole van is iced over. We woke up in a meat locker! Who has the kind of magic?" He questioned.

Emma took a deep breath and ate the bite of waffle that was on her fork. As she was chewing she said to Killian, "Duty calls."

* * *

Emma had Leroy take her to the van and she saw a thin sheet of ice trailing behind some buildings. Her and Hook followed the trail with curiosity.

"What kind of magic is this?" The blonde asked with furrowed eyebrows. The trail led into the back fenced alleyway of Tony's. The pair looked at one another before running towards the area. Emma lifted her gun up and opened the door, prepared to shoot if need be.

The ice trail continued and before they knew it, snowflakes were flowing in front of them and a huge snowman ice creature appeared before them. Emma's jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"Aye, that's a new one." The pirate noted.

The sheriff put her gun to the side. "We don't want to pick a fight." She told the thing, not sure if she was doing more harm than good.

"Swan." Killian warned her and went to hold her back.

Emma brushed off his help. "I just want to see what he wants." Just as she finished her sentence, the big ice creature blew a cold gush of wind at them and knocked them down. The savior's gun went off, but she was able to grab it again as her and Killian made a run for it.

Just as they were about to turn the corner they ran into Leroy who's eyes widened. "Evil snowman!" He screamed and got the rest of the surrounding townspeople to go into panic.

The sheriff rolled her eyes in exasperation. Leroy could never keep his mouth shut about anything. She watched as the thing moved away. "It's headed to the forest. Call my dad. We'll get in on the way." She scrambled into the nearby cruiser and headed towards the station. Her phone started going off. Without even looking at the screen she answered. "Hello?"

 _"Honey, what did you do with Charlie's pacifier?"_

Emma racked her brain as she sped to the station. "Uh… maybe it's in our bed?"

Regina huffed from over the line. " _You probably put it somewhere and Boss ate it. That makes it the_ third _pacifier that's gone missing since he was born!"_

"I'm sorry. I'll pick some more up before I come home." She said in a rush.

" _You sound on edge. Is everything all right?"_

The sheriff wanted to groan, but she didn't want her fiancée worrying about this until Emma knew what it was exactly. "Everything is good."

" _Then why is your voice doing that high-pitched thing it always does when you're stressed?"_

Emma damned the brunette and her inquisitive nature. "Baby, I don't know what to tell you. Everything is fine. I gotta go though. I'll call you when I'm headed home. Love you." She said quickly before hanging up.

"You know she's going to kill you for not telling her. Right?" Killian inquired.

The blonde nodded. "Yep. Just call David."

* * *

The trio of police was running through the forest in search for the large snow monster. "Where did it come from?" The deputy asked his daughter.

"No idea." The savior shrugged, coming to stop in the woods.

The ground shook with vibration. "It's coming from the north!" Killian alerted them just as the monster came into sight. "How are we supposed to stop this thing?"

"Emma can." David said, turning to the woman.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"Your magic, love." The pirate reminded her.

Emma nodded and shoved her gun back into her jeans "Right." She shook her hands out to get loose, trying to remember what her fiancée had taught her. She closed her eyes and lifted her arms, conjuring her magic. A white spurt of magic escaped her and pushed the monster back a bit. "Take that frosty." Suddenly the snow monster got angry and grew spikes, growling at the trio. " _Really_?" The woman exclaimed in disbelief just before the monster blew cold hail in their face, effectively knocking them out.

The monster grumbled after that as a purple puff of smoke appeared in front of him. Regina looked around at where she was and saw the monster. She had Charlie transported with her, so she moved him to safety behind the tree in his car seat and gazed over at her unconscious fiancée.

'Fire.' Was the first thought that came to mind. You want to melt ice? Set it on fire. She wielded her magic and fired a fire blast at the monster, effectively destroying it.

It was the first time she used magic since she fought Zelena and it felt strange, but yet _good_ at the same time. She rubbed her palm with her other hand and walked over to her whining son. "It's okay." She told him with a smile.

Emma and the rest of her police crew were coming back to consciousness. The blonde quickly looked around for the looming monster, and was highly confused when she saw her fiancée and infant by a nearby tree. "Baby?" She asked.

Regina had picked up the fussy baby from his seat and rubbed his back to sooth him. "That snowman is your definition of 'fine'?" She recalled the younger woman's previous words.

"I-"

The mayor cut her off. "Forget it. Just tell me what we're dealing with this time and you didn't tell me about it." She grumbled.

Emma licked her lips. "I _would_ tell you what we were dealing with if I knew."

Regina took a deep breath. "So you're telling me that someone with magic is in town and we have no idea who it is?"

"That would be correct." The sheriff nodded.

"Wonderful. Just Wonderful." The older woman cleared her throat. "Well, we're wasting time. Let's find this person."

Emma shook her head. "Baby, I can handle this. Take Charlie and go home. I don't want him in danger."

"Well I don't want _you_ in danger!" The mayor exclaimed. "That monster knocked you unconscious. That's your idea of 'handling' it? I'm helping. _Nobody_ comes into my town and hurts my family. So let's go."

* * *

That's right! The Frozen arch of the show has made its way into my story! Now, I know that the vase Elsa was in on the show got brought back when Emma time traveled with Hook, but let's pretend it's been with Gold the whole time. You'll find out how she got out. Of course this is going to be different then it was on the actual show but I hope you guys like what I have in store for it.

Also, in case you're wondering, Gold will not be the pain in the ass evil Dark One like he was in the story.

I adore Swan-Mills/Swan Queen fluff so there will still be plenty of that, but I enjoyed doing the Wicked arch in Poison & Wine so I always planned to do the Frozen arch in this story. :)

Next post will be Wednesday! It will have some answers in it as well as some much enjoyed Charlie cuteness!

Until then :*


	10. First Impressions

**Retrospective**

Chapter 10

* * *

"So does this person have our kind of magic or can they just create snowmen?" Emma questioned her fiancée as she watched her make dinner.

The blonde was sitting at the kitchen island with Charlie perched on the counter in front of her. He could- for the most part- support his own head. Every now and again he'd slump down but all in all he was developing quickly. He seemed content to play with the leather sleeve of his mother's jacket.

Regina shrugged at the younger woman's question. "I'm not sure. It would seem they just have ice powers. If not their magic skills are sorely lacking. That snow monster thing was easily destroyed. I barely had to use any magic at all."

Green eyes rolled at the boasting. "I get it. You're the magic queen and I'm the amateur." She caught sight of her son grinning at her with his adorable dimples. "That's right, huh?" She cooed. "Mommy knows everything about magic and Mama doesn't." She kissed his nose. "Do you think Charlie will have magic?"

"Probably so." The mayor weighed in. "You're from two non-magic wielding people and you have magic."

"I'm the savior though." Emma pointed out. "The one born to break the curse of the infamous Evil Queen." She teased.

Regina huffed. "We'll have quite the story to tell Charlie when he gets older."

The sheriff chuckled and stuck a finger in the baby's mouth to feel his gums. He'd been a little fussy the last couple of days and they thought maybe he was teething. "Oh the scandalous tale of the savior born from true love, sent here to destroy the Evil Queen only to fall in love with her and make babies." She smirked.

"Technically we only created one baby." The brunette pointed out.

Emma nodded and revised. "Only to fall in love with her and raise their children together."

Regina laughed. "Better." She offered and put some white rice in the rice cooker.

The sheriff's phone went off and she saw it was her dad. He was on the night shift, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. "Hello?" She answered.

 _"Emma, come meet me at the town border. You have to see this._ " Charming told her.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?" She questioned, glancing momentarily at her equally concerned true love.

 _"A wall of ice. A_ huge _wall of ice. You should get down here."_

Emma nodded. "I'll be right there." She said before hanging up.

The mayor was quick to ask, "What's going on?"

"David said there's a wall of ice at the town line." The savior informed. "I gotta go check it out." She said and kissed Charlie on his slobbery baby lips before handing him over to her fiancée.

Regina was not pleased at the thought of her lover going to investigate some dangerous wall of ice when it was getting dark, but she took their son regardless and held him against her. "I'll meet you there after I put Charlie to sleep. Henry can watch him while we're gone."

The blonde rubbed her face in mild frustration. "Regina, we both can't go running off into possible danger."

"So _you_ get to?" The former queen scoffed. "I can hold my own against whatever we're facing. The same can't be said for you."

"That may be, but that won't stop me from worrying about you regardless. I have a gun, which- not matter what you say- beats magic every time. I'll be fine." She assured the older woman.

Dark eyebrows rolled. "You're being ridiculous right now. Go. Just go." Regina waved her off. "I love you, but you're an idiot. Expect me there in an hour or so."

Emma huffed, but there was no use in fighting. Regina was using her 'no nonsense' tone that she used when showing Henry what to do. "Fine." She grumbled and stood up. "I'll call you if anything changes. And I love you too!" She hollered as she left the house.

* * *

Emma wasn't sure what she was expecting, but as she looked up at the impossibly tall ice wall next to her father she was just stunned. "Holy shit." She muttered. Some power lines were down, but she hadn't gotten a call from her fiancée so she figured the lights were still on at the mansion. "Either this person loves the cold or their only power is ice."

David pointed up towards the sky with his flashlight. "It's at least twenty feet high." He noted.

The blonde licked her lips and looked around. "Whatever this is, it happened after the snow monster."

Killian exited the woods with a lantern in his hand. "Well, in case you're wondering, it goes all the way around." He told the officers.

"Hook. Lovely of you to join us." Charming greeted.

The pirate smirked with a shrug. "I get a distressed call from a fair maiden and I'm on the spot."

Green eyes rolled. "I wasn't distressed." She argued and put her hands on her hips. "And you're saying what? That this wall goes around the whole town?"

Killian nodded. "That it does."

David let out a breath. "So once again, we have a threat in town."

"One that's keeping us inside." Hook added and looked towards the broken electric lines. "I suppose that's the reason the lights went out at my apartment?" He asked the sheriff.

"Look at you becoming a twenty-first century man." Emma teased and then turned back to the wall. "But yeah. Looks to me like the person who did this wasn't aiming to destroy the power. They just built the wall."

Charming nodded and furrowed his light eyebrows. "To keep us in, but why?"

"To kill us all one by one." Killian said grimly. When he saw the expressions of irritation flashed at him he shrugged. "It's what I'd do."

The deputy heard radio sound from the cruiser and walked to it, leaving the savior alone with her friend. The blonde squinted her eyes when she looked back at the ice wall. She patted the leather on the man's chest. "I see something. Stay here while I check it out." She instructed and walked around the wall.

There was a small opening that she walked through and saw blonde woman with her hair in a braid. She was wearing a long blue dress. She turned around when she heard the sheriff.

Emma made eye contact with her and quickly said, "Hey." As she stepped further into the ice wall cave. She didn't recognize her at all, but clearly the woman was frightened so she had to tread lightly. "Who are you?"

The mysterious woman didn't take her eyes off the woman in leather. "I'm Elsa." She said sharply.

"Okay, Elsa. It's okay." The savior assured her. "I'm Emma." She introduced herself. "Want to tell me what you're doing out here? It has to do with this wall, right?"

"I'm looking for someone. My sister. I can't find her." The braided woman explained and showed Emma a snowflake necklace. "It's hers." When the sheriff tried to touch it, the woman pulled it out of reach. "I found it in the store filled with things. Where is she?"

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea but if you want my help, you have to help me." She said firmly. "What's her name? Your sister?"

"Anna." Elsa revealed.

"We'll find her." The sheriff promised. "Just come with me and we can look."

The ice witch seemed weary of her. "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"Emma!" David yelled from outside of the cave.

Elsa panicked and her powers were overtaking her. "It's okay." The savior tried to comfort her, but it was pointless. Snow fell just as Emma caught sight of her father. Watching the entryway cave in was the last thing she saw before an icicle hit her.

* * *

David and Killian scrambled up from the snow and went to look for the opening that was previous there. It was caved in. "Emma?" The deputy called.

"Call her on that bloody device." Hook growled.

Charming hit the button on the walkie-talkie. "Emma? Can you hear me?" Nothing but static. "Emma?"

The pirate ran up to the ice wall and tried picking at it with his hook. After David figured out that his daughter couldn't hear him, he went to help the brunette. "Maybe we can lift it." They tried, but it was useless.

Killian went back to trying to chip away the ice but was stopped by Charming grabbing his arm. "We have to get her out." He said with worry. "She'll freeze in there."

David nodded. "I know, but you're not helping." The blonde man told him. "Look, magic made this thing. We need magic to fix it." He said rationally.

Realization dawned on the pirate. "We need the Evil Queen."

"Call her. I'll keep trying to get in contact with Emma."

* * *

When consciousness came back to her, Emma felt the pain in her head. She stood up with a groan. "Oh. Ow." She rubbed her forehead and saw Elsa standing in front of her. She checked her hand to make sure he head wasn't bleeding. "I gotta give it to you. You know how to put on a show." She took a deep breath. "You wanna tell me what this is about?"

The woman in blue shook her head. "No." She put her hands on her hips. "Just that I'm very powerful and you and your people need to stay away."

Emma nodded with a tiny shiver. She was cold as could be. "I think I can guarantee that. So you can just hit undo on that." She pointed back with her thumb. "Then we can get right on it."

"I…" Elsa paused and it confused the sheriff. "Not right away. Bring me what I want and I'll consider freeing you."

The savior cleared her throat. "Your sister right? I can't really look for her from in here."

 _"Emma! Can you hear me?"_ David said frantically through the talkie. _"Emma say something!"_

The braided blonde panicked. "What is that?" She demanded to know.

Emma made sure to keep a calm demeanor as she pointed towards the caved in entryway. "This allows me to talk to my… father who's on the other side of that wall. If you want to melt that then we can all talk." She suggested.

"Tell him to go get Anna." Elsa requested.

Seeing no other choice, the sheriff raised the walkie close to her and pressed the button. "Dad, can you hear me?"

 _"Yes! Are you all right?"_

"I'm fine." The blonde tried to keep the shiver from her voice. "I'm in here with this woman. She is looking for her sister, Anna. She thinks that Anna is in town because she found her necklace in Gold's shop. She wants us to find her before-"

Elsa cut her off and grabbed the talkie. "Before I freeze this town and everyone in it."

* * *

Regina sped to the town line in her Honda. Anger was flaring inside of her. It was only eight and Henry had homework he wasn't finished with so she had no other choice but to bring Charlie with her. Thankfully he was sleeping soundly in his car seat so she doubted he would be too fussy.

She pulled up behind her fiancée's bug and parked. She saw Killian and David hitting the ice wall with miner tools. Brown eyes rolled as she stepped out of the car- leaving it running of course- and strutted over to the wall. "What are you two idiots trying do accomplish? I mean, really! You haven't even made a dent." She scoffed and conjured up a ball of fire. "Move."

"By all means, Your Majesty." Hook moved aside and watched as the fire hit the ice. It melted for a second before freezing back up as if nothing had even touched it.

The mayor clenched her jaw and conjured up a bigger fireball before tossing it. The same thing happened. She turned to David. "How long have they been in there?"

"Twenty minutes." The deputy estimated.

Regina rubbed her forehead in frustrated. She caught sight of the walkie-talkie attached to Charming's belt. "Let me talk to this bitch." She demanded.

* * *

Emma wrapped her arms around her as she shivered. She walked over to the woman in blue and saw that she didn't seem chilly at all. "Aren't you cold? I'm freezing."

"It's never bothered me." Elsa shrugged simply.

The sheriff just nodded and decided to level with the mysterious woman. "The other day there was this thing. We called it a snow monster. I assume that's something you made?"

Blue eyes pierced into green. "I'll do whatever it takes to find my sister."

"I can tell you care about her a lot." Emma observed. "My fiancée is magic guru. A quick locator spell can be put on Anna's necklace and find her. We can move this whole place somewhere warmer." The expression of the braided haired woman's profile made a light come on in the savior's head. "You can't control it. Can you?" She shivered. Her body was freezing. Elsa turned to look at her. "What you said to David, it wasn't a threat. It was warning. You can't control this."

"You don't know me." The woman in blue told her.

"No, but I know me. I have powers too and I'm not great at controlling them."

Elsa eyed her. "You have magic?" When the savior nodded, the blonde took a deep breath. "Anna helps. She helps me control it. If I can find her, she can help me control this."

"What if she's not?" Emma asked, slightly terrified to hear the answer. "What if they can't find her without that necklace?"

"You have magic." Elsa stated. "Maybe your magic can help get us out of here."

The sheriff shook her head, her teeth chattering. "I've been trying. Even warming myself up is hard. I can't really feel my hands or my feet." Her veins were slowing down the pumping of her blood. "I'm just… really tired. I'm going to lie down."

Elsa shook her head and headed to the other woman's aid. "Emma, no. Talk to me. Tell me about your powers." She grabbed her hands to warm them. "Were you born with them or cursed?"

The savior let out a stiff chuckle. "Those are my two options?" She shivered. "I- I don't know. I was raised in a place _without_ magic and I didn't know I had these powers until recently and I didn't have any parents around to help me."

Elsa gave her a sad smile. "Parents don't always help." She revealed. "I ended up queen of a large land and was… completely unprepared."

"I feel you with unprepared. I'm- get this- a _savior_." She shrugged. "I'm still not sure what that means."

"I'm sorry I trapped us here." The woman in blue said. "I didn't mean to."

Emma was starting to lose consciousness when the walkie-talkie went off and got her attention.

 _"Whoever has my fiancée is going to_ pay _for trapping her in there. I will kill you!"_ Regina's voice rang through.

Despite her freezing body temperature, Emma found it in herself to grin. Elsa on the other hand, wasn't amused. "Who was that?"

Through her chattering teeth, the sheriff said, "My fiancée." She could hear the fake anger in her voice. She knew Regina was simply covering up her worry.

 _"Emma! You talk to me right now! I_ told _you this was bad idea! You and your idiotic need to be everyone's savior."_

"She sounds… abrasive." Elsa commented.

Emma continued to shiver on the floor. "First impressions aren't really her thing." She explained.

 _"You know damn well you aren't allowed to die on me before our wedding, Swan."_ Regina said sternly and the blonde shivered through her chuckle. _"Save your heroically stupid death for after the wedding. Maybe even wait until after Charlie says his first word, or Henry graduates college, or- you know- after I've already died because I am not allowing you to leave me."_

The sheriff felt her heart clench at the thought of ever leaving her family. She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Elsa listened intently to the angry woman's rant and watched the savior's reaction. "You two have kids?" She pondered aloud. She received a silent nod. "How old?" She needed to keep the other blonde talking.

"One is thirteen and the other is one month." Emma's teeth chattered.

Blue eyes widened slightly. "That's a big age difference. You two must have been together for a long time."

Emma barely had enough energy to shake her head against the snow. "Long story." She whispered.

 _"Please respond to me, dear."_ Regina's tone did a complete one-eighty. She sounded vulnerable.

Elsa grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed the side button like she saw the savior do earlier. "She's... freezing… turning blue."

There was a pause on the other line. " _Fix. It. Now! If she is harmed in any way I_ will _kill you."_

"I need Anna." The blonde said over the device.

After some muffled arguments, David's voice flooded the cave. " _Elsa, listen to me. I need you to find a way out. We will find your sister, but she's not here right now. You have to do this on your own."_

"I can't control this." Elsa confessed.

 _"I know how you feel."_ Charming told her. " _You're trapped and it's a battle you can't win but it's exactly the battle you have to fight. If you don't you'll die."_

Elsa shook her head. "No. I won't." She glanced over at the barely conscious woman in leather. "But Emma…"

 _"Survival isn't enough. You have to_ live _."_ The deputy stressed.

Blue eyes widened slightly in recognition. "Where did you hear that?"

 _"You know where. Anna… she helped me once a long time ago become who I am. She saved my life and yours and now I need you to save Emma's."_ David revealed. " _I don't know much about Anna but I do know she wouldn't want you to live alone in an ice cave which is where you'll be if you don't melt that ice."_

* * *

The former queen rolled her eyes. "This is pointless. She can't control her powers! We're wasting time." She complained, her heart filled with worry for her freezing fiancée inside the cave.

"Well right now we don't have any other options." David reminded her. "Your magic can't melt it. Elsa is the only one who can help Emma right now."

"How can she possibly be the only one alive with this kind of magic?" Regina growled and glared at the impenetrable wall. "If Emma… if she…" She couldn't even entertain the idea without her eyes feeling the sting of unshed tears.

Killian touched her shoulder gently. "Swan's a survivor."

Just as he said it, chunks of ice started flying. The mayor opened her mouth in shock as she watched a small hole in the wall grow bigger with magic. Once the shards of ice stopped coming, she took a look inside the cave and saw her barely conscious and shivering true love being dragged towards the opening by a pretty blonde woman in a blue dress.

Regina grabbed her the second she could and brought her into a much needed embrace. "You idiot." She whispered affectionately.

Emma chuckled through her chattering teeth and clutched her to true love. "I can't d-d-die until af-after we get married. R-remember?" She teased.

The mayor huffed out a small, relieved laugh and ran her fingers through chilly blonde hair. "Damn right you can't." She smiled. "You can't die on me _ever._ "

Elsa climbed out of the hole after the savior. She felt uneasy as everyone but Emma stared at her. She cleared her throat and pointed to the wall behind her. "I'm sorry about… that."

* * *

Emma pulled the bug up behind her lover's car in their driveway. Elsa was in the passenger seat. They all agreed that she was to stay the night at the mansion with them and tomorrow they would start looking for her sister.

"You have strange carriages in this world." The blue-eyed woman commented as they climbed out of the vehicle.

The sheriff laughed and tucked her keys in her pockets. "We call them cars here too." Before they left the town line, the mayor made sure to use her magic to warm up her lover's internal body temperature. After that everything was good.

"Strange." Elsa said as she followed the woman in leather towards her fiancée.

Regina unlatched Charlie's car seat and pulled it out of the SUV. He was still somehow sleeping, but the brunette wasn't too surprised. He loved being in the car. Sometimes it was the only way to soothe him.

When Emma tried to take the car seat, the older woman swatted her hands away. "No. I have you. You need to go upstairs draw a warm bath." She instructed as they walked towards the front door.

"Your son is adorable." Elsa noted, smiling at the sleeping boy. "If you don't mind me asking, how gave birth to him?"

"If you don't mind me asking, where the hell did you come from?" Regina hissed.

Emma rolled her eyes green eyes. "Regina." She scolded.

The braided haired blonde shook her head. "No. It's a valid question. I'm not sure how I got here. Last thing I remember is…" she swallowed thickly, "being trapped in the urn. It was awful. Then I'm out and I'm in this strange land."

"She froze Leroy's van." The sheriff chuckled as she unlocked the door.

Regina was amused. "That gossip queen probably deserved it." She said as they trio walked into the house and up the steps into the foyer.

It was half past nine, so Henry was probably still awake. The mayor wasn't sure if having Elsa stay with them was the best idea, but her well-meaning and naïve fiancée made a point that it was better to have the powerful woman staying with them than at Granny's B&B.

"Yo, kid!" The savior hollered. "Where you at?" Before she was even finished calling for her son Chief and Boss came running down the stairs in full stride.

Elsa gasped and hid behind the blonde. Regina's jealousy flared at the action. "Wolves!"

The sheriff shook her head and bent down to greet the excited dogs. "No, it's fine. They're dogs." She assured the other blonde.

Regina place Charlie and his car seat on the floor. "Well don't lie to her, dear." She snipped. "They're half wolf."

"They're friendly though." Emma promised as the dogs moved to sniff the woman in blue.

Henry descended down the stairs and stopped halfway down the steps when he saw stranger. "Hey." He greeted them.

The brunette woman waved him down. "Henry, honey, this is Elsa." She pointed to the overly dressed blonde. "She's new to town and she's looking for her sister. She's going to be staying in the guest room tonight."

"Is she the one who created that snow guy?" The boy questioned.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, but she won't be doing that again." She assured him. "We're going to help her find her sister."

Henry shrugged. "That's cool. At least no one is trying to destroy the town again." He pointed out as he started to descend down the stairs again.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the sheriff. "Again?"

The savior waved it off. "Long story."

Regina walked right up to her fiancée and stroked her back lovingly. She kissed her lips gently. "I'll get our guest settled in if you go transfer Charlie to his crib. Draw us a bath after that. You need to calm your muscles."

* * *

Regina carried the baby monitor to master bathroom and put it on the counter. "Just in case." Her lover was already naked and encompassed in the warm water, waiting for her.

"He'll wake up around two am like usual." The blonde grinned and made room in the tub for her fiancée.

The mayor laughed quietly and began stripping. "You're probably right."

Emma smirked and slid a hand between her thighs under the water as she watched tan skin come into view. Her middle finger found her clit as she gave the brunette a frisky smirk. "That's right, baby. Take it off."

Usually Regina wouldn't play into the younger woman's mischievous ways because she knew that any sexual teasing wouldn't be leading to sexual release, but she almost lost her today so she flashed her a flirtatious smile and threw her white lace thong at the savior.

The blonde caught it with her free hand and licked her lips as she clutched it in her fist. "You play dirty, Madam Mayor." She glared and stopped playing with herself. She didn't want to get frustratingly turned on.

Regina felt smug as she crawled into the bath with her true love. It had become the thing of theirs, something they did at least once a month. When they bathed together, both women felt content. "Let me hold you." She requested and slipped behind the sheriff.

When Emma settled against the former queen she let out a satisfied sigh and closed her eyes. "We should do this every day."

The mayor chuckled and grabbed a washcloth. She dipped it into the warm water and ran it over the blonde's shoulders. "There's not enough hours in a day, dear." She breathed in the vanilla scent of her lover's shampoo and kissed light hair. "You worried me today."

"I'm sorry." Emma said sincerely. "You know I have to do my job though."

Brown eyes rolled, but she did know. "I know. I signed up to be with you, stupidity be damned." She teased.

"At least we know Elsa isn't a threat now." The sheriff pointed out. "We'll help her find her sister and then we'll go back to normal."

Regina nodded. "Perhaps, but…" She trailed off.

Blonde eyebrows creased and she cranked her neck to look at the brunette. "What?" She asked.

"Her story about how she got here. Isn't it a tad suspicious that after all this time, she was only _now_ released from whatever it was that entrapped her?" Regina asked her fiancée.

Emma shook her head. "She's not lying, baby. Everything she told me is true." She used her superpower.

"I'm not saying that she's lying, dear." The mayor defended. "But maybe someone let her out."

"Who would do that?" The savior questioned.

Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Emma let out a crabby grumble. "Why can't things just be simple around here?" She complained.

The brunette chuckled and nuzzled the sheriff's neck, placing light kisses on the damp skin. "We can worry about everything tomorrow. Let's just be here for right now. Just you and me."

"Just you and me sounds amazing, baby."

* * *

Ten chapters in & nearly 100 reviews! :D You guys are amazing. I know that this website had some issues for the last two days & I was worried they'd continue to happen today. Luckily, that's not the case! I was sorta bummed though because I want to know how you guys like the Frozen arc! So be sure to let me know!

As you can see, it's already a little bit different from the show. I hope you guys enjoy the changes I make with it! Next chapter will be posted Friday!

Until then! :*


	11. Dairy Queen

**Retrospective**

Chapter 11

* * *

Charlie's cries filled the room. Regina groaned loudly and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at the alarm clock. It was 2:15am. "Of course." She muttered and looked over to her snoozing fiancée. She balled her fist and punched the sleeping woman.

The blonde startled awake and whined when she heard the baby monitor blaring her son's cries. She huffed and threw the pillows over her head. "You get him. I did it yesterday."

"But I'm the one who he'll be feasting on until my nipples are raw." The mayor hissed. "You could at least go get him."

Emma growled, but she got out of the bed anyways. "The fucker _never_ sleeps." She complained and stomped out of the room to grab him. She entered his room and turned the lamp on before she grabbed the fussy baby. "You little insomniac." Charlie smiled up at her as she held him. This was his nightly routine. He would cry and scream for hours, but the second you picked him up, he'd smile like he wasn't being the span of Satin… or really the span of the Evil Queen. "You're such a little shit." She chuckled and kissed his cheeks. "Let's go see mommy so she can feed you."

The brunette was still lying on the bed, half asleep when the savior entered the room. "I heard you insulting my baby."

Green eyes rolled playfully as she plopped down on the bed with Charlie against her chest. "If he wasn't such a douche I wouldn't."

Charlie grinned big at Regina and the former queen smiled back, snatching the infant away from her lover and rubbing his back. "Hey there handsome boy." He bobbed his head around, searching for his midnight snack. "You're so cute."

Emma got comfy under the covers and laughed. "He smells dinner."

The older woman was sleeping topless so she just moved the sheets off her chest and latched the baby unto her. "I'm actually relieved he's eating. My breasts are sore."

"Yeah, baby. Talk dirty to me." The sheriff joked and turned on her stomach.

Regina slowly rubbed Charlie's back as he ate, ignoring her lover's crude comment. "Did you catch sight of your _friend_?" She questioned through a yawn.

The sheriff shook her head. "No. She's probably sleeping like a normal person." She let out a deep and exhausted sigh.

"I don't trust her." The mayor confessed.

Emma _really_ didn't want to have this- or any other- discussion at two in the morning. "She's not lying, Regina. She honestly doesn't know how she got here."

The mayor nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sure we can trust her going forward."

"We can." The blonde assured.

Regina raised a dark eyebrow. "Why do you trust her so much? We don't know this woman. She's obviously _powerful_. We should be prepared."

The savior huffed and turned on her back. Obviously she wasn't going to get back to sleep until she appeased her true love. "I know there may be more we have to deal with, but Elsa isn't a threat. Whoever let her out might be, but she's just looking for her sister."

"She was rather… touchy with you earlier." The mayor said offhandedly, trying to act nonchalant.

Emma chuckled, suddenly realizing what was _really_ going on with her fiancée. "Blondes aren't my type, baby. You don't need to be jealous."

Brown eyes rolled. "I'm not _jealous._ " She glared. "It was just an observation."

The younger woman's lie detector went off. "Mhm." She hummed disbelievingly. "Well I'm taking her to Gold's tomorrow. Maybe he knows something about the urn she was in."

"Or maybe he's the one who let her out." Regina countered.

"Either way I'll get some answers." The blonde pointed out.

* * *

The next morning Emma brought a bright eyed Charlie down the steps while Regina slept in a little. It was Friday and on top of the ice queen drama she already had to figure out, the sheriff had to make it to Henry's football game tonight. Her and the mayor both did.

She spotted Elsa in the foyer, looking around at all the pictures that scattered about the room. The woman was back in her fancy blue dress. "You're up early." Emma noted.

Elsa jumped out of her skin and relaxed only when she saw who it was. "I don't sleep well in strange places." She revealed.

The savior walked towards the kitchen and motioned for the other blonde to follow. "Want some breakfast?" She asked as she patted the baby's behind. "I'm about to fix this guy his morning bottle."

"What do you eat in this land?" The blue-eyed woman asked.

Emma chuckled and grabbed a pre-filled bottle of breast milk before popping it in the microwave. She stroked Charlie's blonde hair. "We eat a lot of stuff. What do I make is the real question and the answer is waffles because we have a waffle maker."

"I've never had waffles. Do they have chocolate in them?" The ice queen wondered.

"They can." The sheriff offered with a grin and grabbed the vibrating baby chair on the floor. She put it on the bar and strapped the baby in it before turning it on. "Are you thirsty?" She asked the woman.

Elsa shook her head. "No thank you. I'm fine." She cleared her throat and watched as the officer grabbed the bottle she had put in the silver box and shook it before giving it to the blonde infant. "I want to thank you for helping me."

Emma shrugged. "I haven't done anything yet." She reminded the other blonde, propped Charlie's bottle up so he could drink it by himself. "But I promise I'm going to try my best to find your sister."

Henry entered the room with bed head and yawned. "Morning Ma." He greeted and gave a small wave to the other blonde. "What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Chocolate chip waffles." Emma told him and started making the batter for it while her eldest son walked over to Charlie and kissed him.

"Morning buddy." He smiled while his brother ate.

Emma scratched the teenager's back and turned the waffle maker on. "Is mom still sleeping?"

"I guess." Henry shrugged and headed to the fridge for a drink.

Elsa licked her lips and looked at Charlie while he ate. "How long have you and Regina been together?"

"Two years." Emma revealed and searched around for the chocolate chips.

Blue eyes widened slightly and she pointed to Henry as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "So you weren't together when you had him?"

The savior cleared her throat. "It's a long story." She restated her words from last night.

Henry shook his head. "Not really." He turned to Elsa. "Ma is my birth mother, but she had me when she was eighteen with this loser and put me up for adoption. Mom adopted me and brought me here. I found out when I was nine that she was the Evil Queen who cursed Snow White and her kingdom. Then I found out Ma was the only one who could save all of them."

Emma chuckled at the woman's slack jawed reaction. "Like I said, long story."

"Sounds like quite the tale." The ice queen agreed. "So she's the evil queen?"

Regina walked into the kitchen with her morning robe around her body, tied at the waist. "Was. I _was_ the Evil Queen." She raised an eyebrow when she saw the curious look Elsa was sending her fiancée. She put on her happy face and walked over to the sheriff. "Morning dear." She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Thank you for letting me sleep."

Emma's face broke out into a smug grin. She cranked her neck and gave her lover a proper kiss. "You were up late with him. I figured you could use it."

Charlie was fussy last night until the mayor gave him Tylenol. "I could use several _days_ of extra sleep." Regina rubbed the sheriff's back and walked towards the baby who was nearly done with his bottle. "Because someone is very needy, huh? My handsome baby." She turned back to her fiancée. "Honey, don't forget we have an appointment with Whale today for him."

Emma groaned. "Damn it. Is that today?"

"Mhm." The mayor nodded.

"Can we reschedule? I'm a little busy today, baby."

Regina shook her head. "No. We can't reschedule. The next available appointment isn't for another two weeks."

Green eyes closed in frustration. "What time is it? I have to go talk to Gold today."

"It's at four. " The brunette said sharply. "If you don't want to go, I'll go alone."

Emma shook her head. "No, I'll make it work."

"Moms, don't forget I have a game tonight." Henry spoke up.

This time it was Regina who grumbled. "That's right." She recalled. "I have to wash your uniform then."

"You two seem to keep busy." Elsa commented.

Emma huffed a laugh. "Busy doesn't even cover it. After breakfast you and me will go to Gold. See if he knows anything about how you got here."

"Take Hook with you." Regina requested.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because it's Gold." The mayor reminded her true love. In her head she said, ' _And I don't trust that woman not to try anything with you.'_ That's what she really wanted to say.

Green eyes met brown and the former queen knew her fiancée was aware of what she _wasn't_ saying. "Okay. I'll pick up Killian on the way."

* * *

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I've never seen her before in my life." Gold said behind the counter with Belle beside him.

Emma, Hook, and Elsa were all on the other side, wanting answers. "So then how'd she end up inside your urn? Inside your secret vault of terror?"

Rumple waved his hand. "Look, if you really want to know how she wound up there, she's standing right beside you, Miss Swan." He pointed out.

"She did." Elsa told the creepy man. "I can't remember… something happened to my memories."

"A pity." Gold said before turning to Emma. "I told your father that someone broke in several days ago. I'm afraid that's all I know."

"Yes." Killian began in disbelief. "You know nothing until it benefits you."

"That may have been true once, _pirate,_ but with my son and beautiful wife I've turned over a new leaf." Gold told the man.

Emma squinted her eyes at him. "He's not lying." She announced just as her phone started to ring. It was Regina. "Hey."

" _Get to my office with that ice witch right now."_

Blonde eyebrows furrowed at the words. "What do you mean your office? Why are you there?"

 _"I was going to help your mother fix the electricity grid because it's been going out on the east side of town but we have a bigger problem. It's Neal. Ruby brought him here. His heart. Something is wrong. His body is cold. He's freezing, Emma."_

Green eyes widened as she looked back at Gold.

* * *

Rumple was the first enter the office, with his wife and police department behind him. He walked over to where his son was lying on the couch. "Bae?" He shook him.

"It's no use." Snow told the dark one as Red sat in a nearby chair. "He's out."

Emma made eye contact with her fiancée. "What the hell happened?"

The mayor glared at Elsa. "Why don't you ask your _friend_?"

Elsa shook her head. "This isn't my magic." She defended herself.

Regina scoffed a laugh. "And we're supposed to trust _you_? The only person around here who as magic of this kind?"

"You can trust me." The savior assured her lover. "If she said it wasn't her, it wasn't."

"So how do we break the spell?" Ruby wondered.

Elsa licked her lips. "The only way to break a freezing spell is an act of true love."

Regina took a deep breath and looked at Emma. "True love's kiss."

"Not necessarily." The Arendelle native corrected. "Any act of true love will work."

The sheriff turned to Red, but she wasn't sure anything the waitress did would work. Hell, Emma wasn't even sure they were together! "Gold, kiss your son."

The dark one shook his head. "No. It won't work. The ice works as a shield." He said in a defeated tone.

"So what do we do?" Ruby asked.

Gold shoved his fist into his son's chest and ripped his heart out. "We take this until we kill whomever cast the spell." He told the room and glared at the sheriff. "If _she_ did this, I get to be the one to kill her." He growled.

Emma swallowed thickly and turned to the other blonde. "Well, we better go start looking for whoever did this then."

"You better bring back-up." The former queen said sternly. "No dying on me, Miss Swan."

Despite the stressful environment, the sheriff grinned and pecked red lips. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

* * *

Emma and David split up from Elsa and Killian to look for the person who froze Neal's heart. The pirate and ice queen went to look around at Granny's hotel while the deputy and his daughter headed to the ice cream shop. When they asked Ruby how it happened, she was less than useful. All she said was they went out for ice cream and back to the B&B. They were headed to the dock when Neal collapsed.

"So we know that whoever put the spell on Neal has the same powers as Elsa. They had to have left a trail." The savior told her father.

David shrugged. "Sounds plausible." They reached the ice cream shop only to find it was closed. "Well the power outage is all through this street. Maybe she took her ice cream home so it wouldn't melt?"

Emma looked at the store hours on the window. "9am to 10pm. Monday through Sunday. Should be open." She looked through the blinds into the empty shop. "Maybe…"

Charming saw the disbelieving look in the sheriff's eyes. "You don't agree."

"It's possible, sure, but it's one hell of a coincidence that Neal got ice cream right before someone casts a freezing spell on him." Emma tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"We can call Snow. She has keys to the town in Regina's off-" He stopped talking when his daughter stuck a hair pen in the lock and opened it. He lifted an impressed eyebrow.

Emma flashed a cocky grin. "Neal taught me a few things." She told him and walked into the store. It was mostly dark, so she turned the flashlight on her phone and walked around the counter. She looked at the bins of ice cream and touched one. "It's still frozen." She said, pressing her fingers into the vanilla flavor. "It's _really_ frozen."

"Maybe it has a generator." Charming rationalized.

The sheriff shook her head. "No. I don't hear anything. No compressor humming or cooling system."

"I think we found our other ice witch." David spoke.

Emma nodded and pulled her phone out and unlocked it. "Let's get Elsa down here. Maybe she can find a trail of magic or something." She saw she had a missed call and voicemail she listened to it. She chuckled at first, but by the end of the message she was worried. "He's in the forest.

The deputy furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought him and Elsa were going to the B&B?"

"So did I." The blonde woman muttered. "But they found the person who cursed Neal. We have to go."

* * *

They found nothing at the B&B, but when Killian and Elsa were leaving, they saw snowflakes floating in the air.

It led them to where they were now, in the forest letting it led them to wherever it wanted. Hook sliced an X in a close by tree with his hook.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Leaving a trail. I'm more accustom to outrunning magic than following it." The pirate explained.

Elsa laughed softly. "You're a great knight then."

"It's called officer in this world, love." The brunette corrected her. "And technically I'm not even that. I usually just pick up Emma's lunch." Killian kept following the snowflakes until it landed on a tree stump a good distance away from him. "I'd say we're on the right track."

A flash of a figure in white moved behind a tree. "There she is." Elsa exclaimed quietly. "Look."

"Get down." The pirate instructed and hid with her behind a trunk. He watched as the woman performed magic- completely oblivious to them being there- before he turned around and brought out his phone.

Elsa's light eyebrows creased together. "What is that thing?"

Killian scrolled down to Emma's name. "It's a talking device." He didn't really feel like explaining. "I don't bloody know. I press the Emma button and she answers, usually." He brought it to his ears and it rang a few times before going to voicemail. After the beep his recorded his message. "Why should I carry around this ridiculous thing if you're never there when I use it?" He grumbled. "We found the person who froze Neal's heart. Get to the west end of the woods right away."

"She doesn't look evil." Elsa noted.

"Looks can be deceiving, love. Let's just stay out of sight." He requested.

* * *

Emma was tracking Killian's cellphone as her and David jogged through the woods. She spotted Hook several feet away with icicles above his head and feet frozen into the ground. She sprinted towards him and spotted a woman in a white dress conjuring all the icey death traps around her best friend. "Hey dairy queen!" She got her attention.

The blonde woman, who was in her mid to late forties, gasped at the sight of the sheriff. "Emma?"

The savior gave her a confused look. "Do we know each other?"

"Of course not." The woman said, but Emma's lie detector went off. "Your reputation precedes you." She looked at Killian and than at Elsa before turning back to the officer. "You really think your magic is stronger than mine?"

"There's only one way to find out." Emma hissed and blasted the dairy queen back a burst of magic.

David ran to the pirate and tried to pick out the man's feet. It wasn't working and the witch dropped the icicles on the men, but Emma flung them out of the way with her magic.

"You guys okay?" She asked.

Her father rolled on his back. "Yeah, we're fine." David looked to where the witch was supposed to be, but she wasn't there.

Emma was breathing heavily from her usage of magic. "She's gone." For some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that the snow queen knew something she didn't. It was unsettling.

"Emma," Elsa spoke up, "She said she knew me." She revealed.

The sheriff's phone went off and she answered it instead of replying to Elsa. "Hello?"

" _Where are you? It's almost four."_ Regina hissed through the phone.

Emma light hit her phone against her forehead several times before bringing it back to her ear. "Yeah, I'm five minutes away." She lied. She could get there in four though if she sped.

 _"Well hurry!_ _This is a big appointment for Charlie._ " The mayor reminded.

"I know, I know. I'll be there." She promised before hanging up and scrunching her nose in frustration. Everybody needed her it seemed and all she wanted was to sleep.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but there's a method to my madness. Lol. I told you guys this story was going to be different than the show & it shows in this chapter. I also know I'm about two hours after Friday. Blame work! There was a three vehicle car crash & I had to stay late.

Next chapter will dig more into the Snow Queen & Emma's past with her, as well as some Swan Queen drama.

It will be posted Monday! Until then :*


	12. Like Magic To You

**Retrospective**

Chapter 12

* * *

Regina hung up the phone with Mary Margaret and turned around to face the waiting room where her fiancée was rubbing her head. She sat next to her and took the woman's free hand in her own. "You look drained. Maybe you should go home, honey." The mayor wasn't stupid. She'd seen how stressed the savior had been since all this began.

"I don't want leave you and Charlie." Emma shook her head and looked into soft brown eyes.

It was a big day for the infant. After thorough investigation the women decided to get their son circumcised. They went back and forth, but eventually logic won out over risk. The procedure was short and would be hygienic in the future.

The brunette offered a small smile at her lover. "What happened with the other mysterious ice witch?"

"She runs Any Given Sundae." Emma revealed.

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "The ice cream shop?"

The savior nodded. "That's the one."

Regina eyes widened slightly and she held up her hand in recognition. "Older woman, blonde hair?"

"You know her?"

"She's been running the ice cream shop for years." The former queen revealed. "But… when I cast the curse I knew every face, even if I didn't know their name, but not _her_. It was strange because it seemed like she just _appeared_ here one day and I didn't see her around for a large chunk of time the curse was intact."

The savior tilted her head in confusion. "I don't understand. If you knew something was up why didn't you do something about her?"

"Well I visited her at the ice cream shop…" Regina trailed off as she thought about the encounter. Realization dawned on her. "That sneaky _bitch_." She snarled.

The sheriff was lost. "What happened?"

"She gave me some lie about her hating the cold in her past life." The mayor informed her true love.

Emma rolled her eyes when she figured it out. "And since the curse was to make everybody miserable, you believed her."

The brunette nodded. "She'd had to of known about the curse though." She said, but saw the younger woman in deep thought. "What?"

"Elsa said the lady told her that they knew each other." The savior told her.

Regina could believe that. "Well, she's probably from Arendelle so that makes sense."

The blonde shook her head. "No, it's not just that. She… I think she knows me too."

"You're the sheriff, dear." The older woman reminded her. "Of course she knows you."

Emma shook her head. "It seemed more than that." She licked her lips. "Do you know her name?"

The mayor thought long and hard. "I can't recall, but someone must know it. She's been running the ice cream shop for all these years."

"How long ago did you go to her shop?" The savior clarified.

Regina bit her lip as she thought back. "I don't know, Emma. Maybe twelve or thirteen-" She shook her head, cutting her own self off. "I didn't have Henry yet, maybe three or four years before."

"So I would have been fifteen or sixteen." Emma chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"What are you thinking, Miss Swan?" The former queen questioned.

The blonde took a deep breath and rubbed her face. "I don't even know. I just want to find out what this Snow Queen wants so we can stop her and just focus on finding Anna."

An idea popped into the mayor's head. "Maybe we should find Anna first." Her lover gave her a confused look. "Think about, the Snow Queen says she knows Elsa so chances are she also knows _Anna_. Elsa doesn't remember her-"

"But maybe Anna does." Emma grinned big at her fiancée before she leaned in to kiss her. "You're so smart, baby. I gotta call my dad."

* * *

Mary Margaret plopped the city records down on the table while she held DJ in the other. "These are the records from the curse. If Anna was ever in Storybrooke we'll find some trace of her here." She assured the blonde woman.

Elsa's blue eyes widened slightly. "Your curse seems very… thorough."

"That's just A-V." Snow informed her.

David walked over with his own pile of books. "Here's the rest of them." He declared and plopped them on the table.

There was a knock on the door followed by Emma walking in with Charlie in his car seat and Regina right behind her. "Hey." She greeted them.

"We're just getting started on the search." Charming told his daughter as she placed the baby on the table.

Regina unbuckled Charlie as her fiancée hugged her parents. "Thank you both for watching him tonight. We would bring him, but the crowd gets loud and we don't want to scare our precious little baby." She cooed at the boy, using his onesie to wipe slobber off his smiling face.

Snow waved it off. "Oh no worries. DJ has been wanting to hang out with his nephew all day, haven't you buddy?" She asked the seven month old.

The former queen offered a polite grin and fawned over her fiancée's brother, stroking his dark hair as the shorthaired woman held him. "We packed Charlie a few changes of clothes because he's been drooling a lot recently. He might be fussy because he's cutting a tooth. If he won't stop crying just give him some Orajel. Also, there's only one bottle of milk but I also put formula in there. I don't _like_ him to drink it, but every so often it's unavoidable."

Emma chuckled softly and rubbed her lover's back. "You'll have to excuse her, it's her first time leaving him for more than half an hour." She teased.

Dark eyes rolled. "I just want your parents to be properly informed." She corrected and tucked Charlie's face in her neck, sniffing his light blonde hair and kissing him.

Charming smiled and grabbed the boy from her arms. "He'll be in good hands, Regina." He promised her.

The mayor nodded. She knew that. Although she still wasn't the biggest fan of the Charming's, she knew they were more or less good parents. They were always good with Henry and DJ was well adjusted so she _trusted_ them to at least keep Charlie alive for a couple hours.

"Is football like netting in our land?" Elsa questioned everybody.

Emma laughed. "I seriously doubt it." She turned to her fiancée. "What's netting?"

"It's like basketball here, but the person who loses gets killed by the victor." Regina informed her.

Green eyes widened. "Talk about high stakes."

"Football seems like chess compared to netting." The mayor commented.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes it is. Thank God we don't have it in this world."

Elsa took Charlie from David when he offered and smiled at him. "He looks you, Emma."

"Well he _should_." Regina gritted out. "She created him."

The sheriff bit her lip to hide her grin and took her fiancée's hand. "Okay. Come on, baby. We can't be late."

Regina sent daggers at the blonde in the blue dress. "If you're going to hold him, at least support his head." She growled.

Emma chuckled and dragged the older woman out of the loft. "Thanks for watching him mom and dad. Let me know if you find anything on Anna."

"We will!" Elsa assured her. "You two have fun!"

The savior closed the door and walked down the steps with a grumbling Regina. "Okay, go ahead."

"Go ahead with what dear?" The brunette asked, faking indifference.

Green eyes rolled with playful irritation as they exited the building. "You don't like Elsa." The much was obvious.

"I think she's a whore." Regina spat out. The sheriff busted out with a laugh. Anger flared in dark eyes. She halted her lover's walk to the bug. "I'm not sure what you find so funny, Miss Swan. I'm angry at you as well."

Emma scoffed. "Me?" The other woman nodded. "What did I do?"

"You aren't discouraging her ridiculous crush." The former queen rolled her dark eyes.

"Oh my God, because there is no crush!" The savior exclaimed. "She doesn't like me that way."

Regina huffed a disbelieving laugh. "Please. It's blatant." She shook her head. "But that's okay." She smirked and backed the younger woman into the yellow car, sliding a finger down her chest. "Because _I_ know that _you_ know that nobody will _ever_ fuck you like I do."

The sheriff felt a shiver slide down her body as her lover's index finger circled her nipple through her thin shirt. She shook her head. "Never." She agreed, licking her lips.

Since having Charlie, their sex life was completely nonexistent. Emma understood why, of course. Regina wasn't allowed to have sex until she was cleared by Whale to do so, but the savior? The savior was very much capable of being fucked.

Now, she didn't want to sound selfish but she was _dying_ be with her fiancée again. She'd lost count of how many times she'd gotten herself off in the shower but doing it herself wasn't nearly as satisfying as when the former Evil Queen took her roughly and passionately.

Regina bit her bottom lip and saw the desire in the blonde's eyes. "You want me to take you right now. Don't you?"

"Yes." Emma nodded eagerly, feeling her thighs clench.

An evil mirth grew in the mayor's eyes as her fingers slide down the woman's shirt before she slid her hand under it and scraped her nails down her torso. It elected a hiss from the sheriff and the brunette retreated her teasing. "You'd let me, too. Wouldn't you? You'd let me slid though tight jeans down your sexy legs and slip my fingers inside that wet little cunt." She spat in the woman's ear, licking her earlobe for effect. She received a silent nod of consent from her lover. "Well perhaps I _would_ fuck you right now, but we have other responsibilities." She smirked before walking around towards the passenger side of the car.

Emma huffed. "Fucking tease." She grumbled.

* * *

Killian was in the stands as he waited for the game to start. He waved to Regina when he saw her. She reluctantly sat next to him.

"Why are you here?" The mayor questioned him.

The pirate shrugged. "I came here for the lad, of course." He explained. "Where's the little one?"

"With Emma's parents." Regina said. "Where's Tinkerbelle?"

"She's with Belle at the library." Hook told her.

Regina nodded as she looked over to the other side of the football field where Emma was talking to the teenage boys with Marco. It kind of turned her on that her fiancée was so involved in Henry's sport. She loved that stubborn blonde more than anything. She didn't have a set day that she was going to do it, but she definitely planned to wait until the whole ice thing was dealt with.

Killian saw the look of complete infatuation on the Evil Queen's face. He smirked and nudged her lightly. "So when are you going to propose to your baby mama?" He teased.

Dark eyes rolled. "When are _you_ going to propose to your girlfriend?" She countered.

The pirate chuckled. "Touché."

Regina clapped and whistled when her son- sporting his number eight jersey- stepped onto the field and joined his huddled. She cleared her throat and looked at the brunette beside her. "For your information, I'm planning to propose. I just want all of this Snow Queen drama over with before I do."

"Same." Hook agreed. They watched as Henry completed a pass and clapped. "So what's your plan?" He questioned the queen.

The woman shrugged. "I don't have anything set in stone." She confessed. "Honestly, I've sort of hit a stand still in the matter."

Killian scoffed. "Please. Get her a grilled cheese at Granny's and pop the question. She'll love it.

The mayor huffed. "You're no help at all." She rolled her eyes. "After everything we've been through and everything she's done for our family, she deserves something more special than an unhealthy meal."

Hook laughed. "Listen to me, Regina. Swan is a simple human being. I know your proposal was perfect and magical, blah, blah, blah. But Swan isn't from the Enchanted Forest. She's from _here_ and perfect to her is simple."

"Simple." Regina repeated quietly to herself. It made sense, really. Her fiancée was a rather simple being. Her attire could up hear to that. She was easily pleased. The brunette had been thinking big since she bought the ring and perhaps that was the problem. Nothing seemed to fit. Maybe she should start thinking simple. "I could take her to where we had our first day." She suggested to the man.

The pirate shook his head. "You're still overthinking." He told her. "Okay, tell me. _Why_ do you want to marry her?" He asked, halfway paying attention to the game that was going on. He saw Emma screaming at the ref for something.

"What do you mean _why_?" The former queen scoffed. "She's the only person I ever want to be with. I _love_ her. We have a family together."

Blue eyes rolled. "I meant _why_ do you love her? List it to me."

Regina chewed on her lip as she thought about it. There were countless reasons. "She's _beautiful_ of course." She stressed to begin with. "She looks at me as if I'm the best thing she's ever found. She accepts me and all of the awful things from my past. We work flawlessly as together. She makes me feel safe. I've _never_ had someone make me feel that way before. I love all her little annoying quirks like her dreadful singing and her obsession with football." She rolled her eyes with a smile at the thought. "I don't know. She's just… my best friend." The woman shrugged.

Killian snapped his fingers in approval. "Exactly. She's your best friend. You're hers as well- aside from me of course- so think about what your _best friend_ would want in a proposal and go from there."

On the field, Henry threw a twenty-yard touchdown and both the pirate and the mayor jumped up in celebration. Their conversation was forgotten after that and they went through two quarters of the game cheering the team on.

Henry's team completed a third down, but it called back for offensive pass interference. The man in the stands grew angry. "Oh come on! You're a bloody idiot!" He screamed at the referee.

Regina chuckled at the pirate's reaction. She had grown quite fond of the brunette, despite her reluctance. He was the only man- aside from Charming- who was actively involved in the young man's life. The mayor appreciated it greatly and she knew Hook adored both of her boys. He was turning out to be a loyal friend to Emma and a nice presence in her own life.

Brown eyes moved back over the field. She caught sight of her fiancée grinning and jumping up and down when their son made a completion. On the next snap she saw her quarterbacking child get drilled into the ground. She instinctively went into mother mode, rushing out of the stands and towards the field where Henry was still very much squirming on the ground in pain.

Emma was already next to him, kneeling as she spoke to him. Everybody on the field was waiting for the boy.

The former queen tucked some dark hair behind her ear and kneeled on the other side of the boy. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Henry's eyes widened as he saw his adoptive mother leaning over him. "Mom? What the heck are you doing on the field?" He exclaimed as his blonde mother helped him to stand up.

Regina scoffed. "You were hurt!" She defended herself.

The assistant coach shook her head as she walked towards the sideline with her boy and fiancée on her heels. "He just got the wind knocked out of him." Emma assured her.

"You're embarrassing me!" The boy groaned, hoping that Grace wasn't looking at him, but he knew nearly everybody was.

"I want him out of the game." The mayor told Marco firmly.

Henry removed his helmet with a grumble and sat on the bench as Marco substituted him. "I'm fine." He insisted, angry.

"Fine!" Regina exclaimed. She was completely outraged. "You got slammed into the ground!"

Emma grabbed her lover by her shoulders and backed her up. "Baby, come with me." She insisted and directed her towards the locker room.

"He is _not_ going back in the game!" The older woman said firmly.

The sheriff shook her head. "We can't do that to him."

Brown eyes widened. "We can't do _that_ to him but we can let some punk slam him into the ground?" She shook her head. "No. I can't do it. He can get hurt."

"He's been sacked before, Regina. What's the big deal?" The blonde asked.

"The big deal is that I saw our son thrashing on the ground in pain!" Regina yelled. "I told you I was fine with him playing until he got hurt!"

The savior nodded. "Yeah, and he's not hurt! The wind just got knocked out of him." She explained.

Regina shook her head firmly. "No. We're pulling him."

"No." Emma said sternly. "Baby, this?" She pointed all around them to the locker room. "This to Henry is like magic to you." She explained. "Are there risks? Sure, but he _loves_ it and he's good at it- _great_ even. We can't rip him from this." The mayor felt a tug in her heart at the comparison. She saw the light in his eyes whenever he stepped on the field. She didn't want to take that away from him, but seeing him on the field in pain. "I know it worries you, Regina. I know it does. It worries me too, but we can't take him away from this. We just can't."

The former queen took a deep breath. She knew her fiancée was right. They couldn't take him away from something he cared so deeply for.

* * *

The next day, Emma had bid goodbye to her lover and sons before she took the bug to work. It was Saturday but the sheriff was needed to solve the mystery of the Snow Queen. She was on her way to the station in the bug listening to Bashful talk about the weather when her car skidded out of control. She turned the wheel until it stopped and got out of the old vehicle. She looked around and saw her precious bug sitting in the middle of a thin sheet of ice on the ground. It just so happened to be the only ice around.

"I knew it." She muttered to herself and grabbed her gun out from behind her, following the trail she saw. Just as she turned the corner she saw the older blonde woman and raised her gun. "Why the hell are you following me?" She demanded to know.

The Snow Queen just walked around another corner. "Hey! Stop!" The sheriff didn't want to fire a shot she didn't have so she took off to run after her. She kicked a fence open where her perpetrator went and followed the ice trail out of the other side only to see it come to an end.

She looked around and in a winded breath she said, "What the hell?" Her phone started ringing and she put her gun back in place before answering. "Now is _not_ a great time." She told whomever it was that was calling.

" _Emma. I need you to come down to the library."_ It was Belle. " _Leroy is drunk again."_

* * *

Emma along with Elsa and David were looking through city records looking for any sign of Anna ever being in Storybrooke. So far they were ending up blank.

"More old city records from the mayor's office, per your request." Killian smirked as he walked into the station and placed the box on his desk.

Emma grinned at him. "I'm surprised you were able to carry such a heavy box with your weak hand." She teased.

"Where's my breakfast?" Leroy asked from inside of the cell. The sheriff arrested him earlier that morning for public intoxication and breaking into the library. "I'll have the eggs and bacon." He smirked.

Green eyes rolled in irritation. The blonde picked up the other half of her breakfast and water. "Who had the pop tart and water?" She asked the hung over man and handed him the items through the bars.

Leroy raised an eyebrow. "Somebody's already taken a bite." He complained.

The savior shrugged. "I've had my shots." She told him offhandedly before walking away towards the hoard of boxes she had to deal with.

"What's on the agenda for the day, love?" The pirate asked.

Emma dug into her pockets and tossed him her keys. "Take the bike and go on patrol. See if you can find out if anybody knows the name of the ice cream lady."

Killian saluted. "Aye aye, _sheriff_."

"Wait, do you mean Sarah?" Leroy questioned from the cell, chewing on the pop tart Emma had given him.

Blond eyebrows creased together as she turned to him. "The blonde woman who runs Any Given Sundae." Emma clarified.

The alcoholic nodded. "Yeah. That's Sarah Fisher. She lives four houses down from Doc on Oak Road." He informed the officers.

David started looking around for the right city records, going straight to the F section.

"All right. Let's put looking for Anna on hold and see if we can find out anything about Sarah Fisher." Emma instructed the team. She had told her father about the strange encounter with the Snow Queen earlier that morning.

The rest of the people in the station- aside from Leroy- flipped through all the records. It was nearly an hour later when the deputy spoke up. "Emma, I don't see that name anywhere." He told his daughter.

"Me neither." Elsa commented.

Emma rubbed her forehead. "So what does that mean?" She questioned.

Charming licked his lips. "It means she didn't come here by the curse."

"Then how'd she get here?" The savior asked. "And why the hell was she following me?"

* * *

So this one was more Swan Queen family than Frozen plot. I did this on purpose because while I adore the Frozen arc, this is still very much about the Swan-Mills family :) Next chapter will have more Frozen plot to it & a bit of smut ;) so enjoy that (or skip over it if it offends you).

For the reviewer that hoped I wasn't going to make Emma the dark one, have no fear. That will not be happening in this story. Also, someone asked if I'll be doing the curse of shattered sight. I guess we'll see :)

Next post will be Wednesday! Until then! :*


	13. One Perfect Family

**Retrospective**

Chapter 13

* * *

"I love Charlie. Yes I do. I love Charlie. How about you?" Emma sang as she lied on the couch while she held the nearly two-month-old baby. He was able to support his weight with his legs if someone held his hands. The boy grinned big and she chuckled. "You're the cutest thing in the world."

Henry bust into the house. "Ma?" He called, heading to the living room when he saw her.

It was Monday afternoon and Elsa- per Regina's request- was staying at the loft so things had gone to back to as normal as they could be while the Snow Queen evaded the police.

The sheriff looked up at him. "What's up, kid?"

"There's this project for school and I need your help for it." The quarterback told her, plopping down on the chair close to the couch.

Light eyebrows furrowed as Charlie's legs gave out and he sat on his mother's torso, making gurgling sounds and studying Emma's face. "What's it for?"

"It's a family heritage thing." Henry revealed. "I need something from your past that's important to you and something from mom that's important to her." He explained.

Emma nodded. "Okay. You'll have to ask mom about what she wants to give you, but everything from my childhood is in a box in the attic." She told her son. "Gina!" She called.

"I told you to never call me that!" Regina yelled as she headed towards the voice. Once she reached the family room she asked, "What?"

Henry cleared his throat. "I need someone that's important you from your past. It's for school."

The mayor chewed her lip. "I'll have to find something. When's it due?"

"Three days." The boy told his parents.

Regina nodded. "I'll find something in my vault." She told him and turned to her fiancée. "What are you giving him?"

The blonde shrugged. "No idea. He can go through the box of stuff I have in the attic, but nothing is really that important to me." Charlie looked towards his brunette mother and started to whine. "Oh! Someone's hungry."

"Can you feed him? There's a bottle in the fridge and I have a lot of paperwork to go through since your _friend_ is so adamant about finding her sister." The former queen spoke sharply.

Green eyes rolled playfully as she stood up with the baby and handed him to his brother. "Henry can feed it to him." She assigned to him. "I think we need to talk."

Her voice was serious and it had the older woman on edge. "All right."

Emma ruffled Henry's hair and kissed it. "Don't forget to burp him after you're done."

"I have homework." The teenager complained.

"Well after you feed him, put him in his vibrating chair. He loves that thing." Regina told him and led her fiancée into her office.

The blonde shut the door behind her and bit her lip as she looked at the delicious ass of her true love. "So, you had an appointment with Whale today." She started. "I'm assuming by your silence that he didn't clear you for my good loving?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and saw on her desk. "I'm surprised you even remember my appointment, what with you skipping around town with Miss 'I only own one dress'." She countered and tilted her head back to get her dark hair out of her face. "I hope you know that her fingertips would be like ice inside of you."

The comment was playful and it caused Emma to smirk as she walked towards her future wife. "The only fingers I ever want inside of me are yours." She assured her and ran her palms over the woman's thighs as reached her. "So, are we clear? Because if so, I'll have to shower and go clear the playing field if you know what I mean."

The brunette scrunched her nose in displeasure. "Don't be gross." She instructed her lover and wrapped her arms around the savior's neck, bringing her closer into her embrace. She made sure to wrap her legs around the sheriff's ass. "Whale said I'm healing fine, but no sex for another week at least. However, I advise you clear the playing field anyway, dear. You know I don't like rough turf." She wore a smirk of her own.

Emma chuckled at that and licked her lips. It felt _great_ being with her fiancée like this. They hadn't had much time to themselves between Charlie's birth and the stress of Elsa and the Snow Queen in town. The blonde felt like she was being pulled in every which direction when the only direction she ever wanted to be pulled in was the direction Regina was in. "I love you." She told her softly, lifting a hand up to cup her cheek.

The former queen showcased a rare coy smile. Brown eyes shined with adoration as she reached green. "You tell me all the time, honey."

"I know, but it never feels like enough." The savior told her and leaned their foreheads together.

Regina breathed in the presence of her lover and squeezed her shoulders lovingly. "I miss you." She confessed quietly.

The words tugged at the blonde's heartstrings. She nodded her head against the brunette's. "I miss you too, baby." An idea popped into her head and she pulled away a little with a smug expression.

"What?" The mayor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma's grin couldn't get any bigger. "After we find Anna and defeat this psycho Snow Queen, how about me and you go on a little weekend trip?" She suggested.

Regina liked this idea. "A trip, huh?"

The sheriff nodded eagerly and moved both of her hands down her lover's sides to cup her tight ass. "Yep. No work, no crazy magic drama, and most importantly? No kids." The older woman chuckled at that last part.

"Well that sounds amazing Emma, but-"

Emma shook her head. "Nope! It's happening, my beautiful queen." She cut her off. "We _need_ some time away. Come on, baby. Think about how amazing it will be? Just you and me in a cozy hotel room for a couple of days, not having to worry about anything but all the positions we're going to do it in." She wiggled her eyebrows. "We can even try new things." She coaxed.

Regina rolled her eyes at the dirty-minded sheriff but she couldn't stop smiling. "I have been wanting to tie you up." She admitted.

The thought of being tied up didn't turn the blonde on, but she was willing to do anything to get the woman to agree to a trip away. "Fine. You can tie me up _once,_ but I get to try something new as well."

Dark eyebrows creased together in concern. "Like what?"

Emma shrugged, faking innocence. "I'll weigh my options and get back to you." She told her. "So, what do you say?"

Regina licked her lips for dramatic effect until she smiled. "Just tell me when we're going."

* * *

The next day, Emma, Hook, and Regina- along with Charlie- were in the mayor's office. Killian was holding the baby while the former queen was fussing with vials and potions.

"Is it weird that I'm turned on by this right now?" The sheriff asked, sitting at the table watching.

Dark eyes rolled lightheartedly as she mixed two potions together. "Yes." She said simply.

Killian chuckled as he bounced the baby on his lap. "You better cool your jets Swan or you'll have another one of this lads in nine months."

"Hell no." Regina shook her head. "My pregnancy with that one was too traumatic. I'll get fixed before I have another baby."

Emma scoffed. "Like that'll stop me." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

The mayor ignored the comment and poured the successful potion into a small vial of it's own. It glew blue with power. "One locator potion." She pushed it over to her fiancée. "You do know that if Anna isn't in town, it's useless?"

"Yeah, I'm hoping she's here." The sheriff informed the room. "She's the only solid lead we have right now to find out who this Sarah Fisher is and _why_ she seems to know Elsa and me."

"Have you looked outside of the town?" The former queen asked her lover.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "How could she have left town?"

Regina shrugged. "How could she have gotten _into_ town?" She countered. "You said you had a gut feeling that she knows you more than your position of the sheriff. Maybe you knew her when you were younger."

"I'd remember." Emma said firmly.

The mayor gave her a look. "Would you? Elsa doesn't remember anything and the Snow Queen flat out told her they knew each other."

Emma chewed the inside of her lip and took Charlie from Hook when he held him out for the taking. She held his stomach as she stood him up on the table. "I'll look into it." She didn't like the idea of someone knowing a past with her, but not remembering it herself. She looked to her growing son, into his darkening eyes. They were turning brown that was for sure. Just like she predicted when he was born. The thought of anyone harming him… it killed her. "You don't think she'd be after my family. Right?"

Vulnerability shined through her tone and Regina moved to sit by her true love. "Even if she is, it will take a hell of a lot more than her weak ice powers to harm our family."

Charlie saw his mommy and squealed in her direction. The older woman smiled dramatically at the baby and took him from the blonde. Emma licked her lips. "We need to put up protection spells in our house, at the school. I don't want to give her any chance to hurt us."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll do that today." Regina told her.

The savior nodded. "It would."

Killian stood up and cleared his throat. "All right, Swan. We've gotta go. The sooner we find Anna, the better."

Emma tossed him her keys. "Go start the cruiser. I'll be there in a minute." She told him.

After the man left the room, the sheriff smirked at her true love and pulled a pair of lacy black panties out of her pocket.

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

Emma licked her lips and stepped closer to the brunette, who put Charlie down in his baby swing with his pacifier. "You're going to wear these for me."

"I can assure you I'm not." The former queen shook her head, turning her son's swing on. "Why do you even want me to?"

The savior offered a coy grin. "Can't you ever just do something I ask?" She avoided the question.

Regina leaned against her desk, not convinced at all. "Is this some kinky thing? Because this is my first official day back and work and our son will be here the whole time. I don't have time for your kinky ways."

Green eyes rolled and she stepped between her lover's legs, kneeling and slipping her hand up the woman's skirt. "Just do as I say, _Your Majesty._ " She gripped silk panties and ripped it down luscious thighs with a smirk.

Despite her protests, Regina found herself embarrassingly turned on. She spread her legs wide and bit her lip as strange black panties got pulled up her legs. She cursed Whale for not clearing her for sex. "I swear, Miss Swan, this better not leave me aching for you because I'm not allowed-" She hissed when Emma bit her inner thigh and soothed the mark with her tongue. "I hate you." She clawed desk and bit her lip but did nothing but spread her legs wider.

Emma smirked as she looked up at the brunette. She wanted it. Oh, did she want it. The savior was eager to slip her tongue into that tight cunt, but she wasn't allowed. She was never one for following the rules either so resisting the urge to touch her wife was that much harder.

After the panties were safely in place, the sheriff stood up and hotly kissed the mayor, slipping her tongue into the older woman's mouth. A knock on the door separated them reluctantly. "Swan." It was Killian.

The savior groaned and pulled away. "What?"

Hook lifted up the phone he had. "The lad is on the phone."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and stepped away from her frazzled lover to find out what her son wanted. "Hey kid. What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

 _"I am, but grandma and me looked at this video camera you had when you were younger."_ There was a pause. " _Ma! The ice cream lady is on it."_

* * *

Everyone was gathered around at the station. The list included: Emma, Regina, Elsa, Killian, David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Charlie, DJ, Belle, and Gold. They were all watching the homemade video tape the savior recorded from her adolescents.

Snow was the closest to the monitor, fawning over her teenaged daughter. "Emma that's you. You must have been-"

The sheriff was sitting in the chair in front of the screen with her fiancée leaning over her. "Thirteen, maybe fourteen."

"Are you missing the part where she _with_ the Snow Queen?" Regina questioned. "You knew her before you came here." She confirmed.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. She did the same thing to me she did to Elsa. All this time in this foster home or… whatever it was, it's gone."

"I don't even understand how she ended up in this world." Belle spoke up from a little ways behind the blonde.

The savior turned her head to look at the dark one. "We were hoping Gold could help with that." She said. "You spent more time trying to get here than anyone. How the hell did she do it?"

Rumple shrugged. "I'd love to ask her."

"Does it really matter how she got to Emma?" David spoke up. "Shouldn't we be more concerned about _why_?" He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Regina could only imagine. "Obviously she needed her for something. But what?" She gave a fake smile. "That's our next problem."

"Well we know she's hiding out somewhere in the North woods. We searched every inch of her shop. We tore apart her house. She must have cleared everything out days before."

Killian nodded. "Which must mean she's hiding something."

Emma looked at the pause image of the Snow Queen standing beside her younger self. "But where?" She turned around to where the pirate was standing.

"What about her ice cream truck?" Henry suggested, stepping out of the opened Sheriff's office.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her son. "Whoa. The Snow Queen has an ice cream truck?"

Henry shrugged. "I'm a kid. I notice these things."

Emma offered him an impressed look.

David nodded. "We'll split up into groups. Search the town, the woods. Hook, Regina, Emma you take the west. I'll take the east." He looked at Belle. "How are you at tracking?"

The former maid shook her head. "Actually I think I'll be more helpful at the library. Maybe I can dig something up on the Snow Queen there."

Elsa stood up and faced the auburn brunette woman. "I'd like to come with you, Belle. If that's okay? Maybe something about my sister will be there too. If you wouldn't mind the company."

After hearing about the Snow Queen being in her home videos, Emma decided to pocket the locator potion until they found the witch. They were getting closer to finding out who the Snow Queen was and she didn't want the trail to go… well, cold.

Belle shook her head. "No, not at all. I'd love the company."

* * *

"David, call off the search party. We found the truck in the west woods." Emma spoke into the walkie-talkie. Ruby was really the one who found it and she led the savior to the spot. "Mind keeping a look out?" She asked the waitress.

Red nodded. "Of course." Emma brought Chief and Boss to help out in case they got into trouble so the young brunette would have them to help her look out.

The mayor walked side by side and hand in hand with her fiancée towards the vehicle. "Just a regular day storming towards an evil ice cream truck."

Green eyes rolled at the comment. Her true love had been testy ever since they left her office. Sexual frustration was really starting to get to the older woman. "Be nice, baby."

"You should have been nice this morning instead of teasing me." She hissed quietly so captain guy liner wouldn't hear.

Emma smirked and grabbed the small remote out of her pocket, pressing the lightest setting. The former queen felt a vibrating sensation against her clit. She clutched the hand she was holding and bit her lip. Her dark eyes grew wide as the vibration sped up and she clenched her thighs together.

"You ready, love?" Killian asked, breaking the lock on the back of the vehicle.

"I was being nice." The sheriff informed her lover with an evil smirk and wink before she turned the torture panties off and stepped into the ice cream truck.

Regina growled under her breath and was the last to hop into the high car. Her glared at her fiancée, but her body was sensitive and eager for more pleasurable torture.

Hook looked around the metal box on wheels. "It appears she beat us to it." He told the women. "She's cleared out the vessel."

The mayor took a frustrated breath and put her hands on her hips. "Well what now? Do we question the cow she gets her milk from?" She rolled her eyes. "Maybe visit the waffle cone factory." She suggested sarcastically.

"Now wait a minute. Who locks their freezer?" Emma observed the key lock hanging on the hinge. "What's she afraid someone will steal her rocky road?"

"Stand back." The pirate requested and broke the lock with his hook.

Emma walked around to the other side and opened the freezer. She saw a few files in the box and grabbed them. She pulled out a paper from it and saw the article about her and August from the day she was born. Her eyes widened slightly. "Look like the Dairy Queen has been following me for a long time."

"Since before foster care?" Regina asked.

She made eye contact with her fiancée and handed over the lamented paper. "Since I landed in this world."

The mayor looked at the article that read, '7 Year Old Boy Find Baby On Side Of Road'. She was shocked. "What is this about?" She wondered.

When they were leaving the truck, Emma was looking through the file. "According to this she was foster mom for _six_ months!" She stressed.

"That was the longest you were ever in one spot was three months?' Regina said sadly. Her fiancée's past always made her feel a mix of emotions from sympathy to guilt.

Emma nodded. "It was. I don't remember a second of this."

The former queen rubbed her back as they walked back to the station. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yeah." She assured the older woman. "It was a long time ago." Her eyebrows furrowed the more she looked through the file.

Regina noticed the change. "What is it?"

"This is a painting I drew when I was in school." The blonde noted.

The mayor shrugged and linked their arms together as they walked along with Killian.

"Is that so strange?" The pirate questioned.

Emma nodded. "It isn't the only one. This crazy woman has a whole file of old essays and report cards of me."

"It's like the one we have for Henry." Regina pointed out, looking at the items.

The sheriff nodded. "Exactly. You don't keep stuff like this unless you… _care_ about someone."

"Perhaps she grew fond of you overtime." Killian told her.

Regina grabbed a letter that was in the file. "Looks like the feeling was mutual." She read it out loud, "Thanks for being the family I never had. Love Emma."

Light eyebrows creased together as she looked at it. "I wrote that to her?"

"She still erased your memories though." The former queen pointed out.

Emma nodded. "Exactly. So something must have happened to change all of that. There has to be a clue as to why."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows when she saw something that sparked her eye. She opened the scroll she saw and read it. It was a language she recognized but couldn't read. "This isn't from this world." She noted. "What the hell is she doing with you?"

The savior's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Elsa found out how she and the Snow Queen know each other."_ It was Belle.

Green eyes widened. "What? How?"

" _We're headed to the station now. Meet us there?"_

"Yeah. We're on our way."

* * *

Emma took off her jacket and warm sweater when she got to the station, leaving herself in only a see through white wife beater that the mayor found absolutely delicious on her. She licked her lips as she watched the sexy younger woman lean over the desk.

"The Snow Queen is your aunt?" The sheriff asked, completely confused, looking up from the book she didn't understand.

Elsa nodded. "According to this book I found in the library." She turned it around to face the other blonde. "Her name is Ingrid. I didn't even know my sister _had_ any sisters. I'm just as surprised as you are."

The sheriff pointed to three women she saw. "Your mom had two sisters." She pointed out.

"Bloody hell, Swan. That one looks just like you." He pointed to the woman in the book whose name was Helga. "Maybe that's why the Snow Queen was so obsessed with you."

Emma wasn't convinced and looked at Elsa for answers. "She came here looking for blondes. There's a whole lot more of them then me." She pointed out.

Confused, Elsa picked up the scroll the sheriff had brought back from the ice truck. "She wasn't looking for a blonde. She was looking for the savior."

That got the officer's attention. "What?"

Elsa pointed to the scroll in her hand. "This scroll, it's Runick. It's a prophecy. It says, 'the name of the savior is Emma'.

The other blonde stood up fully. "Wait, she knew?" She vaguely caught sight of her fiancée sitting in her office eating her alive with her eyes while their son slept in her arms.

"Before you even did. She _knew_ you were powerful." Elsa informed her. "It also says that the savior will become Ingrid's sister."

Emma rubbed her forehead. "What the hell does that even mean?"

The ice queen thought about it. "Well, my mother died and her other sister… isn't around." She wasn't quite sure what happened to her, but she was sure she'd never met her. "I think Ingrid believes in this prophecy. It may be crazy, but… I think she's looking to replace them."

Belle came rushing into the station in search for the Arendelle Queen. "Elsa!"

The braided blonde turned towards the librarian. "Yes?"

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I've been keeping a secret from you." She paused. "I knew your sister, Anna." She watched as Elsa got excited, but sorrow was the only thing inside of Belle. "She helped me once, a long time ago. And when I had a chance to help her… I let her down and when I did, she was captured by the Snow Queen."

Emma bit her lip in frustration as she watched Elsa deflated. "What?" The queen panicked. "Where did this happen? When?"

"Arendale." The former maid revealed. "It was a long, _long_ time ago and I have no idea where she is now, but uh… I'm afraid we have a more pressing concern. The Snow Queen has a mirror with terrible magic that can do terrible things."

"Mirror?" The pirate scoffed. "That's easy enough. Why not just go smash it?"

That was when Regina decided to end her inappropriate lusting for her fiancée and actually join the conversation. She patted Charlie's butt as she held him and walked into the room.

Belle shook her head. "It's not that simple. Rumple told me it's probably a part of an awful spell."

"How does Gold know about this at all?" The former Evil Queen questioned.

Belle licked her lips. "Your old mirror? The one with..." She cleared her throat, looking between the savior and the mayor. "The one Sydney was in? It was stolen from the shop."

"What spell is she trying to do?" Emma asked.

"The spell of Shattered Sight. If she casts it, it's magic will make everyone in Storybrooke turn on one another." Belle revealed.

Regina and Emma made eye contact at the information.

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered. "The whole town will destroy each other until there's no one left."

The savior turned to Elsa. "Except us."

"What makes you think that she'd spare you and Elsa?" Belle asked.

"Because she has this delusion that Emma and Elsa are her sisters." Regina spoke for the room. When the sheriff raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. "I was listening."

Elsa made eye contact with the other blonde. "She wants it to be just the three of us."

The savior nodded. "One perfect family."

* * *

Shit is getting real! Lol. So it's official, the Spell of Shattered Sight is happening. I have to say that re-writing this arc has been super fun so far, but I'll be ready to write the Swan Queen weekend away ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the Frozen storyline & the Swan Queen vibrating panties! They will be making a reappearance soon so don't think you've seen the last of them!

Next chapter is the search for Anna & trying to stop the Snow Queen of course! Like I said Gold will not be evil in this story but he will be looking for revenge for the spell done on his son.

I love all the support you guys give me for this story! You're amazing! Make sure to review & tell me what you think!

Next post will be Friday! Until then! :*


	14. Interrogation

**Retrospective**

Chapter 14

* * *

Regina was chopping vegetables in the kitchen for dinner when she felt a tingle between her legs. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, begging herself not to get too riled up. "Emma! Swan!" She growled her irritation loudly. She couldn't believe the younger woman had the audacity to tease her like she was in their home while their children were still awake.

The sheriff appeared in the kitchen within a second, grinning big and acting all innocent. "Yes dear?"

"Turn them off." The older woman grumbled.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Turn what off, Gina?" She asked with a cheeky laugh.

The former queen glared the best she could as the vibration went up in intensity. "Oh lord." She moaned quietly, clutching the counter.

Emma smirked. "Still want me to stop?" The brunette shook her head and bit her lip with a moan. "Speak up, baby. I didn't quite hear that." She teased and pressed a higher setting.

Brown eyes rolled into the back of her head as pleasure flooded through her veins. She was still shaking her head radically. "No." She licked her lips as let her body enjoy the teasing. Her hips starting moving for more friction, more pressure, but she was just humping air.

The sheriff bit her lip as she watched the erotic scene. Her fiancée was muttering under her breath and gasping. "God, Regina you look so sexy right now." She whispered quietly as she walked behind her riled up true love. She had her remote in one hand but her free hand she wrapped around Regina's middle and pushed against her. Emma nuzzled her nose up to the brunette's ear and whispered, "You want more. Don't you?" She heard a whimper. "You're all pent up and you're only re quest is to finally come after I've been teasing you all day long.."

The hot breath against her ear and the endless vibration against her was becoming too much. Sneaky fingers were dancing along her torso while she reached her own hand up to clutch her lover's neck, keeping warm lips on her skin. "I need more." She huffed out.

Emma smirked and pressed hot opened mouthed kisses against a slender neck. "What's the magic word?" She asked before latching her lips onto the mayor's pulse point, sucking harshly.

Regina couldn't stop her strangled groan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She reared her head back closed her eyes. If she weren't so eager to come she'd put up more of a fight. "Please." She moaned.

The savior happily hit the highest mode and held the brunette as her body squirmed with pleasure. Emma knew the pressure was building immensely within the older woman. "It's bittersweet isn't it, baby? Feeling so good but knowing I can't slip inside your tight little _cunt_ like we both want me to." She breathed into her ear. Her hot breath was making Regina soak through the black panties as the endless vibration to her clit brought her closer and closer to the edge. The mayor was practically whining as her legs started to feel like jelly. "Fuck me." She panted breathlessly, bending over the bar top and resting her forehead on the granite countertop. She licked her dry and let out a strangled moan as her hips rolled against nothing.

"Oh I want to, Regina. Jesus _Christ_ do I want to." Hearing the desperate chanting from her lover and watching her gripping the bar for stability was turning Emma on more than she could possibly have imagined. There was always something about getting the former queen to lose control of herself that made the savior, well, lose her own sense of control. "If it were up to me I'd be laying you down on this bar and shoving my tongue inside your soaked pussy. Showing you how much I missed the taste of you." She slid a hand down to where the vibrating was and started to palm her lover through the black lace.

Regina lost it at the contact. "Oh God." She brought her hand to her mouth and bit her fist as euphoria exploded inside of her, spreading like a drug through her veins. It reached the tips of her toes and despite her best efforts to keep quiet, she couldn't stop the low moan that erupted from her vocal cords. She bucked her hips into the savior's palm as she felt her center clench around nothing while she came.

After letting the brunette ride it out, Emma turned off the panties and slipped the remote back in her pocket before standing up straight again. The sight of her beautifully used bent over the bare was one to remember. With a smirk she slapped that fine ass and chuckled smugly. "I missed watching you come, Madam Mayor." She teased before leaving the kitchen.

Regina stayed bent over the bar as she heard her lover leave the room. She wanted to be pissed at what occurred mere moments prior because she wasn't one for begging, but all she felt was complete gratification. Her body felt deliciously used as her wetness dripped down her thighs. She clenched her legs together with a breathy laugh of her own. It seems her fiancée found a much-appreciated loophole to their sex ban.

Still though, no one teased the Evil Queen and got away with it. She made a note to make Emma pay for it when they went on their trip. She's make her beg for it.

* * *

The next day, Emma walked into the station with a book in hand. She spotted Elsa at Killian's desk- he was out on patrol with David- and dropped the hardback in front of the other blonde. "Belle found something in here. It's a spell. It _may_ be able to work against the Snow Queen."

Elsa turned her head and looked up at the savior. "You don't mean _kill_ her?"

"No." The sheriff shook her head. "No one's killing anyone." She assured. "It's just to neutralize her powers. Maybe."

The Ice Queen looked at over the foreign language. "Can you read this?" She questioned.

"Elvfish?" Emma huffed a laugh. "No. I didn't even see Lord of The Rings." When Elsa looked up at her in confusion the sheriff waved it off. "Never mind." She reached into her back jean pocket and pulled out the folded paper and handed it to the woman in blue. "Belle translated it. It's supposed to tell her how to enact the spell."

Elsa read it aloud, "With both hands hold the candle, then use your magic to light it and then when you blow on it-"

"Then bam! She's right back to selling ice cream." The savior cut her off. "My guess is business will be down."

The Arendelle royalty nodded. "Maybe without her powers we can talk to her. We can find Anna. We can get some real answers."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Does your sister have magic?" She pried curiously.

"No." Elsa informed her and stood up. "I think that's why the Snow Queen is so interested in you."

Emma scoffed. "Yeah."

"Does anybody in your family have magic?"

The sheriff shook her head. "No. Well, Regina does, but not my blood family. We think Charlie might have it though."

Elsa licked her lips. "It's hard when they look at you differently. Isn't it?"

Emma thought about and shrugged. "They don't." She told the other woman.

The Ice Queen smiled at her. "You're lucky." She handed her the candle and took a step back. "Okay. Let's try this."

Thinking back to all her magic lessons with Regina, both before and after Charlie was born, Emma concentrated hard on lighting the candle. It happened quickly and she blew on it, watching the flames head towards Elsa. When it reached her the fire went out.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized. "Should we try again."

The sheriff shook her head. "No, I've-"

"Smells like magic in here." Regina said from the doorway with their infant son sleeping in his car seat. "What are you up to?"

Emma grinned at her fiancée and sat the candle down. "Trying to capture the Snow Queen." She told the older woman. "I was just about to call you. Seems we're meant to be."

The mayor smiled at the comment. "You won't hear me disagree." She sat Charlie on Killian's work desk and kissed her true love sweetly. "It's good to know you didn't forget about your mommy and me class today."

"You're welcome to come with us." Emma said, knowing the answer would still be a resounding no.

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Like I want to sit in a room filled with a bunch of spoiled princesses and their spoiled children. Just bring him back to my office once it's over."

Emma nodded and swiped his blonde hair gently. "Got it. Are his teeth still hurting?"

"I'm afraid so. His top left canine tooth is almost cut through. I gave him some Tylenol before we left the house though so he doesn't need any more." The former queen explained.

"Thank God for modern medicine." The sheriff chuckled. "I don't know how anybody dealt with kids back in the Enchanted Forest." She teased. "How long are you working today, baby?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure. Your mother was quite unorganized in my absence so I'm having to reorganize everything." She growled before licking her lips. "Be careful today."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "It's mommy and me class, Regina. Not sword fighting 101."

"I meant _after_ that." She pointed to the candle on the desk. "If you go after the Snow Queen, make it count. The last thing this town needs is for you to be captured."

"Aw, you know you could just say that you'd miss me if I got captured." Emma teased.

Brown eyes rolled. "Just don't do anything too stupidly Charming, dear."

* * *

Emma walked into Ashley's apartment with Charlie on her hip and his diaper bag in her other hand. She saw her mother sitting in a circle with the other mom's in town. They were finishing up the Hello song.

Snow waved to her. "Emma! Over here! You missed the Hello song."

The sheriff waved it off and sat next to her, kissing DJ's brown hair when she saw him. "I think I got the gist of it from the title."

"Ladies, let's all welcome our newest members of Mommy & Me time, Emma and Charlie." Ashley beamed and all the women clapped.

Emma was already regretting her decision to come. She wouldn't have even agreed to it, but Mary Margaret had been pressuring her to do so since the baby was born. Since Regina was against going, that left the savior to go and she already hated it. She put Charlie on her knee and let him chew on her finger as she pulled out her phone and to text her fiancée.

 _'You were right. This is Hell.'_ She sent.

Two horribly rhyming songs later she received a message from the brunette. ' _That's why I love you, dear. You're just as grumpy as me about things like that.'_

Emma fought a laugh and replied, ' _First and last Mommy & Me class EVER!'_

"Emma?" Snow's voice made her look up.

"Hm?" The sheriff asked.

The pixie haired woman gave a scolding look. "Kathryn asked you a question."

Emma turned to the blonde in question. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I just asked if we're ever going to see Regina here with you." Her father's ex-wife asked.

The savior bit back her laugh. She cleared her throat. "She's pretty busy, so I doubt it. Maybe in the near future." She lied.

The rest of the Mommy & Me class was torture. Finally- after a terrible Goodbye song- the class ended.

"So how'd you like it?" Mary Margaret asked as her and Emma gathered their stuff together. "It was fun. Right?"

Emma nodded. "So fun!" She fibbed.

Snow White saw right past it. "You hated it."

"It was _so_ awful." The blonde confessed with a sigh. "I'm sorry! I'm just… not into this kind of stuff." She shrugged. "It's not me."

Mary Margaret was slightly disappointed her daughter didn't enjoy it, but it was long shot anyways. "I understand. It's not for everybody."

"I'm glad you like it though." The sheriff told her mother sincerely just as her phone rang. It was David. "Hello?" She answered.

" _Emma. There's something going on at the clock tower."_ Charming informed her. " _There's a trail going up the stairs. An ice trail."_ He clarified.

The sheriff took a breath. "The Snow Queen. Is she still up there?"

 _"The trail goes up, but it doesn't come down._ " The deputy spoke.

Emma nodded. "All right. I'll be right there." She hung up and pocketed her cell phone and adjusted her grip on Charlie. "The Snow Queen is in the clock tower." She told her mother. "I hate to ask, but can you bring him to Regina for me? She's at her office."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course. I'd be happy to."

* * *

When the sheriff got to the tower her father was waiting outside of the library with Hook and Elsa beside him. She parked her bug and got out. "Any change?" She asked the deputy.

David shook his head. "She's still up there."

Emma looked towards the woman in blue. "You have the candle?"

"Hook took me back to the station to get it." Elsa said, holding up said candle.

The savior grabbed it. "Let's go arrest this bitch." She told the trio and went towards the tower. They used the elevator to get up there and the second the doors opened, Emma was running up the stairs. The second she saw just the tiniest bit of white she hollered. "Hey!"

When she reached the top of the tower, the Snow Queen threw an icicle her way, nearly tearing through her neck but it just managed to graze her. "Ah." She hissed in pain.

"Emma now!" Elsa yelled and the savior lit the candle before blowing it towards Ingrid and capturing his magical hands in handcuffs from the flames. It almost seemed too easy.

Elsa smiled big. "You did it!' She hugged Emma, grateful for all the work she'd done to help her.

"You got me." The Snow Queen said simply and her tone seemed too calm for the sheriff's liking.

* * *

David had his arms crossed as he looked at the Snow Queen through the one-way mirror. She was sitting calmly, like her plans to enact the curse weren't hindered at all. "Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked his daughter.

The blonde shook her head. "No. She's fixated on Elsa and me. Us talking to her is the best way figure out what she's really here for." She looked towards the woman in blue. "Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded. "I need to find Anna and she's our best lead."

"Should I call Regina and let her know we have the Snow Queen?" Charming asked.

"No." Emma insisted. "She's got a lot of work to get done and she has Charlie. I don't want him anywhere near danger."

The sheriff and the queen of Arendelle left for the interrogation room. As she entered Emma said, "All right Queenie, time to talk."

Ingrid gazed at the cut on the savior's neck. "Oh. You should get that checked out, Emma."

The woman in leather huffed and crossed her arms. "Now you wanna play nice?"

"With you two?" The Snow Queen clarified. "Don't you understand? That's all I've ever wanted."

Elsa had her hands on her hips. "We don't care what you want." She was only there for one thing. "Where's Anna? What happened to her?"

"I'm not sure you should care." The Snow Queen said. "She's the one who put you in that urn. I have _no_ idea why you'd want to find someone like that."

"Because she's my _sister_ and she would never do what you say." Elsa said firmly.

"Or," Ingrid began, "she's your sister and she couldn't handle what you- what we- are and she did exactly as I say."

"No!" The Queen of Arendelle yelled, banging her hands against the table.

Emma stepped forward and touched the young blonde's arms. "Elsa. Please." They walked towards the door and the savior whispered, "Easy. She's getting under your skin. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. If we want answers we have to be calm."

"She knows what happened to Anna." The Ice queen argued.

"And we're going to figure it all out." Emma insured her. "You go help David and Hook try to figure out how to take apart her mirror. I got this."

Elsa wasn't convinced. "Emma-"

"I got it." The sheriff reiterated. "I'm good at getting people to talk. I'm engaged to the Evil Queen for God's sake. I think I can get her talk." She watched as the woman in blue walked away without a word. Once she was out of sight, Emma shut the door and headed to the other side of the Snow Queen. "Okay. Now it's just me."

Ingrid smiled. "Good. You're the one I wanted to talk to anyway."

Emma sat down at the chair across from the older blonde and leaned back in it. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You want me to join to the dark side and be your sister, buddy, something or other. I'm not interested."

"You know, I'm so proud of you Emma." The Snow Queen told her.

The sheriff scoffed. "No. That's not gonna work. I know we have a past, which we're gonna get into, but you're not gonna push my buttons."

"I'm being completely sincere." Ingrid told her calmly. "Use your superpower. You'll see I'm telling the truth."

Emma was shocked the Snow Queen knew such a thing about her, but she kept the emotion off of her face. "How do you know about that?" She asked after a short pause.

"You told me." The woman in white said with a shrug. "When you were a child. What a lovely child you were. I'm so grateful I got to know you then."

The sheriff shook her head. "Don't talk to me like we're friends." She told her firmly.

"We're not _friends_ Emma." Ingrid agreed. "We're much more than that. We're family."

"I know that's what you want, but whatever past we had- the past you _stole_ from me- I know enough to tell you about the future and what you want? It ain't gonna happen, sister."

The savior's words didn't affect the Snow Queen at all. "Oh but it will. You see, at the end of the day, you'll see that everything I'm saying is true and then you'll do the last thing in the world you'll think possible right now."

Emma tilted her head to the side in disbelief. "Yeah? What's that?"

"You're going to let me go." She took a deep breath. "Now then. What would you like to talk about?"

* * *

Elsa was studying the mirror in the clock tower with Hook right behind her and David standing off to the side.

"This is what we're been worrying about?" The pirate huffed. "Shouldn't it be shaking or doing something evil?" He questioned.

The blonde nodded. "Agreed. She looked behind it, but saw nothing to worry over. "It feels like just a harmless looking glass to me."

Belle came climbing up the stairs with a book in her arms. "I've found nothing to counteract the spell yet." She looked up from said book and panicked when she saw Elsa and Killian looking into the mirror. "Hey!" She grabbed the one handed man's arm and forced him to look away. "Stop! Do _not_ look in that thing! It will make you see the worst in yourself." She informed everybody.

Hook raised a dark eyebrow in disbelief. "Well it must be broken. I've been looking at it all day and I think I'm even more devilishly handsome and charming then before." He smirked. Elsa looked at him and inwardly agreed. She wasn't blind. She could see how attractive he was.

Belle furrowed her eyebrows and started walking towards the mirror. She just saw her reflection. "This isn't the same mirror."

Elsa was confused. "Why would the Snow Queen risk coming all the way out here just to plant a fake mirror?"

Charming and Killian made eye contact, both catching on to the same idea.

"It's a trap." The pirate spoke.

"She wanted to get caught." David said and didn't even waste any time with heading down to the station.

* * *

Emma put the requested glass of water in front of Ingrid and paced the room in silence.

After a short pause the Snow Queen said, "It's understandable if you're upset."

The sheriff wasn't upset. She was just pissed. "Now you think you know how I feel?"

"I know you better then you know yourself, Emma." Ingrid informed her.

"Yeah, because you took, what? A year from my life?" Emma growled and kept pacing.

The Snow Queen licked her lips. "When you lived with me you talked about your parents all the time. You were so angry with them for giving you up."

Emma shook her head. "They had a good reason for that. I know that now."

"Because of the very woman that claims to love you now?" The older woman hit her low with that one. "You felt alone for twenty-eight years all because of them."

"Shit happens." The sheriff argued. "My parents didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Emma. They could have kept you. They could have figured something out." Ingrid argued.

Emma glared at the blonde and leaned her hands on the table. "They did what they could to save an entire kingdom!"

"But you were their only child and they used you to break a curse. They're still using your powers."

The savior scoffed a dry laugh. "That's not true." She shook her head.

"Isn't it?" The Snow Queen countered. "How many times have you saved them? How often have you felt more like a savior then their daughter? And all it takes is one mistake, one accident and you and your powers go from being their salvation to their worst nightmare."

"You don't know them or me." Emma said firmly.

Ingrid huffed. "I don't have to _know_ you, Emma. I've _been_ you. Different. Misunderstood. Alone." She listed. "And now? They've chosen to have a new child. And don't you think that they thank their lucky stars that he was born _normal_."

Emma glared coldly at the Snow Queen. "They _love_ me." Without her knowledge, the room temperature water had turned to boiling.

"You can't love somebody that you don't understand." Ingrid said firmly. "And you know what happens when they don't understand something? They learn to _fear_ it! And then they look at it like a monster!"

The savior had enough. She slammed her hands back down on the table and screamed, "Shut-up!" Magic flew through her hands and she watched in shock as the wall of the interrogation room blew open. She looked down at her hands in surprise and watched the white magic on her fingertips. "What did you do to me?" She demanded.

Ingrid made the handcuffs disappear and stood up with a smile on her face. "Well I did show you who you really are."

The power flowing through her felt uncontrollable and the sheriff felt herself panicking. "Well make it stop!" She demanded.

"I can't." The Snow Queen shook her head happily. "It's you, Emma and it's beautiful."

Emma watched helplessly as the woman disappeared into snowflakes.

* * *

David, Belle, Hook, and Elsa went to the station for Emma, but the locks were iced over, as were the windows. They tried for a good twenty minutes to get them unlocked but eventually gave up and that's how they ended in Gold's shop, looking for answers.

Rumple rolled his eyes when he saw the deputy storm in. "This should be interesting."

"The Snow Queen iced over the locked at the station. Emma's trapped inside with her." Charming told him.

"We need your help, Rumple." Belle told the man seriously. "Please."

Gold shook his head. "You have the Snow Queen in custody?" He hissed. "Let's go kill her then, shall we?"

"God!" Emma was pissed at herself. She let the woman get under her skin against her better judgment. Now she felt out of control and scared that she'd accidently hurt somebody. She looked around and stepped out of the building to assess the damage. She couldn't believe it. "What have I done?"

"Emma!" David called her name as he ran up on her with Snow, Elsa, Henry, Hook, Belle, and Gold in tow. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Mary Margaret clenched her chest. "We were so worried!"

Gold was the only on in the group who wasn't running towards the building. "Of course I can't count on you all to keep her in your custody." He growled.

"Swan, what did that monster do to the sheriff's station?" Killian questioned her.

Emma shook her head. "The monster that did this wasn't the Snow Queen. It was me." She confessed.

David didn't understand. "What?"

He took a step closer to her. "Just keep your distance!" Emma pleaded. All she could think about was accidentally hurting her family or friends. "I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt anybody." She couldn't forgive herself if she hurt anyone. She turned to walk away towards her car.

"Emma we can help you!" Elsa insisted.

Killian went after the savior and just barely touched her when she reared back. "Let me go!" She demanded and the lights sparked dangerously.

A streetlight fell towards Hook, but David pushed him out of the way and felt the weight of the light, wincing in pain. Emma wanted to help him up, but didn't want to hurt him further.

Snow headed over to her husband's aid and saw he was holding his shoulder in pain. She turned to her daughter. "Emma!" She scolded, but the second she made eye contact her daughter she instantly felt awful. The sheriff took off towards the bug. "No! Please come back! It's okay!" Her mother insisted.

"Tell Regina to keep Charlie away!" Emma yelled behind her and climbed in her car before taking off. She couldn't take it if she did anything bad to her baby, either of them.

After he watched the yellow car pull away, Henry pulled out his phone and dialed his adoptive mother. "Mom? It's Ma. She… her magic is out of control. We need your help."

* * *

This one was hard to write for me. I knew I wanted Emma to have this part in the arc, but it was trickier than I thought! I hope it turned out well! Tell me if you liked it!

Of course we'll see how Regina deals with her fiancee going off the magic handle. That should be fun! In the next chapter, prepare things to start moving at a more rapid pace. We'll see Anna finally & the Shattered Sight curse will be threatening everybody in town.

I'm leaving town for the weekend with my father so I won't be able to update Sunday. I do, however, plan to update Monday so the wait still won't be too long! Don't hate me!

As always, tell me all about what you thought of this one!

Until next time guys :*


	15. Wishing Star

**Retrospective**

Chapter 15

* * *

"So you're telling me that not only is my fiancée _missing_ , but you let the Snow Queen get away as well?" Regina growled at the Charming's along with Killian and Elsa at the loft. "What kind of police am I keeping around here?"

David sighed. "Someone had to deal with the mirror at the clock tower."

"Oh, you mean the decoy mirror?" The mayor rolled her eyes in irritation.

Snow butted in, "Pointing blame isn't going to help us find Emma."

There was a short pause before Regina turned back to the blonde man. "You should have called me." She told the deputy.

"I wanted to!" Charming defended. "Emma told me not to because she didn't want Charlie around the Snow Queen."

Killian nodded. "It's the same reason she's probably not answering your phone calls _now_. She doesn't want to put the lad in danger."

The former queen rubbed her forehead and groaned. "She can control her magic." Regina insisted. "We've been working on it for _months_."

"Ingrid got in her head." Elsa spoke up for the first time. "She got in mine as well. That's why Emma suggested I leave."

Brown eyes narrowed at the woman in blue. "How do you know?"

"Emma looked frightened." Elsa told the room. "I've seen that look. I've _had_ that look. The Snow Queen had to have rattled her somehow."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Since you're such the expert, what could the Snow bitch have said that could rattle her?"

Elsa shrugged. "I'm not sure." She confessed. "Whatever she's insecure about I suppose."

The deputy crossed his arms. "So she used her magic against her?"

"No." Regina shook her head. "Her magic isn't the best, but she's gotten more comfortable with it." She told the room. "Emma's magic is at her strongest when she has an extreme emotional reaction to something."

"I saw the fear in her eyes." Elsa pointed out.

The mayor nodded. "Yes, because at that point she _was_ scared, but before that I highly doubt the Snow Queen could have scared her." She knew her fiancée better than anyone, and while over the last couple of weeks Emma had been fearful of what Ingrid was capable of, she'd never let that show to the older blonde.

"So how'd the Snow Queen get Swan to lose control of her magic then?" Hook pondered.

A light went off in the mayor head. "She made her angry." She imagined all the possibilities of what could have set her true love off. Truth was there were a lot of things. While Regina was admittedly the more hotheaded of the two, Emma wasn't exactly mild tempered either. "I have to go find her."

"The Snow Queen?" Killian asked, confused.

Regina shook her head. "No, guy liner, Emma. It's _your_ job to find the Snow Queen. I have to go calm down my fiancée and bring her home." She rubbed her forehead in aggravation.

"How are you going to find her?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Leave that to me. You just… watch Charlie and Henry for me." The former queen requested. She looked towards the stairs where Henry had gone to finish some paper for school before turning to Mary Margaret. "Don't let him leave for any reason. Please. A protection spell is here so you'll all be safe if the Snow Queen tries anything."

Snow nodded. "Just find Emma." She told the mayor.

"I'll bring her home." She assured the woman before leaving the loft.

* * *

Forty minutes after Regina left to find Emma, Killian decided to go see how the lad was doing while Elsa bottle fed the other spawn of Swan. Imagine his surprise when he saw the room was completely empty and the window opened above the bed. "That little shit." He huffed before descending down the stairs. He saw Mary Margaret making hot chocolate in the kitchen. "We have a problem."

Snow looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you hear from Emma? Is she okay?"

Hook shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It's the lad. He's gone."

The schoolteacher panicked and ran up the stairs to see for herself. Killian wasn't far behind either. Snow gasped dramatically when she saw the empty room. "Where is he?"

"He went to find her." The pirate told her surely.

* * *

Emma felt the magic crackle in her hands as she stood by her bug, leaning against it. "Calm down." She told herself, counting to ten. She let out a deep sigh. Her phone had been going off non-stop so she eventually turned it off.

"Mom?" Henry's voice rang through her ears.

She whipped her head in the direction of the sound, panicking slightly. She had told everyone to stay away! That meant her children and fiancée most of all. "Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I've been out looking for you all day." He informed her.

The savior shook her head. "I told them all to stay away. I can't control my powers right now, kid." He kept walking towards her and she kept taking steps away from him. "Listen, don't worry about me. I'm gonna find a way to fix this, but until I do… you gotta go." She said sternly.

"No." Henry disagreed. "You always think pushing away from people will fix your problems, but it never does." He took several steps closer to her. "I can help you."

Fear of hurting him was starting to creep inside her mind. She felt uneasy about it. "Just wait-" But he didn't. He touched her hand and a burst of magic flew him back and into the dirt several yards away. "Henry!" She yelled worriedly. "Henry, are you okay?" She ran towards him, but stopped short as magic moved through her veins. She clenched her hands to her chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Henry felt pain behind his right ear and put his fingers behind there, feeling the wet blood on his fingertips. "I'm- I'm fine." He assured his birth mother.

Green eyes widened when she saw the dark blood. "Is that a cut? Henry what did I do?"

"It's fine." The teenager told her firmly. "I'm okay."

But Emma was shaking her head. She felt complete awful being the reason her child was bleeding. "I'm sorry." She told him. "I'm so sorry."

Henry wasn't concerned at all about the wound. He stood up and stood a step towards her again. "Mom-"

"Stop!" She panicked. "Please, don't come any closer. I love you kid, but you gotta go." She instructed. Her hands sparked with power and she was on edge. "Go! You have to stay safe and watch over your brother."

"I love you too, Ma. You're going to be okay." He told her. After a pause he reluctantly ran away from his power mother.

* * *

Regina was driving around town looking for her fiancée and hopefully their son would be in tow. They'd had their share of fights over the time they've been together and the one thing that the mayor knew about her lover was that she often went on long drives through town to calm down. Said drives included the secluded areas of town like the forest back roads.

So that's where she was, searching for the bright yellow bug and the blonde it belonged to. She was driving for a good ten minutes until she remembered something the sheriff had told her a few weeks prior. She pulled out her IPhone and typed in her lover's information, effectively tracking her. The device showed her fiancée to be nearly five minutes away by the pond.

She drove towards the direction her phone said Emma was in and found the yellow car parked close to the water and her fiancée standing outside of it. She parked her own vehicle and stepped out of it.

Blonde hair turned around and Emma looked not only afraid, but also _pissed_. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed at her true love.

Regina rolled her eyes, not scared at all. She walked closer to her freaking out future wife and stuffed her hands in her black pea coat. "What the hell am _I_ doing?" She challenged, feeling her own emotions starting to rule her. "Because I seem to remember that you're the one out here gallivanting around while ignoring my phone calls!"

Magic was sparking at the savior's fingertips. "I'm trying to keep you safe. I… I can't control this." She motioned to her hands. "But I found a way to fix it."

Dark eyebrows creased together as suspicion arose. "What do you mean you found a way to fix it?"

"I'm going to get rid of my magic." Emma revealed.

Shock filled the mayor's eyes. "Get rid of it?" She questioned in disbelief. "We're not talking about an old pair of Jimmy Choo's here. Tell me you're joking."

The sheriff groaned, making sure to keep her hands to herself as her fiancée tried to step closer. "I know it sounds drastic, baby, but it's the only way I can be sure to never hurt anybody again. I already called my parents and they're on board."

Regina scoffed. "This could be the _worst_ idea all of you have ever had." She told her in all seriousness. "Honey, you're special."

"I'm _dangerous_." Emma corrected her. "I don't want to be special anymore. I just- I want to be normal."

The mayor took a step forward but the blonde took three steps back. "Emma, you're never going to be normal!" She exclaimed and huffed a dry laugh before licking her lips. "Do you know what I regret most?"

Emma clenched her fists to stop her magic from sparking when her fiancée got closer to her. "Saying yes when I proposed?" She tried to ease the mood and herself.

The former queen didn't even entertain her words. She merely went on, "That I didn't support Henry when he realized he was special." She revealed. Unbeknownst to her, the mention of their son caused severe guilt to rise up in the sheriff. "It opened up a whole new world for him, dear- a world that _you_ came from." She reminded the blonde. "I should have supported him, but instead I was so _terrified_ of loosing him that I tried convincing him he was crazy and that being normalwould make things better. Thankfully our beautiful son had the good sense not to listen to me." She gave the younger woman a small smile.

Emma grinned slightly at the story, but it didn't change the facts. "This is different, Regina. In this case being normal would make things better."

"So is that the speech you're going to give Charlie if he has magic?" Regina challenged, raising an eyebrow in anger. "Tell him it's better to be normal?"

The savior shook her head. "Don't twist my words." She said, feeling her magic spike as her frustration rose.

"You'll never be normal, Emma." The former queen informed her. "Neither of us will be."

"I can't control it!" The sheriff yelled, trying to get her fiancée to understand. Magic flared around them, but her lover wasn't hurt. Her blouse, however, busted a few buttons. Regina quickly grabbed the savior's hands in her own. "No-" Her words were cut off when she saw the familiar cuff on one of her wrists. "You-"

"You didn't think I'd come here without a back-up plan. Did you?" The older woman smirked briefly. "You're many things dear, and unfortunately stubborn is one of them." She stroked the magic hindered hands of her fiancée lovingly. "This is temporary. We aren't going to get rid of your magic. That's not an option. Not in this town." She explained. "So this is what's going to happen. You're going to wear this for the day and find out where Elsa's sister is. Later tonight we're going to help you with controlling your powers. All right?"

Emma felt relieved at the plan. She eagerly nodded her head and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, honey." Regina insured her. "I love you."

The savior pulled back from the hug and kissed her fiancée harshly. "I love you too." She said. It felt like a weight had been lifted off the savior's shoulders but then she remembered her teenaged son. "How's Henry?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? He's at the loft with your parents."

Emma swallowed thickly and shook her head. "He came to help me. I…" She choked back a cry. "I told him to leave and he did, but before that I… I-"

Regina grabbed her lover's face to comfort her. "Shh. It's okay, sweetheart. We'll go see him right now. Okay?"

* * *

Henry had come back from his search for Emma shortly after Hook found out he was gone. He didn't want to talk, but he told his grandparents that his birth mother told everyone to stay away and showed them the cut he sustained from the hit of magic he took.

Both of the babies were sleeping peacefully and Mary Margaret and David were sitting at the table while Killian studied the map of the town. Elsa descended down the stairs and walked up to the Charmings.

"How is he?" The schoolteacher questioned.

Elsa gave them a tightlipped smile. "I gave him enough ice for the week." She told the couple. "It should help with the swelling."

Snow shook her head. "No. How _is_ he?" She clarified.

The braided blonde thought about it. "Upset. It's just important that he understand that Emma's magic is tied to her emotions like mine are. The reason she hurt him is because she was trying so hard _not_ to hurt him. It sounds very condoled when I try to explain it now."

Mary Margaret shook her head and stood up. "No. No, it makes perfect sense." She crossed her arms.

The loft door slammed opened and Regina, along with Emma in tow busted into the loft. "Where's Henry?" The brunette demanded to know. "Is he okay?"

A relieved breath escaped Snow and she jumped into her daughter's arms. "We were so worried." She confessed.

"Is everything good, love?" Killian asked sneaking in a hug only after David pulled away from the sheriff.

Emma nodded and flashed the cuff at them. "Temporary fix. We don't have time to worry about my magic." She told the room. "We need to find Anna before this Snow Queen casts this spell."

"How are we supposed to find Anna?" Elsa questioned them.

Regina pulled the locator potion out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "Here. Now can we see our son please?" She asked Mary Margaret.

Snow motioned her head down to the other woman's blouse. "You might want to try buttoning up your shirt first." She said with a knowing smile.

The mayor _wished_ it had been hot sex that broke her shirt. "Oh. Well, we were in a rush to get here." She explained briefly before rushing up the iron stairs.

Emma put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Let me go talk to Henry and we'll go find your sister." She gave her a small smile and followed her true love up the steps. When she saw her son standing in front of Regina as the woman hugged him, she stepped into the hug. "I'm so sorry kid." She kissed his dark hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." Henry countered and wrapped his other arm around his blonde mother.

The couple pulled away from their son Regina grabbed his chin, bringing his face to the side so she could look at the wound. It was better than she predicted it would be and felt a sense of relief at that fact. "He won't need stitches. Does it hurt?" She questioned him.

Henry licked his lips and nodded. "A little." He confessed.

Emma felt her stomach drop as she rubbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry, babe." She told him. "I swear I'm going to get it under control. All right?"

The teenager nodded. "I know you will."

"I love you." Emma pulled him into another hug just for good measure.

Regina smiled softly at the scene and rubbed her lover's back. She was enjoying this moment, but they didn't know how or when the Snow Queen was going to strike next so they needed to find Anna and quickly to figure it out. "You should go, dear. The sooner we locate Anna, the better."

* * *

Emma and Elsa stepped out of the building that the loft was in. The savior opened the locator potion and looked at the other woman. "Ready to find your sister?"

The Ice Queen didn't seem so confident, but she opened her palm and exposed the wishing star necklace that belong to her sister. "This potion. It will work, correct?"

"It's our best chance." Emma shrugged and poured some of the potion unto the necklace. It glew a dim blue and the savior couldn't help but grin widely. "That's a good sign." She told her.

Elsa beamed. "She's out there? What do we do?" She asked, holding the wishing star by the chain, allowing it to led them.

"The brighter it shines, the closer we are to Anna." The savior explained and headed forward. "Come on. Don't stand there. Let's keep going."

The pair followed the necklace as it shined brighter with each step, leading them towards the library. "The library?" The Arendelle queen was confused. "I've been inside before and Anna wasn't in there."

Emma made a face. "The library is, well, a funny place. There are all these tunnels underneath. There was ever a dragon at one point."

"A dragon?" Blue eyes widened comically. "What happened to it?"

The sheriff couldn't help but laugh. "I slayed it." She felt so heroic saying such a thing. "Long story." She waved off and opened the door to the library.

"Do you think Anna could be down there?" Elsa asked.

Emma nodded. "Like I said, Regina kept a whole dragon down there for twenty-eight years. I think you could manage to fit a small princess too."

"Yes! Of course!" The Arendelle royalty smiled as Emma worked on the elevator. "Frozen by the Snow Queen. That's why we never found her, but now we will!"

The pair lowered the elevator down to the tunnels and Emma pulled out her flashlight as they looked around the mines. Elsa looked down at the necklace and smiled at the other blonde. "It's brighter." She said excitedly and pointed forward. "There." It was getting brighter and bright. She pointed around the corner and practically ran. Her happiness deflated when a wall of rocks stood in front of her. "No!" She shook her head in denial. "How can there be a barrier? Look how bright the glow is!" She showed it to Emma. "She must be _right_ on the other side! Anna!" She screamed. "Anna! Are you there?"

The savior examined the wall with her flashlight. "Look at all this dust. It must have recently fallen. All the ice walls the Snow Queen put up must have caused it."

Elsa was determined. "I can move this." She said surely.

"Elsa, stop." The sheriff exclaimed. "As much as I enjoyed our last cave in, I don't want to do it again."

"But she's _right_ there!" The Ice Queen stressed, desperate.

"We'll find another way." Emma told her.

The Arendelle queen took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine." She relented and allowed Emma to lead her back to the elevator.

"We are going to find her, Elsa." The savior told her. "I promise you."

Elsa nodded, but a second before the elevator door closed, she hopped out. "I'm sorry but I can't wait any longer!" She told Emma as the elevator moved up. She ran towards the caved in part of the mines that made the necklace glow bright. It took her a few minutes of searching around, but she finally found it.

"Elsa!" She heard a scream come from somewhere in the mines.

She was losing time quickly, but she was going to find her sister. No one could stop her. "I'm sorry! I have to try this!" She blasted her magic at the pile of rocks just as Emma reached her side.

To both of their surprise it worked. Elsa was the first to exit the mine with the sheriff not far behind. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stepped out. "The beach?"

Anna was nowhere in sight. "I don't understand." Elsa shook her head. "She should be here!" She ran off towards the shore.

"Elsa, I'm sorry." The savior followed her. "Magic isn't always perfect."

The Ice Queen deflated. "So even though it's still glowing, because she's not here… it means…"

Emma didn't want to tell her what she thought it meant, but she knew she had to. "Thirty years is a long time." She said vaguely, not wanting to be insensitive.

Elsa was previously looking out into the ocean, but she turned around to the other blonde and asked, "You think something's happened to her and this has all been a mistake?"

"I think she's not here." The sheriff explained.

The Ice Queen wasn't having it. "I'm sorry Emma, but I still have faith." She explained as they walked along the beach. The necklace was still glowing bright. "I still believe she's-" Her words stopped as did her movements.

Emma was a few steps ahead when she finally turned around and saw the worried look on the woman's face. "What?"

"It stopped glowing." Her voice was defeated.

The sheriff took a deep breath and her heart clenched for the blonde. "I'm sorry." She said honestly.

Tears started to prickle in blue eyes as nothing but sorrow flooded through her. She started to cry. "This was my engagement present to Anna from me. It was among our mother's things but to us it was new." She spoke mostly to herself. "It turned into the last gift I ever gave her."

Emma didn't know what to say, so she said nothing.

"I failed." Elsa stroked the now plain necklace with her fingers as a sob escaped her. "This is all I have left of Anna. Now I'll never know what happened to her." She closed her fist around the wishing star and closed her eyes as she brought it to her chest. She needed to say her peace. "Anna, wherever you are, whatever happened to you all those years ago, I'm _sorry_ I didn't find you. I still have faith. I know you're out there somewhere." She sniffled. "I just wish you were with me now."

Magic prickled inside of the Ice Queen's hand and she opened her palm to her see the blue glow again. Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at it. The sand around her feet started to vibrate. "Something's happening."

"Do you think it's my aunt's spell?" Elsa questioned the savor.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know." She answered honestly and that's when she saw a swirling portal forming in the shore.

The Ice Queen's eyes widened at the sight. "What is that?" She questioned.

Before Emma had time to tell her, a burst of magic flew them back off their feet and into the sand. As they gathered their barring's and sat up they saw a large chest had washed onto shore.

The savior saw a man and a woman stepped out of the chest, both soaked head to toe. She was highly confused, but as she saw Elsa's expression of pure disbelief and excitement, she began putting two and two together.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned, not believing her eyes. She stood up and walked over. The redhead looked up and both women dropped their jaws in shock. "Anna!" It was really her sister, there in a flesh!

"Elsa!" The soaked woman exclaimed as her sister grabbed her arms, ecstatic.

"I couldn't find you!" The Ice Queen practically screamed.

"I was looking for _you_!" Anna countered.

The reunion became very high pitched and muffled after that, but the scene was absolutely breathtaking to the sheriff. Emma shook her head with a huge grin. She couldn't believe her eyes. She picked up the wishing star and said, "It's like you wished it."

Anna saw the jewelry in the stranger's hand. "My necklace." She beamed. "It was the wishing star."

The man, who hadn't said much, finally spoke up through a shiver. "It's a miracle, but it is a cold miracle and we're all wet so-"

"Yeah." Emma nodded in agreement. "We need to get Anna back to the loft and figure out what the Snow Queen wants."

"Wait." Elsa insisted. "There's something I have to do first." She said before hugging her sister tightly and crying from a mixture of happiness and relief.

* * *

I know I'm sooo late with this post! I blame it on jet lag, school, work, & my Paw Paw had a stroke over the weekend (he's okay, thank God) so it's been hectic for me. I hope you can all forgive me for my tardiness. I plan to update on Thursday to make up for mine being late!

But about the story. Anna & Elsa finally found each other! Emma's magic is hindered! What does this mean for the Snow Queen's spell? Guess you'll find out!

As always, let me know how you liked this chapter! You guys are the best! Until next time! :*


	16. Six Months To The Day

**Retrospective**

Chapter 16

* * *

"Why the hell do they have to stay with us _?"_ Regina growled through the receiver of her phone as she watched Killian try to change Charlie's diaper on the changing table in the loft. "We don't have the room!"

Mary Margaret feeding DJ baby food in his high chair while Charming made dinner.

" _No. My_ parents _don't have the room_." Emma corrected over the phone. " _We have two unoccupied guest rooms!"_

Regina scoffed. "We also have two children living in our house. You're adding even more stress on us with this, Emma."She explained.

There was a small pause on the other side of the conversation. "What else was I supposed to do? _Did you expect me to ask them to stay in a full sized bed in the upstairs of my parent's loft where there are no walls and a crying baby just downstairs? They're already in a different world."_

Brown eyes rolled in irritation. "I expect you to discuss it with me first at the very least." She complained, throwing her hand up. "The plan was to bring them back _here_ not to our house. We have their psycho aunt hanging above our heads-"

" _Exactly! Better they're with us than with my parents."_ The savior pointed out.

Regina grumbled and glanced over to where Hook was struggling to put the new diaper on her son. "Does Anna know anything about this curse?"

 _"She was apparently put under it by Ingrid."_ Emma revealed. " _The Snow Queen wasn't lying when she said Anna trapped Elsa in the urn."_

"The curse made her do it." The former queen put two and two together.

The reply was quick. " _Yep. Apparently that wasn't what Ingrid wanted though because she froze Arendelle and everyone in it."_

"Does Anna know how to stop the curse from happening?" Regina wondered.

" _She said that the curse happened before a long time ago and it was only stopped by killing the person who cast it."_ Emma told her fiancée after a small pause. " _We're trying to find another way though._ "

Regina licked her lips. She had no problem killing the Snow Queen. The problem was trying to find the witch. She wanted to be sure her fiancée was on the same page though, "If it comes down to her or this town-"

" _Then she dies."_ The sheriff finished for her. " _As sexy as the Evil Queen would be to see, I don't think she'd want to do naughty things to me."_ She lightened the mood.

The mayor chuckled softly. "Oh she would." She corrected. "She'd just want to kill you more."

Emma laughed through the phone. _"Maybe I'd get some kinky sex before I died."_ She teased.

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "Not if it happens before I'm cleared for such…" she looked around the room and chose her words carefully, "activity."

 _"You could still fuck me."_ The blonde suggested.

Regina flushed at the thought of feeling her lover's tight cunt around her fingers or even better her tongue. "Maybe if we didn't have guests over tonight I would have."

A dry chuckle escaped the savior. " _Bullshit."_

The mayor couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Since you offered up our house, they're _your_ guests." She changed the subject. They knew Emma was right. Both women were too exhausted now a days because of their clingy, but still adorable infant. "That means you'll set up the guest room, dry their clothes, get them towels." She listed.

She could hear the sarcasm in her lover's voice. " _Whatever you say, mom. Just get your sexy ass home."_

"I'll leave soon." Regina promised and hung up the phone after a quick exchange of love.

Killian just finished up Charlie's diaper change. He grinned to himself proudly and lifted the lad in the air. "And you said it was impossible to change a diaper with one hand." He scoffed.

The mayor took her son when he was offered to her and observed the pirate's work. She huffed a laugh when she saw the paperclip Hook had used on the left side of the diaper to keep it together. "You're quite the craftsman." She said sarcastically and rubbed Charlie's back.

"What'd Swan say?" Killian wondered.

"They found Anna and all of the Arendelle natives are staying at my house." Regina complained.

Hook burst out laughing. "And you're allowing this?" He raised an eyebrow. "You? The woman who demanded that Emma make- and I quote- 'that blonde little whore' relocate to here? You're letting her stay in your house?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's Emma's house as well. As much as I dislike how… _close_ she and that Ice woman are, I know Emma isn't interested in her."

"Elsa isn't interested in Emma either." The pirate informed her. "I know that you're gay for the savior, but that doesn't mean everyone is."

They mayor didn't respond to him. Instead, she headed out of the little sleeping area to where Mary Margaret and David were. Henry was upstairs reading comic books or something.

"So they found her?" Charming questioned.

Regina nodded. "They did, but Emma thinks it would be best to give them the night to settle in before we all face off against the Snow Queen and her spell." She told the deputy as she rocked the sleepy baby in her arms.

"Anna knows how to stop it then." Mary Margaret spoke up.

The mayor shrugged. "I'm not sure. Emma said she was under it so hopefully she knows something about it that could help us."

"And if she doesn't?" Snow asked.

Regina took a deep breath. "Then we'll be back to hating one another." She told the schoolteacher.

* * *

"She's the _Evil Queen_?" Anna exclaimed, blue eyes widening in worry as she looked at the sheriff. "That doesn't sound like a pleasant nickname." Elsa and the other blonde had caught her up on everything regarding the Snow Queen and she in turn, told them everything she knew which wasn't much.

Emma was making a quick dinner of macaroni and oven chicken tenders while she waited for her true love to get home with their boys. She waved off the comment. "Sounds worse than it is." She assured the strawberry blonde.

The Arendelle sisters were sitting at the bar in clothes that the savior let them borrow while Kristoff showered in the guest restroom. Anna turned to her sister and asked, "How do you like her?"

"I don't really know her too well, but she seems like a lovely person and good mother." Elsa insured her little sister, just happy to _finally_ have her back.

Anna's eyes lit up and she turned her attention back to the woman in strange clothing. "You have a baby? I _love_ children!" Then her eyebrows furrowed. "You had a baby with a woman people called the Evil Queen?"

Emma laughed at the younger woman but nodded. "It's… a long story." She admitted, not wanting to go into the long tale that went back roughly half a century. "We have two boys together."

"Oh, brothers." Anna smiled widely. "How lovely. I always say that having a sibling is the best present your parents could give you." She spoke and grabbed her own sibling's hand. They shared a smile.

The sheriff was starting to notice that the two sisters were strikingly different. Elsa was more reserved and quiet while Anna was long-winded and excitable. Emma secretly smirked to herself, wondering how her fiancée would react to such a personality.

"Do you have any siblings, Emma?" The strawberry blonde pondered.

The woman in question nodded. "Yeah. Little brother." Then she recalled something. "I hear you know my dad, actually."

Light eyebrows creased together. "Who's your father?"

"David." Emma wasn't sure how well the woman knew her father, so she wasn't sure she'd recognize his name.

Apparently she did. She squealed like she couldn't believe it. "You're _David's_ daughter? Oh, that's so wonderful!" She clapped her hands. "Is he still a shepherd?"

Emma was amused at the question. She shook her head. "He actually became king back in the Enchanted Forest."

"David did?" Anna gasped. "He married into the thrown? To who?"

"Snow White." The sheriff revealed.

To say the princess was intrigued would be an understatement. She leaned forward in the bar stool and put her elbows on the marble. "So where are they and how'd you all get to this… funny looking land."

"That's another long story." Emma chuckled and drained the noodles.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "You can catch up with David tomorrow. He works at the station with Emma. He's the…" She turned to the sheriff. "He's the deputy. Right?" Emma nodded. "They're both the police here."

"So-" Anna was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and the cries of a baby.

"Everyone hears you, Charlie!" The savior heard Henry complain as footsteps neared the kitchen. An amused grin spread over her face.

Charlie's cries got louder until Regina entered the kitchen with the fussy baby. She noted that both of the Arendelle sisters were wearing her lover's clothes but she decided to move past that because her child was being the biggest pain in the ass. "Do we have any bottles for him?" She asked the savior. She had fed him earlier off her breasts but they were so sore. She was hoping that they had an extra bottle in the fridge.

Emma shrugged, but took her son from the older woman and kissing all over his whiny face. "Oh, I know! It's so hard being you." She fawned over the blonde boy. "People do everything for you. Poor thing." She fake pouted at Charlie.

Like he usually did when Emma held him, Charlie stopped crying. He was still fussing a little, but his ear piercing screams vanished.

Regina rolled her eyes. He was so difficult for her but the second the blonde had him he turned into an angel. "That's just not fair." She complained and made the infant look at her. "I gave birth to you and I let you feed from me one a daily basis. You should love _me_ more."

Anna smiled broadly from the bar. "Why would anyone call her the Evil Queen?" She asked with a laugh.

The mention of her previous name made the brunette look to her unwanted guest. She eyed the strawberry blonde. "I use to rip out people's hearts."

Emma saw the slightly frightened look on Anna's face and rolled her green eyes. "Then you stole mine." She cooed to her fiancée and planted a kiss on her lips while she held their son in the other arm. "Where's Henry?"

"Upstairs to get away from your second spawn." The mayor motioned to Charles and looked in the fridge for a bottle. When she found one she put it in the microwave to heat it up.

While she waited, she turned to the Arendelle sisters. She saw the strawberry blonde fawning all over her son as Emma held him. She cleared her throat. "So, Anna," she began, "how do you like Storybrooke so far?" She played nice.

She didn't see the strawberry blonde as any threat to her. The woman was engaged after all- they both were- but still. Having attractive young women in the house for the sheriff to lust over wasn't enjoyable.

The young and naïve woman looked relieved at the simple question. "Well when I first got here I thought it very strange, especially when Emma called you from the device. Such a thing would have come in handy back in Arendelle! But there are trees and I met your adorable dogs, plus Emma has been a delight so I'd say it's been just wonderful! Much better than being frozen, that's for sure! This land doesn't have any castles though and I heard there's no royalty either!"

After the long-winded reply, Regina turned to her true love and raised an eyebrow. She saw an amused expression on her face, as if she had expecting the rambling answer. The microwave beeped and the former queen grabbed the bottle out of there before twisting a lid on it and shaking the thing. "Glad you're adjusting well." She gave her a polite smile, hiding her irritation.

A loud bang came from the bathroom. Anna automatically gasped. "Kristoff!" She cried and darted out of the room, Elsa right behind her to check on the blonde man.

"I like her." Emma gave an amused grin to her fiancée and took Charlie's bottle.

"I'll like when her and the other two are gone." The mayor countered with a grumble. "Don't burn the chicken. I'm going to shower."

* * *

By the time Emma collapsed into her soft bed it was nearly eleven. She face planted into her pillow and let out a tired huff.

Regina had been in the bed for a little over an hour. She was reading an old book about magic in her sexy glasses. She let out a small laugh when she heard the grunt of exhaustion from her fiancée. "Is he asleep?" She asked.

The blonde nodded before adjusting her body until she was snuggled up to her lover's side. "Finally. I was about to just rub some scotch on his gums so he'd pass out."

Brown eyes rolled playfully and she moved one of her hands to scratch the younger woman's scalp. "You should get some rest, honey. Hopefully tomorrow will be the day we defeat this Snow Queen."

"You know what I can't wait for?" Emma asked, moaning softly as sharp nails comforted her.

Regina smirked. Her book was just a prop now because the savior had her full attention. "Our weekend away from magic and our children?"

The sheriff chuckled and nodded. "Well, yeah, but I was thinking about something else." She confessed.

"What?" The mayor was curious.

Emma, with great effort, scooted up on the bed until she was leaning against the headboard beside her fiancée. She looked into the brown eyes she fell in love with on a daily basis. She could feel the giddy smile on her face, but she couldn't find it within herself to be embarrassed. "I can't wait to marry you." She practically whispered, as if saying it any louder would break the moment. "Once we get married, you're stuck with me forever."

The brunette felt her heart flutter at the words. She thought about the engagement ring in her vault and matched the lovesick smile of her true love. "I could do worse." She teased and leaned their foreheads together. She breathed in the presence of the sheriff and licked her lips. When she looked into green eyes, she nearly went cross-eyed, but it was worth it to see the affection in emerald orbs. "There's no one that I'd rather be stuck with forever."

Emma nuzzled her nose against the mayor's before kissing her softly. "I'm gonna marry you so hard."

Her words caused Regina to laugh.

After a few beats of silence the savior spoke up again, "You know… we still haven't set a date yet."

"Well in our defense since Charlie's been born we've been dealing with people and their ice powers." The former queen pointed out.

The younger woman bit her lip. "Think we could throw a wedding together in five months?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed as she pulled back from the intimate embrace slightly. "Where's all this urgency coming from?"

"I was talking with Anna and Christoff earlier. They said they kept postponing their wedding and then they got frozen for thirty years." The sheriff told her lover. "I made me realize that _we_ keep putting off our own wedding. I don't want to put it on the backburner anymore. I want to marry you. I want to become Emma Swan-Mills and have a joint bank account and fight with you about me spending too much money on bear claws-"

"You do spend an excessive amount of money on those unhealthy pastries." Regina noted.

Emma grinned and cupped her fiancée's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear." The mayor said with confidence and shook her head with a small laugh. "Make it six months and you have yourself a deal." She smirked.

"You drive a hard bargain there, _Your Majesty_." The blonde smirked right back. "Six months it is then. Six months to the day."

Regina nodded, getting butterflies in her stomach at the idea of promising her life to the savior in such a short amount of time. Really, she shouldn't get butterflies because by most definitions, she had already promised herself to the younger woman. Something about marriage though… that made it different. Good different. "Six months to the day." She agreed.

* * *

Belle, David, and Killian were looking through various books at the library as they waited for Emma and Arendelle natives to arrive. The sheriff had called them earlier and told her that they needed to see if they missed anything about the spell of shattered sight.

Of course Emma told her father that if worst came to worst, they'd have to find a way kill Ingrid, but much like the hero they both were, David was all for finding a different solution. The less people that died, the better.

"How's Neal?" Charming questioned the librarian as he flipped through books about dark spells.

The auburn brunette cleared the tickle in her throat. "He's still alive, but still very much frozen." She told the deputy.

"We're going to fix it." David assured her firmly.

Belle nodded just as the doors to the library opened and Emma walked through with the sisters and Christoff right behind her. "Find anything?" The savior questioned and received a sad no.

Charming caught sight of his old friend and couldn't believe the sight. He knew the man was in town from his daughter, but seeing him was surreal. "Kristoff!" He greeted with a chuckle and walked towards the blonde.

The Ice Master and Deliverer smiled at his old friend. "David."

"You cut your hair." The deputy noticed and hugged the younger man.

Kristoff laughed as they pulled away from the short man hug. "So did you."

David looked past his friend and towards the strawberry blonde he had grown fond of when he met her all those years ago. "And I see you brought your lovely fiancée." He looked right at her. "Joan."

The blonde man furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards said fiancée. "Joan?" He questioned.

Anna turned to her true love. "It was a code name." She explained before looking towards the shepherd. "David, I like your short hair." She complimented. "Not that I didn't like it long or that I thought it was we-" She cut herself off and just moved in for a hug instead. "It's good to see you."

She was just as David remembered her. He grinned and hugged her. "Likewise."

Once they pulled out of the hug, Anna looked towards Emma and then she became confused. She pointed at Charming and then the sheriff. "You said he was your father. How-"

"I think I may have found something." Killian interrupted the confused princess and brought the book he was reading towards Belle.

Everyone turned his or her attention to the book. It was in a language that Emma didn't recognize. She waited a couple of beats as Belle read it. "What's it say?" She questioned.

Belle turned to the savior. "It's counter spell." She revealed.

The sheriff fist pumped. "Sweet! What do we need to do? Do we need Regina for this?"

The former maid shook her head. "No." She didn't seem as excited about the counter spell as the sheriff. "We can't enact it." She informed the room.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"

Belle pointed to the letters that Emma couldn't understand. "It says right here that we need a lock of hair from someone who has been under the spell. The last ones to _be_ under the spell are all dead."

Emma made eye contact with a beaming Anna as they both thought the same thing. "Not _everybody_." The blonde argued.

* * *

Mostly a fluff piece, I know! I hope you still enjoyed it though! I gotta fit in Swan Queen every now & again through all the drama :P Also, if you think Emma & Belle have everything figured out with this counter spell, you'd be wrong ;) I won't give any spoilers but don't think that stopping the spell will be so easy.

I know this is a few hours late, blame traffic! I just got home from work! I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who wished my grandfather well. It's appreciated. :)

Next post will either be the end of the Frozen arc or the one before the end of the arc. I'm thinking of keeping Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna in Storybrooke though! Tell me what you think about that idea! Nothing is decided yet, but I love Anna's character & think it would be interesting to keep her & the other Arendelle natives around!

I'll be putting chapter 17 up Sunday or late Saturday night depending on how my work schedule is this weekend! Until then! :*


	17. What Other Choice Do We Have?

**Retrospective**

Chapter 17

* * *

Regina hated the fairies- aside from Tinkerbelle of course- so to be in Granny's diner with them and her fiancée figuring out the counter spell while Charlie slept in her arms wasn't exactly a dream come true for her, or even how she liked to spend her afternoon.

"This spell is more complicated than we originally thought." Mother superior told the crowded restaurant.

Belle creased her eyebrows together in confusion as she stood by Blue. "What do you mean? I read the ingredients and they seem fairly standard. We have Anna so-"

The fairy nodded. "Having Anna is a big advantage, but look," she turned a couple of pages and pointed to the middle of a page, "this says that in order to stop the spell completely a strand of hair must also be taken from one who holds the looking glass."

Regina threw her free hand up. "Well that's just _great_. So basically Anna is _useless_ to us?" She growled.

The strawberry blonde was sitting next to her sister in a nearby booth and deflated a little at the comment. Emma spoke up for her. "She's not _useless_." The savior disagreed. "She's one half of the equation."

"She's the only half of the equation we can get." The former queen corrected her true love. "We don't know where the Snow Queen is and it's not like we can just ask for her hair if we _did_ find her."

Emma looked at the brunette while she chewed her lip in thought. An idea sparked inside of her mind. "We could use a locator spell." She suggested and turned to her dad. "We still have her stuff in evidence. Don't we?"

David nodded. "I mean, yeah. We have some of her things but she cleared out most of it."

"Which means anything you do have could not belong to her at all." Regina pointed out. "This woman is smart. She _let_ you capture her, knowing she could rile you up. Do you honestly think that she'd leave anything of hers behind so we could locate her at will?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe so, but it's worth a try."

"Is it?" The mayor questioned. "The curse could be cast at any moment and when that happens we only have about half an hour before we all turn on each other."

The sheriff rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Well we have no other options! What the hell else are we supposed to do? We can't _stop_ it unless we make this counter spell."

"Don't yell at me because you're aggravated." Regina demanded firmly. "I'm just as upset about this situation as you are, but going after this witch without a plan and without your magic is just plain stupid."

"I'm open to suggestions." Emma said to her fiancée and the rest of the room. When nobody spoke up she nodded. "Exactly. Our only option is me using a locator potion to find her. It's me she wants, so why not give it to her?"

Brown eyes rolled. "She broke into Gold's shop." Regina reminded her. "The woman is powerful."

The sheriff scoffed. "She won't hurt me." She said surely.

"Well I'm glad you're confident in that, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't trust the Snow Queen." The former queen said sarcastically.

Emma took a deep breath and looked around the room. She could feel Regina's frustration and she definitely felt her own. Not wanting to cause a fight in front of the diner she moved to the booth her lover was in and sat beside her. "Baby, we have no other options." She explained quietly but clearly. "I'm trying to stop this spell and this is the only way I can think of." She leveled with her.

"You can't control your magic right now." The mayor pointed out, stressing her own valid reasons why going after Ingrid was a horrible idea. "Let's say you do find her and you do- somehow- get close enough for a strand of hair, what then? Do you honestly think she'll let you out of her sight after that?" Regina shook her head at the idea. "No. You're not doing it."

"What if she doesn't go alone?" Elsa piped up from the booth in front of the couple.

Regina already didn't like where the suggestion was going. "Why don't you just stay out of other people's conversation?"

Emma licked her lips. "She has a point, Regina." The sheriff shrugged. "If me and Elsa find her, we can say we want to be apart of her family. Maybe we can catch her off guard."

"And then what?" The mayor questioned. "You get a piece of her hair and can't do anything with it?" An idea popped into her mind. "Let me go."

The sheriff was quick to shake her head. "That's not happening." She promised. "She would kill you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I won't go as me." She explained. "I'll go as you."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"A cloaking spell." Anna spoke up from beside her sister. "That's brilliant!" The mayor rolled her eyes irritably at the dramatic reaction.

Emma still wasn't for it. "No way. She could figure out it's you-"

"And if that happens I'll disappear before she can harm me because unlike you, I'm not a juvenile in my magic abilities." The mayor queen pointed out.

The sheriff sighed. "Why not just teach me then? We can go today."

Regina shook her head and rubbed her lover's shoulder with her free hand. "You were right earlier when you said we don't have many options. We don't know when the Snow Queen is going to cast the spell or who all be effected so if we're going to make a locator potion and use it on her, it has to be soon."

"And if it doesn't work?" Emma asked.

"Then we move to plan B."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "What's plan B?"

The town's power couple looked at one another. Neither knew what their plan B would be.

* * *

If being in a room with annoying fairies was unpleasant to the former Evil Queen, following a floating coat in the woods with Elsa was torture. "Shouldn't you be changing to look like Emma right now?" The Ice Queen questioned.

Brown eyes rolled. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She muttered.

"Excuse me?" The Arendelle blonde wasn't sure she heard the mayor correctly. "Do you think… you don't think there's something going on between Emma and myself? Right?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at her with a scoff. "Please. Like Emma would ever be interested in you." She scoffed.

Elsa was confused. "I hope you don't think that I would ever be interested in her either. Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely person and I like her very much, but I'm attracted to men."

"So am I, but yet-"

The blonde cut her off. "Wait, you like men?" Blue eyes were wide with shock.

Regina huffed a laugh. "Is that so surprising?"

Elsa nodded. "Well, yes. You're engaged to a woman." She pointed out.

"It's called being bisexual." The mayor informed her. "Is that not a thing in Arendelle?"

The queen shrugged as they continued following the coat. "It's rather conservative in Arendelle. Not that we didn't have two women or two men together before. It's just-"

"You sound like your sister right now." Regina informed the blonde. "That rambling you do, is it genetic?"

Elsa let the subject of sexuality drop and smiled at the mention of her younger sister. "Anna has always been like that, but our parents were more serious. Probably because they held the burden of my powers."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you think you're powers are a burden?"

"I don't think them a burden anymore." The woman in blue said. "But Anna told me…" She swallowed thickly. "She told me that they died trying to find a way to strip me of my powers."

The former queen huffed slightly. "That's rather ironic for me. My mother spent my whole life trying to give me power, both magical and royal."

"What happened to her? Your mother?" Elsa clarified.

Regina kept her eyes on the coat as she told the woman. "I was tricked into killing her." She swallowed the lump of emotion she felt at the memory. Her mother was evil, there was no doubt, but regardless of everything Cora had done, she was still her mother. "It was all for the good of the town."

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Elsa said honestly just as the pair reached a clearing where an old cabin was.

The mayor recognized the place. It was Gold's cabin. She glared at the structure and pulled out her cell phone. "Before we go in I have to call Emma." She told the other woman and dialed her fiancée.

 _"About time you called me! I've been worried!"_

Regina rolled her eyes. "Excuse me if tracking down the Snow Queen isn't a quick process." She scoffed. "Who are you with right now?"

 _"Uh,"_ The mayor could picture her true love doing a head count. " _I'm still at the diner with everybody."_

"Is Gold there?" She asked.

There was a small pause. " _Yeah. Why?_ "

"The locator potion led me and Elsa to his cabin." Regina revealed.

 _"Did you go in_?" The savior asked.

The former queen didn't take her eyes off the cabin. "Not yet." She licked her lips. "You don't think Gold is working with the Snow Queen. Do you?"

Emma huffed a laugh. _"You mean the woman who froze his son? No, I don't think he's working with her."_

"Well then why the hell did the locator potion bring us to his cabin?" Regina demanded to know.

 _"See? This is why I wanted to go."_ The savior complained. " _I would be busting up in there with my gun up and demanding answers."_

The mental image of that made Regina laugh. "Okay, Rambo. Let's calm down. Just let me talk to Gold."

" _I find it weirdly attractive that you've seen that movie."_ The sheriff confessed. " _But you don't have to talk to him. I think I know what's going on."_ She admitted. " _Remember the other week when I got called out of bed for that disturbance call?"_

Regina vaguely remembered, only because they had a huge fight that night because Charlie wouldn't stop crying and bother women were just _done_ with each other. "Yeah."

 _"That was to Gold's cabin. He rents it out to Mr. Sanders so he can go hunting."_ Emma informed her fiancée.

The mayor nodded, but she was still weary. "I'm going to check it out. If it's the Snow Queen-"

 _"If you see her and you can't trick her into thinking you're me, kill her. Don't hesitate, baby."_ Emma told her surely.

"This is the Evil Queen you're talking to, dear." Regina practically smirked. "I'll do what needs to be done." She assured the savior. After bidding a goodbye to the woman, she turned to Elsa. "Are you ready?"

The Ice Queen nodded. "Whenever you are."

Regina did a quick cloaking spell.

* * *

Emma loved Charlie, but there was no doubt that her fiancée was slightly more equipped to deal with his fussy attitude. You see, Emma, she was much better with their eldest son. She could keep his teenaged hormones in check, but she couldn't for the life of her handle the desperate cries of her infant son.

"Do you want me to take him?" Anna offered as she watched the sheriff struggle to calm down the swaddled baby.

The savior looked happily at the princess. "Are you good with kids?"

"I love kids." The strawberry blonde told her.

Emma was happy to hand the baby over. "Good luck." The second she did, she felt relieved. He was still fussing, but she felt slightly calmer than before.

Anna swiped the blonde hair out of his face and patted his booty. "He just needed a little change of scenery is all." She told the sheriff.

Like clockwork, Regina and Elsa entered the diner. When Emma made eye contact with her true love, she could tell that whatever happened at the cabin was not good news. "Hey." She said softly once she reached the brunette.

"I told you the Snow Queen was too smart." Regina said, feeling completely deflated. Everyone in the diner heard her and they all looked hopeless.

Emma sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "Back to square one." She muttered.

The mayor shook her head. "Not necessarily. You have other items from the Snow Queen in evidence." She reminded her.

"Yeah, but chances are they're decoys." The savior argued.

Elsa thought about something. "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"We've established that Ingrid wants me and Emma to be her sisters so this spell she's planning to cast, maybe it won't effect us." The Arendelle queen figured.

"How does that change anything though?" The sheriff asked her friend.

The mayor thought about it. "Because she'll reach out to you." She concluded and put her hand on her fiancée's arm. "The spell makes you see the worst in everyone. She won't want you to see the worst in each other or her so she'll have to find a way to exempt you from the spell."

"How can she exempt anybody from the spell?" Emma questioned.

Regina walked away from her true love and towards where Mother superior was cleaning up the potion station they made on the bar. "Where's the spell book?"

Blue handed it to her. "There's no other way to stop the spell except killing the one who casts it." She reiterated.

The mayor flipped through the pages. "No, but that doesn't mean we give up hope."

Emma grinned slightly as she walked up to her frantically searching fiancée. "Look at you giving hope speeches." She teased.

Regina ignored her. "Does it say anything in here about spell exemptions?" She asked Blue as she searched through it.

Mother superior nodded. "It does."

Green and brown eyes snapped to the fairy. "What's it say?" The blonde questioned.

The fairy turned the page she remembered it was on and pointed to it. "The caster of the spell can choose to space anyone from suffering its effects, but only if she ties those people to herself."

Emma and Elsa looked at one another and the savior groaned. "So we're at the mercy of this bitch."

"She _thinks_ we are." The woman in blue corrected.

Regina nodded. "Elsa's right. The Snow Queen doesn't know we have all this information."

"That's useless though." Emma told them. "Even if me and Elsa are immune to the spell, nobody else is."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean you can't stop her." The former queen told her lover. They both knew what she meant by 'stop' her. That meant _kill_. And Emma would gladly do so.

Green eyes rolled and she displayed her band-covered wrist. "I can't exactly do anything with this."

"We'll work on your magic this evening." Regina promised. "Elsa's right. The smartest- and _only-_ way we can defeat Ingrid is to play dumb and right into her trap."

"You do realize that by agreeing to do this, we're basically pinning our ears back to this spell. Right? This spell is going to happen if we're just sitting ducks." Emma just wanted to be sure.

The former queen nodded. "Sometimes the villains have to think they won in order for the heroes to defeat them. Right?"

Emma just shrugged. "I mean, what other choice do we have?"

* * *

"I'm nervous." The sheriff confessed as her and Regina were in the vault. Anna and Elsa, along with Kristoff were at the mansion with their children while they practiced a little magic.

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "You won't hurt me, honey." She assured her lover.

Emma wasn't so sure. "You didn't see how bad it was."

An eyebrow rose. "Oh really? I didn't see the huge hole in the sheriff's station? I didn't have to write a budge report on how to fix it?" Regina teased and snuck a finger under the thick cuff.

The blonde visibly tensed. "Poof away if it looks like I'm going to hurt you."

"Relax, Emma." The older woman smiled softly at her. She found the situation slightly amusing. "Your magic is nothing to be afraid of, dear. Your magic is the reason we have Charlie. Think about that. Okay? Think about your little boy." She instructed and slowly ripped the cuff off. "He's perfect, isn't he?"

Emma nodded. "He's got your beautiful brown eyes." She grinned at her lover.

"And your everything else." The former queen countered and watched as the magic in her fiancée's fingers sparked to life once again. It was erratic and uncontrolled, but not frightening. "The power you feel… the magic that flows through you, it created our son. It's not something to fear. It's something to embrace. In order to control your powers, you must embrace them."

The sheriff was trying. She was really was, but it was hard when all she thought about was the explosion at the station and the cut she caused to her son. "I hurt Henry though."

"Because of your fear, not your magic." Regina revealed. She could still feel the tension in her lover's arms. "Close your eyes and think about us having sex." She decided to go in another direction.

The instruction floored but pleased the blonde. She smirked and shut her lids. "Okay."

Regina licked her lips and moved her body behind the younger woman's. She started massaging tense shoulders and felt a tiny bit of relaxation seep through her fiancée. "Think about how good you feel when my tongue slides over your folds and teases you by dipping past them to taste you."

Emma shivered at the hot breath in her ear combined with the sexy words being whispered to her. She wanted that feeling then and there. A small whine escaped her as she screwed her eyes shut tighter. "All right."

The mayor smirked wider, seeing the magic on the woman's fingertips start fading away. "Think about how that pleasure flows through you the more I push my tongue inside your tight pussy." She purred and nibbled on the woman's earlobe. "Think about how calm and relaxed you are during our love making." She continued. "Are you thinking about it?"

"Yes." Emma confessed, nodding her head. A pulse flooded through her at the teasing.

"Good." Regina bit her lip to hide her amusement. "Now use that same calm with your magic." She stepped away from the blonde and heard the frustrated groan.

Emma turned around to glare at her. "That's so unfair." She complained.

The former queen chuckled and moved to tangle their fingers together. "Perhaps, but you're not short circuiting anymore." She smiled. "I told you it's all about embracing your-" Her dark eyes landed on an unfamiliar yellow band on the blonde's wrist. "Where'd you get that?"

"Huh?" The savior asked and looked down the strange ribbon. "Uh, I don't know."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I've never seen it before." She went to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. "It's not coming off."

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed for it herself. "What the hell kind of material is this?" She questioned.

Green eyes got wide with realization. "It's magic." She said, completely convinced. "It's the Snow Queen."

* * *

The spell is coming to town! This wasn't where I intentionally wanted to end things, but I thought I'd leave the whole spell for the next chapter!

The Frozen arc- or at least the Ingrid part- will be over after next chapter & then it's the Swan Queen get away! :)

I don't have any spoilers, but I will tell you that the Evil Queen will make an appearance :P

Next post will be Tuesday! Until then! :*


	18. The Spell Of Shattered Sight

**Retrospective**

Chapter 18

* * *

"A spell cloud is officially in the air, and according to Leroy the ice wall is as strong as ever." Emma sighed. She had just hung up with her father, who said him and Mary Margaret were headed to the station with a plan.

Regina licked her lips. "You should go." She instructed.

The savior shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you."

"Honey, the spell is coming and if you stay I _will_ kill you." The brunette explained.

Emma knew that, but it didn't make leaving her fiancée behind any easier. "My parents have a plan." She argued. "Come to the station with me."

The former queen fought the urge to roll her eyes. Like she was going to leave the fate of her family up to the stupid Charmings. "I can't, dear. If we try to trap me in some room at the station, we both know I'll use my magic to get myself out. I can't take the risk."

Green eyes showed anguish, but she knew her lover was right. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to lock myself in here where I can't hurt anybody." The mayor explained and grabbed her lover's face, stroking her cheeks gently. She flashed a pained smile her way. "I need you to get the boys and put them somewhere safe."

The blonde shook her head in defiance. "I can't do that. I can't do the whole containment thing and Henry will be under the spell so we really need him to be safe. I need you for that. I need you period!"

Regina stroked her thumbs over the savior's cheekbone. She felt on edge, but she had to comfort Emma. "Okay. Okay, but if we're doing this we need to hurry. I'll lock Henry in my office and head back here, but we can't have him and Charlie in the same room."

The couple headed back out of the vault and towards the Honda hand in hand. They were pretty positive that Emma was immune to the curse by the ribbon on her wrist. "I'll bring him to the station with me then. My parents say they have a plan."

"Well that plan better be separating themselves from everyone because once the spell reaches-"

Emma halted their walking and moved to put her hands on the older woman's hips, squeezing in assurance. "We're gonna fix this. Okay? Putting Henry and you up, they're just precautions. I'm gonna find a way to end this. No way in hell I'm letting you hate me forever." She tried to find humor in the situation.

Regina nodded, trusting in her fiancée. "Let's get going then. We still have to figure out what we're going to do with our house guests."

* * *

"We can't get it off." Elsa told the sheriff.

The couple arrived to the mansion in record time and while Emma talked to the Arendelle royalty about the upcoming spell, her fiancée was upstairs getting their boys ready to leave. "Me and Regina tried everything. We could get mine off either."

Anna was trying to take it off with a knife, but it was useless. "Well what do they mean?"

"I'm pretty sure it means Emma and I are immune." The woman in blue told her sibling.

Emma nodded. "She wants us to be her new sisters so I'd say that's a safe bet." She concluded.

Kristoff creased his eyebrows. "So you're letting this spell happen?" He asked the two blondes.

"I'm going to find a way to stop it, but the spell is already on its way. Regina is going to take Henry to her office and lock him in there before she goes to her vault. I'm taking all of you and Charlie to the station. My parents, they said they have a plan, but Kristoff when we get to the station we'll probably have to restrain you just to be sure you can't hurt anybody.

The blonde man didn't look pleased with the information as he hugged his future wife close. "I wouldn't." He insured the savior.

Anna pulled away from the embrace slightly and looked up at him. "You wouldn't, but the spell changes you Kristoff." She told him. "It made me put Elsa in the urn for God's sake."

"Thankfully for us, that makes you immune to this. One less person to worry about." Emma pointed out. The fairies had read up about the spell in the book and figured out that it's only capable of putting you under it once. When she saw Regina descending down the staircase with their boys, she put a hand on Elsa's arm. "Go pile up in my car. I'll meet you out there."

They trio left for the bug just as Regina reached the bottom of the steps. A tug pulled on Emma's heart. She looked towards Henry and pulled him into a hug first.

"It's okay, Ma." The teenager assured her with a steady voice. "You and Elsa are going to find a way to defeat the Snow Queen." He was sure of it.

Emma fought the sharp tears stinging in her eyes. She scratched his scalp and pressed a kiss to his hair. "Of course, kid." She agreed, even though she felt less than confident about the situation. "Be careful. All right?" She requested as she pulled away from the embrace.

Henry nodded. "I will."

Green eyes moved over to where her fiancée was kissing Charlie's thin blonde head. She saw the unshed tears in the brunette's eyes and it killed her. She patted Henry's shoulder and looked at him. "Go start the car for mom."

Only once the boy was out of the house did Regina let a few tears fall from her eyes. She was shaking her head in denial as Charlie looked at her blankly. "I love you." She told the infant quietly.

With nothing being certain, seeing his innocent brown eyes look at her crushed her heart. She couldn't stand anything happening to him, but she knew it was only a matter of time where she'd be the Evil Queen again. As much as she wanted to never leave him, she couldn't protect him from herself.

Emma swallowed the sharp lump in her throat. She lightly rubbed the older woman's back. "You'll see him again once all of this is over." She comforted her fiancée.

The brunette nodded and breathed in the presence of the baby one last time. "Make sure no one can get to him." She pleaded with her true love.

"He's going to be okay, baby. We all are." The sheriff had to believe her own words. Any other option wasn't acceptable. "We'll be back in this house cursing him at two in the morning. I promise."

Regina kissed Charlie's slobbery lips before putting him in the car seat. Once he was all strapped in, she stood back up and looked at her- hopefully- future wife with tears in her eyes. "We can't let this spell last long. There's still that wedding you promised me."

Emma smiled through her tears and nodded. "There's no way I'm missing that." She swore and sniffled a little.

"We have to go." The mayor told her and licked the salty tears off her lips before she wiped her eyes.

The blonde nodded. "I know." She grabbed the woman's hands and felt a couple of tears streak down her face. "We aren't the terrible goodbye kiss type of people, but maybe just this once." She lifted a hand to cup Regina's face, smashing their lips together in a passionate lock.

Regina poured every possible ounce of love and pain she felt into the kiss. She tasted salt from both of their tears, but the moment couldn't be more beautiful if they tried. When they pulled away, their foreheads leaned together to keep the fleeting moment they had together. "I love you, Miss Swan."

A teary chuckle escaped the sheriff as she looked into dark eyes. "I love you too, Regina." A rumble of thunder rang through their ears.

"Go do your job, _savior_." Regina smiled sadly.

* * *

Emma ran into the station with Charlie sleeping soundly in his car seat. Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were behind her. She saw her parents with baby DJ by the window. "Mom, dad! We're running out of time. You said you had a plan?" She set Charlie's car seat down on Killian's desk before she headed towards her family.

"Where's Regina and Henry?" Mary Margaret questioned. "Are they safe?"

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah. Henry is in her office and Regina trapped herself in the vault." She explained. "Your plan though. What's the plan?" She was desperate to know.

David and Snow looked at one another before the schoolteacher grabbed the cell holding keys and displayed them to her daughter. "This is the plan."

The blonde watched as her mother and father entered different jail cells. "What?" She questioned.

"You, Anna, and Elsa are the only ones immune so the rest of us need to protect ourselves."

Charming turned to Kristoff. "You might want to try that old desk, old friend. It's sturdy. Cuff keys are in the top drawer."

The blonde Ice Master nodded solemnly and watched as Elsa grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

Emma shook her head as Snow held out the keys for her daughter. "I'm not locking you in there."

Mary Margaret gave the blonde a look. "Yes. You have to."

"We won't be able to hurt anyone from in here." David explained.

The former bandit jiggled the set in her hand. "Take the keys, Emma." She instructed her daughter as Elsa cuffed Kristoff to the desk.

Green eyes stung as Emma felt yet more tears come to her eyes. First she had to say goodbye to her fiancée and eldest son, now her parents needed to be locked away. "I don't know what's gonna happen. I don't know how long it's gonna last. I don't know what's gonna happen to me. What if- what if you starve to death?" She asked her mom.

Mary Margaret shook her head as she started to get emotional. "No, Emma. You're gonna fix this thing and then you're going to come back and save us."

The way she said it was full of certainty and conviction. "You think?" The savior questioned.

"We believe in you." David told his first born honestly.

Snow opened her palm with the keys in it. "Please." When Emma took the keys the brunette relaxed a little as she watched her daughter lock Charming in the jail cell. "Now you know Henry is safe and Regina can't hurt anybody. We told the town and everyone can take care of themselves."

Emma sniffled as she secured the cell her father was in. "What about DJ?"

"Don't worry. DJ won't be with us." Charming informed the blonde as she headed to her mother.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Who's gonna take him?"

Mary Margaret was crying a little before, but as she handed her young son over to his sister she really lost it. "You are."

Once DJ was safely in Emma arms, the pixie haired woman shut herself in the jail cell. "You're going to take on this Snow Queen and _win_."

"And when you do, you'll be right back here unlocking these doors." Charming added.

"We trust you." Snow told her daughter. "You're the savior, Emma and you're going to save us. We believe in you."

Kristoff looked out the window. "How long now?" He asked the room.

"Not long." David said and took his wife's hand through the bars as the spell cast over them in shattered mirror shards.

* * *

Regina couldn't remember why or _how_ she got into the vault. She climbed up the stairs towards the doors and tried to leave. When she couldn't open them she sensed the presence of something. "Magic." She muttered to herself and backed away a little to try and break the containment spell that was apparently around the door.

When that didn't work rage filled her and she banged on the sturdy door. "Uh!" She turned her back to the door and hissed out, "Sealed in my own vault!" With a kick back to the entry way she growled. "Uh! This is-" She looked around and let out a pissed and disbelieved laugh before she realized. "This is the savior's doing."

Letting out a deep breath that was supposed to calm her, only managed to anger her more. She headed down the steps to the lower part of the vault. "I should have incinerated her years ago." She looked up and threw her arms up. "This is what I get for being subtle!" She couldn't, for the life of her, remember what she found appealing about the blonde just a mere few hours ago.

With a turn to her side she caught her reflection in the mirror. She had some ridiculously looking outfit on. "What the hell am I wearing?" She asked herself before changing into something more appropriate. Once she was in something more appealing she gazed at herself in awe. "I've missed you." She told her reflection.

Regina smirked at the perfect attire she was wearing and observed it. On her left finger she caught sight of the engagement ring that the savior had bought her all those months back. She glared at it and removed it from her finger. "What was I thinking, saying yes to that irresponsible, life ruining, _savior_." She growled. "I can't believe I have two children with that ungrateful woman! And what do I get out of the relationship, huh? Nothing! She's off screwing that little ice whore of hers." Dark eyes rolled as fury flooded her veins. "How blind does she think I am? I swear, when I see her I'm going to rip her pure little heart out." She seethed.

* * *

Snow glared at the blonde man in the other jail cell. "Prince Charming." She huffed sarcastically. "Finally I'm seeing you cleary."

David glared right back. "And what do you see?"

"A fraud." The woman revealed. "A shepherd who has no business of being royalty."

Anger spiked inside the man. "Well I see a spoiled little princess who ran away from her troubles! Who always runs away!"

Both of them stood up from the respective beds and headed towards the conjoining bars. "I can't believe I not only had _one_ child with you, but two!" The schoolteacher glared.

Charming shrugged. "Who know? Maybe you didn't. DJ could be Whales!"

Kristoff was watching the whole the scene and looked towards his future wife. "You know, if this is what marriage is like, I'm _glad_ you keep postponing ours."

Anna looked at her blonde true love. "You don't mean that, Kristoff. It's the spell."

The man shook his head. "No. I'm seeing clearly now too." He informed her. "I'm beginning to think that this haircut isn't my only bad idea."

The strawberry looked down, feeling hurt at the words, but she tried not to. "I know this isn't really you. I know it, but it's still upsetting so I'm just- I'm going to go see my sister. You just stay here, where you're handcuffed and can't hurt anybody… but me… with your words."

The spell was under full effect that was for sure. Emma had managed to put DJ to sleep without much trouble, but her son was being the difficult one. She placed the bottle in his hungry mouth and watched as he sucked the milk. Her and Elsa were both in the sheriff's office watching the hurtful exchanges between their loved ones.

"My parents," Emma began, "that's not who they are."

Elsa nodded in understanding. "They're their worst selves. It's like when Anna put me in that urn. She didn't mean what she said either… I hope."

"I didn't." Anna assured her sister as she entered the office walked towards her. "But that doesn't make any of this less horrible."

The siblings hugged. "It's okay." The Ice Queen told her. "You're immune. We all are and we're together."

"It's gonna be all right." Emma said to the two women as Charlie started to fall asleep with the bottle in his mouth. "Remember I'm the… savior." She practically rolled her eyes at the name.

Anna looked at the sheriff. "Is that like a real job here?" She wondered curiously.

"Apparently it is." Emma huffed a laugh. "I promised all these people I'd get them their happy endings and I will. I'm just… not sure how at this moment."

The strawberry blonde nodded. "So how long do you think it will take you to figure out how to stop this?"

"I'm going to find her kill her." The sheriff revealed.

Elsa didn't look too pleased. "I don't believe killing is ever the solution. Can't we reason with her?" She asked the other blonde.

Emma shook her head. "She's beyond that. We all want another way, but we haven't found any. And when it comes down to her and this town, I'm going to do what has to be done." She just had to find a way to kill Ingrid.

"But-" The woman in blue began.

"We're out of options." The savior said to her friend before she turned to the younger Arendelle sister. "Anna, can you watch the kids?" She was already handing Charlie over to her as she asked.

"Wait-" The strawberry blonde tried to protest but took the infant from his mother. "I'm the babysitting?" She turned to her sister. "The Snow Queen is my aunt too. If this is what has to happen I want to be by your side." She told Elsa.

Emma stroked her son's hat covered head. "I'm sorry but someone has to stay here with everyone else."

The Ice Queen nodded. "Emma's right, stay here with Kristoff."

After a quick kiss to Charlie's head, Emma left the sister's to have a moment alone.

* * *

Elsa and Emma were in the cruiser, headed to Gold's shop for any advice he may have to destroy Ingrid or at the very least, _find_ her. They were halfway there when they spotted a blonde woman in white headed into the ice cream shop.

The queen of Arendelle spotted her first and pointed. "Is that the Snow Queen?"

Emma jerked her head to the side and her eyes widened as the dress disappeared into the shop as the door shut. "No way." She knew they had to take the opportunity presented to them so she pulled over and grabbed her pistol from her glove box.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" Elsa questioned in freight. "It's a tad unorthodox don't you think?"

The sheriff was already unbuckling herself. "That's how I do things." She shrugged. "We can't let her get away when she's right here in front of us. We'd be stupid not to take the chance." They both got out of the car and looked across the street when the shop was. Before Elsa could step any further, Emma grabbed her arm. "I need to know you're good with what's about to happen in there."

Blue eyes met green. "Because of her, anarchy has broken out in this town." Just as she said it, two of the dwarfs ran past them in the street, chasing at one another and yelling hateful words. "I'll do what has to be done. It's our responsibilities as leaders, right?"

Emma nodded and rang her hands out. While she wasn't sparking at random anymore, she was still uneasy about channeling her magic at demand.

The pair was halfway across the street when the door to the ice cream shop opened again and Ingrid stood in front of them.

"Stop!" The sheriff demanded.

Elsa held her hands up. "This must end, Ingrid."

"Your little plan to isolate me from the people who love me didn't work. I can control my magic now and I control it well." She was partially bluffing, but the Snow Queen didn't have to know that.

Ingrid just smiled at the blonde pair. "I'm so proud of you both. You've finally embraced who you truly are."

Emma and Elsa made eye contact before putting their hands up to end the spell. To their surprised, nothing came out. "Emma." Blue eyed widened.

"Again!" The savior said, but it still didn't work.

Their yellow ribbons glew bright. "The love that flows through our ribbons is without equal. It's strength protects all of us." Ingrid explained.

"She's made it impossible for us to hurt her." Elsa told the sheriff.

Emma was already yanking at the thin material. "We've got to get these things off."

"There's no need." The Snow Queen insisted. "Soon you won't want to hurt me. Soon, you will love me." She smiled. "And when you do, you can meet me in my cave, just south of the ice wall."

* * *

The two blondes entered the pawnshop and heard the bell ring on the door. "Gold?" No answer. She walked further into the store. "Belle? You in here?" Not a peep. She slapped her hands at her side. "They're gone."

"Then what do we do?" Elsa questioned.

Emma walked over to behind a display counter that featured a number of sharp objects from the Enchanted Forest. She figured one of them had to be strong enough to break the damn ribbon. She started a sharp blade. It didn't budge.

Several minutes pasted and multiple objects were proven useless. The last object in the display that could possibly do it was- what she assumed- was a dragon claw or something. She snaked the claw under the ribbon and the objects broke like cheap plastic. The yellow ribbon, however, was perfectly in tact. She looked at it in disbelief and sighed. "I give up. It's useless. The magic protecting this ribbon is just too powerful."

"I guess the Snow Queen meant what she said about… her love." Elsa leaned against the glass counter.

Green eyes rolled as she placed the dragon claw on the display again. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was too busy thinking of ways to punch her to retain that."

Elsa took Emma's wrist and touched the yellow material. "She said the love flowing through our ribbons was without equal."

The sheriff raised an eyebrow and took her wrist back, eying the ribbon. An idea sparked inside of her head. "Maybe without equal…" She looked up at the woman in blue. "But not without an opposite that's equally strong."

"What?" The Ice Queen was confused.

"If her amplified love put these ribbons on our wrists then maybe what we need is someone's equally amplified hatred to take them off" The savior suggested.

Elsa looked down at her wrist in thought. "Emma, you're a bit prickly but you're certainly not hateable."

"Regina use to hate me." Emma argued and then registered what the other blonde said. "I'm prickly?" She asked softly.

Blue eyes widened slightly at what the sheriff was getting to. "If you let Regina out while she's under the influence of the Snow Queen's spell she'll kill you."

"She'll _try._ " Emma agreed. "But right now it-"

"Scary." Elsa filled in.

"It's the best chance we have." The sheriff explained. "If Storybrooke is going to survive then Regina needs to hate me like she's never hated me before."

"Emma-" The Arendelle queen began, but she was cut off.

Green eyes locked onto blue ones. "It's textbook. The more you love somebody, when you're under the curse the more you hate that person. Regina is my true love. No one hates me more right now then her."

* * *

David was enraged. "That's _ridiculous_!" He hissed through the bars of the jail cell.

"At least I swaddle our son correctly." Snow spat, glaring at him.

"I swaddle him perfectly!" The deputy argued.

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "He's a _baby_ not a breakfast burrito."

"Stop it." Anna was tired of hearing them bicker. "Honestly I expected more out of the two of you. Use your heads. Think back to what it was like before the spell changed you. Sure you had issues with each other, but they were minor."

"Minor?" Charming raised an eyebrow and headed up to the bars to talk to the strawberry blonde. "Minor? When I first met her she hit me over the face! If that's not a sign I don't know what is."

Snow scoffed. "Yes and you responded by hanging me in a net from a tree. You're a real prince charming." She said sarcastically.

Anna nodded. "Yes, he is prince Charming and you're Snow White and those things sound terrible but they also sound romantic. Can't you see that? Because if you can see that then maybe you can defeat this dark spell."

Mary Margaret looked over at her husband in the jail cell. "Someone please slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery."

Kristoff looked up from his sitting position at the desk. "Oh! Me! Pick me!"

"Why don't you shut it, Ice Man?" David growled.

"Ice man?" The younger blonde man huffed. "Who you calling ice man, stable boy?"

"I'm calling _you_ ice man! And you're from Arendelle! What the hell are you doing selling ice? The whole place is frozen!" He yelled.

Kristoff glared at the jailed man. "Ice is a very important commodity."

"Enough!" Anna whispered yelled so she wouldn't wake the babies. "I don't care how miserable you are, just stop arguing." She couldn't wait for the spell to finally be over. The station phone went off and she was slightly confused, but picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

 _"Anna?"_

It was Elsa. A sigh of relief flooded the strawberry blonde. "Oh thank God! I've been so worried! Have you found the Snow Queen?"

 _"Sort of. Listen, me and Emma are going to handle it, but in case anything goes wrong and we aren't back by tomorrow I wanted someone to know where Ingrid is hiding."_

"Where is she?" Anna asked.

" _Just south of the ice wall by the town line."_ Elsa described. " _I don't think you'll need it, but if you do… just know I love you."_

"You're going to stop her, Elsa and then we're going to take back Arendelle!" Anna assured her older sister. "Everything will work out. You'll see!"

* * *

Emma and Elsa were walking through the cemetery towards the former Evil Queen's vault.

"Just so we're clear, I still think this is an awful idea." Elsa told savior as the approached the building. "She's powerful. You do know the risk you're taking. Right?"

"We have no other options." The sheriff explained before she picked up a rock and threw it at the vault. Sure enough, the vault was sealed. She rubbed her hands together and swiped her hair back. "Containment spell. Okay." She had never broken one before, but it was worth a shot. "Here it goes." She lifted up her hands and thought about everything her fiancée taught her about breaking spells. Nothing happened.

"You can do it." Elsa insured the other blonde.

Emma bounced on her feet a bit and wrung her hands out as if that would make a difference. "Okay." She took a deep breath and when she closed her eyes to try again, sure enough, the containment spell broke. She was rather impressed with herself. "Well I'm still getting the hang of the controlling the magic thing, but lucky for us, the next part should be easy for me."

When she saw the savior walking towards the vault Elsa asked, "What's that?"

"Being _prickly_." The green-eyed woman told her before entering said vault. She walked down the steps and looked to the side to see her fiancée sitting down. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she _knew_ it wasn't the brunette in a scary but strangely hot Evil Queen outfit. "Woah. It's a little late for Halloween huh, baby?" Elsa was directly behind her.

Regina had a sinister glare on her face as she saw the savior. "You." She hissed darkly.

"How do you walk in that thing?" Emma asked off topic, just to see how much Regina had turned into her old self.

The brunette displayed the dark black dress with attitude. "With the poise and composer of a queen." She revealed. "Perfect timing Miss Swan. I was just reading up on how to turn you into a garden topiary."

Light eyebrows furrowed. Surprisingly that wasn't the only time her fiancée had said something like that to her.

Regina glanced at Elsa and snarled her lip at the woman in blue. "What's _she_ doing here?"

The two blondes had rehearsed this moment. Elsa smirked at the queen. "I wanted to see your face when you learned the truth."

"The truth about what?" Regina demanded to know.

Emma made eye contact with her spell bound true love. "I lied to you Regina. About Elsa and me. We've been seeing each other." She lied.

Dark eyes glared at her. "Tell me something I don't know." She growled.

"What you don't know is _why_." Emma told her. "Not only did I want to break your heart, I wanted to take our kids and have Elsa be their new mother and erase you from the picture completely." Her words were harsh, but they needed to be said.

Regina was _livid_. "I've been waiting a _long_ time for this!" She snarled and conjured up a fireball.

Emma and Elsa both ducked and raised their love ribbons. The fire caught on them and they disappeared. After that was done, the sheriff blasted the Evil Queen with her magic, slamming her against the wall. "Don't be mad!" She called the brunette as she dragged Elsa out of the vault as quickly as possible.

As they were leaving they heard Regina roar, "Swan!"

* * *

Regina stormed into the sheriff's station in search for her arc enemy. She looked into the office of the savior but it was empty, aside from her sleeping son Charlie in his carseat.

She scowled and turned her head to the side to see the next best thing to Emma Swan. "Well, well, well. Isn't this my _lucky_ day. I had come here to kill _Emma_ but now I get to kill the two idiots that started it all!" She pointed directly to them.

David huffed, offended. "Hey, I wasn't the one who told Cora about your secret boyfriend!"

"Are you selling me out?" Snow glared at him.

"Shut-up!" Regina demanded. "You both deserve to die. Not just for what you did." She pointed to Mary Margaret. "But for your _whining_." She glared at David. "But your punishment should fit your crimes." Dark eyes turned back to her former stepdaughter. "Mary Margaret, you took my first true love from me. Now I'm going to return the favor by taking your baby." She headed towards where Anna was with the stroller that had DJ in it.

Snow gripped the bars in terror. "No!"

Charming was right there with her in his own cell. "Regina!"

Anna stepped in front of the stroller. "Please, _your majesty._ Let's be reasonable. You're under the Snow Queen's spell. You don't _actually_ hate Mary Margaret and David."

"Does sound like she has her reasons." Kristoff said from his spot on the desk.

The strawberry blonde turned to her fiancée. "Kristoff!"

"Why don't you just go back to where you came from?" Regina rolled her eyes and poofed them away. Once they were gone the brunette turned to her enemy. "Now, where was I?" She used her magic to open Snow White's jail cell.

The pair looked at one another for a long pause. "You have to use your magic, Regina. You afraid to get your hands dirty?" She taunted.

"I don't need magic to kill you." The mayor insisted and conjured a sword in the woman's hand before making one for herself. "Magic is too good for you. I want to watch you _bleed_."

* * *

Anna and Kristoff appeared on a beach. The woman was struggling to keep up with the speedy man as he trucked through the sand.

"Where did she send us?" He demanded to know, looking around.

The strawberry blonde recognized the area. "She tried to send up back to where we came from and this is the closest spot!" She was getting winded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Arendelle!" The blonde declared. "Even if I have to swim there!"

"I don't think that's how portals work." Ann told him. "I mean, sure, I've only ever been through _one_ but it seemed pretty one way."

Kristoff turned around and glared at her in frustration. "I'm tired of this!" He confessed. "My life use to be simple! Just be and Sven! No sister in law who sets off eternal winters! No crazy aunt who wants to kill everyone I know! No fiancée who delays my wedding for _thirty_ years!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Anna defended. "Okay, the first few weeks were but we were _frozen_ for the rest of it!" She chased after him and tripped over something in the sand.

"You know what?" Kristoff began removing his shoes. "I'm tired of listening to you! I'm tired of listening to reason! I'm going back and nothing you do will stop me!"

Anna found the clear bottle that tripped her and picked it up as she stood. "I'm sorry Kristoff but you'll thank me later." She reared back. "I'll make it up to you I promise. Close your eyes." She instructed and hit him over the back of the head with the bottle, busting it and knocking him out. A note fell to the ground and she opened it before she began reading. It was from her mother. Excitement flooded her. "Kristoff! Do you have any idea what this is?" She looked at him and sighed. "Oh right. I knocked you out." She reminded herself and shook his body. "Wake up. We have to take this to Elsa!" She kissed his cheek. "Oh, I love you! You're amazing! You're…unconscious. I'll be right back. Just stay here. I mean, I know you'll stay here but I'll be right back anyways!"

* * *

The two blondes entered the ice cave. They couldn't find out where the Snow Queen was until they heard her voice from behind them. "You two have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

Emma and Elsa turned around and the sheriff adjusted her hands in case things got sour quickly.

Ingrid noticed the absence of the yellow material. "Your ribbons. What have you done?"

"I'm not much for accessories." Emma said simply. "Just ask my fiancée."

The Snow Queen was appalled. "Those ribbons joined us together."

"Get it through your head, lady. We're not your sisters and we'll never love you!" The sheriff explained passionately.

Ingrid sighed and sat down at a nearby table. "Oh, Emma. I know that you actually believe that and it makes me sad but I know that sadness won't last because soon you'll see. You're wrong." She reached for something and both blondes held their hands up.

"Don't do it!" The savior warned. The Snow Queen brought two purple rocks into view as the rested in her palms. "What the hell are those?"

"They're memories." Ingrid explained. "I took them from both of you and now it's time to give them back."

Green eyes rolled. "Why so we can remember how badly you treated us?"

"The funny thing about time is that we romanticize the good and forget the bad. That's _exactly_ what's in there crystals. The good memories and nothing else."

Emma didn't need to be convinced that this bitch was crazy, but she was. "I hate to break it to you, but magic can't make someone love you."

Ingrid nodded. "You're right, Emma. Magic can't make create love _but_ if someone loved you in the past, it can make you love them again. I know you've forgotten Emma, but you did love me." She smiled at turned to Elsa. "You both did." She stood up and walked towards them. "That's why, right now, you aren't doing anything. We all know the only way to stop me is to kill me." She walked past them with a casual demeanor. "And you're both hesitating. You don't have it in you."

The words struck an unwanted memory into the savior's head. When she saved Regina from Sydney and killed me, she was haunted by nightmares of the man telling her those exact words. She felt her jaw flex as the taunting he did in her nightmares came back.

Ingrid had said the wrong thing. Emma's gun was still in her jeans and while magic would less messy, a hatred awoke inside the sheriff she hadn't felt since the night she got stabbed.

"So come, be my sisters." The Snow Queen offered.

Elsa shook her head in defeat. "I can't do it, Emma. I can't hurt her."

The sheriff thought about her family. "Yeah, well I can." She didn't use her magic. She pulled her gun out and fired a shot, square in Ingrid's stomach.

"Wait!" Anna's voice rang through the cave and she gasped as the Snow Queen collapsed in the ground. "No!" She cried and ran towards the woman.

Elsa caught her sister and blocked her from the scene. "No, Anna. Don't. She's too dangerous!"

The strawberry blonde shook her head. "No, she has to hear this. You all do." She showcased the letter in her hand. "Elsa, it's from our mother. She must have thrown it overboard in her ship. It must have come through the portal with us." She moved closer to where Ingrid was bleeding out on the floor. "Elsa, Anna. I don't know if your father and I will ever get back to you. But I need you to know we were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers. I feel terrible but it happened before I won't let it happen again." She looked into the dimming eyes of her aunt. "My sister, Ingrid, also had ice powers. I never told you about her or my other sister Helga, but I should have. They were beautiful and kind and wonderful and I was fearful and I let that fear guide me. I let Ingrid hide when I should have celebrated her for the person she was. I loved her so much." She dug into her pocket and showed Ingrid a stone. "In this crystal are the memories of my sisters which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave, in the north valley you'll find an urn that contains Ingrid. Please do what I should have done years ago and release her. When you see her, please tell her I love her and I'm sorry."

Ingrid was gasped for her final breaths. "She loved me."

Anna smiled happily and held her aunt's hand as she faded away. "She loved you."

* * *

It was an all out battle. The Evil Queen and Snow were sword fighting inside the station. They knocked over the station landline, close to DJ.

"Careful! The stroller isn't under warranty anymore." David said through the bars.

Mary Margaret and Regina were in a hold battle. "You said you bought it new!" She told her husband.

"It was gentle used!" He defended himself.

The schoolteacher struck, but Regina ducked the blade. "Let me know when you get tired of missing."

Snow smirked. "I only have to hit you once."

The fight continued and when it looked at Regina was about to lose, she used magic to get her out of trouble before she strutted over to the snoozing baby. "My, my. Aren't you a good sleeper?"

Mary Margaret picked her dropped sword back up and glared at the Evil Queen. "You think this spell has made me angry? Do _not_ wake my baby!" She charged at the witch with the risen blade.

Regina was able to get the sword out of the picture and the two women started to fight with their hands. Computers broke and papers flew. Snow was able to get the other brunette through the sheriff's office, the glass shards barely missing Charlie in his car seat. He started crying and then suddenly a wave of reality flushed through the adults in the station.

The spell was broken. Regina heard her son's cries and quickly went into mommy mode. With horror she moved past the shattered glass and picked up her baby. It was only after he was in her arms that she looked at herself in confusion. "What am I wearing?" She asked.

Mary Margaret started laughing softly, even though they shouldn't have been. It was serious matter and things could have been much worse, but the relief of the spell ending made all of that fade away. Soon enough all three of them were laughing at the situation and the wreck they made.

* * *

Emma was walking the streets with both Anna and Elsa. It was bittersweet, really. The Snow Queen was dead, but the sheriff knew her two nieces didn't think she was evil. In truth, neither did Emma, but she had to kill the woman to stop the spell. Thankfully the Arendelle sisters understood. They were just happy the Ingrid got to know the truth before she passed.

Most town's people were out and about, no doubt happy the spell had ended. Emma and the sisters turned a corner and saw her parents, brother, fiancée and infant son walking towards them.

Regina's eyes lit up as she saw her true love. "Emma!" She greeted as the blonde ran towards her for a fierce and much needed kiss.

When they broke away the sheriff automatically apologized. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you, baby. I didn't mean. I just had to get you to hate me." She explained.

The mayor shook her head with a happy smile and wrapped her free arm around the blonde. "No apologies needed, dear. I'm just glad you're okay." She wiped the red lipstick from the savior's face when they pulled back before hugs from her parents smothered Emma.

Once those embraces ended, the sheriff grabbed her fiancée's hand and tangled their fingers together. Light eyebrows furrowed as looked down. "Where's your engagement ring?"

Regina chuckled softly. "My vault." She said and got a confused look from the blonde. "I'll explain it to you later. Let's go get our son."

Emma nodded eagerly and grabbed their youngest from her arms to smother him in her own hug. "Let's go."

"Hey," The former queen said softly, getting the savior's attention. "It's over now. You saved us."

The sheriff shrugged. "It's what I do, is it not?" She teased and placed another kiss to red lips.

* * *

This is a long one, I know! I hope that's not a bad thing!

This chapter- for the most part- wraps up the Frozen arc. Of course there's still figuring out how or if they can get Anna, Elsa, & Kristoff back to their homeland. I haven't decided which way I'm going on that & I'm open to opinions!

Next chapter, however, will hardly be anything but the Swan Queen weekend away ;) They deserve some quality time, don't you think?

I hope you all enjoyed this version of the Frozen arc! I had fun writing it, but I'm excited to write more Swan Queen, I won't lie! :)

Next post will be Thursday! Until then! :* Please review!


	19. Maybe I'll Marry You

**Retrospective**

Chapter 19

* * *

They found Henry safely locked away in Regina's office and headed home with their houseguests. They were barely there for five minutes when the sheriff's phone started blowing up.

"Hello?" Emma answered.

 _"Sheriff Swan. I need you down at the hospital. There have been multiple violent assaults."_ Dr. Whale reported over the phone.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "I figured so, but it was the spell." Everyone had been informed it was happening before it actually broke out.

" _I'm aware, but regardless, I have to report it to you."_ Victor explained.

A groan escaped the savior, but she nodded. "All right. Put a list of victims with the nurses desk and I'll talk to all of them."

" _Sounds good, Sheriff."_

Emma hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch where her fiancée was loving on their youngest son. Their eldest was upstairs taking a shower and the trio from Arendelle was in their respective rooms.

"Who was it?" The mayor questioned her true love, not turning away from her son's face for one second.

"Whale." The blonde grumbled and laid her head on Regina's lap, sneaking one of her hands around to rest on the older woman's backside. "He said there's been multiple assaults."

The former queen huffed a dry laugh. "Well that's better than multiple _murders_."

Emma chuckled softly and snuggled her head against the woman's thigh. "Silver lining, right?"

"Is your father taking care of the Snow Queen?" Regina questioned the sheriff. She had been informed of what happened in the ice cave. She understood it was what needed to be done, but she was also aware that it didn't make killing anyone easy. While she wanted her fiancée to know she was there for her, she didn't want to push the issue. She knew the sheriff would come to her when she had processed everything.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah and he un-cuffed Killian from his ship so they're going to go assess the damage done to the town."

Regina curled her lip at the thought. "Great. I'll be dealing with budget reports and insurance forms all month." She complained.

"Nope." Emma declared. "We're going away soon. Don't you have an appointment with Whale tomorrow?"

Brown eyes rolled. "I do, but we don't know if I'll be cleared and there's no way we can go away even if I am. There's too much going on in this town."

Emma sat up sideways on the couch and looked at the brunette. "Excuses, excuses. There's never going to be a _good_ time for us to go away, but I don't care. We need this, baby. We deserve some alone time to… get reacquainted." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "And _god_ , Regina, do you remember what it feels like to _sleep_? Because I miss sleep. I _dream_ of sleep." She stressed.

Regina chuckles softly. Sleep was an enigma for both of them lately, and it wasn't just because of Charlie's recent arrival. Their other responsibilities to the town often times killed their personal life. "Sleep would be rather great." She agreed.

The blonde nodded happily. "And _not_ sleep would be rather great as well."

"I figured you were fine without sex. Don't think I don't hear you in the shower." The former queen playfully glared at her lover.

Emma's green orbs widened in surprised. "What?" She played innocent.

The mayor shook her head as she fought a smile. "Mhm." She hummed, knowingly. "Don't you have assault victims to go talk to?"

"Yes, because apparently a day off is asking for too much." The savior complained and kissed a content Charlie before standing up. "Cleared for sex or not, this weekend? We're going away." She told her lover firmly.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Oh really? Well that's quite demanding of you, dear."

Emma's eyes turned dark with desire. "I'll show you demanding this weekend, _your Majesty_." She said smugly before leaning over to plant a quick kiss to the brunette. "We're doing it, Gina! This weekend. Me and you."

* * *

"Well where's she taking you?" Killian asked the mayor as him and her ate at Granny's, waiting for the sheriff's arrival.

Regina shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea!" She complained. "That's what's making this so difficult."

The pirate shook his head. "I told you to go simple with it. She's not like you, Regina. Just have sex with her and pop the question."

Dark eyes rolled. "I'd like to be tad more romantic then that." Hook was proving to be completely useless when it came to helping her with the proposal.

Killian chuckled as he took a bite of his eggs. "It's not like she'll say no. It really doesn't matter what you do anyways, so-"

"It does matter!" Regina argued. "Look, honestly I think this entire trip is a bad idea." She confessed to the man. "Emma- for the _second_ time in her life- has killed somebody. The town is in shambles with repairs that need to be done, and on top of it all we still have a newborn at home that _just_ started sleeping through the night. As much as Emma and myself need some time away, I think this trip is ill timed. However, it's what my fiancée wants and possibly even _needs_ right now so if we're going to go, I want to make this trip special and _you_ are not helping me."

Hook scratched at his chin scruff. "I'm trying to help, but there's only so much I can say." He stressed. "Emma is simple. I know you want some grand proposal that will make her feel like a princess, but honestly Regina, does Swan strike you as the 'princess at the ball' type?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'd like to have _something_ planned out." She wasn't one for surprises, but since the savior was insisting their trip be a surprise for her, she was stuck. If it was necessary she'd wait to propose, but she honestly didn't want to. She really felt like her proposal was long overdue. She should have popped the question before Charlie was even born.

The pirate was dead serious when he said, "I'm telling you the best way to propose. After-"

Regina cut him off. "I'm not proposing to her after sex." She whisper yelled at him across the booth. "That's tacky."

"She proposed to you after she discovered you were pregnant." Hook argued with a laugh. "Are you saying that was a classy proposal?"

The mayor glared at him. "The ring was bought before Emma found out I was pregnant." She pointed out. "And her proposal was thought out and sweet. Mine is on track to be spontaneous and underwhelming."

"What's spontaneous and underwhelming?" Emma asked as she approached the booth and sat beside her true love, giving her a quick kiss. She handed Charlie and his car seat across the booth to her best friend so he could be over there.

Regina smirked at the pirate. "Killian's penis." The sheriff busted out laughing.

Hook leered right back at the brunette. "That's not what your mother said."

"Ew." Emma scrunched her nose, but she had a small grin on her face. "How was your appointment with Whale? Is the field open again?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

The former queen licked her lips seductively and gazed into warm green eyes. "Only for the season ticket owner." She played along with the sports analogy.

It made the blonde even hotter for her. She groaned in pleasure at the thought. "It's sexy when you talk sports to me."

Regina chuckled and batted away sneaky hands that tried to go up her dress. "Now, now Miss Swan. Not so fast. Patience is a virtue. Remember? When you take me on this trip you promised there will be plenty of time for that." She insured.

Emma scoffed in disbelief. "You won't really make me until then. Right? That's two days away!" She exclaimed.

The mayor thought about keeping a straight face, but she eventually decided to play to her advantage. "Tell me where you're taking me and we'll go home right now and…" She looked over at an overhearing Killian before she whispered in her lover's ear, "we can demonstrate your favorite number."

"New York." The blonde said quickly as her core started to pulsate. "We're going to New York."

* * *

Charlie was happily asleep and the couple? Well they were taking a long lunch break with one another.

Emma felt her heart beat thumping in her throat as she slow unzipped her lover's dress. It had been a long time, too long for her liking. Her body was already humming with arousal. It was the anticipation that was killing her more than anything, the anticipation to be inside of the older woman again.

Warm lips were scattering down her neck as Regina's dress fell to the ground in a pile. When the taunt body of her fiancée came into the view, the blonde whimpered and ran her hands over the flesh. She's missed the reactions she often got from the mayor. The hitch of breath, the labored breathing, it was all so… delicious.

A gasp of surprise escaped Regina, but it wasn't from the roaming hands on her body. She pulled away slightly from Emma and looked behind her. Boss and Chief were wagging their tails and looking at her expectantly. "I can't." She huffed a laugh and in her grey undergarments she strutted to the bedroom door and scurried the wolves out before shutting the door.

If Emma weren't so turned on by the exposed flesh she could _finally_ devour, she probably would have laughed. But instead she practically ran towards the brunette and dragged her onto the bed. "You're all mine now, baby." She husked out.

Aggressive Emma was damn near Regina's favorite Emma. She smirked as the savior hovered over her on their bed and removed her own shirt. The mayor got started on her jeans, unbuttoning them and quickly slipping a hand inside. Cotton panties were damp and she licked her lips at the gasp she heard come from her true love. "I'd say you're the one that's all mine, Swan."

Being touched by the former queen was a sudden but welcomed change from her own hand. She moaned when that specific type of friction started to occur and leaned down to kiss Regina. It was sloppy in the hottest way possible.

Lips and tongues slid with one another as Emma grinded her hips into the sturdy palm inside her pants. "Don't tease, Gine." She whined, pulling away from the older woman's eager lips. "It's been too long for teasing."

A dark smirk was on Regina's face as she slipped just her pinky inside the thin material. "I can assure you, dear, that it hasn't been nearly as long for you as it has been for me." She pointed out. "Perhaps I've even changed my mind. Maybe we _should_ wait to make love until we're New York. That way it could be _special_." Her finger slipped barely past lower lips and felt the juices awaiting her touch. It elected a whine from the younger woman. "That's what you wanted, is it not? You want us to have a special weekend away so we can do naughty things to one another? Isn't that correct?"

The savior shook her head swiftly, green eyes screwed shut as she felt the tiny finger play with her. "Fuck waiting." She moaned.

Regina loved seeing the sheriff like that. It always lit her on fire when she saw the desperation in her lover's body. Emma wanted it, and there was no way the brunette would deny her fiancée what they both wanted- _needed_ even. That didn't mean she couldn't still play though. "But we've already waited so long. What's a few more days?"

Emma was fed up and turned on. She needed to level the stakes. With a swift move, she stuck her own hand into the grey lacy panties the brunette was wearing to cup her heated center. When she felt the smooth cunt under her palm, she felt her own core flood. "You tell me, _your majesty_." She smirked and licked her own lips.

The mayor didn't have time to answer before her clit was being abused in the best way possible. She whimpered at the sweet torture. "No waiting."

Having the upper hand made the blonde cocky. She kept her thumb on the pulsating clit of her lover as she slipped her middle finger inside. Silky wet heat coated her finger and her green eyes rolled at the feeling. "Home sweet home." She moaned lowly.

"Jesus _Christ_!" Did it feel good to have Emma inside of her again.

Emma moved down to suck on the smooth flesh of the brunette's pulse point, scraping her teeth across the neck that arched into her assault. She was already aching for release of any kind. Her release, Regina's release, it didn't matter. She wanted to come, but dear lord did she want to feel the mayor's tight pussy squeeze her again.

There wasn't enough time. They didn't have the time she craved to devour her fiancée six ways to Sunday. That would come on their trip. As breathtaking as the soft sex around her felt, she remembered what was promised to her and she was looking to get that precious reward.

"Get naked, baby." She instructed before she crawled off the older woman and stripped herself of her jeans and underwear.

Regina was quick to follow, knowing what her lover wanted. She adjusted herself on the bed so she was lying down and waited for those strong thighs to straddle her face.

Neither woman could stop their cheeky grins as Emma got into position. They didn't do this position often, but when they did it was always a contest. The smell of Regina reached her sense first. She nibbled playfully at shaky thighs as she spread them apart with her arms. She blew cool air on the glistening wet cunt. "It's been too long, baby." She breathed against the heated folds of her lover.

"My words exactly." Regina breathed out against the pussy hovering over her face. She swiped her tongue out and over the glorious sight and was rewarded with a slow groan of approval.

The contest at begun. Emma dragged her tongue across the length of her slit before she wrapped her lips around the mayor's bundle of nerves.

Regina moaned as she flicked her own tongue inside her lover's cunt, feeling the tightness around the muscle as the blonde gushed. When she felt the pull on her clit from between her legs she growled before deciding to enact her own torture. With sharp teeth she bit down on the savior's clit, taking pride in the whimper it got from the woman above her.

Too long it had been and in that moment, both women vowed they would never go that long without each other again.

* * *

"He likes to sleep with the T-Rex Emma bought him, so make sure it's in his crib." Regina explained as her and the sheriff waited in the airport for their flight.

 _"I know, Regina. It's described in the list you gave us._ " Mary Margaret said over the phone.

Emma wanted to roll her eyes at the worried brunette. Since they left Storybrooke it had been nothing but worrying coming from the older woman. There was no need for it in the blonde's opinion.

Their Arendelle guests were staying at Granny's until Belle and them found a way to get them home. Regina had filed all of the necessary insurance claims and budget forms for the damage that was done to the town. Snow was watching their kids while David filled in as acting mayor and Killian held down the fort at the station.

Everything was tied up in a neat little bow for their vacation and yet there she was at the airport, ready to go while her soon to be wife kept being overbearing.

"You're to follow that list down to the letter." The mayor instructed Snow. "Us being away will be tough enough for him. I don't want him to be too traumatized by our absence."

At that, Emma's eyes actually did roll. She snatched the phone from her true love and spoke into it. "Mom, just keep them breathing. All right? We'll call Henry later tonight. Make sure he does his homework. Love you, bye." She hung up before the schoolteacher could respond and turned off the IPhone.

Regina gasped in disbelief. "Excuse you!" She hissed and snatched her phone back. "I had other-"

Emma took it right back and shook her head. "No you don't. Stop worrying." She instructed. "They're fine." She pocketed the cellphone and dialed out from Dramamine for the brunette. "Here, take these." She gave her the two pills and the bottle of water she bought at a ridiculously high price.

A dark eyebrow rose in question. "What are these?"

"You've never been on a plane before. This will help with anxiety and nausea." The blonde explained. "Really I just need you to stop being a downer."

Regina scoffed, highly offended. "Well if that's how you feel maybe we should just go home."

"Hah!" Emma laughed dryly. "I don't care if you break up with me, we're going on this trip." She said firmly. "I put too much money into this. Quit ruining it." She grumbled, purposely getting in the older woman's face.

A smile crept up on the former queen. She giggled quietly and rolled her chocolate eyes. "Fine, but once we get there I'm calling our son and you can't stop me." She downed the pills and gulped down some water with them.

The plane was big, but it wasn't as big as some. Emma let Regina take the window seat while she got the aisle. Judging by the relaxed and airy grin on her lover's face, the Dramamine had kicked into full force. "Feeling okay, baby?" She questioned, hiding her amusement.

Regina felt drossy and a tad floaty. "Hm?" Her mind was slightly hazy, but she wasn't anxious about the flight anymore. "No, I'm fine. I'm good."

"What are we going to do with all the alone time this weekend?" Emma teased as she took the mayor's hand in own and allowed her to lean her head on her shoulder.

The brunette laughed as her eyes started to flutter shut. "Sex of course."

Emma grinned widely and looked around the aircraft to see if anyone had overheard. "Well of course, but this weekend isn't just about that, Regina. Prepare yourself for some romance."

"Romance, huh?" The older woman asked, partly asleep at that point. "If you're romantic enough, maybe I'll marry you this weekend."

Green eyes widened slightly at the thought of eloping. "Are you serious?" She asked her fiancée. When she didn't receive a response she tried again, "Baby?" That's when she heard the light snoring on her shoulder. She chuckled softly and kissed brown hair. "I'll be expecting that answer when you wake up."

The pilot told everyone to prepare for take off as the plane started taxing. Their weekend away was about to begin.

* * *

:O Think the couple will actually elope? Give me your thoughts & if you think they should do it or not! I know there wasn't much plot development in this chapter, but come on now, Swan Queen deserves some fluff! Don't you think?

Next chapter will be packed with romance & smut, but there will also be parts of what's going on in Storybrooke. Spoiler alert! Henry will get a kiss ;)

Post will be up by Sunday! Double shifts all weekend are fucking me over! :/

Until then! :*


	20. You're My Best Friend

**Retrospective**

Chapter 20

* * *

Their hotel wasn't some magical dream come true; they were much too middle class for that, but the hotel was still nice and free of children or magic so they'd take it.

Regina was still feeling drowsy from the Dramamine so while her fiancée explored their room, she removed her comfy shoes and lounged on the foreign bed.

"An empty mini fridge. That's some BS." The savior grumbled and shut the small door.

"Like we'd get anything out of there anyways." Regina noted.

"Well I'd still like the option." Emma explained and whipped her head around to see the brunette barely keeping her eyes open. With a chuckle, she plopped down next to the warm body and wrapped her arm around the woman's thin waist. She lovingly ran her hand up and down as she grinned. "You're so cute when you're tired."

Brown eyes would have rolled if she weren't so drowsy. "It's that medicine you gave me." She blamed and snuggled close to her true love until their noses were nearly touching.

The blonde chuckled softly. "Hey, you didn't puke. Did you? You should be thanking me."

Regina had to admit she was rather relaxed, and it wasn't just because of the medicine that was still in her system. It had a lot to do with the fact that nothing but her and the sheriff existed in the city. She felt a great deal of relief even. No worries, no responsibilities, at least for the time being. That's what she wanted with this trip. She wanted both of them to clear their minds and just _enjoy_ their getaway.

With a heavy hand, she reached up and stroked her lover's jawline. "Thank you for bring me here." She smiled.

Emma practically beamed. "We haven't even done anything special yet." She pointed out.

The former queen shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Being here with you is already perfect."

Her previous giddy grin morphed into a smug smirk. "Well, shit, if this seedy hotel is perfect for you perhaps I should sell the tickets to the off-Broadway production I bought and quit while I'm ahead." She teased.

Regina was wide-awake for the moment. "What?" She demanded to know.

"You said you loved The Sound of Music when we watched it. It's not on Broadway, but there is a local production of it in Brooklyn and I thought you'd like it if we went." Emma spoke and shivered slightly as the smooth hand on her face moved to scrape nails down her arm.

"And here I was thinking you just brought me here so we could have loud sex." The mayor let out a throaty chuckle.

The savior nodded. "Oh, I plan on that taking up about 85% of our time, but I'd like to give our vaginas a _little_ bit of rest every now and again."

Regina's nose scrunched a little at the word. She preferred filthier terms when it came to that, but she was positive she'd hear plenty of that later. With a yawn she asked, "Well can some of that resting be now?" She needed a catnap to function properly again.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Honestly I could use some sleep myself." She admitted.

They woke up at six that morning for their early flight and finally arrived in New York around noon. Neither of them had eaten, but they were honestly more considered about sleeping. It was a limited luxury they didn't have at home and they planned to take advantage.

* * *

Killian was catching the football as Henry threw it to him. Him only having one hand made it difficult, but since the pirate was filling in for Emma as assistant coach for the night he figured he could at least practice with the lad a bit like his boss did before every game.

"You nervous?" He asked the teenager, passing the ball back. His throws were quite wobbly, unlike the quarterbacks.

Henry shook his head and lined his fingers up on the laces of the ball before tossing it back. "Not really. When we start playing other teams eventually, then I'll be nervous."

The pirate accepted that answer and barely caught the tight spiral. He hoped they got the border situation figured out so everyone could broaden their horizons. He was tired of waiting two weeks for delivery because the docks were backed up. "You bummed your moms aren't here?"

"Are you kidding?" The boy scoffed and stretched out for the poorly thrown ball. "Last game my mom embarrassed me."

Hook smirked. "Ah, yes. In front of the girl that's striked your fancy?" He teased the boy and nearly fell at the bullet pass he caught in the stomach.

The teenager was glaring at him. "We're just friends." He insisted. "Mom embarrassed me in front of _everyone_."

Killian rolled his blue eyes. "Fine, fine. You're just friends. Are you still at that age where you think broads have germs?" He chuckled.

"Shut-up. I'm not a _kid_ anymore." Henry insisted. "I like Grace." He confessed. "I just…" he caught the football and fiddled with it as he spoke, "she doesn't like me that way." He insisted.

Hook raised a dark eyebrow. "She tell you that?" He wondered.

The quarterback shook his head. "Well no, but-"

"Does she know you like her?" Killian asked.

Henry shook his head again. "I haven't told her-"

"Well there lies in your problem!" Killian exclaimed with a smile. "Lesson number one on getting girls? You must be the ones to chase them. Not the other way around."

The boy was hesitant to the advice. "Does that really work?" He asked and lobbed the ball at his mom's friend.

Hook smirked. "Just ask Emma how it worked out for her." He laughed. "Take it from me, lad. Make the first move. If you wait too long you'll be in the friend zone."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "Friend zone?" He questioned.

Killian looked at the teenager in fake disbelief. He scoffed a chuckle. "Oh, Henry my boy, I've got so much to teach you!"

* * *

The quick catnap the couple took somehow turned into a four hour one. When the brunette woke up in the strange bed, she crawled out of her fiancée's arms and checked her phone. She saw that it was nearly four in the afternoon.

While she fully awoke, she sat up and glanced to her side where Emma was still snoring away. She wiped the embarrassing drool off of her chin and chuckled. At least they caught up on some of their sleep.

"Honey, wake up." Regina's stomach was growling. They had already missed lunch so an early dinner had to be their first stop to whatever they were doing.

With a grumble, the blonde turned on her back and cracked one sleepy eyes open. "What?" Her voice was gruff as she took a view of the bedhead brunette hovering over her.

The older woman simply held up her cellphone to display the time. She watched with amusement as green eyes widened. "I guess we should have set an alarm."

Emma sat up and laughed. "Or maybe I planned this whole nap so we could stay up all night long." She wiggled her eyebrows at the former queen.

"And here I thought you said this weekend was going to be full of romance." Regina noted with a smile.

The savior ran a hand through her blonde hair with a humored grin. "Well you said you'd marry me this weekend if I was really romantic so perhaps I should step up my game."

A flush rose on Regina's cheeks as she vaguely recalled saying that on the plane. She cleared her throat. "I was on drugs."

Emma laughed out loud. "What, do you think I gave you Xanax or something? It was for motion sickness." Green eyes rolled playfully before she patted the mayor's leg and stood up. "We should shower and get dressed. I'm starving."

The blonde didn't take the words of the other woman seriously. She didn't think such a thought would even be an option. She couldn't imagine her fiancée would ever want something so spontaneous. What she didn't know was that her true love was planning that exact thing.

Regina had made a plan, no thanks to the extremely unhelpful pirate. She knew that New York was where they were going and when she was at work the other day she looked up all the rules and regulations for eloping in the city. She wasn't just planning on proposing to Emma over the weekend, she was planning on marrying her.

"I'm hungry too." The mayor stated nonchalantly and got on her knees on the bed. She grabbed her true loves shirt and smirked. "But let's have a little snack before dinner." She suggested.

Emma didn't need to be told twice. She tangled her fingers through chestnut hair and extended her lover's neck back as she leaned down for a kiss.

Connecting with those lush was and will forever be the best thing in the world. If she had a bad day, Regina's red lips made it better. If something awesome happened, she couldn't wait to have that rose-colored lipstick smeared all over her face.

She put a knee on the bed as she swiped her tongue against those enchanting lips. A tiny moan escaped the former queen just when their tongue collided, tangling together in the familiar fight of dominance they went through every time they came together.

That had to be one of the most electrifying things on earth, the battle for the upper hand in bed. Both Emma and Regina were no stranger to it and often times it just came down to who relented first. They hadn't kept tallies on who won more often, but the savior would bet dollars to donuts it was her. She'd never say such a thing to her competitive fiancée though.

Regina grabbed the blonde by her ridiculous wife beater and flipped her down on the lumpy bed before straddling her with a smirk. She broke their kiss to send a dark look down to the savior. She moved her hands to pin Emma's arms above her head and said, "Remember that time you _tortured_ me with vibrating panties?" She raised a brown eyebrow.

"Uh…" Realization started to dawn on the younger woman. Green eyes widened quickly. She knew that wherever the conversation was going, it wasn't good for her. "You mean the time I let you come and didn't ask for anything in return?" She tried to brush off.

The former queen chuckles lowly and shook her head. "Oh, you and I seem to remember it quite differently, dear."

Emma swallowed thickly. "Before you get the payback I'm _sure_ you're about to force upon me I just want to say that I'm about to die from hunger."

Dark eyes glistened with amusement as she looked down at the helpless blonde beneath her. "You think I'm going to punish you now?" The sheriff thighs clenched together at the silky way the words escaped her mouth. "You're going to _wish_ I got my payback now. No, no. I have a much bigger plan for what I'm to do with you, Emma."

The blonde could feel wetness pooling between her legs. "Well what are you going to do now?"

Regina bit her lip before licking them. "Now I'm going to ride your pretty little face until you get me off."

Emma nodded, loving the idea. "And after that?"

"After that we're going to shower because you, dear, won't be coming." The brunette declared. "Not anytime soon anyways."

Despite the torture- or perhaps _because_ of it- Emma was absolutely soaked. "Well put me to work then, _your majesty_."

Regina chuckled and stood up only to remove her comfy shorts and panties before she leveled her core with the savior's face. She couldn't help but smile wide when she caught the glint of joy in green eyes. She opened her mouth to taunt the blonde, but felt a shiver rolled over her body as a playful tongue licked across her clit.

When Emma moved her hands to the mayor's ass, she brought her cunt closer just as her tongue slide inside her lover's tight hole.

"Oh God." The brunette hisses as her hips bucked a bit towards the warm mouth. She chewed down on her bottom lip and tried to keep quiet. That lasted for about ten seconds because when Emma moved one of her hands started rubbing her clit while her tongue fucked her, Regina gushed. "Fuck yes, baby!"

The sheriff moaned until the soaked cunt as she thrust in and out of the older woman. She could feel the all too familiar clenching around her tongue, but if she was going to be denied her own orgasm, she'd damn well make Regina have one for her. She took the clit between index finger and thumb as she curled her tongue inside Regina. Just as she felt the nearly suffocating clench around her, she pinched the hard nub.

It sent the brunette into complete ecstasy. "I'm coming!" She whined. Heat flew through her veins and exploded as her hips literally rode the savior. She felt out of her body as her voice pitched high during her orgasm. She didn't _care_ who could hear her. She only cared about the still relenting tongue inside of her pussy. "Em-ha!" She tried to get away from it, but Emma wasn't allowing such things. She gripped the older woman's shirt and hummed against the soaked cunt.

Another orgasm rolled through her and once it happened, Regina couldn't stop chanting her hips towards the eager mouth. "God yes, honey!" She moaned slowly and dragged her hand through light hair, fisting it as she growled. "Fuck me, baby. You're so good."

If Emma's mouth weren't already full, she would have smirked.

* * *

Regina was freshly showered after some rather active love making with her fiancée and was waiting for the blonde to finish up her own bath. Her center felt deliciously used and true to her word, Emma was without her own release. The mayor had plans to give it to her lover all the orgasms they could count come tomorrow, but the former queen had plans before that could happen.

The shower was still running so she decided to give a call to whom she knew her son would be around.

" _Miss me already, love?"_ Killian teased.

Brown eyes rolled. She ignored the question and asked, "Where's my son?"

 _"He's on the field, playing. How's Swan? Passed out from all the sex?"_ He laughed. " _You propose yet?"_

"She's showering. We're about to go out to dinner and to an off Broadway show. I don't think I'm going to do it tonight." She told the pirate.

Hook paused on the other end. " _Why not?"_ He asked. " _Did something happen? Please tell me you aren't fighting because I won't have time to talk to Swan if I'm to assist Marco in the coaching of this game."_

Regina walked over to her suitcase and made sure the ring was still tucked away. "Nothing happened, but I'm starting to have second thoughts." She confessed. "What if she thinks it's an awful idea and says no?"

 _"Then I'll give you a million dollars._ " Killian rolled his eyes. " _You honestly think that she'd rather spend the next six months listening to you and Snow White bitch about wedding plans then marry you this weekend?"_

The mayor looked back at the bathroom as the shower still ran. "Did you tell Henry about the trip?" She question.

" _I'm telling him after the game tonight, love. You told Snow I was taking the lad tomorrow. Right?"_ Hook wondered.

Regina nodded even though she knew the pirate couldn't see her. "Yes. I told her you were bringing him to a baseball game. Those last a long time, don't they?"

 _"Not two days."_ Killian laughed.

Brown eyes rolled. "Well we'll tell her that you're keeping him that night. Is Tinkerbelle coming?"

There was a pause on the other end before the pirate took a deep breath. _"Afraid not. She's busy helping Belle with the whole Arendelle situation. It will be just me and the lad."_

Regina wondered just for a moment if maybe things were headed south with Hook's relationship with her favorite fairy, but she shook it off. "Well text me when you and Henry get here. I booked your hotel already and I'll send you that information in a minute." Two things happened at once after that. One, the shower in the bathroom turned off. Two, she heard a loud roar through the receiver. "What was that?" She demanded to know.

 _"Touchdown."_ Hook said quickly. " _Look, don't chicken out of your proposal because me and the lad aren't coming up there for nothing. Do us all a favor and don't get pregnant! Bye!_ "

He hung up after that, but it all well because that's when Emma popped out of the restroom, stark naked as she towel dried her hair. "Hey. Who was that?" She wondered.

Regina licked her lips as the damp body headed towards her. "Your pirate best friend." She said nonchalantly. "I'm just making sure our son is still alive."

The savior chuckled. "All good news I hope. If not, it could really put a bummer on our vacation." She grinned.

"Let's hurry up and get dressed." The mayor noted. "I know you ate, but I'm _starved_." She smirked.

Emma busted out laughing at that. "Cute."

* * *

Henry went down hard on the turf. After pleading with his grandparents and Killian not to call his mother, they all headed to the hospital. He could barely move his shoulder and even though he was playing it tough, he was in a lot of pain.

While David and Mary Margaret stayed in the waiting room with Charlie, Hook insisted he go in the hospital room with him while they waited on Whale. "How you feeling?" The man questioned.

The quarterback had his forearm in his hand as he stabilized the pain in his shoulder. "It hurts." He admitted. "Thanks for not calling my moms though."

Hook shrugged. "If it's nothing serious they don't need to know." He insisted. "Also, my fee for not calling your parents are the pain pills the doctor gives you. I demand a few."

Henry laughed. "Deal."

A knock on the door got their attention and Victor entered shortly after that. "Hey." He greeted the brunettes. "I hear we got a football injury." He noted and washed his hands. "Could you not take off the pads?" He questioned.

"He tried." Killian spoke for his best friend's son. "Screamed a bit."

Dr. Whale nodded and after he dried his hands he moved to view the area. He ducked his fingers under the jersey and pads, feeling the boy's collarbone. "That hurt?" He questioned and received a shake of the head. He pulled away and grabbed Henry's elbow and wrist. "It's dislocated." He diagnosed surely. "I'll have to pop it back in place."

The pirate and Henry looked at one another with wide eyes. "Will it hurt?" The teenager asked, worried.

"For a moment, but the relief you feel afterwards will be worth it." He promised. "This is a common injury among athletes, but the good news is that it requires little treatment."

Henry still looked scared so Hook patted his non-injured shoulder and gave him a comforting look. "You'll be fine." He insisted.

Whale licked his lips and prepared for the process. "Go limp with it and I'll do all the work." He instructed. The moment he felt the limb relax, he struck up and heard a slight pop.

"Ah!" Henry yelled. However, the second it was over, he let out a sigh of relief.

Victor was smiling as he watched the teenager flex a little movement in the arm. "Don't overwork it." He stressed. "For safety purposes I insist you wear a sling for a couple of days and ice your shoulder twice a day for fifteen minutes." He looked towards the pirate. "Where's Regina and Emma?"

"Out of town." Hook informed the doctor.

"They already know I'm here." Henry lied.

Whale believed him. "All right, well who are you staying with then while they're gone?" He questioned the boy.

"My grandparents."

Victor nodded. "Okay, well along with icing and sling I'm going to suggest taking anti-inflammatories too keep the swelling down. Take one a day for three days until you feel back to normal. Okay?"

Henry nodded and gave him thumbs up. "You got it, doc!"

Dr. Whale turned to the pirate. "Are David and Mary Margaret here?" He asked. "I'd like to just go over the treatment with them since Henry will be staying there."

Killian nodded. "Yeah, I'll bring you to them." He told the doctor before turning to the lad. "You wait here for that sling, thing, whatever." Blue eyes rolled before he led Victor out of the room.

Henry removed his jersey and pads with little problem. After he dropped most of the weight on his shoulders he felt much better. He had just slipped his jersey back on when there was a knock on the door. Brown eyes widened slightly as he saw who was at the door.

Grace stepped into the room and offered a shy smile at the boy. "I-I saw you get hurt at the game." She told him.

The quarterback felt his throat go dry as he nodded. "Yeah." His voice cracked and he cleared it, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "My shoulder was dislocated." He motioned to it. "All better now though."

"Good." The blonde smiled widely and stepped closer to him. "Does it still hurt?"

Henry shook his head. "It's sore, but it feels batter then before."

Grace tucked blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm glad."

Before he could stop it, Henry blurted out exactly what he was thinking, "Do you like me?"

The girl's blue eyes widened slightly. "What?" She asked. "Why? Do you like me?"

Henry didn't know how to answer so instead he took a step closer to her until their noses bumped together. With a thick swallow he decided to follow Killian's advice and kissed her chastely. It lasted only a moment, but it was the best moment in his life.

When he pulled away he got to watch as Grace opened her eyes. He stepped away slightly and smiled. "Yeah." He answered her previous question. "I do."

* * *

The show turned out to be horrible. The woman playing Maria was dreadful so halfway through the performance the couple dipped out and after much debate decided to get ice cream and walk around central park.

It was near nine when they reached the park and even though things were going swimmingly, Emma could tell something was eating away at her fiancée. "Go ahead." She stated and took a bite of her rocky road ice cream.

Dark eyebrows furrowed as she slipped the chocolate mint ice cream off of her own spoon. "What do you mean?"

"You've been a little quiet all night, especially so since we got here." The savior noted.

Regina took a deep breath, feeling more nervous as the seconds ticked by. She didn't know how to respond.

"You want to call my parents and check on the boys." The blonde spoke up, thinking she had figured it out. "Go ahead. I won't stop you."

The mayor shook her head and took a seat on a nearby bench. "I don't want to call your parents. I trust them."

Green eyes widened humorlessly as she sat next to her true love. "Okay, now I _know_ something is up." She chuckled and rubbed the woman's thigh in comfort. "What is it?"

Regina looked to her side and swallowed thickly. "You're my best friend." She said simply.

The savior didn't understand the random statement, but she appreciated it nonetheless. "You're my best friend too, baby." She insured.

She didn't get it, and the former queen didn't know how to properly explain it to her without just popping the question. She grabbed the blonde's hand and stroked over the empty left ringer finger. "Do you ever wish you had a ring?" She wondered.

Emma grinned slightly as the older woman seemed so vulnerable. She looked from that sexy lip scar to the sparkling caramel. "I'll get a ring." She reminded her fiancée. "Don't forget that you owe me a wedding in six months, nearly five if you want to get technical." She chuckled.

"What if I didn't?" Regina asked.

The sheriff didn't understand. "What?"

With a deep breath, the brunette dug into her coat pocket and showcased a ring box. She locked eyes with the stunned woman beside her and flashed her a nervous smile as butterflies formed in her stomach. "I know that- technically- we're already betrothed, but I want to ask anyways." She felt tears already start to prickle her eyes. "And I need you not to interrupt me or I'll cry even more. All right?" She laughed and received an eager nod from her lover.

Regina clutched the ring box in her hand as the other hand held Emma's. "You… have given me everything that's good in my life." She admitted honestly as the tears started to trickle. "I've fallen so deeply in love with you that there's no going back. You are my one true love and my _very_ best friend. So…" Emma was crying too, but they were all happy tears. The brunette licked her salty wet lips and opened the box revealing a two-carat solitaire square diamond engagement ring with white gold. It was perfectly simply and perfectly Emma's style. "Will you marry me this weekend?"

Green eyes widened at the question. "This weekend?"

* * *

:O So this chapter came out differently than I planned. Big surprise, right? Lol. I enjoyed dipping into Henry & Hook's relationship & of course writing Henry's first kiss was adorable! :)

But let's face it, Swan Queen is the best no matter what! Do you think Emma will accept the plan to get married this weekend? Regina seems to be all for it ;)

As always tell me your thoughts because I love hearing them! You're all the best!

I know Ouat is back so to make up for all of the gross Outlaw Queen I'm sure the writers will put in there, I plan to make a lot of Swan Queen/ Swan-Mills fluff! You're welcome in advance! Lol.

Next post will be Tuesday? Yeah, late Tuesday, early Wednesday. No later! Love you all! :* Until then!


	21. Eloping

**Retrospective**

Chapter 21

* * *

They made love when they got back to their hotel room, and a little bit in the cab ride over as well. As if there was any doubt she would, Emma eagerly accepted the proposal. The mayor didn't even have time to explain the plan of their son and Killian making a road trip down for the small ceremony.

The savior loved the idea of eloping. She'd have married the woman right there in the park if she could have.

As the couple lied in the sheets bare of clothes and covered in a thin layer of sweat, Regina grabbed her fiancée's left hand and fiddled with the nearly too big ring. "Perhaps I should have sized it before giving it to you." She mused.

Emma had a giddy smile on her face as she watched the love of her life examine the diamond. "You did pretty good guessing my size. We'll get it sized back in Storybrooke." She vowed.

"You like it though?" The brunette asked, just to be sure. "The ring? I didn't think you'd want anything too flashy."

The sheriff chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the abused lips in front of her. "It's perfect, baby." She assured the older woman. "How long have you had it?"

Regina smiled and tangled their fingers together lovingly. "Before we even knew there were such a thing as ice powers."

Green eyes widened in surprise. "Well weren't you just eager to marry me then?"

"Speaking of, you didn't ask many questions when I proposed eloping." The brunette teased.

Emma grinned. "Well when a beautiful woman wants to marry me I better swipe that shit up before she changes her mind." She played along.

Regina laughed, feeling airy and relaxed. "I may have planned this through more than you think." She informed.

A blonde eyebrow rose, intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Well, tomorrow morning Henry and that God awful pirate of yours are driving down here." Regina saw the excitement on her lover's face so she kept going. "They're going to be our witnesses."

Emma's jaw dropped in slight disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" She laughed. "Well this has to be the most thought out eloping any couple has done." She teased.

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "I wanted to marry you this weekend, but as much as I wanted that I didn't our son to miss it."

"Are you forgetting about number two?" The sheriff questioned as she lifted their tangled fingers and kissed her lover's hand.

Regina huffed a laugh and shook her head. "No, but Charlie isn't thirteen. He won't even remember a time when you and I aren't married."

The blonde agreed. "You don't think he'll feel left out though? 'Cause I plan to have pictures taken and hang them around the house for proof. So when I piss you off I can point to it and say, 'you loved me enough to marry me'. When he gets older he'll wonder why he wasn't in them."

"So will our next child, but we'll just say they were too young to make the trip." The former queen resolved simply.

Emma raised an eyebrow and she motioned to Regina's stomach. "Do you know something I don't?"

The brunette shoved her true love slightly. "Shut-up. I just mean… _if_ …later down the road, dear." She stumbled.

"You want another baby with me." The savior beamed and broke their hands free before she crawled to lie on top of her soon-to-be spouse. "My, my, Madam Mayor. What on _earth_ are you thinking? Procreating with the likes of me."

Regina scrunched her nose at the terminology. "Never say it like that again." She commanded and ran her fingers through messy golden hair. "Are you saying a third child is off the table for you?" She wondered. "Because I'm fine with our two now."

The younger woman shrugged. "Ask me again when Charlie's in preschool." She requested. "But don't think I don't think about it." She added and moved her hand over the mayor's bare stomach, stroking softly. "I'd love to put another baby inside there."

"You're assuming I won't be the one to impregnate you?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

Emma laughed. "We could make it a contest. First one to get the other pregnant wins."

The mayor scoffed. "So we can _both_ wind up pregnant at the same time? No thanks!" She moved her own hand and scraped her nails down the savior's torso. "Perhaps I want to put a baby here."

Shivers ran down the blonde's spine at the action. She felt her nipples harden against Regina's breasts and licked her lips. They had at least a couple of years before any of that became relevant, so it was all moot. "Well then _perhaps_ you should start practicing." She challenged with a smirk.

Regina held her own smirk as she slid her fingers to explore the- somehow- still wet cunt. "Perhaps I should."

* * *

Emma had been up for nearly an hour just watching her true love sleep on her stomach. Dark hair was in every direction and covering parts of her face. The sheriff could only see one eye and those smudged lips through the brown curtain, but it was enough to make her heart flutter.

She honestly couldn't believe it. She had no idea how she landed the goddess laying next to her. Emma didn't just get her for a few years either. They were going to tie themselves to each other forever soon. They were going to marry.

 _Marriage._ It was such a heavy word. It meant a number of different things, but mostly it meant that they'd officially be everything the savior already considered them to be and more. Marriage is- or is _supposed_ to be- fun, safe, sweet; it's an adventure. Emma wasn't naïve though. She was quite aware of how difficult marriage would be for them at times. They weren't the best at communicating their feelings, but they had both grown individually and together in that department. They both worked hard for their relationship already so she wasn't too worried about that.

If she had to pick her number one fear, and she did have them, it would be her not making Regina feel like she was loved beyond belief. Her whole life, the brunette was made to feel like she wasn't loved. Emma understood that more than anyone. She'd be devastated if she ever made her fiancée feel like she wasn't loved and cherished.

Wanting to get out of her insecure mind and drowned in the brunette, Emma lifted her newly jeweled hand and ran a finger softly down and up the woman's spine. When dark hair stirred a bit and a brown eye cracked open, she grinned. "Morning beautiful."

Regina sent her a sleepy smile and closed her eye again. "You've been watching me." She accused.

"You caught me." The sheriff chuckled and kept inflicting her touch on the former queen. "Today's the day."

That seemed to get the brunette's attention. She bobbed her head to the side to get the hair out of her face and looked into glimmering green eyes. "It is." She studied her lover's features and reached a hand out to stroke her cheek. "Are you going to run from me?" She asked softly.

Her tone wasn't accusing, but more so it was vulnerable. Emma could hear the slight anxiety in her voice. She may have fears, but no fear in the world would stop her from marrying the woman in front of her. "No running." She vowed and grinned. "How about you? Any cold feet?"

"Are you kidding?" The mayor huffed with amusement. "I'm excited to see the look on your mother's face when we tell her we got married without her permission."

Emma laughed out loud and scooted closer to the love of her life. "I knew there was a reason you wanted to marry me." She teased. "She might cry."

Regina smirked. "Perfect."

Olive eyes rolled with humor. She was aware the brunette was just kidding. Mary Margaret may very be a reason Regina wanted to elope, but she wasn't the only reason.

Neither woman was very interested in a big ceremony. They didn't want to invite the whole town or have to walk down the aisle in expensive dresses that they'd only wear once. Eloping was really the best option for them.

"So what's on the agenda today?" The sheriff wondered, knowing the older woman had pretty much everything planned out. "We need to pick a place. Don't we?"

The mayor nodded. "Yes. We have a lot on the schedule for today, dear, but first things first. Make sure Killian is already on the road with Henry. I'd like to get married before nine tonight." She smiled.

Emma pulled out of their embrace and unplugged her phone from the charger before looking at it. "He texted me last night." She noted and typed in her passcode. When she opened her messages, her jaw dropped. "Oh my _God!_ "

Panic flared within the older woman. "What?" When she went to look at the screen, the blonde brought it protectively to her chest. Dark eyes instantly hardened. "Let me see." She demanded.

"You won't want to." The sheriff informed her lover.

Regina quickly snatched it and gasped in horror at what she saw. She didn't know what to be angrier about: her son at the hospital or him in a lip lock with Grace. Hook had sent her fiancée a picture of Henry kissing the blonde through the small hospital window back home.

Under the picture it read, ' _The lad finally got his first kiss. Aren't you proud?'_

She set her jaw. "I'm going to kill him."

Emma wasn't sure if the brunette was talking about their son or Killian. Either way, it wasn't good. She saw the anger keep rising in dark eyes and gently grabbed the phone from her. "We knew he'd have his first kiss eventually."

Regina scoffed. "That doesn't make me feel any better about it!" She grumbled. "That _whore_ -"

"Let's calm down." The savior chuckled softly and exited out of the message. "They're _thirteen_. Let's not deem Grace a whore because she kissed Henry."

Brown eyes rolled, not at all amused. "That's how it starts! And why _the hell_ was he even at the hospital?" She had so many questions. "Call the one-handed wonder. I demand answers!"

Emma handed the phone back to her true love. "It's all yours." Killian was about to get his ass chewed out.

* * *

"So we're agreed that the park is the place?" Regina questioned her true love as they headed to the City's Clerk office to pick up the marriage license the mayor requested a few days ago.

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Right where you proposed." She grinned at the recent memory.

The mayor laughed. "We can't get married on a bench, dear. I pictured something by the water, overlooking the skyline." She mused and caught the amusement in green eyes. "What?"

Emma shook her head and squeezed her lover's hand tighter. "Nothing. I just can't believe how much detail you've put into this." She said.

Regina flushed at the comment. "Maybe I have set my sights a little high-"

"Whatever you want, baby. I want this day to be perfect." The blonde said sincerely.

They arrived in front of the building and former queen stalled their walking for just a moment to kiss her lips. "It won't be perfect." She laughed softly. "Our son will already be sporting a sling," she was still highly pissed off about that, but she wasn't about to let that ruin her wedding day, "and you have the _biggest_ hickey on your neck that I've ever seen even with make-up on, but no matter how many things go wrong today, it will still be one of the best days of our lives."

Emma agreed wholeheartedly. "Let's go get our marriage license, Miss Mills."

"I won't be for long." Regina pointed out with a smirk and dragged her true love into the building.

* * *

"I think I found the one!" Emma hollered as her and Regina changed in stations next to each other. She looked at the short lace dress with sheer mesh overlay. It was simple and casual. Two things she very much was.

Through the wall Regina spoke up, "What color is it?"

Emerald eyes rolled at the ridiculous question. "Fucking rainbow. Seriously, Regina? It's white. We're getting married."

"Well I don't know what horrendous dress you could like!" The mayor defended herself. "You wear leather on a daily basis."

The blonde huffed. "And I look damn good in it."

From the other dressing room, Regina was giggling as she slipped on her next option. "No arguments here." She admitted and adjusted her breasts in the strapless tulle wedding dress. She examined the small decoration of lace beading. Her breasts looked absolutely fantastic in it and while it was a tad longer than she imagined her wedding dress to be, it wasn't touching the ground and the front of it was shorter than the back, which she found to be an adorable feature.

"Yeah, baby! This is totally the one!" Emma yelled from the other stall.

Regina smoothed out her dress. It was a tad too big, but she saw a smaller size on the rack. "I think I may have found mine as well." She told her fiancée.

The sheriff heard the words as she was slipping her jeans back on. She grinned big. "What's the protocol when you elope? Can I see you in your dress beforehand or-"

"You most certainly cannot!" The former queen cut her off. "You'll see me the dress at the park and only then."

Emma neatly put her dress back on the hook and chuckled. "What are we supposed to do when we buy them?"

To her shock, the brunette was stepping out of the station next to her. She displayed the dress to her fiancée. "You can see the dress itself. You just can't see me in it."

People were looking at them and smiling, no doubt understanding that the couple was to be wed soon. "I can't wait to see it on you." Emma grinned and softly kissed red lips. "And I _really_ can't wait to see it pooled around your feet."

Regina chuckled darkly. "All in good time, dear."

* * *

It was around five-thirty when Henry and Killian arrived to the city. They were instructed to meet the couple at the hotel the second they made it. When they arrived, Hook called Emma to alert them of their presence.

The boys were waiting down in the hotel lobby for five minutes before Regina and Emma made their way down in rather average looking clothing.

"Moms!" Henry beamed and rushed to hug them with his good arm. The family embraced for a few minutes before the older woman pulled away and gripped her son's chin. "Are you feeling all right, darling?" She questioned him. After some pleading from her lover, she agreed not to bring up Henry's kiss with Grace until after they got back to Storybrooke, but his injured shoulder was still on the table.

The teenager waved it off. "I'm okay." He assured his adoptive mother before turning to his birth one. He lifted her hand to look at the ring. "That's a _big_ diamond."

"Two carats." Emma showcased proudly.

Killian cleared his throat. "So, are we going go get this show on the road or what?" He asked the women.

Brown eyes met green as they smiled at one another. "I'm ready when you are." The savior stated simply.

"Let's go get married."

Perhaps Emma shouldn't have been surprised, but when she found out that her fiancée had even booked a wedding officiate for the day, she was impressed. The couple took separate cars to the park. Killian went with Emma and to pick up the minister while Regina went with Henry.

They had gotten the man from his church on the way to the park. His name was Jonathan Wilfork. He was a black man in his late thirties who ran a small catholic church that welcomed all.

Prior to getting their wedding dresses, Emma and Regina scoped out a location they thought was both fairly remote and beautiful for their wedding ceremony.

Two bathrooms were located to either side of the location, both a five-minute walk away. Emma had changed into hers already and was walking back to minister Wilfork.

"I must say you look stunning, Swan." Killian complemented.

The savior chose simple white sandals to go with her casual dress. Her hair was kept down, both keeping with the modest theme and covering the massive hickey that wouldn't go unnoticed. "Thanks."

Hook nodded and patted his best mate on the shoulder. "You'll be married soon, love." He reminded her. "You nervous?"

"Honestly?" She turned to him and took a deep breath. "I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything in my life." She sent him a closed-lip smile. "Marrying her will be one of the best decisions I'll ever make."

The pirate was happy for his best friend. He thought that over time he wouldn't see the love sick look in her eyes, but he still saw it every time the woman talked about Regina. He cleared his throat and looked around at the random bunches of people scattered around the park. "So what's the signal for when the Evil Queen herself is ready?"

"Henry is supposed to call you." She revealed just as they arrived to the wedding location.

Minister Wilfork was there with his bible. He smiled at the blonde. "I discussed the ceremony just briefly with your fiancée. She said she wanted something not traditional, but that you'd be going with traditional vows. Is that something you agree upon?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Whatever bride number one wants." She told the man. "How much are we paying you today?" She wondered.

"$200 for the evening." John informed her. "Your fiancée already paid for half though."

Killian's phone rang and he showcased it to the savior. "It's the lad. Ready to get married?"

* * *

Regina was walking side by side with her son as they headed towards the wedding location. She was starting to feel nervous. She had been nervous all day, but she was feeling even _more_ nervous with each step. Butterflies were making up about 80% of her stomach at that point.

"Don't be scared, mom." Henry told her as if he could read her mind. "You're practically married already.

The woman laughed airily at that. "I suppose you're right." She nodded.

Henry spotted his blonde mother several yards away waiting by the water beside a minister. He looked up at the mayor and smiled. "You look really pretty mom. Ma is gonna love it." He promised and offered his arm.

Regina looked to where her fiancée was waiting for her. She felt her heart clench at the sight. White truly looked breathtaking against her lover's fair skin. She looped her arm in her son's and took a deep breath. "Let's go."

They walked past and through several groups of people before Emma spotted them.

When she did, she couldn't keep her green eyes off the dark haired woman. She was wearing two inch white heels with her fabulous and deliciously revealing sleeveless dress. Her hair was recently trimmed to her shoulders again so there wasn't much she could do with it. She could be bald and Emma would still think of her as the most stunning woman in the world.

Regina was halfway down the makeshift aisle when their eyes locked for the first time. She didn't want to mess up her make-up, but she couldn't stop the lone tear that fell when she saw her bride waiting for her.

'I love you.' The savior mouthed and reached out for the older woman's hand, taking her from their son.

The couple moved so their profiles were to the minister. Hook and Henry were standing in the small aisle they created. The teenager was taking pictures with a camera would Killian was just smirking at the couple.

Jonathan cleared his throat and licked his lips. "Emma, Regina." He addressed. "Today you aren't just entering a marriage. You're agreeing to the ongoing process of shaping and reshaping your lives together. You are committing to always listen to each other, to respect each other, to be honest and kind. You must make this commitment with faith and trust in one another, knowing that sometimes- both individually and together- you will fall short. When those frustrations and difficulties come, you must lean on one another. This ceremony is not what will what make your marriage. What will _truly_ join you and hold you together is your ongoing commitment to your relationship and to the kind of life you wish to make together."

He turned to Emma first. "Emma Swan, do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you take her to be your best friend through your life journey, your faithful partner? Do you promise to truly love her through the good times and the bad? Do you vow to cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

The blonde had really come into the day thinking she wouldn't lose it, but then reality sunk in. Unbelievably happy tears escaped her as she nodded. "I do." She promised.

Regina lifted one of her own hands to wipe away her tears. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to do anything nod when it was her turn.

"You may place the band on her rings on her finger." Minister Wilfork instructed.

Emma had bought matching wedding bands when she bought the brunette's engagement ring a while back. She didn't know how, but she was thankful her true love had brought them on their trip. She slipped the white gold band and engagement ring past the woman's bony knuckle.

"Regina Mills." Jonathan called upon her. "Do you take this woman to be your wife? Do you take her to be your best friend through your life journey, your faithful partner? Do you promise to truly love her through the good times and the bad? Do you vow to cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

Her throat caught, but she managed to let an, "I do," escape. She wasn't even worried about her make-up now, not when she looked into equally watery green hazel eyes.

"You may now place the rings on her fingers." The man told her and watched as the woman put the rings in place. He smiled at both of them and closed his bible. "By the powers vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you spouses. You may kiss your bride."

Emma didn't need to be told twice. "Finally." She breathed out a grin and kissed the older woman with everything she had.

Regina chuckled against determined lips and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, kissing her back as the love inside of her spread through her veins. Their salty tears made for an interesting taste, but it was nothing short of perfect. "I love you." She whispered when they broke apart only to lean their foreheads together.

The sheriff wiped tearstains off of the mayor's face as she nuzzled their noses together. "I love you too, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"Mm." Regina approved. "That has quite the ring to it."

"I'd hope so." Emma laughed quietly as they ignored everyone else around them. "Because you're stuck with it for the rest of your life."

The brunette beamed. "That makes both of us, dear."

* * *

SWAN QUEEN WEDDING! :D I hope you all enjoyed it!

Next chapter will be the one day honeymoon & their arrival back to Storybrooke which means Snow will find out they eloped & we'll get to see little Charlie again. I miss him! Hah. Just fair warning, a time jump is happening soon. Probably chapter after next.

Post will be Thursday night or Friday morning (I have exams so please excuse me if I'm a tad behind). As always, I love to hear your opinions so please review! All the favorites & follows are amazing as well! For all of you who love this story, I want to thank you for your support :)

Until next time :*


	22. Great To Be Home

**Retrospective**

Chapter 22

* * *

Most couples on their wedding night would do nothing but have hot steamy sex until the sun came up. While Emma and Regina most certainly had their fair share of orgasms- and had many more planned for later- they were making time for other important things like watching The Walking Dead from Netflix on the savior's IPad while they ate a late midnight snack that included Brooklyn style pizza and white champagne.

Neither woman wasted their time putting on any clothes because they knew they'd just take them off the moment they were done eating. "That guy with the RV is an idiot." The brunette noted as she chewed on her food.

Emma chuckled and swallowed a drink of champagne as she leaned against the plush pillows. "Yeah, he dies before they even leave the farm." She spoiled.

"Good." Dark eyes rolled. "His moral code will get them killed."

The sheriff grinned at her enthralled true love. "If the zombie apocalypse ever breaks out we're going to be the ultimate power squad." She teased.

Regina licked her lips and tossed her half eaten piece of pizza in the box before dusting her hands off. "We're already the ultimate power couple, dear." She smirked, brown eyes glimmering with a certain darkness that was all too familiar to the blonde. "But the _real_ questions is which of us holds the _most_ power?" She raised a dark eyebrow in question.

"Oh, I know you aren't questioning my power over you, baby." Emma felt frisky and ready for whatever her _wife_ wanted to do to her. "Because I do believe the tally of tonight's orgasms have me up by three."

The mayo chuckled darkly and turned off the IPad before moving that and the pizza box off the bed and standing up herself. "You're going to wish you never said that, Miss Swan."

Green eyes twinkled with affection and slight arousal as dusky hard nipples were displayed while her spouse walked over to the suitcase. "That's Mrs. Swan-Mills to you."

Regina looked back, meeting her haughty gaze and pulled out two black scarves, showcasing them before she crawled back on the bed. "Well _Mrs._ Swan-Mills, I must remind you that I still haven't properly punished you for actions regarding those panties."

The blonde beamed as the older woman grabbed her right hand and lifted it to the headboard. She made an impressive knot and tightened it before doing the same thing to the other one. "Me and you have different definitions for the word 'punishment'." Emma stated as the naked body moved close to her face to secure the bindings.

"Don't speak so fast, honey." Regina snickered and crawled off the bed once more.

Emma strained her neck to see what her wife was gathering from the suitcase, but she couldn't make it out. "Are you binding my feet too? Because there's no footboard." She told her.

The mayor turned around and held up a newly bought blue strap-on with black leather fastenings. "I'm not as predictable as you think."

"Definitely not." Emma agreed with a throaty chuckle. She was embarrassingly turned on by simply being tied up, but seeing the brunette with that fake cock made her clench around nothing. She licked her lips and smirked. "You know what to do with that thing, _madam Mayor?_ "

Regina seemed more than up for the challenge. She had read about using it properly for her lover's pleasure and felt confident she could do it. With seemingly effortless ease she lifted it towards her and fastened the straps. When she looked down she felt the least sexy she ever felt in her entire life. "This isn't at all flattering." She noted.

The savior was laughing softly from her fixed position on the bed. She shrugged the best she could with her arms spread up. "I happen to think you look sexy as hell."

A dark eyebrow rose in disbelief and she brought her hand up to the silicon penis, feeling it between her legs. It was strange, but the lust in her wife's eyes made her center ache. This would be her first time using such a toy, at least on the flat end of it. "Sexy, huh?" She questioned.

Emma nodded firmly. "If you don't believe me, check for yourself." She dared.

"Oh I plan to, but I think that you'll be singing a very different tune in about half an hour, my love." The mayor said with confidence. She crawled on her hands and knees in the bed to hover over her favorite officer. She guided the equipment to her wife's clit and smirked when she pulled the moan out of woman.

The blonde bit her lips when she saw the smug expression Regina was wearing above her. She could feel her wetness spreading along the head of the fake penis as it teased it. Her fingers gripped around the silk scarfs that were binding her. "You're going to tease the fuck out of me, aren't you?"

Regina's chuckle was full of gravel and amusement. "You'll _wish_ that I was just going to tease. No, sweetheart. I'm going to torture you until you beg me and the best part of it all is that you won't even know what you're begging me for by the end: to come again, to stop coming, for me to fuck you harder or slower. I'm going to fuck you until can't even remember your own name. Because you see, Miss Swan, you're _mine_ now. You're my _wife_. My property. So I can do whatever I'd like to you and this-" Dark eyes trailed down the straining body all bound and squirming for her touch. "- _delicious_ masterpiece and there's nothing you can do about it. Is that right?"

Emma nodded, all too happy to go along with whatever her spouse wanted as long as the slow torture didn't stop. She'd explode of sexual frustration if her lover left her high and anything but dry. "That's right."

The former queen licker her red lips and with both of her hands moved up the blonde's body to capture the pink nipples between her fingers. The whimper she received made her gush against the strap-on she was wearing. "You're beautiful like this, honey." She mused, tweaking the hard nubs to her will. "You're so desperate for me to just shove my fake dick inside of you and make you scream my name."

A shiver rolled through the savior's body when she wife moved down to capture an erect nipple in her warm mouth. Emma let out a strangled groan at the sensation. "Fuck me." She muttered quietly in the air, pulling at her restraints.

Regina lapped at the straining pink nipple, humming and sucking just the way she knew would drive her lover insane. That was her mission after all, make the sheriff loos control like Emma had done with her on multiple occasions. She switched breasts and nibbled at the smooth flesh on the other side.

Blonde hair shook from side to side as her hips rotated towards the blue silicone her spouse had on. She rubbed her cunt against the base of the fake cock like some dog in heat and took solace in the fact that any form of friction was happening for her.

The older woman caught on to the subtle thrusts when she felt her own ache start to build up. She sucked a nipple into her mouth harshly before pulling away and moving her hands to steady wanton hips below her. She peered down at her bride and kissed her deeply without a word.

Emma was more then willing for the contact. She nibbled on the brunette's bottom lip, sucking it softly into her mouth and relishing in the soft moan she got as encouragement.

The kissed for several minutes before Regina pulled away and saw back on her knees. The separation of warmth made both women ache further for one another, but the former queen was on to her next mission. She's made the blonde bed. She glided her fingers softly over her wife's folds and was quickly met with an unbelievable amount of wetness flowing from her true love. She smirked, knowing it was all her that caused such a state. "I see you're just sopping wet for your queen."

Another gush came from Emma at the taunting words. She was always a sucker for her true love when she put on that silky smooth seduction voice of hers. "I'm always wet for you, my majesty." She stated breathlessly as her hips unconsciously chanted up towards the teasing hand on her cunt.

Regina let out a small moan of approval at the banter and rewarded her spouse by sliding her middle finger inside the tight channel.

The sheriff threw her head back against the pillow and spread her legs even wider. "Shit!"

"That's a good savior." Regina cooed and slowly started to fuck her lover with the digit. "You're loving this. Aren't you?" She asked rhetorically. "You love being bound by me, being my little _bitch_." She added a second finger at the word.

Emma screwed her eyes shut and cried as warmth started building. She was letting out a strangled moan after strangled moan.

"You're absolutely soaked, my dear. Soaked and at my complete mercy." The brunette licked her lips slowly at the sight of her wanton wife aching for release already. "You want to come so bad. Don't you?"

The younger woman nodded vehemently. "God yes." She gritted out through a whimper.

Regina pulled out of the flutter pussy without warning and wiped her coated fingers off on the woman's stomach. "It doesn't feel good to be denied something you ache for. Does it?"

Emma was breathing heavily and whining at the loss of contact. She could still feel her walls trying to clench around nothing but air. Her release was so close. It was _right_ there on the edge. Out of desperation she tried to free her hands from the scarves, but it was useless. She didn't want to beg. She didn't want the former queen to win their little torture game. But _lord_ did she need to come. "Baby, I need you." She confessed, hoping that would be enough.

The brunette raised a proud eyebrow at the bound woman. "What's the magic word?" She asked.

Both women knew she wasn't going to relent so Emma swallowed the lump of desperation in her throat and whispered out, "Please."

It was the word Regina was looking for. She smirked and cupped her wife's cunt, rubbing the twitching clit. "How do you want me to make you come, dear?" She wondered. "Like this? With my tongue? Or perhaps with this toy?" To showcase the latter, she took the silicone in her other hand and guided it to the sheriff's center, slipping the head easily between wet folds.

Emma gasped. It had been ages since she felt something like that probing against her entrance. She could feel her walls trying to suck the blue silicone inside of her. "Jesus _Christ_ baby just make me come." She unraveled. Arousal overboard. She was done for. "Make me come and I swear I'll eat your pussy until I can't even fucking _breathe_ anymore." She offered up and somewhere in her hazy mind she recalled something her wife mentioned wanting to try. "I'll eat that tasty cunt and that tight little ass all you want. I'm fucking _yours_ but for the love of God just-"

Regina pushed the strap-on slowly but steadily inside of her wife. "Since you asked so nicely." She smirked.

"Thank fuck!" The blonde whimpered, balling her fists as the fake dick slid past her walls, calming the storm for the time being.

It was a strange but pleasant new sensation for the mayor. She had been on the receiving end of her lover's toys, but never had she imagined the delightful feeling the device would give her on this side. She moaned quietly as the friction of her slow thrusts ignited a fire inside of her. She was already sopping wet from teasing the savior and every rotation of her hips made her gush further. She made a mental note to use the toy more often.

* * *

Emma was sore the next morning and she wasn't the only one. After several rounds of flip-flopping their newly bought strap-on, oral sex ensued. All in all they slept for about three hours before they headed to the airport for their flight back home. Sex drained and sleep deprived, they couldn't wait to make it home.

"I can't wait to see my baby!" Regina shrieked as her and the sheriff crossed the town line. "He's probably gotten so big." She pouted.

Green eyes rolled playfully. "How much could he really have grown in three days?" She questioned with a chuckle.

The mayor swatted her arm. "Oh hush. Your mother is bringing him over, correct?" She asked and received a silent nod. "Are you nervous to tell her about our wedding?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Henry took pictures and once they're developed she can have one." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Let's _not_ tell her and see how long it take her to notice the ring on your finger." Regina suggested with dark, mischievous eyes.

The savior chuckled and turned on their street. "Because _that_ would go over well." She stated sarcastically. "Just expect some tears. That's all I'm saying."

"Perfect." The former queen smirked, only halfway serious. Really she was just happy to dodge the bullet of having to deal with planning a wedding with Snow White of all people intervening. "Is Henry still with Hook?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I think they're at the movies or something."

Dark eyebrows creased together in concern. "Nothing R rated. Correct?"

"It was some superhero movie." The blonde told her and pulled into their driveway. A sense of relaxation flowed through her. "Home sweet home." She grinned and got out of the car.

The couple got their luggage out of the vehicle and stretched their stiff limbs before making their way to the house. Before Regina could open the door her wife halted the action and their eyes met. "What?" She asked.

Emma had a smug grin on her face as she dropped the luggage she was carrying and shook out her arms. "Let me carry you through the threshold." She suggested.

Regina laughed softly. For a second she thought about being difficult, but the cute proud smile on her lover's face gave her butterflies. "If you can lift me."

The sheriff scoffed and rolled up her sleeves a bit. "I know you're joking." She said before bending down to pick up her new wife bridal style. "How dare you doubt my guns."

"Don't you drop me." The mayor demanded as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Emma chuckled and secured the woman in her arms. "Like I'd ever drop such a precious gift." She teased and motioned to the white wood in their way. "Now open the door.

The minimal difficulties the brunette unlocked the door and heard barking. Her brown eyes met with green as they both realized they had forgotten to take into consideration their huge and hyper wolf hybrids. "I'll divorce you if you let me." She hissed as her true love kicked the door open and revealed their overly excited dogs.

"No jumping! No jumping!' Emma yelled at the dogs, fighting through her laughter as she hauled her bride upstairs. She heard the whining of the boys and felt their desperate tongues licking her calves through the denim for attention. "Think they missed us?" She asked her wife.

Regina giggled quietly and nodded. "Maybe a little." She opened their bedroom door for the younger woman and the second she was tossed on the bed their dogs attacked her with love. "Now I feel like I'm home." She stated and petted the heads of both Boss and Chief. "My handsome dogs."

Emma grinned and plopped down next to the former queen, getting the attention of the dogs as they switched back and forth between their owners. "Oh yeah. Wouldn't be home without these two lugs." She kissed their fur and scratched them.

"Now we just wait for our other two lugs to get home." The older woman smiled as she thought about holding her baby boy in her arms again. Their time away was peaceful and much needed, but no doubt they were ready to get back to their regular hectic lives.

* * *

The couple was freshly cleaned from showers when they heard their doorbell go off. Boss and Chief scurried off the queen bed and barked their way down the staircase. Regina's brown eyes lit up with excitement. She quickly tied her robe around her waist and chased after the dogs, not even waiting for her wife to get dressed and go downstairs together. She had missed her infant son too much to wait for anything. The second she opened the door she snatched the familiar car seat away from her new mother-in-law and carried it inside the house.

"He's sleeping right now so you might not want to wake him." Snow informed the brunette as her and David, along with DJ entered the house behind her.

The mayor waved that off and set the seat on the couch, unbuckling the snoozing boy and picking him up. "Wake up, sleeping handsome." She cooed and beamed as dark eyes fluttered open. Her lover had told her multiple times that Charlie had her wake-up face that consisted of a deep eyebrow furrow and pouty lips. "Hi there." Her heart felt full again and she started planting obnoxious kisses all over the blonde boy's face. "Mommy missed you _so_ much! She's never leaving you again!"

Emma was descending down the stairs when she caught ear of her spouse's voice. A grin overtook her face as she entered the living room where her family was. "I missed him too." She reminded her lover and got the attention of her parent's.

David was holding her little brother, but he was still the first to hug her. "Welcome home." He kissed her locks.

"Thanks." When they pulled back she grabbed DJ's arm and made an excited face at him. "I missed you, baby bro." She kissed his cheek before her she was engulfed in a hug from her mother.

Mary Margaret squeezed her daughter tightly. "Oh, we missed you so much!" She pulled back and grabbed the savior's hands in hers. "Did you have a good time? Did you go do anything fun? I want to hear _everything_ about your trip-"

"Some of us don't want to hear _everything_." Charming cut in, giving his daughter a very distant look.

Emma smashed her lips together to keep from laughing. "We had a good-"

Her words were cut off by a gasp and Mary Margaret felt a bulky diamond on her daughter's ring finger. She looked down at it and her jaw dropped. "Did you?" She turned to look at the former queen who was still very much loving all over Charlie. "Did you propose, Regina?"

The savior planned to answer, but her wife beat her to it. "Oh, I did much more then propose." Dark eyes glimmered with mischief.

"See, _that_ is the kind of stuff I don't want to hear about." The deputy spoke up.

Regina laughed and fully turned to the Charming family. "I'm not talking about sex, David." She assured the man. "Although there was plenty of that too."

Emma closed her eyes momentarily at the older woman's words. "Thanks for that, baby."

Mary Margaret was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look again at her hand, Snow." The mayor requested. "You'll see the wedding band."

The schoolteacher gasped again and studied her daughter's hand. Sure enough, a thin white wedding ring was placed behind the solitaire diamond on Emma's hand. "You got married?!" She exclaimed.

Regina reveled in the reaction. "Actually, I believe the correct term is eloped. We eloped."

Snow scoffed, angry. She didn't even look at the mayor, just at her nervous looking daughter. "You got married _without_ me there! Without Henry there? He'll be crushed!"

"Henry was actually there." Emma confessed. "Hook brought him up."

Green eyes widened. "Killian was invited before your own parents!"

"Well to be fair you and dad can't leave Storybrooke." The blonde pointed out.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yes, that's why you were supposed to get married _here_!" She felt saddened that she missed her daughter's wedding day. "I had so many ideas for your day, Emma." She revealed. "You've seen my wedding book. We were going to go through it and plan your perfect ceremony with the perfect dress and the perfect cake."

Emma was feeling more and more happy in her choice to elope. First of all, she wasn't too keen on wedding planning. Second, she was positive her parents wanted to pull out all the stops for said wedding and she wasn't the big ceremony type of her woman. Neither was her wife, which was what made their choice to elope so fitting. "I didn't want all of that." She told the woman as gently as she could muster. "I just… I just wanted to marry the love of my life by the water and that's what we did."

The deputy cleared his throat. While he wasn't happy about the decision, technically him and his wife did the same thing- just for a different reason. He had to admit though that quietly marrying Snow was one of the best moments he ever had. "Did you at least get pictures?" He asked.

"Henry took some and we had the minister take a few of all of us." Emma explained.

Snow huffed. "David! She got married without us! We didn't get to give her away."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I think you'll be okay."

"We missed the biggest moment in our daughter's life!" Mary Margaret argued, turning to the other brunette. "How would you feel if you missed Henry's wedding?"

The mayor shrugged and swiped the blonde hair out of her baby's face as he made noises at her. "I'd ask for pictures and move on." She lied.

Snow saw right through it. She scoffed. "Please. You'd demand they divorce just so you could see them get married!"

Regina shook her head. "That's not true!" Her and the schoolteacher started swapping insults and arguing over the situation.

Eventually Emma clapped her hand together to get their attention. "Okay! Let's calm down." She instructed. "Mom, Regina and me eloped. "It was a decision we made together and it was amazing. I need you to be _happy_ for me." She then turned to her new wife. "Baby, quit hogging our son and give him to me." She grinned and walked over to take Charles from her lover.

"Did you at least wear dresses?" Mary Margaret questioned after everyone was quiet for a moment.

Emma blew raspberries on her son's neck, making him grin. The mayor cleared her throat. "When we get the pictured developed you'll be the first to see them." She promised her former enemy.

"Thank you." Snow said sincerely.

David's phone went off. He handed DJ to his wife and answered. "Hello?"

"Who's the handsomest blonde in the whole world?" Emma baby talked to Charlie and felt her spouse come up behind her to fawn over their son.

Regina squeezed his chunky little cheeks together. "Say, 'I am mama'! It's me." She smiled before baby jacking the infant.

"Baby." Emma grumbled.

"He's hungry." The mayor half lied and nuzzled her nose against Charlie's.

David hung up the phone. "Well that was Marco. Someone broke into his garage and stole some things." He sighed.

The sheriff grinned at the problem. "Want me to take that one?" She asked. It felt great to be back home.

* * *

I know it's a tad late on this Friday, but exams kicked my ass! Blame my instructors, not me! So this chapter was Swan Queen fluff & smut mostly, but next chapter will be a time jump so get ready ;) I got some thing coming your way that you probably won't expect.

On another note, 200 reviews, 153 favorites, & 342 followers! You guys are seriously the best! :D Keep the love coming!

Next post will most likely be Monday. I'll try to post it on Sunday, but monday is the fixed day. Until then :*


	23. Ten Months Later

**Retrospective**

Chapter 23

* * *

 **10 MONTHS LATER…**

Regina had one hell of a day at work and she was ready to get home to her wife. After nearly a year of marriage her and the blonde were still going strong. They found that marriage wasn't too much different then what they'd been doing since the sheriff moved in.

Since returning from their short-lived honeymoon, the couple had found out a way to get the Arendelle natives back home with help from Jefferson and his magical hats. While they managed to figure that out, making the border one sided was proving to be a fruitless task. However, along with Belle's help, Regina did figure out that the Snow Queen's scroll allowed anyone to leave and enter Storybrooke without fail.

At work the mayor was working with Belle to figure out how to copy the scroll or use it's power to make the border one sided. Her wife _would_ be helping herself, but the blonde had an aliment holding her back from the work field.

Speaking of, the former queen entered her home and removed her dark coat. She heard the happy laughter of Charlie and the quiet hum of the television coming from the family room. "Honey?" She called.

Four coughs followed her beckon. "In here!" The scratchy voice of her lover rang through her ears.

Regina walked up the steps in her foyer and turned her head to see the blonde little toddler in his green and brown Johnny jump-up. The boy was walking and swinging rapidly in circles until he saw her. When he did, he grinned big with his ten-toothed mouth. "Moam-ey!" He giggled.

That was as close to 'Mommy' he had gotten. The brunette would take it. The boy was just days away from being a year old and she couldn't feel more conflicted about it.

"Hey Charlie." She bent down and cupped his cheeks with both hands before kissing his wet lips sweetly. It left a red stain like always, but she didn't even bother wiping it away. "Mommy loves you." She ruffled his hair before standing up and heading to the couch were her wife was curled up with a blanket watching Netflix. "I thought I told you to stop putting him in that thing. He's just starting to walk. We don't want to stunt that."

Green eyes rolled. "And I thought I told _you_ to stop breast feeding him."

"It's a _process_! We have to slowly wean him off." The mayor argued with a soft tone and sat on the coffee table in front of the savior. "How are you feeling?"

Emma pouted. "Still awful." She confessed with a couch.

Over the last couple of days, a sickness had spread through the Swan-Mills household. It started with Charlie, panicking the mothers enough to take him to the hospital. After Dr. Whale explained it was just a viral infection that would have to run it's course, the sickness had spread to Henry. The fourteen year old then spread it to his blonde mother.

The only one who hadn't caught it was Regina, and she was hoping to keep it that way. She was all about comforting her spouse, but not at the expense of her own health. "I told you that I would take Charlie to work with me if you couldn't handle him." She explained.

"He's not the problem." The sheriff shook her head. "My body is just all achy and cold."

Regina frowned slightly and lifted a hand to feel her lover's forehead. "You're a little warm still." She commented. "Have you been taking your medicine and putting a cool rag on your head."

The blonde licked her lips. "I've been taking my medicine."

"I'll go get you a rag." The mayor informed her true love. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

Emma shook her head. "No. I made me and Charlie some macaroni and cheese earlier."

A dark eyebrow rose. "Sounds like a healthy meal for our son." She noted sarcastically.

The sheriff chuckled softly and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a five star chef." Her and her spouse shared a smile. "How was work?" She asked.

"Long." Regina confessed with a deep sigh and wiped the blonde hair out of her wife's face. "I was distracted by you being sick."

Emma sniffled. "I'm fine."

The mayor huffed an amused laugh. "I love you, dear, but you're the _biggest_ and most pathetic sick person I've ever met." She reminded her. "And that's when you're _barely_ sick."

"Maybe you're just the best nurse." The blonde countered before clearing her throat. "Seriously though, did you and Belle get anywhere with the border?"

Regina shook her head. "No and the dark one _refuses_ to get involved." She rolled her eyes.

The blonde rolled hers as well. "He's probably still mad that Henry doesn't want a relationship with father of the year."

Charlie started whining from his Johnny jump up so the mayor licked her lips before kissing her wife's forehead and standing up. "I'll get him and get you a rag for your fever."

"He might need a nap before dinner." Emma informed her true love. "I couldn't get him to sleep earlier."

Regina nodded. "Of course." She sighed deeply, very frustrated as she went to grab her son from the jumper. "Hey Charlie Barley." She cooed.

The savior dragged herself off of the couch and tied her hair up. "Baby, I'll put him down."

"No. You're sick." The mayor turned around to see her barely standing spouse. She shook her head and pointed to the couch. "You need to lie down. I want your help, but you can't help until you're healthy. You need to go over there _rest_. I'll get you a cool rag."

Emma sniffled a little bit. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. You just need to get well." The brunette kissed Charlie's hair as she held him and walked towards the kitchen. "I love you too."

* * *

The blonde woke up to a slap on her face. She grumbled and looked to see Charlie's brown eyes staring back at her with a dimpled grin on his face. Apparently she had fallen asleep on the couch. "Go away." She instructed the nearly one-year-old hoodlum before she gave him a playful shove backwards.

Charlie giggled at his mother and held up a cold Popsicle wrapped in white up to her. "Hewe."

Emma grabbed the flavored ice pop. "Thank you handsome." She said and faked grunting pain as the adventurous boy crawled up the couch like a monkey. "Watch it." She warned.

It was uncanny, really, how good the boy was at climbing. He started around eight months old when he was just able to stand up by himself with minimal help from the coffee table.

Once he ten months old, he was a regular ninja. Regina and her had to remove the bumpers from his crib and lower his mattress after he climbed over the side of the railing. He still had the bump on his head from falling to the carpet.

He was- no doubt- a handful most of the time, but he was their handful. Really though, he wasn't a bad soon to be toddler; he was tough, he listened to this mothers for the most part, and even though he had a lot of energy he behaved well for a boy his age.

"What are you staring at?" Emma questioned him as he settled himself on her stomach, bouncing his booty on her excitedly.

Charlie flashed a toothy grin and he pointed to the red Popsicle in his blonde mother's mouth.

A light eyebrow rose before she offered him some. He covered her hand with his little one as he licked and slobbered all over the cold treat.

When a tsk of disapproval was heard, the blonde boy pulled away and looked towards the entryway. "Emma." Regina reprimanded. "You're going to get him sick again."

The sheriff took a bite of the red Popsicle and scooted up on the couch so she was sitting up with the baby on her lap. "He's already had it." She argued.

"You'll spoil his dinner." The mayor pointed out and leaned against the back of the couch as she looked at her favorite blondes. "Which will be ready in half an hour. We've having chicken and rice."

Emma's stomach clenched at the thought of that hearty food. She made a face. "I don't think I'll be eating."

"You need to eat." The brunette informed her lover. "Throwing up food is better then dry heaving." She moved her hand to feel the warm forehead before her as the savior titled the red dyed ice treat back to Charlie. "Your fever seems to be going down. That's a good sign."

Charlie whined a bit when Emma took the Popsicle away from him so she gave him a stern look and warned him with a finger. She took a bite of it and looked to her wife. "Maybe I'll be able to go into work tomorrow."

Regina shook her head. "Not if you're still throwing up. Does your throat still hurt?"

"A little." Emma said truthfully.

"Let's see how you're feeling in the morning before we clear you to go to work." The mayor settled and reached for the blonde boy. "Someone needs a bath."

Charlie forgot all about the Popsicle he was sharing and lit up at the mention of bath time. He clapped his hands together out of sync.

His reaction caused Regina to chuckle softly. She fixed him on her hip and turned her attention to her spouse. "Henry will be home from practice soon. If he brings that _whore_ home tell her she can't stay for dinner."

Emma laughed tied her hair up in a messy bun before standing up. "You're going to have to be nice to her eventually. She is Henry's girlfriend."

Regina gasped and Charlie followed in example, mocking it. "How _dare_ you, Miss Swan!" Despite being married and their last name now being Swan-Mills, the mayor still often called her wife by her previous name. "Henry is too young for a _girlfriend_. Charlie even agrees."

Green eyes rolled lightheartedly as she whistled for Chief and Boss to head to the door so she could let them out. She was stretching her muscles as she headed to the door. "Girlfriend, soon to be girlfriend, it's all the same. Better get use to it, baby. Our son is smitten."

Regina glared at her wife and headed towards the stairs so she could bathe their second born. "Don't encourage that relationship. She's Jefferson's daughter for God's sake. Do you want our son dating the spawn of the Mad hatter?"

"He helps us get Elsa and them back to Arendelle. He's a good guy." The blonde defended. "You just don't want Henry to grow up."

"Maybe I just don't want another blonde trying to take him from me." The former queen grumbled before stomping up the stairs.

Emma grinned and called up the steps. "To be fair, you gave birth to a blonde who takes you from Henry!"

"I hate you!" She heard faintly before a door slammed.

* * *

Regina was scrubbing Johnson's baby shampoo into Charlie's thick blonde hair when the lights flicked on and off. She knew immediately who was the cause. The baby squealed loudly just as the savior entered the bathroom. "I see someone's ninnies." She cooed, chuckling at the happy face the boy had on.

Charlie joined in her laughter and splashed the water. "Mama!" He greeted with a giggle.

"Charles." Emma responded in a demon voice that always tickled him.

"Is mama funny?" The mayor asked him snuck a finger under his chin fat to tickle him. She grabbed a cup full of water once her spouse moved to the medicine cabinet. "Head back, baby." She instructed the toddler and covered his eyes as she rinsed his hair. Addressing her wife she asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Claritin." The sheriff informed, looking through various bottles of nonprescription drugs. "My ears have fluid in them."

The brunette had to pour several cups of water on Charlie's full head of hair. "Dear lord, honey. You need a haircut."

"Oh!" Green eyes lit up at the suggestion. "I agree. The fag shag isn't working so well for him anymore. I vote for one of those fauxhawks. They're so adorable."

Regina thought about that look on her brown eyes baby boy. "We'll see what options they have at the barber, but we need to do that soon." She combed down his blonde hair with her fingers and moved to the side. "See? It's getting in his eyes."

Emma looked around and saw her son trying to wipe said blonde locks out of his face. "Yeah, we can do that before his birthday party." That was a couple days away. "Ah-ha!" She found the Claritin and popped it open. "I take two of these. Right?" She administered them out of the container.

"One lasts twenty-four hours." Regina's dark eyes rolled. She was only slightly irritated. Sometimes she felt like she had _three_ children instead of two, but she had to admit that she wouldn't have it any other way. Her fun loving and sometimes irresponsible wife kept things light hearted and joyful around the house.

The front door was heard slamming from downstairs. "Mom?" It was Henry. "Ma? I'm home!"

Emma put back one pill in the bottle before stuffing it back in the cabinet. "I set out some clothes for him." She pointed to the blonde and then out of the room. "I'll go make sure Henry didn't bring home his _girlfriend_." She teased her wife and pressed a kiss to dark hair as she exited.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." Regina hissed just as savior shut the bathroom door and headed down the steps. "Hey kid."

Henry was taking off his backpack when he caught sight of his birth mother. "Feeling better?"

Emma shrugged. "A little." She hugged him softly before pulling away. "You're home later then usual."

A flush covered his cheeks. "I walked Grace home." He told her.

The blonde gave her eldest son a knowing look. "Yeah?"

Brown eyes rolled. The savior always teased him about his friendship with Grace. "It's on the way home anyways." He pointed out.

"You still should have called." Emma scolded slightly before having a coughing fit.

Henry nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." He told her sincerely and then cleared his throat. "Where's mom?"

The sheriff motioned her head upstairs. "She's giving Charlie a bath."

"Well after she's done I'd like to talk to you guys about something." The teenager revealed.

A light eyebrow rose, intrigued. "Sounds serious." She crossed her arms. "What's this meeting about, Mr. Swan-Mills?"

Henry huffed. "Ma."

Emma chuckled. "All right. Go wash up and set the table. We'll talk about whatever it you want before dinner. Okay?"

The quarterback nodded.

* * *

"A date?" Emma questioned as her and her spouse sat on the couch and listened to the proposition their son was putting forth.

Charlie was currently in his playpen across the room along with both Boss and Chief. He was setting toys on them as they lied down and lord help them, they just allowed it to happen.

"A _supervised_ outing to the movies with my _friend_." Henry corrected.

Regina scoffed, already shaking her head. "No. Not happening."

The boy sighed. "Mom-"

"You're far too young for a date of any kind!" The former queen exclaimed. "Supervised or not."

Emma grabbed her wife's hand and tangled their fingers. "Let's head him out all the way through, baby."

Henry cleared his throat. "I saved up enough of my allowance to pay for it so you guys won't have to buy anything. I already asked for Jefferson's permission and he said it would be okay as long as both of you guys are there."

The blonde turned to look at her true love, but she didn't receive a look back so she licked her lips and turned back to Henry. "We hear you and while we aren't necessarily saying _no_ we need to talk about it privately before we decide. Okay?"

"Okay." The brunette boy would take a maybe over a flat out no. "Just remember that if you guys say yes, I'll be thankful."

Emma nodded and waited until the teenager was up the staircase before she spoke up, "So-"

"He's too young to be going on dates." The mayor cut off whatever her spouse was about to say. "He's only fourteen."

The savior agreed. "I know, but he isn't asking to go on a solo date with her. He's just asking to go see a movie with her. I don't see the problem if we're going to be there."

Regina ran a hand through her dark hair. "The _problem_ , dear, is that he wants to date _at all_!" She told her lover. "He's still my little baby."

The blonde licked her lips, seeing what the whole situation was truly about. "Baby, we knew this day was coming. We talked about it after we found out he kissed this girl." She reminded her. "This request isn't out of the blue."

"He's too little for kissing." The mayor argued. "We agreed that no dates would happen until he was sixteen and could drive. That's two years away. I still have two more years with him."

Emma stroked her spouses back in comfort. "Gina, he's always going to be our son, but he won't always be fourteen. Just like Charlie won't always need us to change his diaper. Growing up is what they're supposed to do."

Regina pouted slightly. "I just…" She gazed over to where said toddler was crawling over the lazy dogs. "Charlie is turning one in like three days and that's been difficult enough. Now _Henry_ wants to grow up too?"

The blonde fought hard to not laugh. "We can go upstairs and conceive another one if it would make you feel better." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Her words caused the older woman to laugh softly. "Not while you're sick. I don't want our third child coming out with the flu." She smiled.

Emma chuckled. "It's just a viral infection."

Despite the possibility of sickness, the mayor leaned her forehead against the blonde's. "Can we post pone this discussion until after Charlie's birthday? I can only take one of our children going through a milestone at once."

The younger woman grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Sounds fair."

* * *

Two days later, the sheriff was feeling much better. She had returned to work and was elbow deep in paperwork when Killian arrived with food.

"Love is in the air." Emma grinned cheekily and leaned back in her office chair.

Dark eyebrows furrowed as the pirate opened the donut box. "I just brought food." He told her, confused.

The savior looked at him. "Exactly." She deadpanned before grabbing the bear claw and taking a chomp. As she chewed she asked, "You coming to Charlie's birthday party tomorrow?"

Hook set the box on the sheriff's desk and took a swirl donut out. "Will there be alcohol?" He questioned.

Emma gave him a look. She wasn't amused. "Yeah. Open bar." She rolled her eyes. "It's a first birthday party, dick. Are you coming? You don't have to get him anything. Regina will probably just return most of the gifts anyways. She's super picky about toys and clothes for Charlie."

"You know I'll be there for the lad, Swan." Killian told his best friend. "What else would I do with my day?"

A lot had happened in the last ten months. One of the bigger things being that Hook proposed to Tinkerbelle and she declined. They broke up shortly after and for the last four months the pirate had been in a downward spiral of sorts. Emma could still recall the defeat she saw on the man's face when he told her about it.

 _It was nearly eleven when the doorbell started ringing and wouldn't stop. The couple was in bed, but the dogs started barking in the room and that's what woke them._

 _"Who the hell is that?" Regina hissed, sitting up and gearing her magic ready._

 _Emma slowly crawled out of the bed and grabbed her gun from the closet. "I got it." She told her wife._

 _The baby monitor went off when Charlie was awoken. The former queen sighed deeply and clenched her jaw, getting out of the bed as well. "And I have that." She commented. "Kill whoever is at the door."_

 _Chief and Boos followed the blonde down the steps and towards the door. Emma raised her glock when she opened the white wood and relaxed only when saw who it was. "Hook." She lowered the weapon and tucked it in her sleep pants as the dogs ran out to sniff the pirate._

 _Killian took a swig from his flask before he held his hand out with the engagement ring in his palm. "She said no, love."_

 _Emma moved to the side and opened the door wide. "Come on in."_

Shortly after the break-up, Hook moved out of the apartment he shared with Tinkerbelle and back on his boat. The savior hadn't seen much of the fairy since the split and she was thankful for that. When Killian proposed to her, she said the reason she told him no was because he wasn't 'father' material. While the pirate seemed nearly unaffected by the comment, Emma knew it ate him up inside.

If sides were picked, the sheriff was very much on her best friend's side. Screw the green fairy. She was a bitch anyways.

"So how's the Evil Queen doing with ole Charles being a year old tomorrow?" Killian questioned.

Emma chuckled, recalling the tears she saw that morning. "She's getting empty nest syndrome a little bit."

The brunette nodded. "That's to be expected." He swallowed down his bite of food. "And how are you taking it?"

"I'm handling it well I think." The officer shrugged. "I mean, he's only turning one. I think I'll be more sad when he goes off to preschool in a couple of years."

"Well-"

The ringing of the office phone cut off Killian. Emma took another bite of her food before she answered. "Sheriff's office."

 _"Sheriff, how lovely of you to answer. This is your wife. You know the woman who raises your children? Yes, that's me. You aren't answering your cellphone."_

The blonde held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she searched her pockets for the bulky device. "I left it in the bug." She figured.

 _"Well I sent you a list of things that you'll have to pick up before you come home. It's for the party."_ Regina informed her.

Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll get it." She heard a familiar voice in the background and her eyes turned to the pirate hovering over her. "Hold on, baby." She covered the speaker with her hand and looked at her best friend. "Could you go get my phone from the bug?" She handed him the keys.

"You got it boss." The pirate saluted sarcastically and left.

The sheriff watched him walk away and kicked the office door shut with her foot before hissing into the phone. "What the hell are you doing with Tinkerbelle? You can't hang out with her."

A pause was met on the other end. " _Excuse me?"_ Regina asked harshly. " _I do believe you aren't the boss of me."_

"She broke Killian's heart!" The younger woman exclaimed. "He bought her a ring and she just shit all over their relationship."

The mayor scoffed. "So?"

Green eyes widened. "So? Bottom line is we hate her now!" She stated firmly.

"I don't." Regina corrected.

Emma huffed. "You have to! I have _everyone_ you hate! That shit goes both ways, baby."

The brunette released a humorless laugh. "You do not."

"Henry's principal, Mother Superior, Leroy, our mail man, Tyler the bartender!" She listed.

Her wife scoffed. "Ruby, Jefferson, _your mother_." She countered all the people she hated that her true love didn't despise.

Emma scoffed right back. "You don't _hate_ my mother." She disagreed. "And to be fair my list was way longer than yours."

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh. "Did you ever think that maybe she has a point?" She asked her spouse.

"Did you ever think that me and Hook aren't all that different?" The savior asked, avoiding the question. "I'm not exactly the poster child for maturity, but I'm a damn good mother."

Regina agreed. "You're a great mother." She added. "I'm not saying that Hook wouldn't be a great father, but I do understand where Tinkerbelle is coming from."

Emma shook her head and saw the brunette man returning. "I gotta go. Tinkerbelle is a bitch." She said before hanging up. It was just in time too because the pirate entered her office and handed her the IPhone.

"As requested." He grinned. "So what's on the agenda for the day?"

* * *

The next day was Charlie's birthday. Emma and David were hanging a banner above the family room entryway of the mansion. "Raise it a little on your side." The woman instructed.

Charming did as told. "That good?" He asked.

"Baby!" Emma hollered and waited a couple of beats before her mother came down the stairs. "Where's Regina?"

Snow looked at her daughter. "She's a little… emotional today." The schoolteacher put gently. "And the banner is a little low on your side, Emma."

The blonde dropped her side altogether and sighed. "Can you put it up?" She asked the pixie haired woman.

"Yeah. DJ is napping in your room though, so try not to wake him please." Her mother requested.

Emma gave thumbs up as she trucked up the stairs towards the nursery. When she arrived she saw her wife rocking their sleepy son in her arms as he breast-fed. She grinned quietly and shut the door behind her when she saw the red-rimmed eyes of the older woman. "How are you doing with today, baby?"

The mayor sniffled a little and stroked the freshly cut fauxhawked blonde hair of her child. "I'm fine." She said, not feeling so confident.

"It's okay if you're not." The blonde assured her and walked over to where the pair was. "Today is a big milestone for all of us."

Regina felt a tear fall from her right eyes and quickly wiped it away. "I know." And she did know. Charlie was growing up, and while she was so proud watching him achieve something new each day, she also felt a tad left behind.

Confliction would be the best word to describe her emotions about the birthday. She felt the same way when Henry turned one. She had just forgotten how emotional it all was.

Emma kissed the boy's head and then her wife's. "Feel free to cry all you want today, honey. I cried earlier in the shower." She confessed. "Our baby is growing up. Hell, both of our babies are growing up. But even when though they're growing up, I'm not." She chuckled. "I'll always need you to take care of me."

The brunette laughed at the sentiment. Her wife was good at that: cheering her up. "You are the biggest baby of them all."

"And you vowed your life to me." Emma grinned before kissing her spouse softly. "After you're done feeding him, get downstairs. We have a party to run."

* * *

Mostly Swan Queen fluff & catch up for this one! I hope I didn't throw too much information at you with the time jump! I won't lie, the next couple of chapters are going to be fluff with a side of Hook & Tinkerbelle drama. However, the border situation is something I've been working towards for a while. That will be dealt with & a certain villain (not the dark one) will be needed to make the one-sided border possible! ;) That's as much of a spoiler as you get.

Thank you to everyone who supports this story! I know this chapter is a day late & I take full responsibility for all the late updates I've been casting, but I wanted to make this one as great as possible. Plus my life has been super crowded!

Next post will be late thursday! Until then! :*


	24. Relationship Drama

**Retrospective**

Chapter 24

* * *

Emma was fully dressed in the ridiculous sheriff outfit and tie. Both her and Killian were supposed to be in Boston for a police seminar in a few hours. Apparently that meant she had to dress the part as Sheriff. Just as she was finished getting ready for the early day, she heard her youngest son start to stir over the baby monitor. Her wife was sleeping soundly so she quietly went over to the bed stand and clicked it off before headed to the boy's aid.

When she entered the room Charlie was standing on his mattress, gripping the wooden bars. "Mama!" He greeted.

Much to the savior's dismay, it seemed her youngest was a morning person. He was always up before eight, even on weekends. "Hey Charheely." She teased.

The boy giggled and bent down to grab his favorite stuffed animal. It was a gift from his brunette mother. Regina had seen the little mini penguin at a store when Charlie was about five months old. He'd been attached to it ever since. "Moam-ey?" He asked.

Emma lifted the toddler into her arms with a dramatic grunt. "She's still sleepy buddy." She told him and tamed his wild bed head the best she could. "Mommy doesn't have work today. Want to go wake her up?" Charlie nodded eagerly and squirmed a bit in her arms. She chuckled and nodded. "All right, let's go. We gotta be quiet, okay?"

"Kay." Charlie nodded. The pair went down the hallway and quietly entered the master bedroom.

Regina was lying on her stomach, oblivious to the world as she slept and drooled on her pillow. The sheriff swung the one year old in her arms a couple of times before she safely tossed him on her side of the bed.

Charlie giggled loudly and crawled over the bed until he was closer to his mother. Then he started jumping on his knees. "Up!" He instructed. "Up Moam-ey! Up!"

The brunette grumbled in her dazed state before she realized what was happened. She released a throaty laugh before her eyes even opened. When her brown orbs did finally open she looked straight into the caramel eyes of her son as he sent a dimpled grin her way.

Her and Emma had a rather late night with one another, but even though she was tired she couldn't find it in herself to be mad. "Morning handsome."

Speaking of the savior, she plopped down next to her wife and youngest son full in her work uniform. "Excuse yourself, kid. Where's me and mommy's good morning kisses?"

Charlie giggled and turned his head around to his blonde mother with puckered lips. Emma leaned forwards and kissed the toddler before he turned to Regina and repeated the action.

The brunette scratched her son's scalp and looked towards her spouse. Dark eyebrows furrowed as she took in the hideous brown button up shirt with a black tie. "What's that?" She questioned while Charlie crawled all over her, wanting to snuggle.

"Me and Killian have that police seminar today in Boston." Emma reminded her.

The mayor glared. "And I'm just finding out about this _now_?" She asked.

"I told you about this two weeks ago." The sheriff argued.

Regina scoffed. "No you didn't!"

The blonde nodded as she watched Charlie squeeze under the covers with her wife. "Baby, yes I did. Remember? You made that comment about handies donut eating fat cops."

That did sound like her. Regina furrowed her eyebrows and changed the subject. "Henry has that ridiculous date tonight and I already caved on him going at all, I won't cave on us supervising."

Emma chuckled and started messing with the stuffed penguin her son had abandoned on the bed. "I'll be back for it. Like I could leave you alone to supervise. You'd call Grace a whore to her face."

"Well she shouldn't go around kissing boys if she doesn't want to be labeled a whore." The mayor spat.

An amused grin spread over the sheriff's face. "She kissed one boy. My mom said Grace is a shy girl. She mostly just talks to Henry and Ava."

Regina raised a dark eyebrow. "You're using your mother as a spy to see what your son's love interest is up to?"

The savior shrugged. "Well, I never looked at it like-"

"That's _brilliant_!" A dark smirk spread over the older woman's face. "I knew I married you for a reason! I'll text your mother and have her keep tabs on the little skank."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "You're being a tad overprotective here, your majesty."

"Moam-ey!" Charlie shrieked and pointed to the mayor.

The savior grinned wide and poked the boy's stomach. "That's right. Mommy is the majesty. Who does she rule?"

Brown eyes looked at her as he answered. "You!" He pointed.

Regina busted out laughing and hugged the toddler, kissing him all over. "You tell her, baby boy."

Emma was chuckling as well and joined the tight embrace. "I rule mommy." She disagreed.

Charlie shook his head. "No." He pointed to the former queen. "Moam-ey!"

"Fine!" The sheriff huffed and climbed off the bed. "I _was_ going to make someone waffles but not anymore."

The toddler let out a dramatic gasp. "Mama!" He whined.

Regina clutched her son close. "Don't worry, babe. Mommy will make you all the waffles you want."

"Will you make me some too? Yours are better than mine." Emma requested.

The former queen rolled her eyes playfully and laughed. "I suppose."

* * *

"This is quite… sexy." Regina wiggled her eyebrows at her wife as she tightened the Windsor knot on the sheriff's shirt.

A light eyebrow rose as she smirked. "Yeah? This doing it for you?" She wondered.

The mayor licked her lips and nodded. "Very much so, _Sheriff_. Maybe you can arrest me later."

"Gross." Henry complained, walking into the kitchen barely awake. "It's too early for you guys to be disgusting."

The couple begrudgingly pulled away from one another and the brunette went back to check the waffles in the maker. "What are you doing up so early, anyways?"

"Yeah. Aren't teenagers supposed to sleep until two on weekends?" The blonde questioned as she poured apple juice in Charlie's sippy cup.

Henry laughed. "Like mom would ever let me sleep past noon."

Regina pulled the two fresh waffles from the maker and put them on the plate. In the mornings it was customary for the family to eat at the island instead of the dinning room. "You shouldn't sleep your day away. Just because you don't have school doesn't mean you mess up your sleeping schedule."

The sheriff went behind her oldest son after handing Charlie his juice and squeezed Henry's shoulders. "So tonight's the night, kid. Your first date." She teased.

He tried not to flush, but he couldn't help it. "It's not really a date." He argued. "You and mom will be there."

"That's right we will because you're too young to be going on dates or kissing any girls!" Regina spoke out. "This will be as close to a date as you'll have until you're sixteen, young man. That's two years."

"I don't see why I have to wait until I'm sixteen. Ma started dating when she was fifteen." Henry grabbed a waffle and some of the sliced pineapple that was displayed on the counter. He sat down and filled said waffle with butter.

The mayor lifted a dark eyebrow at her wife. "Excuse me?"

Emma avoided eye contact as she scooped the other waffle on her plate. "Yeah, well… I didn't have caring parents in my life. I was using the five finger discount by that age." She told her son.

"That's the good influence I married." Regina deadpanned.

The sheriff huffed and countered, "Cast the dark curse because my mother told a secret when she was ten."

Regina and the younger woman made eye contact briefly. It was all in good humor. She cleared her throat to change the subject. "So what time can I expect you home from your seminar?"

"Five-thirty." The savior informed. "Six at the latest." Regina rolled her eyes and Emma shook her head. "No. Don't be pissy with me for having to go. You're the one who said I was supposed to go months ago."

"Exactly!" The mayor exclaimed. "I told you to go _months_ ago."

Emma groaned. "I had to pick the one in Boston so I wouldn't have to stay overnight." She argued.

"Hook is going too. Right?" Henry questioned as he ate his waffle.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, but not Grandpa. I had to request him a leave of absence because he can't leave the town." She told her son.

Regina huffed a laugh at that fact. "I sign off on your employments. Perhaps I'll make his leave of absence permanent."

Green eyes rolled. "You're one vote on the counsel." She corrected.

"I have connections." The former queen argued.

Emma flashed her a smug grin and leaned back in her chair. "And you think _I_ don't have my own connections? Baby, I'm the police around here. I decide who gets speeding tickets and taillight infractions."

"And _I_ decide who gets what with our taxpayer's money." The brunette pointed out. "Plus I'm your boss."

The smug grin turned into a full-blown smirk. "Damn right you are." She agreed.

Henry curled his lip, catching onto the tone. "Again. Gross."

Regina chuckled and finished making her own waffle and Charlie's before she sat down at the island and gave the toddler his cut up syrup-soaked waffle. He dug in right away and then she started on her own breakfast. "Henry, you're going with me to the grocery store today." She told him.

The quarterback deflated a little. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes." The savior told him quickly.

Regina licked her lips. "I'd _like_ you to but I won't force you."

Henry knew he _had_ to go now. "Will you buy me Monster if I go?" His adoptive mother hated the sports drink, but every now and again he'd get surprised with some.

"If that's what you'd like, sure. But you'll have to help bring in the groceries and Tinkerbelle is coming so-"

Emma snapped her head up to cut her off. "Tinkerbelle is going with you? Why?"

Brown eyes rolled when she recognized the hostility in her lover's voice. "Don't even. Okay? I know you don't like her because she and Killian broke up, but I'm going to hate her just because she decided her and the pirate weren't compatible."

The sheriff scoffed. "Please. She broke his heart."

"Why did they break up anyways?" Henry wondered.

Regina swallowed a bite of her food. "They wanted different things." She told her son simply.

Emma shook her head. "No! Tinkerbelle broke up with him because she said he was too immature."

The mayor was done listening to her wife bitch about the whole situation. She basically slammed her fork down and glared at the blonde. "For God's sake! Tink didn't break up with him because she thought he couldn't handle having kids. She broke up with him because _she_ doesn't want any!" She blurted out.

"Whoa what?" Emma's eyes got wide. "What do you mean she doesn't want kids? Why would she break up with Hook for that?"

Regina rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Don't you dare tell Killian-"

"How long have you known? Have you known the whole time? Why haven't you told me?" The sheriff had so many questions.

The brunette paused. "Tinkerbelle asked me not to." She explained.

"We're married!" Emma pointed out, offended. "You're supposed to tell me everything you know!"

Regina let out a disbelieved laugh. "Like you tell me _everything_."

"So instead of just being honest with Hook, Tink is letting him think that _he's_ the reason they didn't work out." Green eyes rolled. "That little bitch."

The mayor sent her look. "Our children are in the room, dear. Watch your language. Tinkerbelle-"

"Your friend is a coward!" Emma exclaimed. "Their break-up destroyed Hook! He thinks he's the reason it happened! Come to find out it's because Tink doesn't want have kids. Why the hell would she break up with him for that anyways?"

Regina looked at her spouse in wonder. "You really haven't seen the way he lights up around Charlie?" She asked her. "The man has baby fever in his eyes and Tink saw it."

The blonde crossed her arms. "The guy can't want kids?" She huffed. "So let's see if I have this right. Tinkerbelle made up some bullshit about him being too immature for her and really it's because he wants kids and she doesn't?"

"Yes." The mayor agreed. "You can't tell Killian."

Emma scoffed. "I'm telling him." She decided.

"You can't!" Regina stressed. "If you do he'll tell Tinkerbelle and she'll know I told _you_."

The sheriff stood up and shrugged. "I don't care what the fuck she knows. You _should_ have told me sooner."

Charlie started to get fussy as the two women's tone changed from slight frustration to full blown anger. He wasn't a fan of when his mothers fought. "You're upsetting him." The brunette said to her spouse and moved the run her hand through the toddler's light hair.

"Well join the club, Charlie. I'm upset too." Emma admitted. "My wife keeps things from me-"

"Because I knew you'd want to tell Hook!" The mayor pointed out.

The savior threw her hands up in exasperation. "Yeah! You were right. I want to tell him. He deserves to know! The guy is fucking shattered! He's trying to change himself. Do you know that? He wants to be more mature so that maybe Tinkerbelle will like him!" She was yelling over Charlie's cries. "My _best friend_ is hurting and this might help so I'm telling him. I'll text you when I'm leaving the seminar."

Regina picked up Charlie and rubbed his back to sooth him. Dark eyes rolled when she heard the front door slam shut. The whole fight was ridiculous. Why were they arguing over someone else's relationship? Once the baby stopped crying she looked at her oldest who was still eating away. "I'm going to put him in his play pen and go get ready for the store. Will you make sure he doesn't escape?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah." He had seen the worst and best fights between his parents. He knew the difference between a real fight and one that just got out of hand. The one he just witnessed was definitely the latter. "You got it."

* * *

Emma banged on the Jolly Roger captain's door. She waited a few beats before she slammed the side of her fist against the wood again. "Killian! It's me!" After much debate she decided to not tell the pirate about the real reason Tinkerbelle broke up with him.

In all honesty, it didn't really matter _why_ she ended things. At the end of the day, she didn't love him enough to stay with him and be honest about her feelings. Emma just needed to get the pirate back on the horse so he would forget about his ex. He could find someone better then the lying fairy and she would help.

After a few more seconds past Hook answered the door. His dark hair was a mess and his facial hair had grown past its usual length. His eyes were red and had bags under them. Short version? He looked like shit. "Lord Swan, it's not even noon." He grumbled and then took in his boss' appearance. He motioned to it. "What's that hideous attire you have on?"

"We have that seminar today." The sheriff reminded her friend and shoved his freshly bought uniform in his chest. "Fix that shit of a face you have and put it on. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Killian whined, but let the savior into his area. It smelled like dirty water and cheese. "Do I have to attend this thing?"

"Yes. You need to get off this boat anyways. Maybe you'll meet a hot blonde cop who _isn't_ gay." The woman teased.

Despite himself, the pirate laughed and looked at the ugly brown shirt with dark slacks and a black tie. "Well if I'm being forced to wear this do I at least get a proper badge?"

Emma grinned and pulled the police badge out of her pocket. "Welcome to the force, _officer_ Jones."

Hook smirked and grabbed the piece of metal. "It's a true honor, Sheriff."

* * *

"I thought Tinkerbelle was going to be here." Henry noted as he pushed the cart for his mother.

Charlie was in the back of the basket eating a chocolate bar as the mayor was picking out new toothbrushes for the family. "She was, but she changed her mind after I told her Emma knew the real reason why she broke up with Killian."

The boy was confused. "Why'd you tell her that Ma knows?"

"Because Emma is telling Hook and better Tink hear it from me then from someone else." Regina explained.

Henry tossed another bottle of his deodorant into the basket. "Ma might not tell him." He told her.

"Please. Your mom is a lot of things, dear and loyal to her friends is one of them." The mayor pointed out.

"So Tinkerbelle is mad at you?" The teenager questioned.

Regina shrugged. "I suppose." She laid the toothbrushes gently by her toddler and moved to grab several brands of shampoo bottles. "But I can't worry about that right now."

Henry licked his lips. "Are you and Ma still fighting?" He wondered.

" _I'm_ not fighting." The woman disagreed and then she saw her son look slightly. "We'll be fine, sweetheart." She assured him. "Fighting, it's a part of any relationship."

"I know." The quarterback said. His mothers had a way of butting heads and making up quickly. "I just don't get why Tinkerbelle lied to Hook though. It doesn't make sense."

The brunette woman didn't have an answer. "Sometimes people do things that don't make sense. Tinkerbelle, she probably just thought it was easier to lie."

"Is that why you didn't tell Ma about it? Because it was easier not to?" Henry pressed.

Regina tugged the basket towards her a bit. "Come on, dear. Next aisle."

* * *

"I've never seen your hair in a bun before." Killian teased his friend as they entered the building where the seminar was being held.

Green eyes rolled as she shoved him slightly. "I've never seen you in a tie." She countered.

The pirate chuckled. "How are we supposed to tell these people I lost my hand?" He motioned to the fake prosthetic hand he had on. "I assume being honest is off the table."

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. You could always saw that a perp cut it off."

"I think I'll go with something a little more heroic." Killian decided upon. "Maybe I saved a baby from a burning building and my hand had so much nerve damage they had to remove it."

The sheriff laughed and patted his back. "Yeah, just have fun with it." She walked over to the board where nametags were and located hers. The pirate next to her found his rather quickly as well.

They put them on and entered the room. It was full of nothing but police officers, as if they were expecting anything less. "Are seats assigned or…"

"You two can sit here!" A blonde woman from not to far away waved them over and pointed to the two vacant seats next to her.

She was pretty and cheerful. She was exactly what the pirate needed so Emma gently pushed the brunette man towards the stranger and offered her a smile as Hook sat down. "Thank you."

The woman waved it off. "No problem. You're a Sheriff. Correct?" She pointed to her own chest. "The badge."

"Oh." Emma looked down on it and nodded. "Yeah. Emma Swan-Mills." She extended her hand over the man's.

"I'm Becca Johnson." The blonde smiled and shook the savior's hand before she turned to look at the pirate. "And if she's sheriff that makes you…" She trailed off.

Killian cleared his throat. "I'm the newly promoted deputy." He told her with a small smirk.

Becca smirked right back. "Impressive. What district are you in?"

"We're not from here." Hook explained. "We're from Storybrooke Maine."

The officer nodded. "Oh. Small town?"

"Very much so yes." Killian told her. "But it's surprisingly more interesting then most towns."

"Yeah?" Becca pressed. "Care to share any stories before the seminar begins? If not, we could always grab a drink afterwards."

Killian chuckled softly. "I never turn down a drink."

* * *

Regina had her arms crossed as she stood outside of the local theatre. Henry and his whore had already gone inside to play in the small arcade while she waited for her tardy wife.

After ten minutes of fuming on the sidewalk she finally caught sight of the yellow bug chugging down the street. She made sure to look extra scary as her wife climbed out of the bug in her dead sexy sheriff's uniform.

Emma cringed when she saw the anger on her spouse's face. "I'm sorry I'm late-"

While the mayor was quite upset with her lover, she just simply didn't want to fight anymore over trivial things. "You're here now." She shook it off and straightened the black tie. "Where's Hook? I thought he was coming as well in case we have to leave early to get Charlie. You know he's teething and grumpy."

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, he was supposed to come but he uh… he's staying the night in Boston."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Emma chuckled softly. "He met this woman."

"A woman?" Regina raised an eyebrow that time. "You mean a rebound?"

The sheriff shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it, sure."

Regina huffed. "How'd he even manage to meet anyone? I thought your trip was about the police seminar."

"It was! Which turned out to be a total bore fest by the way. Big surprise. He met the girl there. She's an officer."

The mayor crossed her arms again. "How did all of this happen, exactly? Last I heard he was this whining bag of heartbreak. Now what? He's womanizer Killian Jones again?"

Emma grinned. "That's the power of the rebound, baby."

"Whoring around is not what he needs right now. See why it was a bad idea to tell him the real reason Tink broke up with him? Now instead of dealing with his sadness properly he's out gallivanting around with some woman-"

The sheriff shook her head and grabbed her wife's waist. "That's what's so great though, Gina. I didn't tell him. He's rebounding all on his own!" She seemed pleased with such information.

"Y-you didn't tell him?" The former queen found herself surprised. "You spent all day pissed at me because _I_ didn't tell you and now you decide not to tell your precious best friend?"

Emma tsked. "I was." She admitted. "But then I figured it doesn't really matter _why_ Tinkerbelle broke up with him. If she really loved him she would have been honest with him instead of lying. I thought that her breaking up with him was like if you broke up with me, but it's not. See, you're my true love. We're honest with each other even if it will hurt our feelings. Tinkerbelle isn't Hook's true love, but I'm going to help him find her."

Her wife sounded sure and determined, so Regina knew there was no talking her out of it. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

The blonde waved it off and kissed her lover sweetly. "Under the rug. Let's go spy on our son and make his first date miserable."

"Finally something we can agree on!" Regina laughed and dragged her spouse inside of the theatre.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Emma questioned.

The former queen handed the younger woman her ticket and the 3-D glasses that came with it. "Henry said it's about dinosaurs or something."

Emma should have been embarrassed at how excited she was, but she just wasn't. "Sweet! Where are they? We have to go get good seats!"

* * *

The agreement was that Regina and Emma would sit in a different row then the teenagers during the movie if they could find somewhere behind them to observe and make sure no kissing was happening during the film.

Half an hour in and the mayor was bored. She looked to side of her where Emma was chomping away on over buttered popcorn. Unlike her, blonde seemed to be enthralled in the movie. She didn't get the interest though. There was something genetics and bringing back dinosaurs through frog DNA.

Regina wasn't quite sure. She was too busy monitoring her son and his date. Her and Emma were only two rows back so she could easily see their hands. She caught some handholding during the film, but other then that things had been fairly innocent.

Her phone started vibrating in her lap. She looked at the ID. It was Belle. After motioning to her wife what she was going to do, she stood up and left the theatre in a rush before answering.

"Hello?"

" _Regina! You'll never believe what I'm about to tell you."_ Belle said through the receiver.

The mayor cleared her throat. "What?" It had better be good with how excited the librarian seemed to be.

 _"I found a way to make the border one sided."_ She revealed.

Regina's attention was quickly grabbed. "How?"

 _"There's a spell, an old ancient spell from Camelot. That's why it's taken me so long to find it. There is a slight obstacle in our way though."_

"Of course there is." The mayor scoffed.

" _The spell requires a strange set of ingredients."_ Belle told the older woman.

The brunette waved that off. "Not a problem. I have nearly every ingredient there is." She told her.

" _Do you have dragon's blood? Because that's the main ingredient."_

Realization dawned on the former queen. She knew where they could get dragon's blood, but it required great risk. "We'd have to resurrect Maleficent to do it."

 _"Unless you'd like to go back to the Enchanted Forest and find another dragon, she's the only option we have."_ There was a pause. " _Think it would be worth it?"_

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! :O So another evil witch might be popping up to help the town. How many of you would like to see her? Lol. Let me know!

On another note, Killian & Tink are over. Will it last? Who knows ;) Tell me which you'd prefer if you care at all that is :P

Some cute SwanQueen & Swan-Mills fluff was all over this chapter. I hope you enjoyed that. I know I always do :)

Quick clarification though. I am not nor will I dive into the Dark Swan or Camelot arc's. (At least not in this story). If I do decide to bring in Maleficent it won't head to Emma becoming the Dark one in any way.

Also, I know I've been the absolute worst with updating recently. My life has been super hectic. My sister & her family are finally moving out this weekend & I've been helping them. It's also my birthday Sunday so best birthday present ever!

I vow to update on time very soon. I hate being late and making all of you wait. :/ That being said, next post won't be until Monday. Like I said, Sunday is my birthday & I plan to have fun :)

Long AN I know! I apologize. But please review & see you next post! Until then :*


	25. The Risk Versus The Reward

**Retrospective**

Chapter 25

* * *

"Here he is." Mary Margaret displayed as she descended down the stairs with her grandson snoozing away on her shoulder.

Emma currently had DJ in her arms and was swinging the baby around by his arms. He was nearing two and looking just like their dark haired mother.

"Sissy!" DJ giggled just as the playing stopped and he got tossed onto the lap of his awaiting father on the couch.

David started tickling the boy. "You gotta be getting ready for bed soon, sir." He smiled.

The sheriff turned to look towards her approaching bundle of joy. "Hey bub."

Charlie opened one eyes before he buried his head in Mary Margaret's neck, avoiding conversation.

Emma's hear warmed at the reaction and grabbed his middle surely. "Come here, babe. You can sleep on the way home." She promised.

Reluctantly the boy allowed the transfer and whined until his face was snugly buried in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Where's Regina?" Snow questioned her daughter quietly.

Emma kissed Charlie's bedhead blonde hair and held him tight. "She's in the car with Henry and Grace. You know she isn't about to leave them alone." She grinned.

"I don't blame her." The deputy spoke up. "This one never gets to date." He pointed at his son.

The savior laughed. "Good luck with that, dad." She teased.

"You're lucky I didn't supervise your first date with Regina." David joked.

Emma rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah. Part of the reason why I didn't tell you about the date."

Snow leaned forward and kissed the back of her grandson's hair. "Well give Regina my best wishes. Tell her Charlie was excellent and I gave him some orajel at seven."

The blonde nodded. "Thank you for watching him. Whenever you guys need us, we got that b-r-a-t." She grinned.

Her mother smiled and kissed her cheek. "Drive safe. We love you."

"Love you too." Emma replied and grabbed Charlie's diaper bag. "See you tomorrow, dad!"

She got to the Honda pretty quickly. The couple decided before leaving the theatre that they'd leave the bug there and just drive to get it in the morning on their way to work. Her hands were full so she knocked her knuckles on the back passenger seat and waited for Henry to open it.

The quarterback shoved it open. "He sleeping?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, strap him in for me." She requested before shoving the backpack in the trunk and slipped into the driver seat.

"How was he for your parents?" Regina questioned.

The blonde buckled up and waited for Henry to do the same with his brother. "She said he was good. His teeth bothered him a bit so she gave him some orajel."

Regina pouted slightly and looked in the direction of her sleepy toddler. His car seat was right in the middle, separating her son from his date. Just the way the mayor liked things. "Poor thing."

The sheriff took off down the road once everyone was safely buckled up. Something hit her and she quickly remembered, "Oh, hey, who called you during the movie?"

"It uh-" The mayor cleared her throat. "It was Belle."

Light eyebrows furrowed softly. "What'd she want?"

It wasn't that Regina didn't want to tell her wife about the discovery. She just wanted to process her own feelings about it. In all honesty she was on the fence. Perhaps it was her personal feelings clouding her judgment, but she thought she could trust her old friend not to go on an evil rampage if they resurrected her.

She just wasn't sure how her wife would feel about it, or perhaps she knew _exactly_ what her wife would feel and they'd have yet another magic scheme to adhere to. She liked their life how it was now: filled with scheduled weekly date nights and petty arguments that hindered on emotions. She liked family dinners and morning shower sex.

What she didn't like was magic and risks. And she knew telling her true love would open that door. "Just another border possibility." The older woman waved off.

Emma reached over the console and tangled her fingers with the mayor's. "You'd think being a bookworm that she'd have figured it out by now."

* * *

Emma looked to the passenger seat where her wife was looking out the window with binoculars. They were currently waiting for their son to walk Grace to her door and say goodnight as their other son slept peacefully in the back.

It seemed the mayor was having trouble with boundaries. "What's the plan here, Regina? If he kisses her what are you actually going to do about it?"

"I'm telling Jefferson." The brunette stated simply as she watched her nervous son talking to his date. "And then I'm going to give our son a long and _descriptive_ lecture on sexually transmitted diseases."

Scratch that. Her wife had gone insane.

The sheriff tried not to laugh. "Well _please_ allow me to be in the room when that happens."

Regina rolled her eyes and put the binoculars down in her lap. "You know I'd really appreciate it if you stopped acting nonchalant about our son taking an interest in girls."

Emma licked her lips. The mood had changed to serious. "I'm not acting nonchalant." She disagreed. "But he's fourteen! Sex is so far away for him."

"Apparently it's not though. You say it all the time, dear. This world is different from the Enchanted Forest. Majority of kids are having sex by fifteen! I looked it up." The mayor argued.

Emma rubbed her face. "Henry isn't the majority." She pointed out firmly. "This is the same kid who made us feel guilty for having sex before we said the I love you's."

That did admittedly make the former queen relax a little. "He does seem the romantic."

"Yeah, exactly." The savior nodded. "I get your worries, baby. I do, but now is not the time to watch him like a hawk. That time is when he's sixteen and has a steady girlfriend. Then we'll both go on stakeouts to watch his dates."

Regina fiddled with the binoculars in her lap before handing them over to her spouse. "I really expect us to do that." She informed.

The blonde chuckled. "Oh, I know."

Henry entered the car again with a blushing smile on his face. "Okay. We can go."

"Did you get a kiss, big man?" Emma teased.

Regina slapped her arm softly. "Stop."

The savior just chuckled and headed for the mansion.

* * *

Belle went to the mayor's office first thing in the morning. She handed Regina the book she found with the spell in it. "Where's Emma?" She wondered.

The mayor sat Charlie down on the ground beside her, urging him to go play in his play area that took up the right side of her office. She was going to drop him off at daycare, but he had a slight fever so she just decided to keep him close. "She's at work. I haven't told her about this yet." She explained.

"Do you think she won't be on board?" The auburn brunette questioned.

Regina shook her head. "No. I'm worried she _will_ be." She revealed and opened the marked page in the book. "Maleficent is powerful when she's not in her dragon form and when she does transform, she's nearly unstoppable."

Belle furrowed her eyebrows. "Didn't Emma slay her though?"

The older woman nodded. "That's exactly the problem." She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back against her chair. "Mal isn't the most forgiving person. While I _think_ I can convince her to help us, that's awful big gamble to place when my children are at stake."

"So you don't think it would be worth it?" The librarian asked the older woman as Charlie stumbled his way towards her with a dimpled grin.

Regina took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know." She leaned forward in her chair and looked at the specifics of the spell. It seemed simple enough. Her and Emma could certainly channel enough power to get the potion to work. Most of the ingredients she had, but one shocked her. "True love potion?" She raised a dark eyebrow.

Belle picked up the toddler when he reached up for her. She balanced him on her hip and spoke to the brunette, "Yeah."

"And you didn't think to mention that to me yesterday?" The mayor asked.

"Well it's complicated." The former maid leaned over the desk and turned the page backwards. "You see it's a two-part spell. The first part required the True Love potion to break the border altogether. It's the second part that needs dragon's blood. You'll need to recreate the border with that."

Regina studied the Elvish spell. "So we're not making the border itself one-sided. We're tearing it down and building a new one altogether."

Belle nodded. "It's the only way to do it." She shrugged.

The former queen reviewed over the book. "It'd be quite a risk to break the border. Anyone could across in at any time."

"If we do it we'll need a good plan, that's for sure." The auburn brunette agreed.

Regina licked her lips. "I suppose this is when we recruit the savior." She reached for her office phone and dialed the station.

* * *

"What do you mean we need Maleficent?" Emma asked with furrowed eyebrows as she stood in front of her wife at the older woman's office. The two dark haired women explained the spell to the sheriff. "I watched her turn into dust after I 'slayed' her or whatever. She's dead."

"Technically _yes_ -" Belle began.

The blonde scoffed. " _Technically_? What the fuck does that even mean?"

"You killed her while she was in her dragon form, but you didn't _kill_ her kill her." Regina explained. "And trust me, there's a difference."

Emma was extremely confused. She ran a hand through her locks and sighed. "So what then? How do we… wake her up?"

The former queen cleared her throat and licked her lips. "I'm not sure that it's worth the risk to even _do_ it."

"I killed her dragon form once. I can do it again if it comes to that." The savior shrugged simply.

Regina groaned. "It's not that simple, honey. And let's face it, you got lucky the first time."

The younger woman huffed, completely offended. "I resent that. I thought I did good! And _you're_ the one who sent me down there in the first place."

Belle watched the couple bicker about trivial things while she held their son. "You guys, we sort of have to make a decision here. The town meeting is in two days and they need to know our decision."

"Let's do it." Emma decided quickly.

Regina creased her eyebrows together. "We both have to be in agreement on this."

The sheriff licked her lips. "Baby, we've been after this one sided boarder bullshit for a year and so far this is the only solid lead we've had. We have to take it."

"It's dangerous and risky." The older woman stated.

"Risk versus reward, sweet cheeks." The blonde winked.

Brown eyes rolled. "Resurrecting Maleficent is one thing, but we'd also be vulnerable by tearing down the border we have now!" The former queen reminded the room. "Before we agree to do this, we have to have a plan- several plans in fact."

"So let's get started." Emma suggested. "We'll start with Maleficent. _How_ do we resurrect her?"

Belle had the answer.

* * *

Later that night the mayor was putting an exfoliating mask on her face when her spouse entered the master bathroom to brush her teeth. Regina felt a slight graze against her ass.

Emma was already smirking. "I've never been more attracted to you." She teased and turned the sink on, reaching for her toothbrush in the holder.

The brunette ignored the comment as she completely covered her face with the green product. "Is Charlie asleep?"

"Yep." The savior nodded. "He cried for you." She stated right before stuffing the toothpaste-covered brush in her mouth.

Regina frowned. "Why even tell me that?" She was slowly weaning the toddler off of her breast milk. He was eating mostly solid foods now and really the only time he wanted to feed on her was for comfort anyways. It was time to break it off, but the mayor had to admit she felt awful doing it. "You know I'm having a hard time with it."

Emma spit into the sink. "It's best for him, baby."

"I know, but it's just official now. He's not my little baby anymore."

The pout made the younger woman chuckle. She wiped her mouth and brought the brunette into her body, making sure not to mess up the mask on her face. "I'll knock you up again. No worries."

Regina huffed playfully and pushed her true love away. "Oh shut-up."

The sheriff slapped that firm ass before heading into the bedroom again to lie down. She threaded through her contacts before calling her pirate best friend. She hadn't heard from him all day, but it was his day off so that wasn't unusual.

" _Hello_?" Hook answered.

Emma kicked her socks off and lounged back as she waited for her wife. "How's the captain doing? What's up, dude? I haven't heard from you all day. You did make it back to Storybrooke, right?"

The pirate laughed through the phone. " _Yes, I made it back."_

"How'd things go with Becca the other night?" The blonde smirked. "She was hot."

Regina poked her green face out of the master bedroom and looked at her spouse. " _Excuse me_?" She asked darkly. "Who was hot?"

Emma chuckled. "You, baby! Always you."

"Damn right." The former queen assured her lover before disappearing again.

The sheriff cleared her throat. "So did you fuck?"

" _Of course I did, love. A captain doesn't spend the night with a fare maiden and_ not _bang her."_ Killian told his best friend. " _So what'd I miss at work today? Another exciting disappearance of Mrs. Melvin's cat?"_

Emma huffed. "I _wish_! Actually you missed a lot, believe it or not. I'll explain it more tomorrow, but we're resurrecting Maleficent. We need her for the border."

There was a small pause on the line. " _You mean the sexy dragon witch that has a thing for your wife?"_

"Wh-" The savior had to process that sentence several times. "Why? Why do you say that?"

Killian laughed over the phone. " _To be fair I'm not sure if she specifically had a thing for the Evil Queen but she had a notorious reputation or bedding brunettes. Gender be damned."_

Emma opened her mouth in disbelief and shook her head. "I heard nothing about this!"

" _Oh Swan. Sounds like wifey is keeping her fair share of secrets then."_ He teased.

The savior felt her blood heat up at the thought of anyone else trying to seduce her wife. "We'll talk tomorrow." She hung up the phone and just looked at the screen picture. It was her and the mayor in bed kissing softly. An image of some skanky witch doing that with her spouse practically made her growl. "Baby, come here."

"Hold on, honey." Was the muffled voice of the older woman. "I'm cleaning my mask off."

As Emma waited, she fumed. Her anger only heightened when she saw her true love walking towards the bed. "Is there anything about Maleficent that you haven't told me?"

Regina crawled under the covered and looked curiously at her spouse. "What do you mean?"

"Did you ever have a thing with her?" The savior asked broadly.

A dark eyebrow rose. "A thing?"

Green eyes flashed with irritation. "A romantic thing. Have you ever had anything romantic with her?" She demanded.

The former queen scoffed. "You're the only woman I've ever been with, Emma. Which is something you can't say."

"I'm not asking if you fucked her. I'm asking if you kissed-"

"No!" Regina cut off her spouse, angry herself. "If there was ever anything between myself and Mal I'd have told you. And I'm offended you think I wouldn't have."

Emma allowed herself to relax a little. "I'm sorry." She felt a little ridiculous for her abrasive outburst. "I just… Killian told me that she had a reputation."

The brunette understood. "Oh. Well he's right." She shrugged. "She did get around."

"With women?" The sheriff wanted to know how much of the reputation Hook told her was exaggerated.

Regina shrugged and got comfortable in her bed, sensing the conversation wasn't hostile anymore. "I suppose there could have been women. I never asked."

The blonde got comfy as well and turned on her side to face her wife. "She's the one who gave you the dark curse. Right?"

"She was." The mayor nodded. "Although I kind of took it."

Emma knew the story. She licked her lips and thought back to the way they were going to bring back the dragon. "If you were friends, what makes you think that she hates you the most? Is it just because you took the dark curse from her?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't think she hates me the most." She revealed.

Light eyebrows creased together. "But the only way to bring her back is through the blood of who she hates the most. You said you could do it."

"I can, but I won't be using my blood."

Emma was interested. "Then who's blood will you be using?"

* * *

Cliffhangers! Oh, how I love you! Lol. So this chapter was more of a filler then anything else. Next chapter we'll be meeting the dragon herself. ;) So get ready for that!

Thank you all for the birthday wishes and reviews! You're all amazing.

I enjoy your take on Hook's relationship with Tink. We'll see if they work it out or I hook him up with a different blonde :P

Next post will be Thursday! Until then! :*


	26. Maleficent

**Retrospective**

Chapter 26

* * *

The alarm blared and the blonde in bed grumbled her displeasure. She squinted one eye open and untangled her arm from around her spouse before hitting the snooze button. She made sure to switch the alarm off then nuzzled her nose into the back of the warm neck close to her.

When she went to wrap her arm back around her lover, she felt familiar hair. With her eyebrows furrowed she lifted her head up to see Charlie snuggled up to Regina's stomach. The brunette's arm was holding him to her as they both slept.

Emma breathed out a quiet chuckle before cuddling the older woman against. "You caved." She taunted.

"I wanted my sleep." The mayor countered, keeping her eyes closed.

Charlie slept straight through the night majority of the time, but every so often the little boy wouldn't sleep anywhere but with Regina. He'd never call for his blonde mother because she would simply turn off the baby monitor and sack out. It seemed the mayor couldn't allow the toddler to self-sooth.

The sheriff found it hilarious. "Softy."

Regina huffed. "I want a divorce." She declared as sleep started to call her again.

"We'll split the kids fifty-fifty." Emma promised and began to doze off herself.

The mayor released a sleepy laugh. "Seventy-thirty."

Emma yawned. "I'll take full custody." She joked.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged, baby."

Regina scoffed as she fell asleep. "Like you could, dear."

Both women had a smile on their face as sleep captured them.

* * *

The couple ended up waking again fifteen minutes later when Charlie decided it was time to start the day. He had managed to get his brunette mother out of bed and into the restroom, but his light-haired mother was proving quite difficult.

"Mama." He poked her cheek.

Emma lifted a hand up and felt around for the boy's face. "Go away." When she found it, she lightly pushed him away from her, causing him to tumble on the other side of the bed.

Charlie busted out with an amused giggle. "Mama, mornin'!" He grinned and crawled on his back when she changed positions. "Mornin' Mama!"

"I hate the morning." The savior whined, screwing her eyes shut as felt the toddler bouncing on her lower back.

Regina was in mid-toothbrush when she decided to peek out at her favorite blondes. "You know he won't stop until you're up, dear."

The younger woman practically growled. "I'll spank him." She threatened with no real malice.

"Mornin' Mama! Mornin'!" Charlie yelled.

Emma flipped around quickly, pinning the blonde boy between her back and the bed. She kept her back arched so she wasn't hurting him and pretended to stretch as the boy laughed behind her. She caught the glint of happiness in her wife's eyes and reflected it right back. "Fine." She relented before sitting up and rubbing her face.

Charlie stood up on the bed and wrapped his tiny arms around the savior's neck, hugging her the best he could. "You silly, Mama."

The sheriff hunched forward and flung the boy over her back, landing him in her lap before tickling him. "You're silly."

Regina laughed at the two of them before she decided to break it up. She combed her fingers through Charlie's hair as her lover stopped the tickle assault. "Want to go wake up your brother for me and Mama? He has school today."

Dark eyes lit up as he nodded. He scrambled to his feet and wobbled a bit to the door. He could mostly walk by himself, but there were times when he would misstep. The mayor opened the door and scratched his scalp. "Show no mercy."

As the brunette walked back to her sitting true love she could hear the faint giggles coming from the hallway as her son got closer to Henry's room. Her brown eyes landed on the bedhead woman she loved so much. She stepped between widened legs and ran her fingers through thick blond locks. "This tired look you have is really working for me."

Emma showcased a lazy grin. "I'll be tired more often then."

"Today's the day." Regina changed the subject, looking into green eyes. "Are you sure you're on board with this?"

The savior nodded and slid her hands around the back of her wife's thighs, bringing them closer. She kissed the covered midsection that was close to her before looking at the older woman. "Completely. Look, I don't know this woman or what she's capable of, but you do and I know if you didn't trust her you wouldn't even be considering this. And I trust your instincts, Regina."

It was a statement she'd heard a million times, but it still brought warmth to her heart every time. "Thank you." She cupped her wife's face and kissed her sweetly, flicking a teasing tongue over her bottom lip before she pulled away. "Breakfast?"

"Are you on the menu?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh!" Henry gagged from the doorway as he held Charlie in his arm. "Seriously guys? At least close your door." He grabbed the handle and shut it for them. "Your children are hungry!" He called through the wood.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Our children are needy."

"I blame you, softy." The sheriff winked and laid back down as her spouse went downstairs.

* * *

"Are you insane?" David questioned his daughter and daughter-in-law as they stood in the mayor's office with Killian and Belle.

Emma licked her lips. "Been tested. All sanity up in here."

The former queen rolled her eyes at the response and turned to Charming. "You haven't even heard the whole plan."

"Breaking the border isn't a plan at all." The deputy argued. "We don't know how long it will take to create the new one. It could be hours! And waking up Maleficent is the most insane part of this whole thing." He stated. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to fight a dragon?"

The sheriff nodded. "Yeah. I slayed her, remember?"

"You slayed Regina last night too. Didn't you, Swan?" Hook smirked.

Everyone collectively ignored his comment. Regina cleared her throat. "We aren't going to break the border until we're ready to create the new one and Killian will be the town look out."

"We have a couple of Road Closed signs we're going to put out a few miles back and Hook will be on lookout if anyone tries to ignore them." The savior informed her father.

David chewed on his bottom lip and crossed his arms. He inhaled deeply and looked towards his daughter. It seemed they already had thought about the entire plan. "So how do you plan on resurrecting Maleficent?"

The savior looked towards her wife who offered the man a smirk. "I have that covered. No need to worry."

"What does that mean?" Charming questioned the brunette.

Belle cleared her throat. "The way to resurrect her is by using the blood of who she hates the most."

Emma licked her lips and glanced at her spouse. "Yeah, who is that exactly? You?"

The mayor shook her head. "She may not be my biggest fan at first, but there's someone she'll hate the most for the rest of her life and I know who they are."

David realized whom the former queen meant. "Aurora."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Sleeping beauty? She's in the Enchanted Forest."

"Regina has her blood." Charming spoke out loud. "How'd you manage that?"

Emma huffed a laugh and leaned her hands against her lover's office desk. "I know I probably shouldn't be surprised, but really baby?"

"It was a failsafe." Brown eyes rolled. "Don't be dramatic. And I got it semi-willingly."

The sheriff chuckled. "All right." She clapped her hands together. "Shall we get this started? I'd like to get this done before our son's football game tonight."

"Wait, this is happening today?" The blonde man questioned. "Shouldn't we inform the town we're bringing a dragon here?"

Emma shrugged. "Technically she's _always_ been here."

Blue eyes rolled. "Well she won't be trapped underground anymore. We owe it to the town to tell them."

"So they can panic?" The mayor could already hear Leroy and his big mouth.

"So they can be aware of a possible threat. No matter how small." Charming countered.

The savior patted her father's shoulder. "Well if you'd like you can call a town meeting. Me on the other hand, hates anything with the word meeting in it so I'm going to the library and catching myself a dragon."

* * *

After a little debate Emma along with her spouse and Killian all headed into the library elevator. Belle was instructed not to let anyone up until the sheriff called her and requested it.

The blonde had her father's sword. He was currently gathering a town meeting while everyone else went forward with the plan.

"I've never met the dragon witch. Tell me, love, is she a sexy little creature?" Hook questioned the former queen.

Regina held the small vial of Aurora's blood close and rolled her eyes. "You can be the judge of that when you see her."

The pirate caught the twinge of jealousy in his best friend's eyes. "That means 'yes', Swan."

"I prefer younger women." Regina winked at her wife before unscrewing the vial.

Emma smirked at the mayor before clearing her throat. "I should probably find you less attractive with a vial of someone's blood in your hands, but nope. Still hot as hell with that tight ass." She slapped it just for good measure.

The brunette woman scoffed a laugh as they reached the pile of ash. "I swear you're worse than a teenaged boy." She then looked towards Hook. "Think you'll be able to control yourself when you see her?"

"The real question is if she'll be able to control herself when she sees me." The pirate smiled.

Just as Regina was about to pour the dark liquid over the ashes of her friend, she turned to her spouse. "Quick warning, honey. She _may_ try to rip your heart out."

Green eyes widened considerably. "Oh? Just _maybe_ huh?" She looked at the dark ashes by her feet. "I think I'm backing out of the plan a little bit."

The mayor didn't look worried. "She can't take your heart, Emma. But you did slay her so can you really blame her for wanting to hurt you?"

Emma huffed. "No, but I must say I'm shocked that _you_ seem so nonchalant about her doing it."

"Oh make no mistake, dear. If she touches you I'll grab her heart myself. If you weren't alive, who would annoy me with their suffocating cuddle arms at night?" The older woman teased.

The savior grinned wide and rubbed her wife's ass. "I told you this when we met. Physical touch, Gina."

Killian snapped his fingers. "Shouldn't we be getting this along already? Snap snap."

Regina sent the pirate a small glare before she poured the blood on the ashes. It seeped and smoked before a dark cloud of black swirled up the remaining ash. Before the trio knew it, a huge dragon was flying above them. The fire deep in her belly glowed. Flames projectiled out of the mouth.

"Yep. Just as fucking huge as I remember." Emma stated and raised her father's sword high.

The dragon disappeared into a dark tornado of smoke and when that all disappeared an older woman in black stood before the gang. She had a long stick in her arm that held what looked to be a crystal ball.

Maleficent looked straight at her old friend. "It's good to be back." Her eyes slid her to the blonde next to her friend and she smirked. "I remember you."

"Leave her along, Mal." Regina demanded, taking a step in front of her true love.

The witches' eyes grew in amusement. "Seems I hit a nerve there, Regina." She looked the savior up and down. "I assumed that you sent her down here to die when she… killed me."

Emma licked her lips. "To be fair, you aren't actually dead." She pointed out with a shrug.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and turned to the former queen. "Are you two the best of friends now?"

Killian laughed from his belly. He was highly amused. "Sure." He chuckled. "The best of friends, true loves. What's the difference really?"

"True love?" The blonde witch asked her former friend. "Sleeping with the enemy, Regina. How juvenile of you." She huffed a laugh.

The mayor simply glared. "As much as I'm enjoying this catch up special you're trying to have, we didn't resurrect you for nothing."

"Of course you didn't." Maleficent said. "So why don't you get to the point?"

"We will." Emma promised the woman and stepped up from behind her lover. "But before we take you upstairs, you'll need to wear this." She displayed the cuff that had come in handy quite often for them.

Maleficent raised a groomed eyebrow. "And if I don't want to?"

The sheriff pulled her father's sword out and pointed it at the witch's stomach. "You die. This time in human form."

"At least you picked a feisty one, Regina." Maleficent complimented her old friend. "We both know how boring the gentle ones can be."

* * *

"How do you expect me to help you if you keep me in this God awful place?" Maleficent asked the sheriff from her cell.

Emma was finishing up paperwork while her wife went to pick up Charlie from day care. Killian and Belle were out gathering all the equipment for the border spell. "You'll be safest in there."

The witch scoffed. "Safe? You hindered my magic with his gaudy bracelet, you trapped me in this cage, and you haven't even told me the reason why I'm here. And you want me to feel safe?"

Green eyes rolled as she flipped through the budget report. "Guess you'll just have to trust me."

"Seems Regina does." Maleficent mused as she sat down on the hard bunk. "How'd you manage to swing that, savior? Last I remember she created the dark curse to make Snow White miserable. Although I suppose sleeping with her daughter just might be better then the curse." She chuckled.

Emma didn't respond. Instead she just signed a couple of papers she was overdue with.

The former enemy of Sleeping Beauty was bored. "Is this what you do all day? Seem terribly boring. How have you not killed yourself yet?"

"Please stop annoying my wife." Regina sighed as she turned the corner, her son in her arms.

Charlie was giggling when he saw his blonde mother smile at him. "Mama!"

Maleficent's eyes widened. "Wait-"

The sheriff grabbed the boy and kissed all over his face as her spouse headed towards the woman in the cell. "Hey handsome."

Blue eyes met brown as the two old friends sized the other up. "So that's the reason you married her?" She pointed to the boy.

Regina let out a dignified and cold chuckle as she moved to sit on David's clear desk. "Why I married her is none of your concern."

"Will it can't be the whole True Love thing. You and I both know you pissed away the _first_ opportunity you got. Or was it the second? Are we still counting Daniel as a true love as well?"

The mayor flipped her dark hair back and kept her cool. "I _love_ that woman, and you'll do good to remember that."

Maleficent knew she caught a nerve. "Love." She released a dry laugh. "I thought you of all people would know how futile loving someone is."

Regina licked her lips and cleared her throat. "You're wrong." She turned her head slightly to see Emma holding Charlie up in the air like an airplane in her office. "Loving someone is what makes life so much better."

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it." The blonde said simply.

The mayor, however, saw the look of regret in blue eyes. "Mal, I know that after losing your-"

"Don't." Maleficent warned darkly.

"Fine." Regina bit back. "You don't have to talk to me about it. You don't even have to _like_ me, but what you do need to do is _help_ me."

The witch raised a light eyebrow. "How am I supposed to do that when I'm locked in here?"

Regina dug into her pocket and pulled out the cell key her wife had given her. When Emma did she told her, _'It's your choice, baby. If you trust her, she can stay with us.'_ The mayor looked at her old friend as she twiddled the metal between her fingers. "We use to be friends, Mal. I'd like to get back to that or- _at least_ \- a version of the friendship we use to have. But I can't do that if I don't trust you."

"Seems we're at a crossroads then, Regina." Maleficent told her simply.

The mayor gave her old evil friend a smirk. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a truth serum. "Not quite."

Mal laughed darkly and crossed her arms. "Glad to know you haven't lost your touch, even after all this time."

Regina stood up and dangled the vial through the bars. "Drink up, dear. I have _a lot_ of questions."

* * *

& so begins the introduction of Maleficent! ;) I hope you all enjoy her as much as I already do. Regina needs a friend. Doesn't she?

The dragon has a past different from the one in OUAT, but it will be brought up. No worries! I hope you guys liked this chapter! More will come.

My eldest sister- & also my favorite- is in town but I should still be able to keep updating. Next post should be Sunday, but if not it will be Monday!

Until then! :*


	27. Human Behind The Dragon

**Retrospective**

Chapter 27

* * *

Maleficent walked around the room inside the mansion. It looked severely different then the chambers that existed in the Enchanted Forest. The neat lilac sheets felt soft to the touch.

So far, this place- this town- all of it felt strange to her. She hadn't seen anyone from her old home aside from the Evil Queen and that timid librarian mistress who belonged to the Dark One himself.

Her brief encounter with the one handed pirate let her know that he wasn't from the world they currently resided in. The only one it seemed that was from the world was that blonde Emma woman.

The dragon didn't know what to make of the nicknamed 'savior'. She was married to Regina and they apparently had a son, but Maleficent didn't know much else. She knew the sheriff broke her friend's dark curse, which was why it puzzled her to find out the brunette had fallen in love with her.

A couple sturdy knocks rang in her ears before the white wood opened to reveal her said friend. She was holding a pile of white covers in her arms. "These are for you." Regina stated and placed them on the sheets. "Fresh and clean comforters."

"Shouldn't that be the servants job?" Maleficent questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The former evil queen chuckled softly and swiped her hair behind her ears. "You have a lot of things to learn about this place."

Regina went to walk away, but the blonde witch stopped her. "Before you go, I have some questions for you."

"Questions?" The brunette crossed her arms. "All right, go ahead."

Maleficent licked her lips. "Your… _wife_. How did that happen exactly?"

Of all the questions Regina expected, that wasn't one of them. "That's a bit broad." She sat on the bed next to her old friend and looked at her. "What would you like to know?"

"She broke your curse. She ruined your revenge plans. She's the daughter of your worst enemy. How could you even feel anything but hatred for her, let alone _love_?" The dragon wondered.

The mayor took a deep breath and thought about it. "Emma… is my true love." She said simply. "Trust me when I say that out of all people I was the most surprised by that fact."

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Yet here you are." She motioned her hands around. "In this neat and tidy house with your perfects wife and child-"

"Hey, mom!" Henry yelled after shutting the front door.

Regina cleared her throat. "In the guest room, dear." She called back.

"There's another one?" The blonde questioned. "My my, have you been getting busy with the savior." Regina rolled her eyes.

Henry entered the room slowly and waved to the blonde woman he didn't know. "I'm Henry." He extended his hand.

Before Maleficent could reach it, the mayor grabbed his wrist and forced it down to his side. She didn't quite trust her former friend to be so close to her first born. "Honey, this is an old friend of mine from back in the Enchanted Forest."

The quarterback nodded. "Yeah, Ma called me before practice. She's the dragon who hated sleeping beauty."

Maleficent huffed a dry laugh. " _Beauty_? Obviously you've never seen her."

"Mal will be staying with us for the time being. She's going to help us with the town border." The brunette woman explained to her son.

Henry nodded. His other mother had filled him in a little bit before he made his way home. Emma also made sure to tell him that protection spells would be put up in their bedrooms. "We have more guests here then Granny does at her B&B." He joked.

Regina breathed out a small laugh. Her gaze caught the red jersey her son wore to practice. She motioned to it. "Is this what you were calling me for?"

"Oh." Henry held up his torn practice jersey to his adoptive mother. "Yeah. My should pads ripped it a little." He stuck three fingers through the hole so she could see how bad it was. "Can you fix it?" He asked.

The mayor stood up and took the cloth in one hand before rubbing his shoulder with the other. She ran her fingers over the rip and in a moment it threaded back together. "Go put it in the laundry room so I can have it clean for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, mom." He leaned up to kiss her cheek before leaving the room without another word.

Maleficent watched him until the door closed. "He's not yours." She said surely.

Regina glared at the woman. "He _is_ mine." She defended. "I've had him since he was an infant." Henry was her child through and through, genetic make-up be damned. "I raised him. I _love_ him. He's _my son_."

"Such a touchy subject I see." The dragon said deliberately.

A dark eyebrow rose. "You want to breach touchy subjects?" She challenged. "How about we talk your child?"

Hatred ran through the witch's veins. "Don't speak of her."

"Don't question my family." Regina snapped back. She rolled her eyes when the blonde seethed on the bed. "I'm going to continue this feud with you, Mal. We have a common interest-"

Maleficent scoffed. "You mean that _you_ have an interest. I get nothing out of helping you."

"You do this for me and I'll give you a way back to the Enchanted Forest." The mayor offered up.

Blue eyes grew intrigued. "Why would I want to go back there?"

"Because that's where Aurora is with her _true love_ , probably planning to start a family." Regina informed her old friend. "You help with the border and you can get your revenge on her for what she did to you."

"Well why didn't you lead with that?" Maleficent questioned her friend with an evil smirk.

* * *

Dinner was awkward, but thankfully everyone sped through his or her meal. After the group finished, Maleficent went to her respective room while Henry went to his upstairs to work on his homework. Emma gave Charlie a bath and lied him down for bed.

Once she read him a story and he passed out, the savior descended down the staircase and heard the faint clanking of dishes coming from the kitchen. When she opened the swinging door and walked through she saw her sexy ass wife scrubbing away on some pans.

"Hey sexy lady." Regina felt next to her ear before sharp teeth dug into her lobe, causing a shiver to roll through her body.

She had to bite her lip to keep the small whimper from escaping her. "That's no way to speak to your boss, Sheriff."

Emma's chuckle vibrated against the older woman's neck as she planted kisses over the column of it. "I'm not on the clock."

The mayor rolled her dark eyes playfully when she felt two greedy hands roam over her ass. Her spouse was obsessed with her behind. "You're the sheriff, dear. You're _always_ on the clock."

"I'm always on _your_ clock." The blonde smirked and sucked on a certain point of her wife's neck.

Regina hissed. That spot drove her crazy and _she_ knew that _Emma_ knew that. "We have a potentially dangerous dragon staying the night in our house and you want sex?" She teased. Mostly she was trying to rile down herself because she was about ready to get fucked against the sink.

"Let me clarify that I _always_ want sex." The sheriff palmed her lover's ass teasingly dipping her fingers low to tease her. "And you wouldn't have brought her here if you didn't trust her." She assured. "Besides, truth potions don't lie. She doesn't plan to hurt us."

"I made a deal with her before dinner." The mayor revealed and gasped slightly when she felt a sneaky hand slide under her behind and harshly palm her center through her slacks. " _Jesus_ , Emma."

Emma retreated her teasing at the confession. "What was the deal?" She was curious.

Regina took off her gloves and turned the water off before she faced her spouse, leaning her back against the sink. She was nearly done with the dishes anyways. "You aren't going to like it, but you have to trust me."

"Just tell me." The savior said with a sigh.

The mayor licked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told her we'd let her go back to the Enchanted Forest after she helped us with the border."

Emma was confused. "Why would I not like that?" She asked with a shrug. "I'm all for not keeping a dragon in town."

"I told her that because I know she'd never pass up the opportunity to get revenge on Aurora." The brunette admitted.

The sheriff understood. She nodded and chewed on her lip as she let the information sink in. "You're right I don't like it."

"Well you don't know what Aurora did to her." Regina defended her actions.

Green eyes rolled. "That doesn't mean she deserves to _die._ " She argued. "Which is exactly what will happen if Maleficent goes back there."

The mayor ran a hand through her dark hair. "I know. I know."

Both women were quiet for a moment before they heard both of their dogs growling. They had been guarding the houseguest's room since she arrived. God forbid the dragon even glance at Charlie's direction.

"I'm going to bed." Emma said and rubbed her forehead. She wasn't necessarily done with the conversation, but she wasn't about to proceed with it in the kitchen where anyone could hear them.

Regina grabbed her wife's hand when she went to walk away. "I'll be up in a minute." She promised and watched the blonde leave. When she heard the faint sound of a door close upstairs she sighed and turned back to the last bit of dishes she had.

"You know who would love these God awful dogs?" Maleficent questioned her old friend as she entered the kitchen. Boss and Chief were stalking her like prey wherever she went. "Cruella. Is she in this town?"

The mayor wasn't in the mood for games. "Why are you out of your room?" She changed the subject.

Maleficent decided to ignore that question. "How about Ursula? Was she sent here as well? Perhaps we can get the whole gang together again. Queens of Darkness 2.0. Although you'd have to check with the old ball and chain-"

Regina slammed off the sink and ripped her gloves off once again so she could turn around and glare at the witch. "How much did you hear?"

A light eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

The former queen let out a dry laugh. "Don't play dumb. I know you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Emma. How much did you hear of it?"

"It gave me some insight on why you married her." The dragon stated as she picked up an apple that was resting in a bowl on the island. She promptly sat down at said counter before taking a bite. "The sex must be mind blowing if she has you questioning your moral code. You and I both know you don't have one at all."

Regina huffed. Who knew having an old friend back would be so difficult? "That's just the thing, dear. You _think_ you know everything about me, but you don't know _anything_ about who I am anymore."

"I know you're not some hero-"

"How?" The brunette cut her off. "How do you know that?"

Blue eyes rolled as she laughed with disbelief. "Please tell me you don't seriously consider yourself a _hero_."

The mayor thought about it. She had help save the town she created multiple times. She killed her sister and help defeat the Snow Queen. She'd done a lot for everyone in the town and it wasn't just because she wanted to protect her family. She wanted to protect everyone she cursed all those years ago. She didn't feel like a hero, but if she wasn't then what was she? "I'll never be a hero." She decided. "But that doesn't mean I'm the Evil Queen anymore either." Dark eyes met light as she looked at her oldest friend. "Emma is the only savior this town has. She certainly saved me. Henry too. And Charlie? Charlie reminds me of the beauty there is in the world."

"You're making me nauseous." Maleficent said. "I get it, Regina. Your life is perfect and once you get what you want from me you can go back to it."

Regina saw the small flash of vulnerability in the woman's eyes. She knew Mal wasn't as evil as everyone deemed her to be. She was like Regina herself- lived a tough life. That's the real reason why the mayor let her stay at the mansion. Everyone in the town probably saw her old friend as the demon dragon that breathed fire, but Regina knew she was just a shattered woman who didn't know how to let go of hatred.

"This border situation should take a couple of weeks to develop. Until we get that settled, embrace this town. You don't _have_ to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

"You and I both know that's a lie." Maleficent told her.

"Why?" The mayor questioned her. "Because you have to get revenge?"

The blonde glared at her. "It must be easy for you to say that. You got your revenge."

"And you got yours!" Regina reminded. "Aurora was under that sleeping spell for twenty-eight years. Emma and Snow met her back home."

Maleficent shook her head. "It's not enough."

"Revenge on her won't make you feel better." The brunette told her friend. "It didn't the first time. What makes you think it will this time?"

The dragon witch was quiet for a moment before she shrugged. "What else do I have to live for?"

Regina gave her a sad smile. "You could find something else to live for. I did."

* * *

Emma tossed money into her bedside drawer and unbuttoned her jeans. She was tired and just finished her nightly routine of moisturizer, hand scrub, and tooth brushing.

"You must have at least a grand in that drawer." The mayor stated as she entered the master bedroom and shut the door behind her. A tiny smile resting on her face.

The blonde let her pants drop to the ground before she took her bra off through her wife beater. "She heard our conversation, you know."

Regina nodded. "I spoke with her."

"I'm worried." The younger woman confessed after she plopped down on the bed.

The brunette moved to her closet so she could change into her nightclothes. "I thought you trusted me."

Her tone wasn't irritated or defensive, but it still made Emma feel guilty. She rubbed her face. "I _do_." She insured her. "I'm just… you guys were close, huh? Like the best of friends?"

Regina nodded again as she slipped off her dress shirt to reveal a bright red push-up bra. It was only mildly distracting her wife. "Well I didn't have friends, but if I did it would consist of her and that's about all."

"Right. You guys were both…" The blonde tried to search for the right word, but the cleavage in front of her didn't want to be ignored.

"Evil?" The mayor filled in and dropped her slacks.

The matching panties made Emma's distraction heighten. "Did evil things." She corrected her spouse. "I just don't want you to be influenced by her."

Brown eyes rolled. "You sound like your mother."

Emma scoffed. "Oh don't even."

"You do!" The mayor stressed. She made eye contact with her true love as she un-snapped her bra. "Maleficent isn't this evil person. She's hurt."

Dark nipples lost the savior's focus completely. She had to look away to think. "You… uh you keep saying that like you're certain of it. What happened to her? What'd Aurora do? And for the love of _God_ if you want to keep from having sex put a shirt on and covers those hypostatizing tits."

Regina chuckled and buttoned up a silk nightshirt over her chest. "I'm on my period, dear."

"I'd power through." The sheriff promised.

The mayor scrunched her nose at that little information before she shook her head. "You're disgusting."

Emma chuckled a little before she got serious and licked her lips. "Tell me, please."

"Maybe you should ask her yourself." Regina suggested.

"I would if I thought she'd do anything more then tell me to fuck off and try to steal my heart." The savior explained.

After slipping on silk shorts, the older woman crawled into bed next to her lover and met awaiting green eyes. "You can't tell anybody. You can't act different in front of Mal. You can't do _anything_ with the information I'm about to give you. All right?" She received a nod. "Maleficent had an affair with Aurora's father when the girl was around twelve or so."

"She told everyone about it?" Emma jumped to conclusions.

Regina shook her head. "Of course not. Daddy's little princess would never tell anyone about it. However, Mal broke off the affair when it became apparent he would never leave his wife."

The blonde was confused. "So why does she hate Aurora so much? Shouldn't she hate her dad?"

"Listen, dear." The mayor chuckled softly. She wrapped an arm over her wife's stomach to bring them closer. "Anyways, so shortly after Mal broke off the affair she found out she was pregnant."

Green eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "She lost the baby."

"Worse." Regina argued. "She had the baby. A little girl." She remembered it easily. "I had never seen Mal look so happy. Of course King Stefan couldn't have a bastard child going around and Mal certainly wasn't about to keep it a secret so they took her."

"The baby?" Emma asked for clarification.

The former queen nodded. "Mhm. She begged and pleaded with them, but they still took her daughter."

"What'd they do with her?"

Regina shrugged. "That I don't know. She never told me but if I had to guess? They killed her."

Emma let that horrible information sink in. "That's the worst thing I've heard." She stated out loud. One thing didn't sit well, however. "Again though, why does she hate Aurora? She should have killed that King Stefan mother fucker."

"Aurora thought the affair was still going on months later because her father was having yet another affair with a maid and was acting suspicious. So Aurora, being the brave idiot she is went to see Maleficent. She was showing at that point. Mal _begged_ her not to say anything, but-"

"She told her dad anyways." Emma understood. "Aurora is the only reason King Stefan even _knew_ about the baby."

"Maleficent doesn't seem so evil to you now. Does she?" The brunette questioned.

* * *

"Moamey?" Charlie asked, half asleep as Emma carried her son down the stairs.

She kissed his messy hair. "Mommy is sleeping, bub. Let's make her breakfast. How's that sound?"

Charlie grinned and clapped his hands as they headed into the kitchen. "Yay!"

Imagine the savior's surprise when she saw Maleficent looking through her fridge. "Morning." She greeted the woman.

"Mornin'!" The toddler in her arms giggled.

The older blonde jumped slightly at the surprise before she offered a rare but polite smile at the sheriff. "Shouldn't the cook be making breakfast for everyone?"

Emma chuckled and transferred her son into his highchair. "I wish." She joked and headed to the fridge to get her son juice. "How are you feeling?"

"You and Regina with all your _feelings_ and conversations." Blue eyes rolled. "Is that what marriage is? Because I must say I'm not as chatty as you and her."

The savior poured freshly made apple juice into Charlie's sippy cup before screwing the lid. "You should date my friend Hook then. All he does is drink rum, smoke weed, and have sex."

Maleficent smirked and sat at the island. "Sounds like my kind of guy. He's the one who was there when you finally mended me from ashes? The scruffy one?"

Emma nodded and handed her son his cup, which he eagerly took. "That'd be him and he _loves_ blondes."

"I suppose he could be a means to pass time. That is if I'm ever stopped treated like a prisoner." The dragon stated.

The sheriff's mind went back to the fact that the woman lost her child. Her couldn't even _imagine_. That minute of agony she felt when she saw Henry lying lifeless on the hospital bed was the worst thing she ever felt in her life. She couldn't even imagine what Maleficent had dealt with and the things she probably still feels. "Yeah, that stops today."

A light eyebrow rose and she shook her head. "Regina told you. Didn't she?"

Emma tried to act innocent. "What are you talking about?"

Maleficent laughed. "You're an _awful_ liar, dear." She told her. "It's okay. I'm not angry. True love and all of that nonsense."

The savior cringed slightly. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. I don't talk about it." The dragon stated. "No need to feel guilty either, _hero._ You weren't even born." She was amused by that fact. "Do you ever call Regina Grandma in bed?"

And now Emma was disgusted, but she swallowed it down. She knew the witch had the same biting humor as her spouse. "Nah, as kinky as we get is me spanking her ass red."

Mal smirked. "Seems the savior has a little spit fire in there."

"That nickname didn't come from me." The sheriff told her and grabbed some grapes out of the fridge for her son.

"What's the matter, savior?" The witch asked. "You don't being the golden child of the town?"

Green eyes rolled. "I'm not the golden child of anything." Unlike her sometimes cryptic wife, Emma wasn't one for playing games. She met guarded blue eyes and said, "I know you're not evil. I'm aware you aren't some stone hearted person. There's a human behind the dragon and while you're here I'd like to get to know her."

"Why?" Mal wondered.

Emma's eyes lit up before she even said a word. "Because that woman of mine upstairs speaks highly of you. I know she wouldn't feel that way if you weren't a good person somewhere in there." Her phone started ringing in her shorts pocket before the woman could reply. She let the other blonde think about her words and answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"Swan! Lovely of you to answer. Where's the Queen? I need to speak with her."_ It was Killian.

"She's sleeping. What's up?" Emma wondered.

 _"Charming and Belle are being annoying. I'm ready to get this border situation going. And bring that sexy dragon here. I need more images of her for the spank bank."_

The sheriff chuckled and nodded. "All right, jack ass. Let me get the Queen and we'll head over there." She promised.

"Regina loves you. She _truly_ does." Maleficent spoke up. "And I love that manipulative bitch so..." She trailed off with a shrug.

Emma grinned. "We have that in common then." She did her own shrug. "It's a start."

* * *

I must say including Maleficent in this story had really been interesting. I can't wait to keep it going with other character. Her daughter will be mentioned a lot coming up, especially so when she's with one character I won't reveal :P

School in stride has been kicking my ass! But next post won't be so late, I swear! Friday is when I'm posting!

Until then! :*


	28. Bleeding Hearts & Second Chances

**Retrospective**

Chapter 28

* * *

Emma had always hated town meetings, but the one they were having right now was even worse than usual. Most citizens were upset with the addition of an alive Maleficent in Storybrooke. Honestly the savior didn't want to hear it, but her father said it was necessary to get people to change their minds about it.

"After all the havoc she's reeked we're supposed to just _trust_ her?" Mother superior questioned the mayor.

Regina cleared her throat and spoke with confidence. "Her magic is hindered for the time being." She revealed to the crowd. "I won't say you all don't have your reasons for not trusting her, but need I remind everyone that this is what _you all_ wanted. You wanted the border to be one sided. We're trying to make that happen."

The sheriff could tell her the judgmental crowd was irritating wife. "We have the situation under control." She added.

"Can you guarantee our safety?" Mrs. Gallagher asked the council.

Ariel spoke up before anyone else could, "Emma and Regina have always steered this town in the right direction, no matter the danger. I believe they're taking the right precautions to prevent any mishaps with Maleficent."

"You're talking about her like she's an unruly animal." The former queen interrupted the redhead. She was thankful the schoolteacher spoke up in the dragon's defense, but she didn't want people to think she wasn't _human_. "Mal will help us with this. As Ariel stated, we _are_ taking the proper precautions. Her magic is contained, but we won't treat her as a prisoner while she's helping us."

"So you're just going to let her roam around town with the rest of us?" Mother superior demanded to know. "She's-"

"She's what, Blue?" The savior cut her off. "She's _human_."

Leroy scoffed from the crowd. "She's an evil witch, lady." He spoke out.

Regina banged her gavel down. "That's enough." She told everyone firmly. "This decision will be made amongst the council. Thank everyone for their input, but it's not your decision." She cleared her throat. "All those in favor of letting Maleficent roam free?"

Granny raised her hand from the other end of the table. "That device will be on her wrist the whole time?"

The mayor nodded her head. "She will be without her magic. So, shall we vote?"

* * *

Maleficent was at the mansion with her own personal babysitter. It was the pirate Emma deemed to be fun and irresponsible, but all she was seeing was a doting man fawning all over a toddler.

"You're her best friend. Correct?" The blonde questioned him.

Hook was currently on the carpet with Charlie, playing with some toy trucks. He glanced over at the sexy witch before nodding. "If you mean Emma then yes."

Maleficent licked her lips and leaned back against the couch. "Aren't you the one who betrayed Regina for her mother?"

Killian shrugged. "The broad was a good lay." He justified.

The dragon shook her head with a dry chuckle. Men would always be men. "The Regina I knew would have ripped your heart out without blinking for your betrayal, not let you around her children."

"The Regina you knew has gone soft." He informed her. "She's got the fire still, but not the darkness. Although, I must give her credit. She did kill her mother and sister."

Blue eyes widened at that information. "Cora's dead?" She shook her head. "No. Better question: Regina had a _sibling_?" Her mind was reeling.

Hook chuckled. "Sounds like you have some catching up to do, at least on her side. I can't imagine being a dragon for thirty years gave you many thrilling tales."

Maleficent huffed. "That's an understatement." She cited before clearing her throat. "So Regina's father had a bastard, did he? I must say I didn't peg him as the cheating type."

Killian smirked at the woman. "Oh no it wasn't Henry's child."

The witch grew intrigued. "It was Cora's?" She laughed. "Well her stepping out I can _very_ much believe."

"She was a piece of work, wasn't she?" The pirate questioned.

Maleficent looked to her side and spotted a picture of Emma grinning widely at her unamused spouse. Both were soaked head to toe and while Regina was scowling at her true love, the dragon could still see the affection in her eyes. She lifted up the photo and looked over it. "Did the savior meet her mother-in-law? If not I consider her lucky."

Hook smiled at Charlie as he walked over to where Chief was laying down and crawled all over him. The brunette stood up and walked over to sit next to the town guest. "They met." He chuckled as he thought about something. "Emma tried to explain to Cora that she was raising a son with her daughter."

The blonde was amused. "I bet that went over swimmingly." She looked to the man and caught the striking blue eyes looking back at her.

He was handsome. That much was obvious. The witch hadn't been with anyone in too long of time. She wasn't much for pirates, but his scruffy defined face was appealing to her… lower region. She could picture that dark hair between her legs.

Killian caught the growing look of lust in the woman's eyes. He felt a stir within himself and had to look away to clear his throat. "Cora was one of a kind evil." He changed the subject.

"Aren't you?" The dragon questioned him, forcing her mind back to their conversation. "Don't tell me working for Cora didn't make you get your hands dirty."

Hook shook his head from side to side. "I suppose you could say I was evil. Once upon a time."

"What changed that? And don't give me the bullshit 'true love' Regina did. I know you're single." Maleficent wiggled her eyebrows at him.

The pirate grinned and unscrewed the lid on his flask to drink some rum. "Don't make so sound so lonely. I'm _recently_ single."

"Oh!" The witch smiled back. "A bleeding heart." She could see the tinge of pain in the light eyes before her. To spare his feelings she licked her lips and asked, "So tell me lover boy. What made you into a gallant hero? And share the joy." She reached for the flask and took a long gulp.

Hook shrugged. "The town really." He revealed. "Being evil… it gets… lonely."

"Agreed." Mal spoke and handed the flask back. "I can't even remember the last time I ever loved someone. Not the way Regina loves that sheriff of hers."

"Well true love is hard to come by." The man pointed out and took a sip of his rum before passing it.

The dragon nodded. "Yes it is." She watched as the little toddle slowly walked over to the pirate and hand him a toy. She smiled when the man acted excited at the pointless gift. "Do you have any of your own?" She wondered. It was a fair question.

Killian shook his head sadly. "Not yet, just this handsome lad as my Godson here. Henry as well."

"Well drinking in the middle of the day while you babysit is surely the way to proper fatherhood." The blonde teased.

The pirate rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'm more for the unconventional type of parenting." He defended himself and the two shared a laugh just as the front door opened and closed.

"He's nothing but a loud mouth alcoholic, dear." Regina explained calmly to her wife as the savior fumed.

Emma shook off her red leather and hung it up on the hook. "Well he needs to be a shut-mouth alcoholic. He has no right to talk shit all day about things he knows _nothing_ about! He flat out said that he thought I was being swayed in my choice to let Maleficent out of jail. Why aren't you angry? He basically said you were manipulating me!"

It became apparent to the duo on the couch that the two women had no idea they were listening.

The mayor rubbed her forehead. "Trust me when I say I hate him much more then you do, but we got our way. Mal is free to walk around the town-"

"And people are free to harass her. Leroy will too! You know he will. He did it to me when I first arrived and that's when he just thought I was just an annoying blonde who came to ruffle the mayor's feathers!" Boy was Emma heated. "I mean it's like people in this town have never heard of a second chance before!"

Maleficent was a little touched at how the savior was defending her. The big heart of the younger woman was probably why he friend fell for her. She knew the former Evil Queen had a thing for bleeding souls. "Second chances weren't too common in our world."

The couple turned their heads at the words spoken to them, just then realizing they'd been overheard. Regina cleared her throat and walked past her wife towards the living room where her son was squealing his happiness to see her. "Hey handsome."

"Moam-ey!" He giggled and hugged her tight.

"So the verdict was in our favor then, yes?" Killian questioned his boss.

Emma nodded. "After a little debate." She pointed at the former prisoner. "You're allowed to go out and about the town." Green eyes moved to where her lover was kissing all over their youngest child. Not one to be left out, she stole Charlie from her true love's arms. "There's the cutest blonde boy alive!" She tossed him up in the air, erupting a laugh from the happy toddler.

The mayor gasped and then glared at her wife. "I told you I didn't like that."

"And I told _you_ to get over it." Emma said with a grin and gave raspberries to the boy's stomach.

Killian cleared his throat and stood up. "Shall we celebrate the good news then?" He asked the ladies. "A trip to the Rabbit Hole for a round of drinks? Then we can really have some fun." He smirked.

Maleficent liked the sound of fun. She desperately needed some. "I, for one, could use several."

The mayor caught the look of lust between the man and woman. She cleared her throat and shook her head, wanting no part of _that_. "You two have fun. I have a budget estimate to type up."

Blue eyes rolled as Mal let out a long groan. "Oh you're such a bore now, Regina! Honestly with your children and townly duties. You didn't even work this much when you were _queen_."

"You should go, baby." Emma spoke up as she craned Charlie back to the ground and petted her attention whore dogs when they rubbed against her legs. "Catch up and all that. Have some fun. Me and Hook will stay back and watch the boys." She offered.

"It was my bloody idea!" The pirate objected.

The couple ignored his displeasure. "If I don't get these budget estimates done I'll be behind on paperwork." Regina said as if it was a horror story of sorts. "It will throw my whole week off more than it already will be with the border spell coming up."

Emma shrugged. "I'll need at least another week to get everything prepared for tearing down the existing border." She told her spouse. "Me and Killian will be doing that all week because _no one_ can cross the town line and witness the yellow fairy nurse at the hospital heal people with pixie dust." She took a step towards her stressed wife. "You can go tonight. Not making excuses."

"You won't be able to convince her, dear." Maleficent told the savior with a smirk. "She's too worried she can't keep up with me anymore."

Regina could never turn down a challenge, especially when it came from her smug old friend. "Just let me go change." She told the witch before turning to her true love. "But if I'm going to let loose and have fun, so are you."

The deal sounded sweet the sheriff's ears but, "The boys." She reminded the brunette. "Who will watch them?"

"Henry's fourteen. He can put his brother to bed when he gets home." The mayor shrugged and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's neck, bringing their lips close. "Come on, honey. Let's both teach Maleficent what the bar scene looks like in this world."

* * *

Killian and Emma watched on as the two witches headed to the women's restroom together. Maleficent borrowed a dark purple dress from the mayor while Regina opted for a strapless silver dress and fuck me heels.

The pirate smacked his lips together. "Damn that's a fine ass on the dragon."

All four adults had four drinks each, but the man admitted to pre-gaming with his flask of rum before they arrived. Regardless, it seemed they were all equally drunk.

"That's a fine ass on my wife." Emma corrected with a small slur and took another long drag of her near scotch. "So how are things with you, bro? You over Tinkerbelle yet? Because I got to tell you that she was kinda a drag."

Hook chuckled. His best friend was always rather honest when she was drunk. "I'm getting there." He told her honestly. He couldn't say he was completely over his ex, but she didn't want him and recently he started to feel like he didn't necessarily want her either. "Hopefully I can get under Regina's friend to help me out." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The sheriff grinned, amused. "If you're going to bang her, at least be on top at the beginning." She told him. "Don't make her do _all_ the work."

"Figure of speech, Swan!" Killian exclaimed. "You and I both know I'm a doggy guy."

Emma busted out laughing at the inappropriate, but very true statement. "My classy best friend, ladies." Green eyes rolled playfully.

Killian scoffed with a smile of his own. "You have no room to act high and mighty with me, Swan!" He declared. "You're the one who took a two hour break last week to go screw the mayor in the cruiser."

The sheriff thought back to the delightful memory. "Hell yes I did! That was great. That needs to happen _now_!" She stumbled a little before standing up. "That's what I'm going to do! Gotta find Gina."

"Bathroom, love." The pirate informed her. "She went to the ladies room."

Emma chugged the rest of her drink and headed there. "Thanks."

* * *

Regina was re-applying the lipstick her wife had smeared and removed with her mouth. Meanwhile, Maleficent was sitting on top of the counter, head turned to fix her hair in the mirror.

"That true love of yours gets a little frisky." The blonde mused aloud.

The mayor huffed a laugh. "She does that when she's drunk."

Maleficent nodded. "Yes, she is rather plastered tonight. Hook too. You know, for a pirate he's oddly a lightweight."

"Don't even tell me you think he's appealing." Regina told her old friend.

The dragon smirked and shrugged. "I might."

Brown eyes rolled. "He's a handless police officer."

"Well it's not like I'd want anything but sex from him." Maleficent pointed out. "But that's a bit hypocritical of you to say. You're _married_ to an officer."

Regina scoffed. "No. I'm married to _the_ officer. Emma's the sheriff."

The blonde laughed. "I'm sure she has you to thank for that promotion."

"Actually the town elected her by popular vote and I didn't even vote for her." The mayor revealed. "This all happened before the curse broke." She explained. "I hated her then. She drove me crazy." Her heart warmed a little at the faint memory. Things were strikingly different now, but yet still the same. The savior still drove her absolutely insane sometimes, but she also made her unbelievably happy as well. "Still does."

Maleficent gave her friend a soft smile. "I'm glad you found your happiness, Regina. I truly am." She was a tad envious too, but she decided to leave that part out.

Before the brunette had a chance to respond to the kind statement, her wife burst through the restroom door and pointed at finger at her. "You!" She pointed that finger at her own chest then. "You and me are having sex." She declared.

The dragon raised an eyebrow, highly entertained. "A woman who knows what she wants!"

Emma smirked and approached her spouse, her itching hands ready to grab that plump ass she knew was waiting for her. "Handy-cap stall, baby. Let's go." She clapped her hands together.

Her wrist was grabbed, but Regina wasn't about to budge. She rolled her dark eyes playfully at her inebriated true love. "We can't do that, dear."

The sheriff pouted. "Come on. We did it in the cruiser last week and you enjoyed it then. Remember how good it felt when I ate you out in the backseat?"

Regina felt embarrassed having her sex life on display in front of her old friend. She wasn't normally shy about the intimate details of her relationship, but her buzz had her flustered.

"Well if you don't have sex with her, I'm willing to." Maleficent smirked.

Dark eyes sent daggers to the older blonde. "Don't even think about it."

Emma was grinning from ear to ear. "I have suitors, Madam Mayor! Better take the offer while it's still good."

Regina scoffed and lightly patted her wife's face. "I'm not nearly drunk or horny enough to have sex like one of your old common whores. Talk with me after a few more rounds."

* * *

Emma gripped the brunette's face and pinned her against the stall door. "God this dress is fucking sexy." She growled and buried her face in the exposed cleavage before her.

The mayor felt the warmth of liquor coursing through her veins and settling in a tingle between her legs. "You're so _fucking_ sexy." She ran her nails through golden hair and bit her lip to keep from moaning as her wife kissed and licked all over her protruding chest. She felt greedy hands running up and down her thighs, bringing the dress with them.

"I've missed these, baby." The savior confessed. "Breast feeding was a bitch." She said honestly before moving her hands up to pull the dress down at the top. Dark hardened nipples displayed to her like a holiday treat, and she planned to very much take advantage of it.

Regina smirked through her drunk state and gasped when she felt the flat pad of her lover's tongue move over her aerola. "Mmm." She strangled out a moan and hitched one of her thighs up to hook around the younger woman's leg. "Fuck me." She breathed out.

The sheriff had always declared herself as a tit kind of lesbian, and she had been away from them for a long time- too long. However, as much as she wanted to spend hours torturing those breasts and other parts of the mayor's body, she knew they only had time for a quick fuck. "I'm so going to worship you all night long when we get home." She told her spouse as one of her hands slipped underneath the hem of the dress and slowly teased the woman with gentle stroking of the wet panties she felt.

The former queen licked her lips and pulled the fist full of blonde hair in her hand back until green eyes met her. "The faster you make me come, the faster we can get home." She told her before smashing their lips together and biting an unexpecting bottom lip.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Emma mumbled through her the kiss before shoving her tongue down her wife's throat and slipping her hand under lace, meeting silk wetness.

* * *

Mostly fluff & some smut in this chapter! Next one things with the border will pick up & we'll see the Charming family again! Also, we'll be finding out more about what happened to Maleficent's baby.

I know this chapter is late. I hit the horrible writer's block, but after watching the newest & lovely episode of OUAT (That was filled with Swan Queen) I broke through that wall! :D So expect quicker & more timely chapters! :)

As always, let me know what you think of this chapter & the possible developing relationship between Hook & the newest blonde in town :P

In the next few chapters, time jumps will be happening so get ready for that. Some surprises are coming your way so be prepared!

Next post will be Thursday or Friday! (For real this time). Until then! :*


	29. Not Just A Pretty Face

**Retrospective**

Chapter 29

* * *

 **SMUT COMING! Just fair warning!**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, dad." Emma slurred as she helped her stumbling wife out of the cruiser.

David just shook his head slightly at his daughter with an amused smile. "You made a good decision not to drive drunk." He told her.

Regina- who made it out of the car with minimal difficulty- turned to her father-in-law and pointed. "That's right! Because drinking _and_ driving is…"

"Irresponsible?" The savior supplied and got a quick nod from her true love.

The queens faced Emma with a sultry grin. "Correct, gorgeous." She looked back in the back seat of the cruiser to where her old friend was straddling Killian and kissing him in a sloppy manner. "Are you going to detach at some point or continue to suck the life out of Hook by his mouth?" She questioned.

Maleficent chuckled darkly and gripped shaggy dark hair, yanking it back roughly to break their kiss. Her dark blue eyes moved to the former Evil Queen before they moved back to the smirking man under her- completely at her mercy. "I'd hate to cut our night short, _Captain_."

Hook groaned, his arousal spiked more than it already was at the name. "We could continue this on my ship." He offered.

"Sorry Regina. I'm going to screw the _Captain_." Mal purred the last part into the man's ear to tease him.

The mayor didn't need to be told twice. She shut the door and pointed through the rolled down passenger window of the car. "Arrest both of them if they remove any clothes back there." She told the deputy.

Emma flushed when she heard Maleficent say, "You and the savior already broke it in back here anyways!"

"Night dad!" The blonde laughed and grabbed her wife's wrist, dragging her inside. "You don't think they're too drunk, huh?" She asked her lover as they headed to the front door.

Regina shrugged, feeling too cheeky and warm inside to care. "I think _I'm_ too drunk." She laughed. When her wife went to unlock the front door she slipped her arms around the woman's torso and started nibbling on her earlobe. She knew it drove her insane.

A shiver rolled through the sheriff so suddenly that she nearly dropped her keys. She vaguely felt the hands roaming over her stomach, that was until she felt their warmth sneak under her top. Green eyes rolled when a wet tongue slid all over her ear. "Baby." She gritted out.

The brunette chuckled darkly close to her lover's ear. One of her hands snuck down the savior's torso and barely managed to slip into tight jeans. "I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, Miss Swan."

Emma licked her lips all but used the front door as her personal stand-up bed. "That's Mrs. Swan-Mills to you." She managed to strangle out and quickly swirl around to face her horny spouse. "And why don't you quit talking and just _do it_?" She smirked before warm lips covered hers.

* * *

Warm skin rested underneath her bare body. There was a cool breeze gliding over her thighs, but something was covering the rest of her. Chestnut eyes awoke at the sensation of hot heavy breath in front of her. The woman barely got a glance of the grey wolf before she was forced to flutter her eyes shut again at the unwanted kisses she received.

In the quick scan she managed to get of her surrounding before the dog love, she noted that her and Emma were very much still in the living room- on the couch to be exact. What time it was, she had no idea. Their kids could wake up and demand the furniture be burned.

Regardless, Regina didn't even try to move out of the intimate embrace. "Hey Chief." She whispered to the dog and blocked his canine greeting by petting his head instead. Her voice was raspy from overuse, and she couldn't tell if it was from her and Maleficent singing to their hearts desire at the bar or from the rigorous activity she vaguely recalled happening last night.

Underneath her was the snoozing blonde. Their breathing was out of sync, their stomachs kissing with each exhale. "Emma…" She purred with a lustful smirk. Her nails scraping up and down the younger woman's sides.

The commotion made the sheriff squirm as consciousness rose to the surface. "Mm." She hummed.

It was the goofy grin that plastered over the savior's face. That's what made Regina's heart flutter. "We slept on the couch."

That grin morphed into a smirk. "I wondered what room we'd up in."

Flashes of memorable sex in the entryway and on the dining room table flew back into the mayor's memory. Smeared lipstick split as she smiled. "I'll have to buy a new bottle of Pine Sol I suppose."

Green eyes cracked open as she laughed despite how sore she felt. Morning never agreed with her, but Regina most certainly always did. "Don't forget you have to steam clean this coach too." Her tone was smug.

"Lord." Regina huffed, her body responding to the memory of the younger woman slipping a finger inside her ass as that remarkable tongue fucked her cunt. They hadn't had sex like that in _too long_. "You know," she purred, lips moving towards her wife's, "we should do this more often."

Emma moved her hand out from under the covers and grabbed soft hair to anchor their lips together. The nude body above her was making her all kinds of hot. "We should do _this_ right now." She smirked, teasing her tongue inside her lover's mouth.

A quiet moan flowed through the air. Regina wanted to agree. She _desperately_ wanted to ride the thigh under her, but hot morning sex had no time in their actual lives. "Mm." She hated herself when she pulled away from the playful tongue that was always so ready to please her. "Our children-"

"Shh." The blonde pleaded and glided her other hand up the back of Regina's thigh. "Don't make my hangover worse. Make it go away." She pouted, playing cute.

The mayor shook her head at the impossible crossroad. Her center gushed when she looked into the sheriff's eyes. "I hate you." She declared and bit that butt chin she adored so much.

Emma chuckled. "Such a turn around from the things you were saying last night." Regina shot up suddenly to where she was straddling the younger woman. Bouncy breasts popped into view and the blonde followed and took a dusty nipple into her mouth.

" _Shit_." The brunette hissed and looked around for clothes, finding none. She had no idea what time it was, but the sun peeking through the windows made it clear that morning was upon them and morning meant breakfast, which tied to their children being out and about and possibly seeing them stark naked wrapped in a simple throw blanket. "Where's your phone?" She questioned. The savior shrugged below her as her tongue swirled around perky nipples. Regina grumbled, torn between herself.

Thankfully she spotted the remote on the floor by the couch and snuck to grab it. She was hoping it was six in the morning or something ridiculous like that so they could have hot family room sex, again. However, when she turned on the television and pressed guided she saw it was nearly nine in the morning.

Brown eyes rolled into the back of her head before she could pass the information on. A sneaky hand had slipped between her folds and began teasing her interest. "We _can't_." She whimpered. "It's almost time."

Emma wasn't about to back down. She slid her middle finger inside the older woman and pulled away to see her reaction. "I bet I could make you come before anyone wakes up."

"That's-" The brunette moaned and arched her back when another finger fucked her. "Fuck it." She relented and ground her hips against the talented digits. "Make it quick, Miss Swan."

The savior smirked and brought her thumb to abuse the mayor's clit as her fingers swiftly slid in and out. Noses brushed together before their lips met in an eager competition. "I love you." She whispered just as their tongue tangles.

Regina's heart thudded wildly in her chest. She groaned lustfully into the kiss before sucking on the blonde's tongue. She bit the tip just before pulling away and looking into dark emerald eyes. "I love you too. Now _fuck_ me, honey."

"Geez, always in a rush." Emma chuckled, curling her fingers inside the older woman. Her lover bucked into her.

There was hardly any room on the small couch, but that wasn't stopping the recognizable warmth from spreading throughout her body. She huffed a laugh and started to ride the woman. "I told you to stop earlier. No you can't." She said darkly.

A light glinted in the sheriff's eyes. " _Never_." She growled and started kissing all over Regina's collarbone as they moved together.

The older woman's thrusts were causing Emma's knuckles to stroke back into her clit. She was starting to get riled up herself, and her plan had changed from wanting _Regina_ to come to making this an equal relief.

"Don't think I don't know you're close, dear." Regina purred just above the savior's ear. Her hips were rotating with purpose. "You're so obvious." She teased.

Her voice was gentle as silk. It made Emma's core flood. "Just keeping riding me." She whimpered.

The mayor smirked and up her thrusts, going faster and letting multiple throaty moans flow through her mouth. The fingers inside her were hitting that perfect spot. It was hitting her suddenly. "Holy mm-" She bit her lip and arched her back and slowed down her thrusts.

"Keep going, baby." Emma shook her head and swirled her thumb over her wife's clit.

Regina whined quietly and buried her face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "I'm-"

She was cut off. "I know. Me too." The sheriff panted out, swallowing down her own whimper of pleasure. "Fall apart." The warm, slender body buckled above her as the woman moaned against the column on her throat.

"Mm. Emma," The former queen moaned as the orgasm flowed through her veins in rough waves of pleasure. She slowed her motions just barely and reveled in the deep groan she heard her spouse let out.

The younger woman rode out her climax, biting her lip to keep quiet and failing when Regina bit her neck harshly. The moment was beautiful. They were lost within one another, just the way they preferred to be.

* * *

Killian sniffled as he woke up and reached out for the woman he fell asleep with the night before. The only problem, she wasn't there. The sheets were closed. Looking around he saw no sign of her, but the dress his lover wore was still wrinkled in a pile on the wooden floor. He crawled out of his bed and slipped on a casual pair of jeans he occasionally sported. He ran a hand through his dark hair and headed up to deck.

Blonde hair could be seen in the distance. She was looking out at the ocean and her peaceful look made the pirate smile. Also her wearing _just_ his button up shirt pleased him. He headed towards the woman. "Nothing like the open sea."

Maleficent smirked and turned her head to the side as the shirtless man leaned against the ship edge. "Someone looks rough in the morning." She teased, feeling proud at all the hickeys she marked him with.

Killian laughed and scratched his scruff. "It's all apart of my charm." He licked his lips and looked over his bedmate, but he didn't say a word.

"You know I had an old friend who loved the sea." The witch stated, blue eyes meeting darker blue. "Fresh water I could get on board with, but salt? That just seems a bit _dirty_ to me."

Hook smirked. "After what I did to you last night, I would think you'd be down for anything dirty."

Maleficent scoffed. "You mean after what _I_ did to _you_?" She corrected him. "You called Joker first."

The pirate shook his head at their established 'safe word'. "I did that for you." He claimed.

"Oh really?" The dragon laughed. "No need to be ashamed, dear. I've yet to meet anyone who can keep up with me."

Killian stood up and pressed himself against the blonde, reaching a hand around to grip her side. "Speaking of keeping up…" Maleficent smirked when she felt a large bulge against the side of her leg. "You left before morning sex could ensue."

The witch liked the sound of that. While the man beside her was horribly cocky and crude, he had turned out to be a _fabulous_ lay. She could go for a little more. "Sounds like we have some catching up to do in the shower. That is if you can keep up." She challenged.

"You'll be the only one saying Joker." Hook growled and picked her up.

* * *

"Mama." Emma recognized the squeaky voice. She kept her eyes closed regardless. "Mama!" The little boy giggled.

The blonde reached for the finger that was poking her cheek. She groaned held the tiny fist. "Bye Felicia." The laughter of the toddler continued so the savior reluctantly opened her eyes and realized she was still in the living room on the couch. After a quick check she realized she was safely in her own sleep clothes. Her wife was nowhere in sight. She assumed the older woman helped her out with the clothes situation.

Charlie puckered his lips and leaned in for a kiss from his mother. "Bffist."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "What bub?"

"Bffist mama!" The boy exclaimed.

Emma still didn't understand. "I don't know what you mean, Char."

"Breakfast." Henry stated casually as he walked into the room and grabbed the television remote that was on the coffee table. "Mom's making it right now. She told Charlie to wake you up."

The sheriff grunted her displeasure as she sat up and rubbed her tired face. She felt an ache in her back that most likely came from sleeping the entire night on the couch. "Uh." She complained outwardly.

Henry flipped through the channels as he spoke, "Next time you and mom want to have fun, at least make it to your own room." His nose crinkled in disgust. "I can _never_ sit on that couch again."

Green eyes rolled at the dramatics and grabbed Charlie as she stood up. "You'll get over it." She promised her oldest and ruffled his hair before leaving for the kitchen, loving on her baby on the way.

She saw her sexy wife freshly showered and dressed in front of the stove. "I was summoned." She asked with a smirk, hitching the boy on her side as she got closer to her true love.

"And she's awake!" Brown eyes lit up with amusement. They shared a kiss before the older woman motioned towards the island. "Aspirin is on the bar. How's your head?"

The sheriff let down the toddler and went to the bottle. She shrugged and distributed two pills. "Not to bad. You know where my phone is?"

"By your badge in the entryway." The mayor revealed. "You should go upstairs and shower. We have a lot to do today."

Emma made a face and popped the pills into her mouth before chugging down the nearby bottle of water that was there. "Ugh. Of course we do."

The former queen licked her lips. "So… I got a call from Maleficent this morning. From Hook's phone."

"No way!" The blonde gasped. "Tell me everything. Did they do it?"

Dark eyes rolled. Regina tried to hide her smile, but it was difficult with how excited her wife found the untold information. "Maybe."

Emma wasn't in the mood to be baited. She scoffed. "I'll just ask Killian. He'll give me details."

The older woman smirked and chuckled a bit. "Oh I don't think he'll tell you a certain thing Mal told me."

"Share!" The savior pleaded and got closer to her true love. "Was it super dirty?" She glanced down at her son as he petted Boss by the fridge. Her voice turned into a whisper, "I imagine she's very kinky in bed-"

Regina's eyes snapped towards her. "You _imagine_?"

The sheriff closed her eyes, knowing already that she was in trouble. "I _assume_ -"

"Tell me dear, how often do you think about Maleficent having sex?" Her tone was angry.

Emma groaned. "Not what I meant." She insured her wife. "I just _mean_ -" She shook her head. "Will you just tell me?"

The mayor held their gaze for a few extra seconds before she smiled. Of course the rational part of her knew the blonde didn't want anything sexual with her old friend, but it was fun to tease her and make her sweat a little. "Turns out your pirate is a submissive little bitch."

"Oh." The sheriff deflated and waved it off. "Tell me something I don't know." She challenged.

Regina chuckled. "You knew?"

"We talk." Emma shrugged with a smirk. "Now I really need to find my phone though."

"Why?" A dark eyebrow rose. "You curious to find out how Maleficent is in bed? Am I not enough for you?"

"What?" The blonde asked and automatically shook her head. "No, baby. That's not-" Several knocks on the door caused their dogs to start barking and soon after that barking was mimicked by Charlie as he followed them to the front door. Emma pointed at the mayor while she backed away to see who was there. "You're the sexiest bitch I know." She winked.

Henry answered the door and saw his grandparents on the other side. "Hey guys." His uncle rammed into his knees and hugged him. "Hey DJ!"

Emma grinned when she saw them. "Hey mom and dad." She greeted and high fived her brother when he came towards her. "Hey little bro. What are you doing here?"

"Regina called us." Snow revealed. "She told David and I that she needed us to make a true love potion." Every watched as DJ and Charlie hugged before scampering off into the living room together, the younger one dragging behind just a little.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. She wondered why Regina wouldn't just make a true love potion with her. "Okay, well yeah. Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"So… Maleficent is still…" David saw his grandson standing close, listening in. "Still out?"

"She went home with Hook and had sex. I already know, and she's still with him, grandpa." Henry told the room.

Green eyes widened a little. "Henry." She berated.

The quarterback shrugged. "I overheard mom on the phone with her." He justified before going into the family room.

Emma cleared her throat. "So that happened."She summed up and pointed to the kitchen. "Let me go check on breakfast." She dipped out of the conversation and headed back to the kitchen where her true love was moving French toast onto a large plate. "It's my parents."

The mayor nodded. "Oh good."

"Why are you using them to make a true love potion?" The blonde was curious.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "Who else would I use?"

The sheriff scoffed. "Um, _us_?"

"Oh." She shook her head. "I'm not sure ours would work."

Emma was confused. "Okay. I need more of an explanation." She motioned.

The brunette chuckled. "Your parents don't have magic." She reminded her wife. "They're normal people who happen to be true loves."

"So wouldn't our true love potion be stronger?" The savior wondered. "Since we both have magic and all of that."

Regina shrugged. "Maybe, but I don't want to take any chances with this border situation so I'm going the traditional route to play safe."

It all clicked. Emma felt relieved and ridiculous for even assuming that her wife thought they weren't true loves or something. She rubbed her back and smiled. "Okay. Well is breakfast ready then?"

* * *

Maleficent was drying her hair with the towel as she watched the pirate slip his black leather jacket on. Her dress was sprawled on the mattress beside her, ready to be put on. Before she did that though she wanted to know something about the pirate. She cleared her throat. "Last night was fun." She stated simply.

Killian nodded and smirked in agreement. "This morning as well."

The witch smiled. "And after we got out of the shower a few minutes ago." She added. "You're great in bed-"

Hook cut her off with a laugh. "All right, before you go off on what I'm sure will be a great speech about feelings and all that mess, I think you should know that I don't want a relationship." He summed up.

Maleficent was stunned to say the least. She had given the speech about no commitment before, but never had a man ever cut her off so early. He agreed with her. He didn't want a relationship with her. "Well good."

"Shall we get to the Queen's office then?" The man asked his date.

The dragon nodded. "Let me slip on my dress and we'll go." She told him. "But just so we're clear, I was going to say I didn't want a relationship either. Because I don't." She insisted.

Killian smiled. "I got it, love. No feelings. Just sex." He winked. "My favorite kind of relationship. He walked towards the steps. "Let's go meet up with the happy couple. We have a border to break and I for one need some food before noon."

Once the man was gone Maleficent allowed herself to smirk. The good lay she had last night seemed to be more then just met the eye. Perhaps he wasn't just a pretty face. Perhaps he could be of more interest to her than she thought.

* * *

Mostly fluff & smut again! :P I promise next chapter has more plot movement. I just wanted to divulge in a little bit of fun with this one! Questions about the dragon will be answered & some jealous exes will make their selves known. ;)

Tell me how you liked this one!

I'm halfway finished with the next one already, but I have so much to study for school so next post won't be until Monday!

Some people have theories that Lily is Maleficent's daughter. I won't give any spoilers, but I promise that no matter what happened to her daughter, you will find out! :)

Please review! I'll be happy to read them. Until next time! :*


	30. The Possibility Of Happiness

**Retrospective**

Chapter 30

* * *

Regina swirled the half finished potion around in the beaker as she waited for other ingredients to boil. It was nearing noon and her and Maleficent were stuck at the mayor's office waiting for Emma and Hook to return from Granny's with lunch.

The dragon was sitting at the table across from the former queen and she was looking toward the ground where Charlie was playing on Regina's Iphone. "I still can't believe this is your life." She told her old friend.

"It's not as glamorous as being Queen, but it's a lot less lonely." The brunette stated simply. She caught the other woman looking at her son and cleared her throat. "You could have a life here too, you know."

Maleficent scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please."

"I'm serious." The mayor insisted. "Second chances exist here."

The blonde shook her head. "Not for me."

"Why not?" Regina inquired.

"Because I'm not _you_!" The dragon exclaimed with a deep breath. "I won't find my true love and make babies with them! I won't fit into these mundane jobs around here!"

"Then what will you fit into?" The brunette questioned. "What's your plan exactly when you go back to the Enchanted Forest? After you destroy Aurora's happiness what will you do? What's for you back there?"

Maleficent crossed her arms. "What's for me _here_?" The woman countered.

"The possibility of happiness?" Regina shrugged.

The blonde scoffed her disbelief. "My chance of happiness faded away long ago."

"You can have another chance." The mayor pointed out.

Anger filled blue eyes. "How am I supposed to have any kind of chance? You expect me to forget about my _daughter_?"

The former queen shook her head. "I'm not asking you to forget about her, but going forward with your life is healthy-"

Maleficent cut her off. "Maybe I don't want to be healthy! Maybe I just want _revenge_!" She hissed.

Regina didn't press the subject after hearing that hatred in the other woman's voice. "Okay." She sighed. There was no choice but to let the subject go until a later date. As much as she felt like they were still close, they were having a rough time with being strangers again.

Things were silent until little baby Charlie walked up to the blonde woman and extended his arms. Blue eyes widened at the signal, feeling her heart tug. It was bittersweet for her, a baby wanting her attention and not being her own. Without saying a word, Mal picked up the boy and sat him on the table in front of her seat.

"Hi!" The blonde boy waved, showcasing his adorable random teeth with a grin.

Maleficent chuckled out a breath. "Hey there." She glanced up at her old friend who was mixing potions. She could see the resemblance of her in the toddler. "He looks like you." She noted.

"Barely." Regina said with a small smile. She was aware her friend loved children. She was also aware that it was hard for the blonde woman to embrace children after what happened to her own. "Aside from his brown eyes, he's all Emma."

Maleficent laughed a little. "He does have her split chin. I have to say it's much more adorable on this fellow."

The brunette heard her son giggle when the other woman tickled him. "He likes you." She said.

"Don't do that." Blue eyes rolled.

Regina laughed. "Don't do what?"

The witch gave her old friend a pointed look. "Don't gratify me. He's a baby. He likes everyone."

"Actually that's not true." The mayor argued. "He's not a fan of Gold- Rumple." She corrected herself. "He also doesn't care for Tinkerbelle."

The mention of the fairy had peaked the interest of the dragon. "Tinkerbelle." She tested out. "That's Killian's ex-girlfriend. Correct?"

Regina fought to hide her smirk as she mixed two liquids together. "Yeah."

"Why'd they break up anyways?" Maleficent questioned the brunette. She was trying to act casual even though she was painfully curious.

The former Evil Queen shrugged. "Personal differences I suppose."

"Who broke up with who?" The blonde wondered.

Regina raised a dark eyebrow. "If you care so deeply why don't you ask the pirate yourself?"

Maleficent scoffed and picked up the toddler from the table, placing him back on the ground so he could play. "Please. It's not as if I actually _care_. I'm just curious."

"Why?" The brunette asked. "Because you're sleeping with him or you _like_ him?"

Blue eyes rolled yet again at the ridiculous question. "I don't like him." Mal insisted. "But, yes, I am sleeping him and I'd like to continue sleeping with him. If he gets back with some fairy I won't be able to screw his brains out on that rocky ship of his."

Regina scrunched her nose at the image. "Gross."

"You're such a lesbian." Maleficent chuckled. "Just remember there was time when you weren't so repulsed by penis." She joked.

The former queen huffed. "I'm not _repulsed_ by penis. I'm repulsed by Captain Guy liner."

"I find that strangely sexy about him." The blonde confessed.

"Lord." Regina rolled her brown eyes. "Just please refrain from making eyes at each other when I'm around. I'd rather go through the day without being nauseous."

Maleficent smirked. "I don't make eyes, but he will." She said surely.

The mayor shook her head with an amused expression. "The sex must have been _amazing_ if you of all people want another round."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"You have no idea, Swan!" Killian raved as him and the sheriff arrived in front of Granny's diner. "She's got to be the best lay I've had since Cora."

Green eyes widened comically at the confession as both parties exited the cruiser. "I can't believe you slept with my late mother-in-law."

Hook smirked. "And you're _married_ to your grand-"

"Don't even!" The savior warned. "I take it back." She laughed.

Killian chuckled with her and entered the diner. "So are we tearing the border down today?" He asked.

Emma shrugged. "That depends on Regina, but if we do we have to build the new one right after. We can't risk leaving the town exposed for more than a couple of hours."

The pirate nodded as the pair sat at the bar, awaiting service. "You get Maleficent's blood yet?" He wondered.

"No. It's sorta tricky. We need her blood when she's in dragon form." Emma explained. "And to do that she has to have her magic so…"

Hook understood what she was saying. "You'll have to remove the cuff."

The savior snapped her fingers. "Exactly."

"So that's the hold up?" The man wondered. "Just get it over with."

Emma licked her lips. "It's Regina's decision when we do it. She doesn't want to do it until she really trusts Maleficent."

Dark eyebrows furrowed. "What? She doesn't trust her now?"

The sheriff sighed and looked at her friend. "Look I know you slept with her and now you think all her intentions are good-"

"I don't think all her intentions are good." The pirate cut her off. "But I do think you could trust her to help and not hurt anyone for the day."

Green eyes rolled. "Well you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to put the fate of the town at risk because she did kinky things to you last night."

Hook scoffed just as Ruby moved in front of them with her pen and notepad. "Your usual, Sheriff?" She questioned.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, Regina's usual too."

The waitress smiled and wrote it down before turning to Killian. "What's for you Hook?"

"Get me two number fours with cokes." The pirate ordered.

Ruby nodded. "For to-go I'm assuming?" She addressed the savior.

"Yep. Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "Also get me some chicken nuggets. Charlie had a fever this morning so we decided to keep him away from daycare." The blonde explained.

Red understood and went to the kitchen to place the order. Once she was out of earshot the pirate gave a pointed look to his friend. "The queen and the dragon are friends." He pointed out. "Why would Regina not trust her?"

"They were friends back a long time ago." The savior reminded him. "A lot has changed. _Regina_ has changed. I'm not saying Maleficent hasn't changed, but we need to make sure."

"Hey Killian." Tinkerbelle's voice rang in their ears and caused the pirate to turn around and look at his ex-girlfriend.

He cleared his throat. "Hey Tink." He offered her a small smile. Emma sat back and just decided to watch the exchanged. "You look nice."

The once lovers have seen each other only a handful of times since the break-up, but unlike those times, the pirate wasn't desperate to make it seem like he was okay. This time he was actually okay.

"You too." The fairy looked him up and down, catching a sight of several dark hickeys scattered along his neck. "How have you been? How's Penny?"

Killian thought about when Maleficent met his beautiful dog. The blonde adored her and the feeling the mutual. "She's a lazy sweetheart still." He told her and cleared his throat.

"I miss her." The woman confessed and licked her lips. "I'd like to see her soon. Maybe we could sit down one day and talk?"

Emma had heard enough from the woman who broke the pirate's heart. "Maybe we could sit down and talk one day too." She glared at the other blonde. "I myself have a few questions. We'll start with why you think you can talk to him after breaking his heart."

"Swan-" Hook started.

He was cut off by Tinkerbelle. "I don't think that my relationship with Killian needs your input."

"I think that I'm the only one here with any kind of relationship with, actually." Emma fired back. "You didn't want to marry him, remember?"

Killian stepped in front of his best friend, forcing her eyes to his blue ones. "Swan." Thank you, but I got this. That's what he did say.

The sheriff got the message loud and clear. She shrugged and waved, as if to back off. Hook then guided his ex-girlfriend a few feet away to speak without interference. Emma turned around in her chair and grinned when Red passed by with an unamused look on her face.

The waitress and her went through a few weeks in an uncomfortable limbo with one another. Rumors were flying around that Ruby and Neal were dating, but the younger woman put those rumors to rest after a fight with Regina had Emma at diner with her usual scotch.

 _A red jacket flew in with a slam of the door. "Hey there Sheriff! Do you want to pay for a new door?" The restaurant owner questioned._

 _Emma sat down at the bar. "Make it clean, Rubes." She stated to the waitress and turned to the elder woman. "Bill the mayor."_

 _Ruby hid her smile and reached under the bar for the scotch grabbed a small glass. "Someone is out of the honeymoon stage." The brunette said with humor._

 _"That didn't last long." Granny pointed out as she cleaned the dining tables. It was past closing time, but the savior ignored that fact and just came in. "You've been married, what? A month?"_

 _"Two and a half weeks, actually."_ Red was happy to correct.

 _Her drink was just finished being made when she took it and gulped half of it down. "I bet marriage was so easy back in the Enchanted Forest." She mused. "No bills to pay, no car payments, no clothes to buy."_

 _"To be fair we had to buy materials to make our clothes so technically we did buy them." Red pointed out._

 _Granny nodded her agreement. "And don't forget we had to take care of our animals. A horse drawn carriage is way more work then a car."_

 _Emma just rubbed her face and wallowed in her own self-pity. "Yeah, yeah."_

 _The elder woman untied her apron and handed the keys to her granddaughter. "Lock up after Sheriff Swan leaves."_

 _"Night Granny!" The blonde called as she left._

 _Once she was gone Ruby decided to get personal. "So what was the fight about?"_

 _"It's stupid." Emma assured her and slid her empty glass across the counter to be refilled. "We've been talking about getting a new bank account, a joint one, but we hadn't done it so I went ahead to the bank the other day and opened one for us. Regina is pissed I didn't tell her."_

 _The waitress shrugged. "That does sound pretty stupid."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Ruby cleared her throat. "Look, I know there are rumors going around about me and-"_

 _Emma shook her head to cut the brunette off as her glass was refilled. "It's none of my business." She stated. "You're a grown woman. Who you date-"_

 _"That's just it though," Red began, "we're not dating. We slept together. That's all. I mean he's a cool guy, but I'm not… no offense but settling down isn't my type of thing."_

 _The savior chuckled and took a sip of her drink. "I don't think I'm making it more appealing with my complains then, huh?" Rather the waitress was dating or sleeping with the man, it didn't matter. Neal should move on, she would just prefer if he decided to do that_ out _of Storybrooke._

 _"Please, aside from today you and Regina have made marriage look fun. You're the hottest married couple I know." The brunette winked._

 _The duo shared a laugh with one another just as the diner door swung open and an enraged former Evil Queen seethed into the restaurant. "Miss Swan! I knew I'd find you here… with a drink!"_

 _"At least I don't have your son this time." Emma said as she swirled around in the barstool. The alcohol was starting to make her feel warm._

 _The mayor scoffed. "I wish you did!" She yelled. "Instead he's been up and down for the last couple of hours and you scurried off to come drink!"_

 _Emma rubbed her forehead. "You're the one who told me to leave!"_

Needless to say the argument was settled and car sex ensued before the couple made it home. Since that night the air had been cleared between the sheriff and the werewolf. Ruby never slept with Neal again, and as far as the savior knew they didn't even speak.

She couldn't tell you what the former lost boy was up to recently, but she was aware that him and Gold were mending their relationship. She was happy for him, but she hoped the man didn't try to reach out to her son.

Ruby though, she wasn't Tinkerbelle's biggest fan either. The brunette claimed the spot of being Killian's second best friend so anyone breaking the man's heart was a no for her.

"To bad you can't arrest her." Red told her.

Emma grinned. "I asked Hook to file a restraining order, but no dice." She played along.

"You broads are the worst." Killian butted in as he took his seat next to the sheriff.

* * *

The former queen put a sleeping Charlie into his playpen and covered him with a silencing spell so nobody would wake him. As she did that, Maleficent was nosing around the woman's desk. Blue eyes caught a framed photo of the mayor and her true love. They were looking at one another, smiling like two idiots in love as their noses just barely touched.

"I don't understand." Mal mused as she picked up the photo.

Regina look over at her old friend and knew right away what picture she was looking at. "Don't understand what?"

"Why she loves you." The dragon specified and put the picture back.

The mayor huffed, offended and crossed her arms. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

Maleficent realized how that sounded. She shook her head with an amused look. "I don't mean it that way. But she's the spawn of miss 'pure heart' Snow White. Both of her parents are heroes, _she's_ a hero. I get that you're not plotting revenge on them anymore, but how could Emma forgive you for all you did in the past?"

"Some people are more forgiving then us." The former queen stated. "In this world forgiveness is more common."

The blonde woman knew her friend had a point. While her and Regina weren't known for their ability to forgive, it was clear the mayor's spouse had a different philosophy. "Some things are unforgivable though."

Regina shook her head. "Everything is forgivable. Look, I know you think that revenge is the only way you'll feel better, but it's not."

Maleficent glared at brunette. "I won't forgive them for what they did to my _daughter_."

"What did they do?" The former queen inquired gently. She was curious to know, but worried it would cross a line with her old friend.

The witch licked her lips, blue eyes getting foggy with sadness. She glanced over at the snoozing toddler across the room before clearing her throat. "They sent her to her death." She revealed. "I don't know exactly where they sent her, but if I had to guess I'd say it was some place where her fate was sealed." A tear dropped form her left eye and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm certain she's dead and those people who did that to her? They don't deserve my forgiveness."

"You're right." The mayor agreed. "What they did was… horrific." If anybody even _touched_ her child she would kill him or her in the most painful way possible. "They don't deserve anything but a slow, painful death. True evil like that doesn't deserve your forgiveness, but you can forgive yourself." She told her friend. "What happened to your child, it wasn't your fault."

Maleficent shook her head. "It was." She disagreed. "I didn't protect her."

"You tried." The brunette countered.

"Not hard enough."

Regina was about to press the matter further, but her wife walked in with Killian and to-go bags from Granny's. "I hope you like Kale salad." The blonde smirked, but it faltered when she saw the look of distress on both women's faces. "What's up?"

The former queen shook her head and kissed her lover in greeting. "Just discussing how we're going to get Mal's blood." She fibbed.

Emma picked up on the lie quickly, but she decided to let it go. Another day, another time. "When are we doing it?"

"After lunch. " Regina stated. "We have to wait for Charlie to wake up, but knowing him he'll only be down for ten minutes."

Killian chuckled and sat at the table. "Well let's get to eating. I, for one, can't wait to see the dragon again." He winked at her bedmate.

Maleficent smirked back at him. "Oh I can assure you that you'll be calling joker when you see her."

* * *

"You trust her enough for this?" The blonde questioned her wife as they drove out to the farmhouse Zelena stayed at in her brief time there. Killian and Maleficent were in the cruiser behind the SUV. "I mean, I know you trust her, but we have Charlie. It's a little dangerous, don't you think?"

Regina glanced back at her still snoozing toddler in the cab. "I wouldn't have suggested we bring him if I didn't think it was safe." She assured her lover and took her hand to tangle their fingers.

Emma nodded her acceptance. If her spouse wasn't worried then she wouldn't be worried either. She did have one question though. "So what were you and Maleficent talking about earlier?"

The mayor shook her head with a knowing smile. "I knew that you could tell I was lying."

"It's my superpower, baby." The blonde smirked.

Regina licked her lips. "We were talking about her daughter. What King Stefan did to her."

Emma was curious, but she wouldn't ask her true love to spill what she was sure was a secret and private matter. "I don't blame her for wanting revenge." The savior informed the brunette. "If someone ever hurt Henry or Charlie I'd kill them."

"Me too." The mayor agreed as the car pulled to a stop. "That's why I offered her the deal I did. Revenge won't fix the void in Mal's heart, but-"

"It will ease the sting a little." Emma finished.

The former queen was aware that neither her nor her wife were pure of heart. They had both spilled blood on more than one occasion, but the savior was far from dark. She had killed, sure, but it was only ever to protect like a soldier in war.

Regina and Maleficent were different. They had killed to cause fear and to terrorize. The brunette knew her old friend wouldn't have trouble doing it again, especially so to the people who took away the only good thing in her life.

"Let's go get this blood so we can get back to our normal lives." The mayor stated.

Emma unbuckled her seat and turned off the vehicle. "When are we going to actually do the border?"

"Today." Regina revealed. "So I hope you're ready to block off the road, dear."

The sheriff laughed. "Well I guess I have to be. Let's go stab your friend." She teased and got out of the car.

* * *

I'm late! I know! Blame my school & the five graveyard shifts I had this week! This chapter has actually been done for a couple of days, but I had literally no time to post it. I apologize.

I haven't decided what I want to make of Maleficent's daughter, so I'm all for your opinions!

Next chapter the border will be dealt with and that part of the story will end. We'll also find out if Mal decides to stay in Storybrooke or not. Rather she does or not, a time jump will be happened in the next couple of chapters & a certain surprise will be happening for Swan Queen ;)

Hook's relationship drama will continue, Henry will be dealing with his own budding relationship as well. As always, let me know how you liked this chapter! I promise I won't flake on the next post, which will be Monday!

Until then! :*


	31. Until I Depart

**Retrospective**

Chapter 31

* * *

Regina licked her lips as she watched her wife swirl the sword around playfully. While the sheriff was sexy in leather and with her gun tucked in those skinny jeans, the brunette had to admit the long blade looked alluring as her true love wielded it.

"I've come to slay the dragon, m'lady!" Emma declared with an amused smile on her face.

Blue eyes rolled as she saw the slight blush on her old friend's face. "Really? That cheesy pick-up line has you swooning?" She asked Regina.

The mayor scoffed. "No." She assured.

"My skills in bed have her swooning." The savior smirked and ticked the sword in grass.

Maleficent laughed. "I knew she had to have a reason for marrying a hero."

Killian was leaning against SUV watching the toddler snooze through the cracked windows. "Let's get on the roll, Swan! I'd like to be done by the end of daylight."

"You heard the man." Regina motioned to her spouse.

Emma licked her lips and made eye contact with the other blonde. "Your dragon won't hurt me, will it?"

Maleficent huffed her amusement. "I'm my dragon, Emma." She explained. "I don't hurt you. Just try not to cut me anywhere futile."

"That was the plan, but that one handed fucker over there would be annoying if I did, so you're safe." The sheriff teased and twirled the sword around. "Let's do this."

The witch cleared her throat stood in front of the brunette woman. "You know what you have to do?"

"What I've been wanting to do." Regina teased with a smile.

Maleficent laughed and nodded her head. "Do your worst, dear."

The former Evil Queen cracked her fingers before she threw a punch her way, connecting with her jaw. Emma knew it was coming, but it was still a shock seeing her true love sock someone in the face. It was the second time she'd seen such a sight- well when it wasn't directed at _her_ that is. Regina pushed her lover back and gave the witch space.

Before everyone's eyes Mal transformed into her dragon form. She was huge and everything out of a child's nightmare. It made the blonde savior's palm sweat slightly as the dragon curled up in the grass a few feet away.

Regina saw the hesitance in her lover's eyes. "She's in full control of herself right now, honey. Don't worry." She assured her.

The sheriff tried to avoid eye contact with the huge beast, but she was curious to see if she could recognize Maleficent in there somewhere. Blue sparkling orbs looked back at her and the dragon breathed deeply through her nose. Without even think she reached her free hand out to pet the nose. Before she could touch it she heard,

"She's not a dog, Swan. Hurry up and slice her foot or I will." The mayor complained.

Green eyes glared at her true love. "Well _excuse_ me for trying to keep her friendly."

Regina chuckled. "She's as friendly as a dragon can be. She won't breath fire on you when you stab her. Just do it. I told your parents we'd be dropping off Charlie in twenty minutes."

The younger woman swallowed her hesitancy and quickly swung the sword over the dragon's leg, slicing the tough skin easily. The animal hollered, but didn't make a move to hurt anyone. "Is that enough?" The blonde asked her spouse. "How much do we need?"

"This is quite enough." Regina told her and brought the glass vial to trap the dripping blood. When she felt she gathered enough of the deep maroon liquid she corked the vial and pocketed it.

Emma took a few steps back when the dragon moved its head to lick the wound. "Why isn't she changing back?"

The mayor glanced at her friend. "Sometimes it takes a while to change back. She has to relax." She grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her back to the SUV where Killian was keeping watch of their napping son. "Will you watch her?" She asked the pirate.

Hook nodded. "Yeah. Should we meet you at the border?" He wondered.

Regina shook her head. "Go to my office. After we drop off Charlie at the Charming's we have to mix the new border potion and then we'll get to work." Brown eyes glanced back at her dragon friend before she turned back to the man. "Soothing her will make the transition faster. She'll be weak after, so get her some Gatorade or something to help her out."

Emma chuckled. "Did they have Gatorade back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Back there we have this lilac pedal juice that helped her." The mayor clarified even though she knew her spouse was being playful. "Anything to get energy back in her will be good. I might need her magic later."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "What about me?"

Regina scoffed. "Please."

"Rude." The sheriff commented. "What's with the scoff?"

Brown eyes rolled lightly as she turned to the blonde. "Emma, I love you-"

"I don't like where that sentence is headed. You better not add a 'but' to it."

The mayor fought a smile. " _However_ , you magic has its moments of unpredictability."

Emma huffed. "My magic is fine! If I ever lose control it's only for a second and I get it back."

"And we're going to try it with our magic first, but if for any reason you can't reign it in, we need a back up plan. The spell we have to enact is difficult-"

"We moved the moon together, Gina." Emma reminded. "I think I can handle the border."

"Still." Killian cut in. "If we're going to tear the border down, having a back-up plan for creating a new one is smart." He agreed with the brunette woman. "I'll make sure she's ready to help if need be." He promised her.

Regina gave him a thankful look and made one last glance back at her old friend. "Stay with her at all times."

The pirate nodded. "Because you don't trust her."

"Because the town doesn't trust her." Regina corrected him. "And I don't trust them to be kind, so protect her the best you can with that one hand of yours."

Hook smiled at the mayor and nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

Belle pulled up behind the dark purple car near the town border. She spotted Emma and Regina along with Hook and Maleficent standing around the spray-painted line. She made eye contact with the mayor and displayed the spell book. "I've got it."

Regina gave her a grateful look and took the thick book. "Thank you."

Unlike some of the residents of Storybrooke, Belle welcomed Maleficent with open arms into the community. The librarian was like that though. She saw the good in everyone, even the dark one himself. "You're welcome. David held a meeting to inform everyone to not use magic until further notice, just in case."

"Good. That might come in handy. I already put up signs that the road was close, but you know how people are so Killian is going to guard."

The pirate flashed his walkie at the auburn brunette. "If I can't stop anyone, I'll be warning Swan."

"They still might be able to see what you're doing after the border is torn down though. What's the plan then?" Belle wondered.

Regina pulled a small glass bottle out of her pocket. Clear liquid was in it, splashing around as she moved it to display. "Memory potion in reverse." She smiled. "All cylinders covered for this, I assure you."

"No murdering anyone and having their son kidnap Henry for Peter Pan years later." The savior said.

"Cheap shot, Miss Swan." Brown eyes glared playfully at her spouse.

The former maid cleared her throat. "Well if you guys have everything ready there's no need to wait around then. Let's get this done."

* * *

Tearing down the existing border was simpler then any of them could have thought. Putting up a whole new one, however, was not only difficult but time consuming. They shouldn't have been surprised, really, but they were.

Emma was beat after the magic draining spell she enacted, but to everyone's delight and surprise nothing went wrong. Sure, it took a long time but they faced little trouble.

"Honey?" The blonde heard through the fog of her slumber.

Green eyes opened just slightly. "Hm?" She grumbled, seeing her spouse in the driver's seat of the Honda.

Regina chuckled at the blonde's adorableness. "We're home." She declared and grabbed her hand, tangling their fingers. "I know you're tired, but think you can make it to our room?"

"What time is it?" The savior wondered and unbuckled herself. "That spell." She explained her tiredness.

The brunette nodded. "I know it was a lot." She cooed. "It's nearly eight."

Emma huffed. "God, what a Grandma I am." She laughed.

"Come on! I'd like to see our oldest son before he goes to bed." The former queen stated and climbed out of the car. Mary Margaret had dropped the toddler off once Henry was done with his homework and he was kind enough to babysit for his parents.

"Please, he doesn't go to bed at eight thirty. He just goes in his room and talks on the phone with Grace." The sheriff argued as she lugged behind her wife. "Stop moving so fast. Hold my hand." She pouted.

Regina's heartbeat increased at the adorable neediness her lover was displaying. "Always so whiny when you're tired." She teased, reaching back for slender fingers.

As soon as their hands joined, the savior mustered up all of her strength left and tugged the mayor closer to her. The smell of her lover's perfume just barely joined by the smell of the evening air, it was the sweetest scent of all. It drove her wild and filled her body with a certain delighted warmth at the same time. "I will be waking you up at three am to have sex." She scheduled.

The mayor fell into her lover's arms and slowed down her walking as they approached the front door. "And I'll be rejecting you." She countered.

Emma scoffed and bit the woman's shoulder. "Fuck you." She whispered out a laugh.

"I already said I'd reject you, dear." Regina didn't even flinch. She smirked unlocked the door. The television was on and the dogs greeted them as they entered.

Henry jumped up from the couch just as his blonde mother dragged her body up the stairs. "Hey moms."

Regina just shook her head with a smile when the drowsy grunt of her wife echoed from the steps. "Your mom is exhausted. The spell required a lot of power."

The teenager laughed. "How'd it go?" He wondered.

"As good as it could have." The woman answered honestly and stroked her son's face. "How was school?" She asked.

"Fine. I got a B on English paper." He revealed.

"High B or low B?" The mayor wondered and headed for the kitchen to make herself and Emma a late snack since they missed dinner.

The brunette boy followed and leaned against the island. A glass container of skittles were there and he snuck a few as his mom peeked in the fridge. "An 86 to be exact."

Regina smiled and high fived the guy young man once she found a block of cheese to slice and leftover popcorn kitchen her wife had bought. She married such a healthy eating adult. "Keep it up, sweetheart. How was Charlie for you?"

"Fine. He's got this new obsession with the Xbox remotes. He tries to play." Henry laughed.

"Lord help me." The mayor rolled her eyes playfully and sliced the block of cheddar. "He went down okay?"

The fourteen year old nodded. "Yeah, he was good. Always is for me. I'm his favorite."

"Hah!" Regina scoffed and heated up the chicken for her lover. "I'm the one who birthed him. I'm his favorite."

Henry shook his head in disagreement, but he didn't counter it verbally. "So what's going to happen to the town now?" He questioned.

Dark groomed eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? The new border is up now so there won't be any intruders." She assured him.

"No, I mean what's going to happen now that people can leave?" He wondered aloud. "Will some people move away?"

Regina mulled over the question. Surprisingly she hadn't thought much about what would happen if a hefty percent of the town were to relocate. She could see them going away and visiting other places, but moving out of the town altogether seemed unlikely to her.

The residents of Storybrooke were from a whole different world then the ones outside of the town. Neal had found a woman to marry years ago, but she had no idea who he really was- or rather _Neal_ had no idea that _she_ knew who he really was. Regardless, the citizens of the town weren't your average Americans. Storybrooke felt like it's own country in itself. Would people really want to leave their lives behind for the _real_ world?

She cleared her throat and shrugged. "I don't, dear. If they wanted to they could."

"You don't think Jefferson will. Right?"

His tone was worried, and as much as Regina hated the fact that he was crushing on a girl, even she had to admit it was an adorable display of affection for the girl. "Jefferson is an upstanding member of the town, honey. He has enough trouble chasing you away from his daughter, I doubt he'd want to go somewhere with even more boys her age." She teased.

Henry felt better at his mother's words. After a few beats of silence he asked, "What about Maleficent? What's she going to do now that you guys don't need her anymore?"

Regina shrugged. "I have no idea. I told her that if she wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest then I would help."

"What if she doesn't want to go back?" The brown-eyed young man pressed.

"She's welcome to stay here or, if she'd like, leave town and find a life somewhere else." The woman explained.

"Will you miss if she goes?"

Regina thought about. "She's a dear friend of mine. A part of me would miss her if she left, but it's her decision either way." She explained simply. "Now quit badgering me with questions, young man and finish the homework I know isn't complete."

Henry chuckled and pushed himself off the island. "Tell Ma I said goodnight." He requested as he left the room.

"Love you!" Regina called after his departure.

"Love you too!"

* * *

Killian felt teasing fingers run through his chest hair. He was laying in bed, smashed between Penny and his newest bedmate, Maleficent. They had gone a few rounds until the pirate dozed off from exhaustion.

His body was sore all over, but he wasn't quite sure how long he had left with the witch beside him so he swore to himself he'd be at her beck and call until her inevitable leave. "You're like a porn star, love." He chuckled.

Light eyebrows furrowed. "A porn star?" She wondered.

"A person who has sex for money on tape." The man explained as lips descended down his neck. He hissed when the blonde twisted one of his nipples. His erection was officially back.

Maleficent laughed and moved to straddle the tired pirate. "That job sounds awesome." She declared.

Hook licked his lips. "You'd be _perfect_ with the sex drive you have." He informed her.

The woman moved her hands up to rake through short dark hair. "Maybe my sex drive is just high with cocky little pirates."

"Little?" A dark eyebrow rose with challenge. "How dare you insult my other hook."

Maleficent smirked widely and grinded her hips down on his lap, feeling the obvious erection. "You're right. He's quite the soldier, that one."

"Is he being called to service once again?" The pirate questioned. "If not you're being quite the tease."

The blonde leaned down to kiss the man before crawling off of him and doing magic to dress herself. "Expect him to be called later. Right now I'm feeling rather hungry."

Killian leered at her. "I know what I can feed you." He offered.

Blue eyes rolled as the witch tied her hair up. "Come on, _Captain_. If you get some food in me now you can get different things inside me later." She winked.

Hook didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Emma." The gentle voice of her wife disturbed her slumber. "Emma…" The older woman coaxed again. "Wake up, dear. I have a snack for you."

The sheriff opened her eyes, expecting to see something highly alluring, but instead all she saw was her true love sitting beside her with a small container of popcorn chicken and a napkin with sliced cheese beside it. "I was hoping _you'd_ be my snack." She pouted.

Regina giggled and shook her head, forcing the food closer to her lover. "I'm afraid not yet. Eat, Emma. It's important to get your energy back."

"Sex later?" Green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

The mayor huffed, only slightly amused. "Sure."

Emma sat up straight on the bed and popped a piece of chicken in her mouth. "Where are the dogs?" She asked.

"Sleeping with Henry or at least in his room waiting for him to go to sleep." The brunette corrected herself and snagged a piece of cheese.

"How come you're not as tired as I feel?" The savior questioned.

Regina tucked blonde hair behind her wife's ear, out of her face. "Compared to me, you're still new to the side effects of using that much magic. You'll feel better tomorrow." She promised.

The younger woman nodded. She knew it was only a matter of time before she felt better, but until then she'd continue feeling like crap. "Should we be expecting Maleficent back here anytime soon or is she staying at Hook's all night?"

"You think she'd go home with him just to sneak back over here later?" The former queen asked. "Please, they'll be going at it like bunnies until the one handed wonder passes out from exhaustion."

Emma chuckled. "Just like us in a couple hours."

A dark eyebrow rose. "Optimistic, aren't you?" She teased and snagged a piece of popcorn chicken when her lover snatched a piece of cheese. "Henry told me to tell you goodnight."

"Like he's sleeping right now." The savior huffed after glancing at the clock to see it was eight fifteen. "You check on Char?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah. He's clunked out." She revealed.

"I wish I could have put him to bed." The younger woman told her spouse. "I always feel better when I put him down."

The mayor put her plate on the bedside table and cuddled up to the woman she loved most. "Me too, but look at the bright side; we can go back to our normal lives now!" She declared.

Emma snuggled right back as her eyes started to feel heavy again. "True." Her mind went to the witch who was boning her best friend. "When's Maleficent want to go back to the Enchanted Forest?" She questioned.

"I have no idea." The brunette said honestly. "I'll find out tomorrow I guess."

The sheriff rubbed the other woman's back and leaned her forehead against the one in front of her. Her eyes slid closed as she spoke, "You think she still wants to go back? Or you think she just doesn't feel welcomed here?"

Regina licked her lips. "I think she needs to go back." She breathed out. "She needs closer about her daughter and she won't find it here."

"Do you want her to leave?" The blonde wondered.

"I don't _want_ her to go. Having her here has been fun, but she has a lot of baggage, dear. Baggage we can't help her with."

Emma gave her true love a look. "She lost her _child_ , baby. I'd say her baggage is justifiable."

The mayor nodded. "It is. Very much so, but the point is that she's not going to just get over it. She's never healed from it. She blames herself and she's not even sure what King Stefan did with her daughter."

"Is that why she wants to go back? To find out?" There was the whole 'revenge' thing as well.

Regina took another bite of a slice of cheese from the plate on the end table. "I have to think that she wants answers and going back isn't _just_ for revenge." She concluded.

"Killian will be sad when she leaves." Emma changed the subject.

The older woman chuckled. "Mal will miss torturing him with her weird sex fetishes."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "What kind of fetishes?"

Regina smirked. "Would you like me to tell you or demonstrate?"

"Demonstrate." The savior answered quickly. " _Always_ demonstrate."

* * *

They decided to bring their food back to the Jolly Roger. Halfway through their meal, Maleficent moaned as she chewed a curly fry. "I have to admit that I am going to miss the food from here. It's so much more flavorful."

Killian forced a tiny laugh. He was aware his time with the witch was limited, but they hadn't talked about how much time they had left of their steamy love affair. "When will you be going back?" He acted casual.

"In such a hurry to get rid of me, Captain?" The witch teased and ate another fry.

The pirate shook his head with a smile. "While my body might appreciate the time off, I will miss the company on the ship." He confessed.

Maleficent chuckled. "You have Penny… unless I take her of course. She adores me."

Hook scoffed. "Daddy is still her favorite."

"Mm." The blonde woman liked the term. " _Daddy_ is my favorite too." She winked.

Killian groaned and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You saucy little minx."

The pair went back to eating for a moment before the dragon spoke up, "I'll miss your company too." She informed the man.

"You don't have to go back, you know." Hook told her. "You could stay here."

Maleficent shook her head. "I do have to go back."

"Why?" The man wondered.

The witch was quiet for a long pause. She wasn't the most talkative person in the world, but she found herself wanting to confide in the pirate. "I had a daughter before Regina enacted the curse. The father was King Stefan and… I couldn't protect her."

Killian shook his head at the horrible words he was hearing. It wasn't uncommon for kings to have mistresses and even impregnate them, but he was surprised that the strong woman before him had lied with such a man. "What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not sure." The blonde confessed.

Hook put two and two together. Maleficent wasn't going back because she didn't want to stay in Storybrooke, she was going back to the Enchanted Forest because that's where the answer was. "I hope you find out." He told her honestly.

Maleficent smiled at him politely. "Me too."

"Until you depart though-"

The woman cut him off with a smirk. "Until I depart I'll be trying to make you call Joker."

"Game on, _Dragon_." The pirate teased.

* * *

So the border is dealt with! I hope you guys were okay that I didn't go into too much detail with the magic & all that. I wanted to push the plot forward a little.

I still plan for Maleficent being a part of the story going forward, but she does have some emotional things to deal with back in the Enchanted Forest. As I previous stated, there is a time jump coming. It won't be next chapter, but the chapter after that it's happening so beware because some big changes for Swan Queen is coming! I won't spoil anything though ;)

As always, tell me how you liked this one!

Next post will be Thursday! Until then! :*


	32. You Jump, I Jump, Jack

**Retrospective**

Chapter 32

* * *

Emma never imagined she'd have multiple children. After giving birth to Henry she vowed to never go through that pain again. Luckily for her Regina was the one who gave birth to Charlie. She thought two kids would surely be more then enough to handle, but as she watched her wife swipe the toddler's hair out of his face while he cuddled up to her, she couldn't help but think about expanding.

The brunette was flawless with motherhood and while the sheriff stumbled a little with patience here and there she was starting to get baby fever a little bit. She missed the swollen belly of her lover as Charlie grew inside of her.

"Let's have another baby." She blurted out.

Dark eyes widened as she coaxed the boy between them back to sleep. "Excuse me?" She had to have heard wrong. It was too early and she was too tired to even _begin_ to discuss possible future children.

Emma bit her lip with a smile. "Bad time?"

The mayor just shook her head. "It's five in the morning, we _just_ went to sleep two hours ago because you couldn't wait to have sex, and the main reason we're always tired is in our bed _right_ now preventing us from sleeping. You think _now_ is the time to bring up more children?"

"So that means there _is_ a good time to bring up having another baby then?" The savior treaded lightly.

Regina huffed quietly in disbelief. She felt Charlie fidget a little beside her and scratched his scalp to sooth him. Whispering she said, "Are you being serious right now? You _just_ told me the other day that you couldn't wait until Charlie was in school so we could make Henry take him to school and have morning sex again."

The blonde smirked just thinking about the idea. She had said that but, "Come on, baby. How adorable would it be to take pictures of our three hellions? Think about it, the new one would look just like you."

"I don't think that's how it works, dear." The older woman chuckled. "You're being ridiculous, Emma."

"You're the one who always talks about wanting a big family." Emma countered quietly so she didn't wake their youngest. "Two kids is the norm."

Regina licked her lips. "I do want a big family, but _now_? Really? Can we at least potty train this one first?"

Green eyes filled with warmth. "So a year? We can try then?"

A dark eyebrow rose. "What's with all this?" She wondered. "Why in the sudden hurry to have another baby?"

"I miss you being pregnant." The savior pouted, reaching over the child in between them and rubbing her wife's flat stomach.

Regina scoffed. "So we're assuming I'll be the one carrying our third?" She asked. "Do you not remember how difficult _this_ one was?" She pointed to Charlie.

The younger woman shrugged with a smile. "Maybe I just want to dote on you again."

"Don't even try your mind games." The brunette accused. "You just don't want to give birth again. Tell me I'm wrong."

Emma licked her lips. She couldn't. "You know you loved carrying him though."

Regina rubbed her forehead. "Honey, as lovely as this conversation has been I'm exhausted and before we _really_ even begin to talk about having more kids I'd like us to think about how another baby would change our lives. Okay? We never had time to think about how Charlie would effect our marriage and our life, so let's do that first and then we can revisit this."

"Okay." The blonde relented.

The mayor yawned. "And _please_ , when we do revisit this discussion, don't spring it on me when I've only had two hours of sleep."

Emma grinned and nodded. "You got it, but I won't change my mind. I want to have a baby."

"We'll see."

* * *

It had been a week and a half since the border was put up and everyone in the town had left and come back. Everyone had different opinions of the outside world, but so far none of them had any plans to stay there long term.

Maleficent was still in town, and although her and Regina had vaguely discussed the blonde's return to the Enchanted Forest, no set plans were set. The dragon was still very much involved with Killian, sexually so of course.

Regina actually enjoyed having her old friend back. It took a long while for them to get back to their normal friendship, but since they had the mayor knew saying goodbye to the woman would be difficult.

"What's this called?" The witch asked her friend as they walked on the field towards their lover's. Charlie was with the officers as well. Hook had picked him up from daycare earlier because Regina had a meeting that went late.

The brunette smirked as she watched her wife make the team do suicides. "Football. It's… complicated. Emma knows more about it then I do."

"Seems tiring." Mal commented. "Your boy plays? Henry?"

Regina nodded. "Much to my displeasure. He loves it though so it is what it is."

The dragon huffed with small smile. "Such a softy."

"Come on! Quit telling yourself you're tired." Emma yelled at the team. "Run faster!"

Charlie was playfully running up and down the sidelines with the team until he saw his darker haired mother. "Mommy!" He greeted correctly and scampered towards her.

Dark eyes lit up at the boy. He had only said that right a couple of times, but every time it filled her heart with joy. She caught him in stride and lifted him in her arms for a hug. "Hey handsome!" She kissed all over his face, making him giggle. "Is mama being a drill sergeant with bubby out here?"

The savior smirked when the toddler nodded. "Yep!"

"Pick it up, boys!" Emma whistled at the team.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and walked over to the pirate. "This is what you do on your day off?"

Killian chuckled. "Usually not. Emma is the assistant coach, but Marco- the regular coach- is out getting a part for his shop so I'm helping out."

Regina adjusted her Charlie on her hip and stroked his hair. "How much longer of practice left?" She questioned her spouse.

"This is the last drill." The fill-in coach informed her lover. She blew her whistle a couple times before yelling, "Wrap it up and head to the locker room. The day is done."

The boys on the field let out relieved sighs and slugged off to the building. The mayor glanced at her wife and just shook her head with a knowing smile. "You enjoy torturing them too much."

"Says the woman who ripped out a Lost Boy's heart." Emma teased and kissed the brunette sweetly.

Regina laughed. "That was to send a message to _our_ son." She reminded and wiped the smudged lipstick around the savior's mouth. "And I don't remember you complaining at the time."

"The lost boys are brats anyways." The blonde shrugged. "But hey, I want to bring you somewhere after this."

A dark eyebrow rose in perplexity. "Home? Because we can't ask your parents to watch Charlie again. They watched two days ago when you and Killian decided it was appropriate to take me and Mal to that sex shop." She rolled her eyes just thinking about that place.

"To be fair, that was Hook's idea." The blonde pointed out. "But our parents aren't watching Charlie. We're bringing the boys with us."

"It's a school night." Regina argued.

Green eyes rolled as the sheriff huffed. "Baby, we'll be home before dark. I promise."

The mayor was still weary of it, but she nodded. "Okay, but whatever you have planned, it better be good."

Emma smirked. "I have a feeling you'll enjoy it."

* * *

"I'm going to punch you if this is stupid." Regina growled as she was being driven somewhere whilst blindfolded.

The savior chuckled. "It's not stupid. You'll probably enjoy it more than I will." She promised.

Regina thought about what it could possibly be that her wife was bringing her to. "Do I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"How come the boys don't have to be blindfolded?" The mayor argued.

Henry laughed. "Because I already know where we're going and Charlie couldn't care less."

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. "We could be at home right now taking a nice relaxing bubble bath."

Emma smirked. "Don't tease me with that. We'll need a bath after this anyways, so…" She trailed off.

"I hate getting dirty." The older woman complained.

Don't get her wrong, the mayor was all for date nights and romantic getaways, but bringing the kids along vetoed any of that happening and everything going on with the town was making her tired. All she wanted was a relaxing bath and to cuddle with her true love before going to bed early.

The blonde just laughed. "Well we both know that's not true, you dirty slut."

Without being able to see, the former queen reared up and punched what felt like to be an arm.

"I'm putting earbuds in until the coast is clear." Henry grumbled from the backseat.

Emma winced. "Ow! Geez." She rubbed her arm, slightly amused. "I'm trying to be all sweet and you punch me."

"Our children are in the car. And don't act like you don't love when I'm rough with you." Regina countered with a smirk.

The younger woman reflexed it as she pulled into the stable grounds. "Maybe you can remind me how much I love it when we get home." She suggested.

"You guys are so gross." Henry complained. "I'm _right_ here."

Regina just chuckled as the vehicle came to a stop. "You should be happy your parents are still intimate."

The boy shook his head. "No. Stop. Don't scar me for life."

"I thought your headphones were in?" The blonde countered.

"Amazingly I could still hear you through my music." Henry informed his parents.

Emma reached her hands up to untie the knot in her wife's blindfold before she removed it. "Wanna teach me to ride, Madam Mayor?"

Dark eyes lit up as she looked at the stables in front of her. She smiled wide and turned to the younger woman. "You're scared of horses." She reminded her lover.

The blonde smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, a little, but you love them and we've never been together."

It was true. Regina went riding at least once a month, unless of course the town was dealing with some life-threatening situation. Her and Henry bonded over horses like the teenager and Emma bonded over football. It was their thing, and for a while the savior didn't want to step on that, but after Henry mentioned to his birth mother that the mayor _wanted_ Emma to go, she decided to give it a shot.

"Don't put me on any race horse or anything, but I'm willing to try it out." The sheriff beamed.

Regina chuckled. "No worries, dear. We won't put you atop a colt."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Like the football team?"

The mayor just shook her head with a happy smile. "Just come on."

* * *

Killian stepped on the main deck and saw his bedmate standing on the edge of the plank with her arms outstretched. He grinned like a fool and licked his lips. "You jump, I jump Jack." His words must have startled the woman because she stumbled a bit backwards before catching herself. The pirate cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

The blonde waved it off and smiled at the man. "What was it you said?"

Hook shook his head. "Just a repeating something I heard in a movie that Swan made me watch." He secretly liked the film as well, but he'd never admit to such a thing.

Maleficent walked back towards the ship deck and received help from the pirate getting off the flimsy wood. "Did someone walk a plank?" She was curious.

"Sort of." The brunette decided on. "It's the tale of lovers on a sinking ship."

The witch chuckled and continued to explore the Jolly Roger, walking around with ease as if she was teasing the man. "Sounds like your kind of love story then, Captain. Are you a hopeless romantic like our favorite couple?"

Killian shook his head. "They're saps are what they are."

"I found a ring in one of your drawers." The blonde changed the subject. "While I've had fun with you these last couple of weeks I'm afraid marriage is a situation to call Joker." She grabbed the ring box out of her pocket and displayed it to the man.

The pirate snatched it from her, not feeling nearly as playful as he was merely minutes ago. "You shouldn't be going through my belongs." He declared.

Maleficent wasn't about to apologize. She just shrugged. "I was just interested in learning more about you, dear." She promised him.

"It was the ring I planned to give to my old girlfriend." Killian explained. "And if you _really_ want to learn more about me, simply asking will suffice."

The dragon raised an eyebrow and leaned against the edge of the ship. "All right then, Mr. Honesty. Tell me about this ex-girlfriend of yours."

Hook should have seen the question coming. He had basically told her to ask it. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I wanted to be wed and she thought me to be an unfit father in the future."

"Ouch." Maleficent spoke for him. She was confused though. "You seem quite equipped to handle children. Regina seems to trust you with her boys and trust me when I say that's a _big_ thing."

Killian shrugged and offered a polite smile. "Being the fun godfather is different then being the full time 'daddy'." He air quoted.

"I call bullshit." The blonde told the man. "Maybe she just didn't love you."

Hook nodded. "Perhaps so."

Mal could see the pain in his blue eyes. She stepped towards him and started to unbutton his shirt. "She broke your heart." She observed. "But you deserve better."

A dark eyebrow rose at the words and the actions of the woman in front of him. "True love does not exist for me, I'm afraid." He told her. "Why are you undressing me, love?" He smirked a little.

"What was it you said earlier?" The witch thought back as she led the man to the plank. "You jump, I jump Jack." She bit her lips. "A little skinny dip in the ocean sounds wonderful, does it not?"

Killian was all for it. His smirk widened as his bedmate shed him of his shirt. "Let's walk the plank then."

* * *

"Oh God this is high." Emma panicked as her wife helped her on the saddle. "Oh if I fall off this will _definitely_ do some damage."

Regina softly petted the short hair of the brown horse. "You have to stay calm, Emma." She told the blonde. "Gus can sense your stress."

The sheriff huffed. "Maybe Gus shouldn't be so tall then I wouldn't be freaking out."

Dark eyebrows rose before she caught sight of her boys both riding Sally, the white spotted horse. "Come on, honey. Charlie is taking better to horses then you are."

"Well Charlie is half you." Emma pointed out and then held on the saddle for dear life when the horse started to move. "Oh God, baby! Why's he moving?"

The mayor found the whole thing hysterical. "Honey, he's barely moving. He's fixed and trained, you're in no danger. No hold on to the horn I'm climbing up right behind you."

Emma swallowed thickly. "Will you be able to control him?"

"Yes, no hold on." Regina instructed and once her spouse was clutching the saddle horn for dear life she stuff her foot in the stirrup and swung her leg over with ease. Once she was on she ran her hands up and down her wife's back. "Are you okay?" She kissed her shoulder.

The savior relaxed a little with her true love on board. She nodded her head and basked in the small comfort behind her. "Better now."

Regina smiled. "I've never seen you so scared, baby. It's quite adorable."

"Doesn't _feel_ adorable." The blonde grunted and tensed a little when her wife grabbed the ropes attached to the horse halter and did something to make the horse walk. "Oh God."

The mayor just laughed. "Enjoy it, Emma. Gus isn't going to hurt you." The savior leaned back against her lover and tried to calm down, no matter how scared she was.

* * *

"Dr. Whale said to take your medicine every two hours." Regina instructed her wife as they entered the mansion with Henry carrying Charlie behind them.

Emma groaned all the way to the couch until she finally got some comfort in lying down. "I told you Gus was _evil_."

The mayor rolled her eyes as she followed. "You scared him."

"He _kicked_ me!" The blonde pleaded her case.

"To be fair, I don't think he was aiming for you." Henry pointed out and plopped down his brother before he headed upstairs to shower. "Just saying."

The sheriff scoffed. "And I'm just saying that horses are evil."

Charlie walked over to see his mother. "You kay?"

Emma smiled a little stiffly at her youngest son. "Horses are evil, bub." She tried to sway him.

The toddler wasn't having it. "Fun!" He yelled with a laugh.

Regina chuckled and picked up their son, kissing his head. "I'm going to give him a bath and put him down." She grabbed the remote and handed it to her resting wife. "I'll be back to help you upstairs. No wandering around, honey."

"Like the could." The younger woman pouted and watched her wife walk away. Not too long after the brunette was upstairs, the front door opened and the dogs barked a little before relenting. "Who's here?"

Maleficent came into her view and raised an eyebrow at the other blonde. "Rough sex?" She wondered.

Emma scoffed. "I _wish_. Horses are evil." She explained.

The dragon pointed at her and sat in the seat close to the couch. "I feel you there, Savior. I hate the damn things, so smelly and dumb. No idea why Regina loves them so much."

"What are you doing here?" The sheriff changed the subject. "I figured you'd be spending the night with Killian again."

Mal shrugged. "I decided to give the man a break, but I also needed to speak with Regina about something. Where is she?"

"Putting Charlie down. Anything I can help with?" The younger woman asked as she magiced up an ice pack and slid it under her aching back slowly. "Keep in mind I can't _move_ though."

The dragon chuckled. "I'm just ready to finally get the ball rolling on sending me back to the Enchanted Forest."

Emma wasn't exactly surprised, but still, hearing it threw her off a little bit. "Yeah? When are you hoping to go back?"

"As soon as possible. It's time to find out what those bastards did to my daughter."

* * *

Short chapter I know! It may seem like a filler, but I wanted Mal & Hook to have a little more time building a connection before she left (& yes she is leaving). Next post will be a time jump with some flashbacks to explain how we got to where we'll be then.

This one took a long time to post, but I'm nearly halfway done with the next one so expect a new post come Wednesday or Thursday.

Changes are coming & I hope you enjoy them!

Until then! :*


	33. We Have To Find Her

**Retrospective**

Chapter 33

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER:**

* * *

Emma shut the door behind herself and Henry after they entered the house. "Baby?" She called out and sat her keys down as the fifteen year old darted to the living room.

"Kitchen!" The mayor yelled back just as Charlie came sprinting from said kitchen.

He was headed towards the savior full steam ahead. "Mama!" He exclaimed.

"There's my favorite blonde!" She chuckled and picked him up, tossing him in the air. "Have you been good for mommy?"

Charlie nodded and puckered his lips for a greeting kiss. "Mommy make cheese!" His dark eyes lit up with joy.

The sheriff grinned at the two year old and headed for her spouse in the other room. "Your favorite!" She fed into his excitement.

"I help!" He informed his blonde mother.

Emma gasped as if she couldn't believe such a thing. "I bet you were the best helper!"

"He was." Regina agreed when she saw her wife enter the kitchen. She was in the middle of making lasagna for the family. It was her baby boy's favorite. "How was driving with Henry?"

The younger woman winced when she made eye contact with her true love. "Let's just say that your son has a long way to go."

Regina laughed softly into the small kiss she got from the blonde. "So he's solely my son then?" She questioned with humor. "At least we still have a little while before he can even get his license."

"I rue the day." The sheriff admitted and sat her youngest son before she took her place at the island.

Charlie decided to crawl up in the bar stool next to his mom reached to get in her lap.

Emma shook her head. "Skurt!" She halted him with a smile.

The boy giggled. "You silly!" He rolled his eyes and forced his way on the sheriff's lap.

"This one thinks he pays the bills." The blonde told her wife.

Regina laughed. "He is my spoiled little prince, aren't you handsome?" She addressed the boy.

"Mommy queen!"

"Hey." Emma poked the toddler's belly with a cheeky grin. "Mommy loves me more."

Charlie gasped and gave a crazy wide-eyed look back at his darker haired mother before turning back to the one in front of him. "Mommy loves _me_ mo!"

The sheriff shook her head viciously. "She's _my_ mommy."

Regina rolled her dark eyes. Her wife did that often. It was no secret that Charlie was clingy towards the woman who birthed him. He was rather clingy with the savior as well, but it was worse with the mayor.

"No." The blonde boy shook his own head. "My mommy!"

The former Evil Queen took a pause from making dinner and ruffled her son's hair. "I _am_ your mommy, buddy. Tell mama I'm her wife."

Charlie poked his mom's nose. "You wiff."

Emma grinned and nodded. "Yeah." She agreed and then once her spouse turned back around she whispered, "She's my mommy," in the boy's ear.

The toddler just giggled and started to crawl down the woman's body. "You cwazy." He called as he left.

The brunette turned back to her true love when she heard the pitter patter of Charlie's shoes fade away. "Why don't you just piss all over me then?"

Emma laughed. "You know I just like messing with him." She explained. "What time are my parents coming over?"

"Should be in half an hour or so." The mayor revealed as she slid a pan of lasagna in the oven to bake.

Green eyes roamed over that ass as her wife bent down. "Hook should be here around then too."

Regina huffed. "I'm surprised he has time. That Sarah girl he's dating is quite clingy."

"This is true." The savior agreed. "She'll be gone in a few weeks though, just like the others."

Ever since Maleficent left nearly ten months ago, the pirate had been in a different tailspin then he was after his relationship with Tinkerbelle ended. Instead of sulking around he was sleeping around. It was quite frequent and extremely slutty of him.

Regina disapproved of it all, but it seemed her wife was more understanding of the various bedmates her friend spent time with. "You seem confident in that."

"I am." The blonde revealed. "I've seen him be smitten with a woman before and that's not what he is now."

"He's been dating her for a month." The mayor reminded her love.

Emma nodded. "I'm aware." There was a small pause between the two women before the savior cleared her throat. "So, you hear from Maleficent recently?"

Regina simply shook her head. "No."

Before the dragon left town, she promised her old friend that she'd keep in touch. Of course the monthly messages in bottles faded halfway through. She'd still get one occasionally, but there was no note about the blonde returning to Storybrooke.

 _"I get why you have to go." Regina told her. "It's your daughter. Who wouldn't go?"_

 _Mal offered her a grateful smile. "I'm glad you're understanding."_

 _"What I don't get is why you're acting as if we'll never see one another again." The brunette crossed her arms and leaned against her desk._

 _"Chances are we won't." The dragon explained. "Truth be told I'm surprised you even_ want _to see me again. You have everything you've ever wanted, Regina; the loving spouse and children. Your evil, revenge fueled friend has no place this happy land world of yours."_

 _The mayor shook her head with a dry laugh. "You think you know so much about this place and my life."_

 _"Don't I?" The witch challenged. "You married- and chose to have children with- a pure heart. We both know that's what you always wanted. As evil as you once were, we both know evil is not what you truly_ are. _"_

 _"Pure heart, huh?" A dark eyebrow rose. "That's who you think Emma is?"_

 _Maleficent nodded. "The daughter of Snow White? Of course that's who she is, and that's okay. She seems to make you happy. Everything you've built here is… it works for you. That doesn't mean it works for me."_

 _"You know… Emma killed Sydney."_

 _Blue eyes widened in surprise. "As in the man stuck inside your mirror, Sydney?"_

 _Regina swallowed. "Yes. She had her reasons of course, but don't we all when we kill? Don't we make excuses and justifications for our actions? She also killed a threat we had in this town. She isn't has pure as you might think."_

 _"Killing to protect doesn't make her any less pure of heart. It merely makes her a warrior." The blonde argued._

 _Dark eyebrows furrowed. "Any killing makes someone's heart dark."_

 _Mal scoffed. "Please." She eyed her oldest friend. "Why'd she kill Sydney? Who was she protecting?"_

 _"Me." The mayor confessed._

 _"As I said, she's a warrior." The dragon repeated, not prying for details. "Do you think otherwise?" She pondered._

 _Regina shook her head. "Of course not. Emma is a lot of things, but dark is not one. But she's not as black and white about things as you think. Nobody in this town is." The woman explained. "You're forgetting that everyone here is from back home."_

 _"Or maybe that's the reason why I don't want to stay here." Mal pointed out. "These people hate me."_

 _The brunette huffed. "And you think they worship at my feet?"_

 _"Oh please." The other witch scoffed. "You married their savior. All your sins are forgiven."_

 _"Quit acting like you and me are the same!" Maleficent yelled. "I'm not_ you _! You may have been able to forgive what was done to you, but I can't. I won't_ ever _be able to forgive it."_

 _"Then you'll never be happy." Regina stated._

 _"I'll never be happy either way."_

Maleficent left a few weeks after that. She needed things with Killian and left through Jefferson's magic hat. Regina missed her friend dearly, but she knew the dragon was stubborn. There was no need to wait around for the woman's return. Chances were it wouldn't happen.

Emma licked her lips. "Was she any closer to finding what happened to her daughter?"

"Last I heard she had just located Aurora, but that was months ago. And who knows if that spoiled princess had any idea what her cheating father did with his bastard child." The mayor spat out.

The sheriff stood up from the island and moved to wrap her arms around her lover's waist. "I know not hearing from her puts you on edge." She told her wife.

Regina allowed the embrace but shook her head. "She's a big… dragon." She let out a small snicker. "She can take care of herself."

"You miss her." The blonde stated simply and ran her hands up and down her lover's back. "It's okay to miss her."

Brown eyes rolled. "It's been nearly a year since she left. I'm over it."

A light eyebrow rose in challenge. "What it that you always tell me when I'm lying?" She questioned.

Regina groaned. "You can't lie to me."

"Works both ways, baby." The savior revealed. "Spill it."

The mayor pulled away from the embrace and started cleaning up her cooking mess as the lasagna baked in the oven. "I do miss having a friend in town, but it's not like I can make her come back. We gave her a hat from Jefferson. If, after she finds out what happened to her daughter, she wants to come back she has the ability to do so."

Emma hopped on the marble counter top and watched her lover tidy up the kitchen. She knew her wife had enjoyed Maleficent's time in Storybrooke and she wanted the brunette to have a friend in town like she had in Killian. While they were- of course- each other's best friend, sometimes having another friend proved therapeutic.

And it wasn't that Regina didn't have any friends at all. She had actually become quite close with Mary Margaret, but there was a difference between talking to a third party friend about hot sex with your wife and talking to your wife's _mother_ about what her daughter can do with that talented tongue.

The sheriff wanted her wife to have that best friend she could confide in, but the former queen was right. Mal had the way back to Storybrooke. If she wanted back, she could make it.

Emma wouldn't push the subject, at least not when they had her parent's coming over any minute. "So I heard some gossip at the diner today."

A brown eyebrow hiked up in curiosity. "Oh yeah?"

"Belle is pregnant." The blonde revealed quietly, hoping Henry wouldn't overhear.

Chestnut eyes widened and her cleaning stopped. "What? The dark one is creating _another_ spawn?"

"Apparently he's already created it." Emma corrected. "I heard some nurses gossiping about it."

Regina took a deep breath as that reality sank in. Gold having another child meant Neal was to be a brother, which concluded to Henry having some kind of aunt or uncle.

Baelfire skipped town shortly after the border became one sided. He took a job as a trucker, and visited every time he was close to Storybrooke, but when he did visit Henry wasn't one of the people he caught up with.

The fifteen year old held no ill will towards his birth father, but he did make it very clear that the only two parents he needed or _wanted_ were the ones he lived with.

It was a complicated relationship between the teenager and his father, but both Emma and Regina made Henry understand that he was free to have any sort of bond he wanted with Neal.

Regina knew her eldest son was a forgiving person. She also knew forgiving Neal wasn't the problem with his non-existent relationship with Henry. The problem was that the young man couldn't _trust_ his absent father. Despite the rocky terms Henry was on with Neal though, he still accepted the Dark One as his grandfather.

"Does Henry know?" The mayor wondered.

Emma shrugged. "I don't think so." She answered honestly.

Regina licked her lips. "How do you think he'll take it?"

"I think he'll be excited." The sheriff said. "He adores my brother."

The older woman nodded. "Yes, but that's just it. DJ is _your_ brother. You're his mother."

Green eyes widened in fake shock. "I am?" She gasped quietly and received a harsh damp towel snap at her thigh. She hissed.

"I just mean that you're involved in his life." Regina explained clearly. "I know he spends time at Gold's shop sometimes, but still, Neal and him aren't exactly close."

Emma continued to rub her stinging thigh as she replied, "Neal is hardly ever here. Henry won't even think about the baby as Neal's brother. He'll think of it as Belle's first born."

The mayor nodded. "I just hate dealing with that side of his family at all." She confessed to her spouse and walked over to sooth the thigh she harmed. "You and your baby daddy drama." She teased.

A small chuckle escaped the blonde as she trapped the former queen between her thighs and grabbed her face. "At least we don't have baby mama drama." She grinned and leaned down for a quick kiss before her true love retreated back to wiping down the stovetop. "Belle hasn't announced anything, so we can't even be sure it's true yet."

"Well she's wanted a child for years. For her sake I hope she is." The mayor spoke her feelings. "It's like a damn breeding center in this town though. Jamie Reynolds is halfway through her pregnancy and lord help us because Leroy's girlfriend is about ready to pop! Now Belle? Is something in the water?" She joked.

Emma saw her opening. "Speaking of _breeding_ …" she started, "you know it's been a year since we talked about expanding our own family."

"Since _you_ talked about expanding." Regina corrected her wife.

The blonde bit her lip with a cheeky grin. "I saw how you lit up around that woman's baby when we Castine last weekend. Tell me it didn't make you want another baby."

Regina scoffed, but didn't deny it. "We're in no position to be expanding right now."

"That's not a no." Emma observed.

Brown eyes rolled before she turned around to make eye contact with her true love. "We've just started building the new high school and stadium outside the border and that shitty bug of yours broke down-"

"Hey!" The sheriff cut her off. "I'm fixing that. We're just waiting on what we need. She'll be up and running soon."

"Regardless, we have no time for another baby." The mayor concluded.

Emma huffed. "Didn't stop us last time."

"You mean it didn't stop _you_ last time."

"I just think we shouldn't wait until Charlie is a teenager to have another baby. He'll be three years older then her if we get pregnant anytime soon. That's a good age difference." The younger woman tried to take a different angle on the situation. She could see how much her wife wanted another baby, but for some reason the mayor was stalling. Emma wanted to know why. "You keep putting it off and I don't know why."

Regina sent a warning look her lover's way. "Do we really have to do this now? I don't want to be fighting while your parents are here. You know how nosey they are."

"Who's fighting?" The sheriff gestured her hands in surrender.

"Why are you pushing me into having a baby right now?" The mayor glared. "I don't want to have another baby right this second! It's _my_ body and it's _my_ decision."

Emma broke eye contact. She had to admit that stung a little. "Wow. I didn't realize you felt like I was pushing you." She hung her head low, feeling a little defeated. "Fine, I won't _force_ you." She didn't want to have a baby if her wife felt like the decision was being pushed on her.

Regina groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I didn't say you were _forcing_ me-"

The blonde shook her head. "No, no. I get it. I heard you loud and clear, Regina." She hopped off the counter and headed to leave. "I won't bring it up again."

"Emma," The mayor sighed to stop her spouse just as the doorbell rang.

"That's my parents." The savior motioned. "The lasagna smells done. You should let it rest a little before we eat."

Once the younger woman disappeared the brunette threw her damp cloth hard at the fridge. She ran a hand through her hair and just took a deep breath.

Did she _want_ another baby? Of course she did! Did she want to carry said child? More then anything did she want to grow life inside of her again. It was such a beautiful experience with Charlie, but it was difficult. There were complications, and while her wife may have forgotten about those complications, Regina hadn't. She wasn't sure she could put that all aside.

* * *

To the mayor's surprise, Emma was acting like her normal self- at least in the presence of her parents. As everyone waited for the dinner to rest, they gathered in the family room where David and Henry played video games and the savior played with her little brother and youngest son on the floor with the dogs while Regina talked with Mary Margaret about events going on around town.

After hearing the kitchen buzzer go off, the brunette stood up and scratched her son's scalp. "Dinner time. Go set the table, honey." She instructed.

Henry paused his game, knowing if he didn't do as he told he wouldn't be allowed on the group date he had this weekend. "This isn't over, grandpa!" He pointed at the blonde man.

"I'll beat you later." Charming promised his grandson as the teenager walked away.

Emma had a tall building of jumbo Lego's built. It was a piece of art compared to the toddler's buildings. "Mine is the highest!" She declared to the boys.

Charlie shook his head. "No not." He said surely.

"Nobody likes a sore loser, bub." She patted his booty lovingly.

"Mines the higher!" DJ declared after he knocked Emma's castle of blocks.

The savior gasped as if her brother had murdered someone right in front of her. "Traitor!" She decreed. "You know what that means!"

"Tickle!" Charlie giggled and clapped his hands in a mocking matter.

Emma pinned down the three year old and along with Charlie they tickled the boy.

For Regina, seeing her true love interact with her brother and their youngest son was heartwarming. The blonde was such a wonderful parent. It made her heart ache, really. She could confess to herself that she wanted another child, but she just wasn't _quite_ ready. And she felt like shit for going off on her lover rather then just being honest with her.

"Come on hoodlums, it's dinner time!" The mayor clapped her hands.

The blonde sat on her knees and pointed at the boys. "Wash your hands."

David stood up from the couch. "I'll go help them." He ushered the toddler's towards the guest bathroom just as the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Emma told her spouse and stood up, feeling her left knee crack just a little. She headed towards the door as Regina and Snow went in the kitchen. When she opened the solid white door she saw her best friend standing there- soaked to the bone- holding up a wrinkled letter. "Hey man-"

"She had a baby, Swan." Killian shoved the note in the woman's face. He looked a mess and he was slurring his words.

The savior took the note quickly as light eyebrows furrowed. She read over the cursive .

It read,

 _'Dear Killian,_

 _I know this note is long overdue. Truth be told I've been avoiding this moment. Things didn't end well between us & I know I'm to blame for that. I've been keeping something from you and it's simply not fair. I've had a child- your child. A little boy. _

_You've probably moved on, as you should, but I've kept you in the dark for too long. My quest for my daughter is still continuing. I hope you can understand that I cannot come back until I find her. I don't expect anything from you. It was my decision to have the child, not yours._

 _I hope you can forgive me. I do truly care about you, Captain. You're a wonderful man & you would have made a wonderful father._

 _In adoration,_

 _Mal_

Emma's jaw was dropped in shock. "Wh-"

"We have to go there and find her!" Hook was desperate. "She has my _first born_ , Swan! I-I can't… I have to see him… we have to go."

"Go where?" Regina questioned as she walked up behind her wife.

"To the Enchanted Forest." The pirate clarified. "We have to find her."

* * *

:O Were you shocked? I figured that was a lovely ending to the time jump! I know there are some loose ends & I will be addressing them in the next couple of chapters!

I decided to throw in some Swan Queen problems, just 'cause making up is always fun! ;P

Anyways, make sure to tell me how you liked this chapter & what you think of the twist at the end! Next post won't be until Monday!

Until then! :*


	34. To The Enchanted Forest We Go

**Retrospective**

Chapter 34

* * *

"A baby." As Regina said it, she wasn't sure she really believed it.

Killian nodded. "Aye. _My_ baby." He reiterated as he paced in front of the two women in the family room. "We have to find her right away, tonight."

The mayor licked her lips. "We can't just pack up and go on a mission to find her. She's not in trouble-"

"Or perhaps she is!" The pirate cut her off, freaking out. "Who knows what's back there! Someone took a child from her before, who's to say it can't happen again?" He demanded.

Regina made eye contact with the panicking man. "She's _fine_. She says it right here, she's going to find out about her daughter. What exactly do you want us to do here, Hook? Drag her back here kicking and screaming without any answers to her daughter?"

Fire raged behind blue eyes as he glared at the older woman. "What I _want_ is to meet the child that's been kept from me!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay." Emma moderated the pair. "We're going to remain calm about this. Killian, we'll find her. All right?"

The former queen looked at her eyes. "When will we have time for this exactly, dear?"

"Now." The savior concluded.

Regina scoffed. She stood up and grabbed her wife's arm. "Can I speak to you in private for just a moment?"

The blonde took Mal's letter from the mayor and handed it back to her friend before heading to the older woman's office. "What?" She questioned when the door shut behind them.

"Are you _insane_?" Regina demanded to know.

Emma crossed her arms, already expecting this to turn into a fight. "He has a kid out there." She summed up. "We have to go."

"No we very much _don't_ have to." The mayor argued. "We have _two_ children _here_ to take care of."

"Then I'll just go." Emma offered nonchalantly.

Brown eyes widened. "Tell me you're joking." She waited for just a beat before answering her own question. "You're serious." Her head shook violently. "If you, for one second, think you're going there with him you're mistaken."

The sheriff sighed. "Regina, somebody has to help him. He can't possibly go alone."

"And you can't possibly go at all!" The mayor argued.

Emma licked her lips. "He's my best friend." She shrugged as if it explained it all. "What do you want me to do?"

Regina straightened her posture and took a deep breath. "What I want is for you to think about your family." She stated. "I understand that Hook wants to find Mal and his son, but what about our children? What about me? You can't always jump into hero mode anymore, Emma! You have a family now and responsibilities to take care of."

"I know that." The blonde told her firmly. "But I'm also the Sheriff and the alleged _Savior_." She used air quotes. "Happy endings for everyone, remember?"

The former huffed and rolled her eyes. "Happy endings, of course. And what yours, huh? What about _mine?_ I don't want to be a widow."

Emma rubbed her face. "I have magic. I can protect myself. I'll be okay." She assured her spouse.

"You can't guarantee that." The older woman shook her head. "You won't always be the most powerful one there. This whole thing, you wanting to go re-live your bail bonds person days? All of it is reckless! You know _nothing_ about the Enchanted Forest and frankly anything that Hook knows about it are places Mal would never venture to. You have no idea even _where_ Maleficent could be or how long it will take you to actually find her! You could be gone for weeks!"

The savior knew her wife made some very good points. Emma was, for the most part, completely clueless to the Enchanted Forest. She also had no idea where Maleficent could possibly be or who to even ask when her and Hook went. With a deep sigh she sat down on the yellow couch she did when first met her true love. "I just… He needs help."

Regina relaxed a little bit when she realized the blonde was coming back to earth from her ludicrous idea. "I'm not saying we shouldn't help him." She began quietly and moved to sit next to her lover. "I just think we should have an _actual_ plan before we go."

"We?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not about to let you and Killian go alone." The former queen revealed. "And you were right when you said we needed to help him. We just can't blindly go."

"So what's the plan?" The sheriff wondered.

Regina shrugged. "I'm not sure. Tomorrow, after we go check on the construction of the school we'll think of something. Until then, tell Killian to sit tight. We'll figure it out."

The blonde nodded. She licked her lips and reached the brown eyes in front of her. She wanted to bring up the argument they had earlier, but solving that could take some time and her parents were still waiting for them.

Before she could decide rather to bring it up or not, Charlie busted in with a face full of lasagna sauce. "Mommys!" He groaned out in exasperation. "You no eating."

Regina cleared her throat and tucked one of the blonde waves behind his ear. She made a note to get him a haircut soon. "We're coming, honey."

"Come on." Charlie reached up and grabbed his mother's hand before reaching for his other mother's hand and pulling them towards the door.

The mayor sighed. "Baby, we're-"

"Come on, Gina." The savior interrupted and began to let their son lead her. "We can pick it up later."

* * *

Emma was showering, scrubbing the rag over her body, when she felt a slight breeze on her ass. When she turned around the sight of her nude and intruding wife was behind her. "Hey." She greeted with a small smile and scooted up in the stall to make room.

The mayor closed the shower door and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's soapy waist. She brought the soaked body against her and hummed into the blonde's ear. "Hi."

It was make-up time. Both women knew the drill. Emma leaned back against her lover's body and allowed the hot water to cascade across her skin. "Did you lock the house?"

Regina nodded and nibbled the savior's earlobe. "It's all taken care of, Miss Swan."

"I'm sorry." The younger woman sighed out before she turned around to take eye contact with those brown eyes she adored so much. "Not just for pushing our conversation earlier, but for not thinking enough about you and the boys when I heard about Maleficent. You were right earlier. I was being reckless. I can't be playing hero and putting myself in danger when I have people depending on me to stay safe."

The mayor moved her arms to wrap around her wife's neck, pressing their fronts together deliciously. "I fell in love with who you are, dear, and that's someone who helps people. I adore that about you, and I knew what I was signing up for when I married you. I never want that hero part of you to change, but I want you to realize that you don't have jump off and help everyone to keep being a hero. You're already one."

"God, baby this sappy love fest is-" Emma began to tease, only to have her mouth covered with damp fingers.

Brown eyes rolled playfully. "Hush. I'm being nice. Do you not want me to compliment you?"

The blonde bit her wife's fingers a little bit until it backed away. "You should just let _me_ show you how much of a hero I can be by fucking your tight little ass from behind."

Lust overcame Regina as the words registered. She wanted to focus, but sex was very much the endgame when she entered the shower. "If you really want to be a hero you'll fuck me however which way I want."

Emma knew they needed to revisit the family expansion discussion that got heated earlier but after a couple years of marriage she had learned to take good moments when she could. Sex moments especially. Disagreements didn't always have to be solved right away. "At your service, my Queen."

"Mm." The brunette moaned. "Save that role for when we stay at my old Castle."

The sheriff chuckled just as she ducked to suck the skin on her wife's neck. "Will I be invited to the Queen's quarters?"

Regina bit her lip as cool hands slid across her stomach. "Play your cards right and I'll allow it."

"I did never get to appreciate the Evil Queen outfits." Emma noted with a smirk as her hands traveled to fondle perky breasts. "Get to see these babies on display all day." She groaned at the thought of it.

The older woman gasped, but kept the greedy smile on her face. She kissed her lover's ear and whispered, "You won't be able to handle them."

Emma shivered and turned them around until her wife was under the falling stream of water. "I can handle them now though."

"That you can, my dear." The brunette moaned and threw her head back when eager hands palmed her ass. "That you can."

* * *

Killian was more than ready to go. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, but he also understood the complications his fellow traveling companions had to work through before that was possible.

He was admittedly getting frustrated with the situation though. It had been two days and still nothing had been figured out. Well not _nothing_. The trio discussed where they would stay- Regina's old castle, and had several places to search for the dragon.

What the two women haven't figured out yet was what they'd do with their children whilst they were to be gone. "Just stick the lads with your parents." He suggested.

The pirate was sitting in the back as his boss drove the SUV to the high school location just outside of town. Regina scoffed as she sat in the passenger seat. "David will be the acting sheriff while we're gone and Mary Margaret is Henry's teacher. Plus they have a child of their own."

Emma nodded her agreement. "We already ask them to do a lot with the boys."

"Why not bring them?" Killian questioned.

He received a glare from both women. The former queen made sure to make him know how awful that idea was. "Geez, why don't we just tie bricks to their feet and throw them in the ocean?" Brown eyes rolled. "First of all, Henry can't be missing school. He's already struggling with Algebra. Charlie is my _baby_! Neither are allowed in the Enchanted Forest. Emma is barely allowed."

The blonde huffed an amused laugh. "I do believe I've been there before."

"Yes, and who had to save you?" Regina asked rhetorically.

"Who almost didn't save me?" The sheriff challenged.

The mayor chuckled. "It was because I knew my lovely mother was wanting to make it back, which she did."

"Because of _that_ douche." Emma pointed back at the man.

Killian gasped. "In my defense I was after the dark one, not you. That was all Cora."

The trio pulled up to the construction area. Philip and his crew were making good ground on the projects, but the mayor was the overseer of it and everyone knew that wasn't all too pleasant for anyone.

Regina saw an infraction by one of the bricklayers. She gasped and stormed out of the vehicle. Before the door shut, the savior heard the beginning of her lover's rant, "Donald! You call this _smooth_? On what world-"

"Lord help those poor bastards." Hook chuckled and started to get out himself before the blonde halted him.

"Wait." She began and licked her lips. "Look, I know you're anxious to find Maleficent, but before we do I have to ask; what are your feelings towards her? What should I expect when we find her?"

Blue eyes gazed out of the window at the Evil Queen herself before landing on the sheriff. "Honestly Swan, I'm livid with the broad. I'm not going there to find _her_. I'm going there to find the son she's been hiding from me." He growled out.

Emma nodded. That's what she was expecting and the reason why she didn't ask such a question in front of her true love. While Regina was on board with the quest for her old friend, the blonde was afraid her wife would mistake the man's hurt as vengeance. Just to be sure he wasn't planning any sinister though, "You aren't planning to take him from her."

Anger filled in Killian's eyes. "She took him from me." He pointed out.

"I know, but-"

"No worries, Emma." Hook cut her off. "I'm not planning to make her lose another child. I'm not cruel." He assured her. "But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to be furious with her."

The blonde rubbed her face. "It doesn't, you're right, but… when we find her you have to remember that she's the mother of your child." She reminded him.

Killian shrugged. "I'm aware. I was there during the conception."

Emma shook her head. "No, I mean things are different now. You have to be different. There's a certain respect you have to have for her. You'll be in her life forever if you plan to be there for the baby."

"If?" The pirate raised an offended eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I'll abandon my own child? I'm not my father, Swan."

The savior could tell she was breaching on a sensitive subject. She was one of the few people who knew the brunette and his brother were left behind by their father. "I'm not saying you'll abandon him, Hook." She told him firmly. "But I want you to understand that things will be difficult at first."

"Let's just focus on finding them first, aye?" Killian questioned before exiting the car. He _knew_ things would be hard, but hearing about everything now was overwhelming. He wanted to focus on one thing at a time.

* * *

"Here's the plan." Regina displayed the large paper out on her desk. In her office were her wife, Killian, David, Belle, and Jefferson. They all played various roles in the plan she had come up, no thanks to her overly sexual spouse. She cleared her throat and pointed to the poorly drawn hat she sketched. "Emma, Killian, and myself will use Jefferson's hat to head to the Enchanted Forest. We'll be staying at my castle."

Belle creased her eyebrows together in confusion. "What if somebody's already taken it over?" She wondered.

The mayor shook her head. "Impossible. It's covered a blood magic protection spell."

"Don't you need something from back home to make the portal bring you there?" David asked, moving his hands to his hips as he studied the steps in the woman's plans.

Regina nodded. "Yes, but that won't be an issue. I have several things from the Enchanted Forest. _Anyways_ ," She continued with an already frustrated eye roll. People and their stupid questioned annoyed her. "Maleficent didn't have many allies back in the day, but she often used a glamour spell."

"So basically any chance to find her just went even further down." The pirate deflated.

But the older woman just smirked as she looked at the man. "Not so fast, Guyliner. Mal _always_ used the same glamour and name. Diana. Anyone who she encountered would say Diana is charming and sweet, both of which we know Mal is _not_." She joked.

"What happens once you find her and the baby?" Belle turned to the pirate for the answer.

Killian felt all the eyes on him. He swallowed thickly as he tried to come up with the answer. Truth be told he had no idea what would happen. Would the mother of his child be upset or touched? Her letter to him said she was apologetic, but those were just words. He was clueless to what she was truly feeling. "I'll leave it up to her." He landed on.

Regina did something she hardly ever did. She lifted a comforting hand to the man's back and rubbed in support. "We'll try talking her into coming back."

"What about her daughter?" Charming had to ask. "You said she hadn't found answers to her whereabouts. That's why she went there in first place. Why would she come back when she hasn't solved that yet?"

"Because she doesn't just have a daughter anymore." The former queen told her father-in-law. "As dangerous as this world can be, back home is _much_ worse. She won't want to keep her son where he can be harmed."

Emma licked her lips. "We'll try to help and find out what happened to her daughter." She informed her dad. "But Maleficent has been there for almost a year. Chances are we'll never know what King Stefan did with her."

David shook his head at the whole situation. "This seems lengthy. You said yourself, Maleficent has been gone for a while. Finding her could take a week that in of itself. Finding her daughter-"

"We have a time limit that we're sticking by." Regina interrupted the deputy. "Seven days. Killian, I desperately want to find your son and my friend, but I cannot be without my own children for longer then that."

The pirate nodded. "I understand." He cleared his throat. "But if that time runs out and we still haven't found her, I'll be staying behind until I do."

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "Hook-"

Killian shook his head to stop her. "I've already made my mind up, Swan. You wouldn't leave Regina behind."

The savior wanted to argue, but instead stayed silent. He had a point. If it was her wife and child out there, no way in Hell she'd leave them. Instead, she turned to the librarian next to her and questioned, "Are you sure you'll be able to watch the boys for that long? I know it's a lot to ask…"

Belle smiled at the officer politely. "It'll be good practice." She told her. "Plus Henry is always wonderful. They won't be a problem."

"When do you need the hat?" Jefferson wondered. During the absence of the two women he would be overseeing local projects.

Regina made eye contact with her wife. "Tomorrow if you can. The sooner we go, the sooner we can be back."

* * *

Emma nervously headed into the town hall with her wife and best friend lugging behind her. She had only been to the Enchanted Forest once, but the memories weren't super wonderful. Her stomach was in knots and she blamed the presence of her true love. Going into a potentially dangerous situation was one thing but bringing along the woman she shared a life with was another thing.

Regina, on the other hand, had red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks. She had just said a quick goodbye to their children. While Henry understood the situation, Charlie was completely oblivious that his mothers' would be in danger. Both her and the sheriff shared a good cry over being away from their boys, but as the older woman got closer to the spot they'd be opening the portal, she couldn't stop her tears.

"We'll be fine, baby." The blonde assured her spouse and kissed dark hair as they sat the hat on the wooden floor.

The mayor knew she could take nearly anybody in a magic fight, but she wasn't just worried about her own wellbeing. Her still magically juvenile lover would be with her. Not only could that cloud her judgment, but it had the potential to cloud her instincts as well. She knew she had to be 'kill first, ask questions later'. She just wasn't sure she wanted the woman she loved to see her Evil Queen side in full force.

Putting on a brave face she nodded and kissed smooth lips. "Stronger together than we are apart. Right?"

Emma smiled and kissed salty lips a few more times. "Always."

Hook cleared his throat. "Not to ruin the moment or anything, but shall we?"

"Right." Regina stepped away from her spouse and shook her hands a bit. She bent down and grabbed a golden trinket from the Forest and dropped it in the cap. After a moment she spun the black material as hard as she could.

Orange and purple swirled in a magical field of chaos. The mayor stood up and took her lover's hand.

Emma took it and tangled their fingers. Then she took Killian's hand. "Let's go find your son." She smiled softly at him.

"To the Enchanted Forest we go." The pirate grinned back right before the jumped through the portal into a different world.

* * *

To the Enchanted Forest we go! :P I hope you all enjoyed this one & I promise you'll all find the next one... interesting... lol. A couple of surprises will be awaiting the trio in the Forest. Some surprises you'll enjoy, others... well let's just say some of you might hate me for a couple days.

Next couple of chapters will be fun! We'll get answers on Maleficent's whereabouts & yes we will find out what happened to her daughter.

Don't forget to review & tell me your thoughts!

Quick Thanksgiving to all that celebrate it! I do, so Thursday won't be the update date. I'm shooting for Friday, but if not Saturday will be the day! Until then! :*


	35. Do We Have A Deal?

**Retrospective**

Chapter 35

* * *

Her back hurt. Something was poking her from behind and she groaned in displeasure. Green eyes opened to see nothing but woods surrounding her. Yep, they had arrived. Emma snuck a hand behind her back and plucked out a pinecone, tossing it away from her.

"Ow." The pirate grumbled as his blue eyes met the blonde's. "What was that for?"

Emma sat up and looked around for her true love. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when the mayor was nowhere to be seen. "Regina?"

When the sheriff went to stand up she heard a twig snap behind her. "Don't move." The voice instructed. It was deep and gruff.

Out of instinct the woman raised her hands up and looked at the pirate. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Killian glared at the dirty man holding a bow. A few other filthy men were with him, but it was obvious the shaggy haired blonde one was in charge. "We're no threat to you, mate."

"You arrive here from the sky and you expect me to think you aren't a threat?" The man spat. He eyed the back of the woman's hair. "Turn around. Slowly."

"Don't do it, Swan." Hook told her. He refused to listen to thugs.

Emma ignored him and made eye contact with the scruffy dirty blonde. The leader of the group looked her up and down for any weapons. He saw something black attached to her hip, but it wasn't a sword.

"Who are you?" The man wondered.

The savior wasn't stupid. She could see the uncertainty in the man's eyes. Over her lifetime she had seen true evil, and he was far from it. "Who are _you_?" She countered.

The bow got raised to be right between her eyes. "I suggest you tell me who you are and what you're doing here before it's too late."

"We're looking for my son." Killian spoke up as one of the man's followers pointed his own bow at him.

Blue eyes were looking into green before they moved to the man behind her. "Your son is in the Dark Forest?" He questioned.

Recognition flew through the sheriff. She knew that her wife's Castle wasn't far from the Dark Forest. "This is the Dark Forest?" She asked the man.

"Yes." The man revealed. "We're not far from the Dark Palace."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with the Evil Queen's castle?"

"That's none of your business." A longhaired man behind the leader told her.

"Hush John." The dirty blonde instructed. "There's something in her castle we need. You will not get in our way."

The sheriff thought about her next move carefully. Sure she had magic to heal, but that magic would be useless if she were already dead. By the sharp blade on the arrow, she guessed it would go through her skull with ease. "You won't be able to get there without our help. It's protected by magic."

He laughed in her face. "Says the lady who didn't even know she was in the Dark Forest."

"Those clothes are atrocious as well." A younger crew cut guy piped in.

But the leader didn't take her words lightly. "Tell me who you are." He demanded to know. The woman seemed to have a confidence about her.

"No one of importance." The savior assured the man.

Before Emma's eyes, the man and his bow were flung against a tree, only to be tied up against it by vines. Following in suit, his men were strapped to the bark as well. "Well don't sell yourself short, dear." The silky voice of her lover caused her to look up. Purple smoke was just disappearing around the woman's form.

Low and behold was the Evil Queen herself. The dark alluring leather and dramatic make-up was stunning. Even the sinister look in her brown eyes was a turn on for the sheriff. Really though she was just happy to see her spouse in general though.

"It's her!" The crew cut guy gasped. "It's the Evil Queen!"

"I thought she was gone!" The longhaired one panicked.

"No one has seen her for years! She hasn't come out of her castle since the war!" The leader pointed out.

"Where'd you go?" The savior ignored them all and addressed her true love.

"I landed in the Palace." Regina told her spouse. "Where you and the pirate were supposed to land."

Emma walked up towards the older woman and wrapped her arms around her, frilly dress and all. "Thank God you're okay."

"Thank God I was here." The queen corrected as she pulled out of the embrace and headed for the tree. "You." She made eye contact with the leader. "You were the one holding an arrow pointed at my wife's head."

"We meant her no harm." The man assured her.

Regina huffed and lifted her hand, using magic to choke him slowly but surely. "Your actions speak differently."

The dirty blonde struggled for breath. "I'm a man of honor."

"Who are you?" The brunette questioned him.

"Robin Hood." As soon as he said the name, the mayor loosened her grip in surprise. "Robin Hood of Loxey."

The recognition wasn't lost on the savior. Emma automatically didn't like the guy. She observed her wife's reaction and felt herself get nervous. Insecurity flew through her at the sight of her wife taking a step closer to the captured man.

"The thief with honor." Regina rolled her eyes. "Steal from the rich, but not the poor."

Robin nodded. "I have a code." He assured her.

"I don't give two shits about your _code_." The queen seethed. "All I care about is the woman you threatened."

As uncomfortable as Emma felt with the man around, she didn't want her true love to kill him. "Baby, it's okay. I'm fine." She said and brought a hand up to rub her spouse's back.

"That's hot." The crew cut guy smirked, only to have his mouth covered by a branch a moment later.

Regina turned to look at her lover. She could see the recognition of who the man was. Both women remembered the freak out the blonde had over him years ago. The mayor didn't want her to feel insecure or worried about it all over again. "Hurting you is unacceptable." She stated.

"So is killing them." Emma sighed and made eye contact with the alleged Robin Hood. "But don't let them go. The less people who know we're here the better."

The Evil Queen smirked. "Dungeon it is then." She snapped her fingers, sending the men to her castle's prison cells. "Grab their weapons, dear, and follow me."

Emma did as she was told.

* * *

Regina wasn't stupid. As her and the two officers entered her castle through the tunnel she could sense the discomfort coming off her spouse.

"Tell me why we landed in the Dark Forest and _you_ got to land in this lavish area?" Hook piped up after the long impending silence that was surrounding them as they stepped up the stairs.

Brown eyes rolled. "I told you before. My Dark Palace had a blood magic protection spell over it. Neither of you are my blood so neither of you were allowed entry."

"Woulda been nice to know that before arriving." Killian went on. "Maybe then we'd have been able to avoid your ex-boyfriend."

Regina turned around to glare at the man. "We never dated! We never even met for God's sake." She complained. The pirate wasn't helping the already quiet mood her spouse was in.

The savior didn't say a word. She just turned her wife back forward and followed her up the steps until they reached the main floor. Looking around the castle, the blonde was impressed. The walls were taller then Emma predicted and the place was _huge_.

The Evil Queen cleared her throat. "This is the main hall. Hook, you know your way around already so scurry off. Honey, you come with me." She reached for the sheriff's hand.

Emma took it and tangled their fingers together as she was led away from her friend. "We should probably find out if those guys know anything about Maleficent."

Regina nodded as they walked. "We will, but for the rest of the night I just want to relax." They reached the queen's quarters and before opening the door the mayor wanted to squash whatever it was that was keeping her true love so quiet. "Are you okay? I know having an arrow held to your head is never fun."

The blonde didn't want to lie, but she wasn't really sure _what_ she was feeling. Of course Robin Hood was a total dick, but no part of her thought Regina would ever be interested in him. She supposed that maybe her jealousy- yes it was jealousy- was because she saw the flicker of lust in the man's eyes. It was lust for her wife and she'd be _damned_ if anyone other then her tried to make a move on her lover.

"Please, he wouldn't have killed me." Emma was sure of it.

"That may be true, but-"

The savior interrupted. "Do you think he's attractive at all?"

Regina was a tad floored by the question. "What?"

"Robin Hood. Was there any small part of you that thought, 'this man is hot'?" Emma didn't think there was, but she had to know for sure. She could work past her jealousy of the man as long as the queen didn't find him appealing.

The mayor took a deep breath and grabbed either side of the younger woman's face. "Emma Swan, you're as beautiful as you are stupid." She said in a sweet tone. "But let me assure you that there's _zero_ part of me who thinks that pinecone smelling man is attractive. I know that this is weird for you, but-"

Emma cut off the woman by smashing their lips together in an unforgiving kiss. "I just needed to hear you say that. Also if he flirts with you in _any_ way I will literally beat him to death."

Brown eyes rolled playfully as she wiped the smudged lipstick off her wife's lips. "You have my full permission to do so. Anyways, since we solved that thorn in our side, how about I show you my private quarters?" She smirked.

Emma leered right back. "Well I've seen your private quarters plenty of times. How about you show me the Queen's quarters?"

"That's the _Evil_ Queen's quarter's to you." The mayor bit her lip. "And it'll do you good to remember that."

* * *

The room was dark and dramatic, much like Regina herself. The four surrounding balconies showed the mountains and forest in the distance. Emma was resting on the circle bed. Her body covered by blood red silk. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around to see her one and only true love gazing out of the largest balcony in the room.

By the looks of it, evening was upon then. The savior observed her wife as the woman stood out there. "Is it weird, being back here?"

Regina was a tad startled by the question, but she recovered quickly and smiled at the younger woman as she turned around to face her. "It's certainly not _normal_." She laughed. "Last time I was here I was leaving to enact the dark curse."

"Then twenty-eight years later you met me!" The blonde explained with a chuckle of her own. She patted the lavish bed. "Come here."

The queen slowly swayed to her lover and lied down. Her heart warmed with love as Emma lifted the sheets and trapped both of them under it. "I love you." She reminded her quietly and kissed plump lips softly.

Regina reached a hand up to tangle blond hair in her fist and kissed her back. She slid her tongue over the woman's bottom lip, teasing her before pulling away. "I love you too, dear."

"I didn't tell you this earlier, but I'm _digging_ the whole Evil Queen look. It definitely needs to happen back home." The savior made light of the situation. She knew being back in the Enchanted Forest was tough for the brunette, but she wanted to make it a little less hard.

The mayor rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. "I think I'd stick out a bit too much back home. And speaking of sticking out, you and the pirate need to pull together some new clothes."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, I know I have to, but why Killian? The dude wears leather all the time."

"He knows what he has to change." Regina assured her spouse. " _You_ , on the other hand, we'll have to get creative."

"When are we starting the search for Mal?" The savior wanted to know.

The queen thought about it. "I say we get started first thing in the morning. We can see what the forest men know about Mal's alter ego Diana, but I seriously doubt they'll be wanting to help The Evil Queen."

Emma then remembered something. "Actually… we might be able to trade for their information."

A dark eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Robin was pacing back and forth in the small cell. His men were trying to lock pick the door, but he knew it was useless. They would rot in the dungeon until the Evil Queen herself deemed them a non-threat… or they died. Whichever came first.

"You promised us she was gone." Will told him as he stick the pin in the small door hole.

The dirty blonde ran a hand through his greasy hair. "No one has heard a word about her in years! I thought she was."

Little John was shaking the thick bars, but they didn't budge. "Well obviously some more research should have been done before we decided to blindly walk through the Dark Forest!"

"Well I didn't know we'd run into her bloody wife!" Robin defended his actions.

The pitter-patter of heels could be heard as someone approached. All three men stepped away from the bars and stood close to the back stonewall. Regina was sporting a long slim fitted deep maroon dress. Her make-up was on point with her Evil Queen persona and her dark hair was mostly down, the only acceptation being a small poof at the top.

Emma was dressed in a much more subtle matter. Her and the former queen decided that pants were most definitely her style. So with some black jegging material, a frilly white under shirt and a blue leather vest, the savior felt very much like her wife's personal knight. She was digging it.

Meanwhile Hook… well he looked fairly the same. Just minus the blue button up shirt.

Regina stepped slowly towards the cell, staying just out of reach in case the idiots inside tried something. "So… I hear you were headed here for something." She made eye contact with the group leader. "What is it?" When no one responded she rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. I was hoping we could have a mutually beneficial arrangement, but if you're set to die in here then by all means…"

Robin Hook eyed the queen. He didn't trust her, but he had no chips left to play. "What kind of arrangement?"

"Would you like to explain it for them, dear? It was your idea after all." The queen asked.

Emma licked her lips. "We told you that we were looking for his son." She motioned to the pirate behind her. "What we didn't tell you was who had him."

The leader of the group was intrigued. "You think we know them?"

"Depends. Have you run into a woman named Diana?" The savior asked them, studying their reactions.

"Never heard of her." The crew cut guy declared.

Killian stormed close to the cell. "You're a bloody liar." He hissed and reached through the bars for the immature guy, but he was too far away.

Robin stepped up to calm the situation. "We only met her in crossing." He assured them. "She asked about King Philip and his wife Queen-"

"Aurora." The brunette woman interrupted him. "How long ago was this?"

"Did she have a baby with her?" Hook asked.

The dirty blonde shook his head. "No child was with her, but it couldn't have been more than three weeks ago."

"And the queen?" Regina wondered. "Any news on her?"

Robin shook his head. "She's fine as far as I know. We've been traveling for days though so I can't say for certain."

"Which brings me to my next question: What do you think is here that you need?" The mayor questioned.

The longhaired man saw his friend about to spill the secret. He shook his head. "Don't tell them."

"You already gave us what we needed. We could leave you in here to die." Regina told the large man. "So I suggest you just tell us."

Robin Hood thought about it just briefly. He made eye contact with the angry man on the outside of the bars. "You said you have a son. I too have a son, and he's sick."

Dark eyebrows furrowed as Regina crossed her arms. "Sick how?"

"We're not sure what it is, exactly." The man revealed to the group. "He was bit by a black owl and ever since he's been having these hysterias."

The Evil Queen nodded, knowing exactly what it was. Black owls were a species that caused her guards great sickness. It was rumored they were created by a previous dark one centuries ago. Regina knew the axillar potion formula. "It's called the dark fever. Several of my guards faced this fate."

"So you can fix it?" The filthy forest dweller sounded hopeful.

"I can make the potion, yes, but before we help your son, you're going to help me." Regina declared.

Robin sighed. "I already told you everything I know about the woman you seek."

The brunette nodded. "I'm aware. I'm also aware that your thieving ways have made you some friends. No doubt some of them have heard of this woman. So you and your…" She motioned to the other two.

"Merry men." He declared.

Brown eyes fought the urge to roll at the stupid name. "You and your merry men are going to help us track her down. After that, and _only_ after that will I help your son."

"So…" Emma cleared her throat and extended her hand to the man inside the bars. "Do we have a deal?"

* * *

Don't hate me! I know Robin Hood is a total ass (in real life & in the show), but adding him to this story is purely for some Swan Queen action later so don't get too upset! ;P

Maleficent will be in the next chapter & we'll also be checking in back at Storybrooke. Charlie will not be pleased his mothers' are gone. Hah.

Next chapter will be fairly long because I have a lot to fit in, but for those who are worried that Robin Hood will try something on Regina, I'll put those fears to rest & say that if he DOES then he'll be facing the Evil Queen (& not in the sexy way Emma will be next chapter )

Smut coming up & some Hook/Mal drama.

Next post will be Monday! Until then! :*


	36. The Safe Haven

**Retrospective**

Chapter 36

* * *

"Do you trust these guys?" Killian asked the savior as him and her followed behind the group in the Dark Forest.

Emma shrugged, eying the dirty blonde haired man who was talking to her wife. "I trust that Robin Hood wants his son to get better. What I _don't_ trust is that he won't try anything with Regina." Her blood heated when she saw said man touch her spouse's back.

Hook huffed in amusement. He watched as the Evil Queen herself swatted the man's hand away from her. "No need to worry, Swan. The woman is as gay as she stubborn."

"Well it's not _her_ I'm worried about." The blonde clarified as they continued to truck in the woods.

The group took off from the Palace several hours ago in search for the village where the Merry Men had seen 'Diana' last. Since they were trucking through wilderness the Evil Queen had changed into something much more practical. It was just a simple burlap dress and deep red cloak.

Apparently Robin liked the new attire and Emma very much did _not_ like that he did. Regina had to admit that she didn't like it either, but the heated glares her spouse sent the man were quite amusing.

"How much longer until we arrive?" The brunette asked the man.

Robin looked around him at the trees. "Should not long. Sherwood Forest isn't far." There was a small pause. "Me and my men, we'll help you the best we can, but if the trail goes cold and there's no finding this woman… will you still help my son?"

She couldn't fault him for asking. She was the Evil Queen after all. "I have two children myself, you know. I wouldn't let your son suffer. Unless of course you or your men try anything to betray me, then anything that happens is on your conscience."

"Two children?" He wondered. "How old?"

Regina nodded. "Fifteen and two. Spread apart, I know"

"Where are they, if you don't mind me asking?" The man questioned her. He had a feeling that wherever they were, they weren't close.

The mayor just shook her head. "They're safe." She wasn't about to give him any details about her life. Even if she were to, she doubted he'd believe her.

Robin eyed the woman next to him. "You know there's a rumor around several villages that you casted this curse. Many people went missing along with you and they've yet to be found."

"That's quite the rumor." Regina played innocent.

"Is it true?" The man asked.

"Don't listen to everything you hear, forest man." The Evil Queen sassed.

Robin nodded his understanding. He decided to change the subject back to her children. "So two children, huh? Boys or girls?"

"Two boys." The mayor informed him. Just talking about them made her miss the daily routine she had back in Storybrooke. She wondered what her babies were doing at the moment, if they missed her or not.

The man chuckled lightly. "Must be exciting."

"It's definitely never boring." Regina smiled.

"Will that be it for you and Emma or are you holding on to hope for a daughter?" He was curious. Being a widower, he had thought about remarrying and expanding, but he hadn't found the right one yet.

The Evil Queen was quiet as she thought about her answer. She did a quick look back to her spouse and gave her a wink before turning back around. She loved her wife more than words could express and the amount of joy their children brought her was almost unbearable.

She imagined never having another child and just having her two boys. Could she be happy with that? Of course she could. They were her world. But there was- admittedly- a small part of her that desired having another child. That last one who would give Charlie a younger sibling and possibly bring her and the sheriff a little princess.

"I don't know." Regina answered the man with all honesty as she shrugged. She really had no idea. As nice as it would be to expand her family, it always came down to the fact that carrying Charlie was so stressful for her. "Only time will tell I suppose." She cleared her throat. "What about you and your wife?"

Robin gave her a closed lip pained smile. "I'm afraid that's not an option. She passed."

The brunette quickly filled with guilt. "My condolences." She lifted a hand up to his arm in comfort.

"Much appreciated."

Emma squeezed herself between the two people without notice and wrapped a protective arm around her wife's shoulder. "Hey baby." She pecked her lips.

Regina tried to hide her amused smile. She had felt the heated glare of her true love on her back and sensed the jealousy from the younger woman. Leaning into the showboating embrace she greeted, "About time you catch up, dear."

Green eyes moved to the man after she kissed the dark hair of her lover. "So how much longer until this village?" She asked the man in charge after making a mental note to ask her wife why there was any touching going on between the two of them.

"Just up ahead." Robin Hood promised.

"Who are we meeting exactly?" The sheriff wasn't about to go into any place blind.

The leader of the merry men cleared his throat. "Over the years me and my men have made many friends."

"Well if you gave me someone else's money I'd be your friend too." Emma cut him off.

It was obvious the woman wasn't his biggest fan. Robin went on regardless. "Anyways, there's this man we know. He lives… well in hiding, mostly."

Dark eyebrows furrowed as Regina looked in his direction. "Hiding? From who?"

Robin shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't say, but he knows nearly everyone who goes through any of the villages. I'm sure he knows which direction your friend went in."

The quiet hum of far away village hustle and bustle rang in the travelers' ears. "I think we've arrived." Regina noted.

All the huts were relatively small. The last time Emma was there she had only seen Cora's dungeon and larges ogres. Seeing several children running around in laughter and citizens doing mundane activities was much better than that.

"Won't people recognize you?" The blonde whispered in her wife's ear.

Regina smiled at the question and shook her head before she hid her face in the shadow of her cloak hood. "Let's hope not."

Emma chuckled as they followed Killian and the Merry Men towards a secluded hut nearly hidden between four trees. "I'll protect you." She vowed.

Dark eyes rolled good-naturedly. "My hero."

Robin Hood knocked on the wooden door. "My knight, our kingdom." He spoke the secret phrase.

Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion until the door moved open. Emma's jaw dropped when she saw who was on the other side. "Lancelot." Cora had posed as him the last time the savior was in the Enchanted Forest. She thought that surely he had been killed by the Queen of Hearts.

The black man jerked his gaze to the woman who called his name. He didn't recognize her. "Have we met?" He moved his gaze to the woman beside the unfamiliar one who called his name. Brown eyes widened in horror as he reached for his sword and stuck it under the brunette woman's chin. "We meet again, _your majesty_."

Emma pulled up the sword she was carrying and pointed it at the knight. "So much for no one noticing you." She spoke to her spouse before addressing the man. "Lower the sword."

Lance shook his head. "No way I'm letting her get away alive. She's done too much."

The sheriff lifted her sword high until it was under his chin. "You're not a killer."

"I'm a knight." The man clarified. "And I'll always kill the enemy."

"She's not the enemy." Emma tried to reason with him.

Lancelot scoffed as he stared daggers into the Evil Queen's eyes. "She's the reason my friends are dead."

Green eyes lit up with an idea. No way she'd let the man even come close to hurting her wife, but killing him wasn't an option. If they were to find Maleficent, they needed his assistance. She just might have a way to get it. "If you're talking about Snow and David they're not dead."

"Lies!" The knight yelled. "No one has seen them in years."

"I have." Emma countered. "I'm their daughter."

* * *

Charlie was _not_ having anything. He didn't want anything but his parents and they were nowhere to be found. Belle had no idea how to handle his fussiness. She was rethinking the whole "having a baby" thing.

"Do you want to go to Granny's and get some French fries?" The Auburn brunette tried to bribe him.

The toddler wasn't having any of it. He shook his head violently. "No! I want Mommy and Mama!"

Henry entered the library with a chuckle. "What. A. Baby." He stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"You baby!" The blonde pointed at him with a pout. "Where Mommy?"

The teenager took his brother from his sort of grandmother's arms and kissed his forehead. "Remember that Ma told us they were going on a trip?" He got a nod in reply. "Well they're still on it, bub."

Dark eyes rolled. "They take long time!" He huffed.

Henry smiled. "Yeah, but maybe they'll bring us back something really awesome!"

"Kitty?!" The little boy gasped and squirmed in excitement.

While the quarterback knew that _definitely_ wasn't going to happen, he wasn't about to mess with the monster. "If you're good for Miss Belle, maybe!"

Charlie clapped his hands. "Yay!" He exclaimed.

"But you have to be good, little dude. You know what will happen if moms find out you weren't well behaved." The older brother explained.

"Spankin'!" The toddler's eyes got wide with horror. He'd been on the receiving end of a few.

Henry nodded. "Yep, or no outside fun for a day, so you better butter up Belle and be really sweet."

Charlie squirmed until his brother put him back on the ground. "I wuv you, B!" The blonde grinned and tugged at her stockings until the woman brought him up and into her arms.

"I love you too, Charlie." Belle smiled as she squeezed him. Her eyes met the teenagers. She gave him an impressed look. "You'll have to teach me how you do that." The little one had gone from a hellion to an angel.

Henry laughed. "It's all about knowing your audience." He bit his lip. "So since I helped out with him, think you could let me go to the movies tonight?" His parents had left the former maid in charge of him until they got back.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "The movies? With who?"

"Just some friends." The young man shrugged.

"Will Ava be there?" The woman was under strict order to not let him go on any date-type event.

Henry cringed a little. "Yeah, _but_ so will Nick and his sister." He added. "It's not a date."

Belle nodded. "No, of course not. Emma and Regina said you weren't allowed to go on a date. We both know you wouldn't go against their wishes." She said pointedly.

The teenager didn't even flinch. "Exactly! So can I go?"

"Nice try, Henry, but the answer is no." There was no way the librarian was about to let the young man go out on a loophole.

"Figures." The brunette grumbled and picked up a pile of books to go re-shelf. He had already told Ava he was going, and regardless of the resounding no he got from his grandfather's wife, he'd make it to that party.

* * *

Lancelot was standing strong with his sword barely touching the sensitive throat of the Evil Queen herself. He loathed the woman. His dark eyes just peeked to look at the blonde woman. She was brave, he'd give her that, but her claims were impossible. "That's impossible. She killed their child."

Emma shook her head. "She didn't!" The woman stressed. "David used the wardrobe. I escaped and broke it. My parents, they're safe in a different land."

"How convenient they're in another world." The knight said with anger.

"We could take you there if you'd like, but only after you help us." Regina offered, not at all frightened by the sharp blade grazing her skin.

The dark haired man looked back and forth between the two women and found a flaw in the woman's story. "If what you say is true, then why are you with her? Why draw your sword for someone like her?"

The savior felt her blood start to heat up at the insinuation that her wife wasn't worth saving. "Watch what you say about her." She growled. "Now lower your sword or I swear I'll slit your throat before you even get the chance to make her bleed."

Killian decided that enough was enough. He had a child to find, damn it, and the longer they were in the ridiculous standoff the farther away his son got. "We're wasting precious time." He told the black man. "You can either help us or we can kill you." He moved behind the mayor and backed her away from the sword slowly. Once she was safe distance away he took her place in front of the blade. "Your choice."

Lancelot shot a glance at his supposed allies. He addressed Robin, "Why would you bring them here, knowing who she is?"

"She's the only one who can help Roland." The dirty blonde man explained. "And if you don't help them, they won't help him. Please, Lance."

The knight struggled inwardly with the decision. With a thick swallow her turned to meet the determined green orbs of the woman in blue. He saw a certain fire in her eyes that was unmistakably familiar. Going on instinct he lowered his sword and holstered it. "Let's go inside before we draw any more attention."

Emma was more than happy to slide her sword back in place. "Splendid."

* * *

Lancelot was watching the Evil Queen closely, but as she sat close to the blonde woman on the couch he was worrying less and less about her possible betrayal. Their relationship seemed to be intimate in a way that completely confused him.

The Merry Men had explained Diana to him to see if remembered her or knew which direction she was seeking when she slipped through the village. Luckily for all of them, he did remember a charming woman by that name. She was a poor pregnant widow that he lent some medicine to.

He really didn't want to help the Evil Queen of all people, but as Robin had informed him, it was for the youngest member of the Merry Men. "I'm not sure if any of my knowledge is accuracy." He just wanted to remind them.

"Well we're kind of low on information so anything at all will work out." Emma told him.

Lance thought back his last encounter with her. "She was around here no longer then a month ago. She said she was headed for the Safe Haven."

Green eyes widened as she recalled that place. He turned to look at Killian who apparently also remembered the events that transpired there.

Regina had never heard of such a place. "The Safe Haven?"

"The place he speaks of, it's a myth." Robin Hood sighed his disappointment. "A tale of paradise. No one has been able to find such a place."

Hook licked his lips. "I know how to get there." He informed everyone. "We can be there by nightfall if we leave now."

The Merry Men looked at him like he was insane. "By nightfall?" Robin scoffed. "Warriors searched this land for days and came up without any clues. What makes you think you can get us there? And even if by some miracle you do, what make you think that this Diana woman even made it there?"

Killian rolled his blue eyes at the man. "I've been to the Safe Haven." He glanced around the room. "And let's just say that Diana probably had a good viewpoint to spot the bloody place."

Everyone but the Storybrooke residents was clueless as to what the man meant. Lancelot looked at the trio he didn't know. Regardless of what the blonde woman told him, he didn't trust them. Not one bit. But that didn't change the fact Emma held the same eyes as his dear friend. He wasn't convinced it was truly Snow and David's daughter, but if it was he didn't want to be the one to send her to her death if she was his friend's daughter.

"Even if you know the path there, great dangers are littered across this land." He pointed out to them. "You'll be putting your lives in danger."

The sheriff shrugged. "We'll be okay."

She sounded so confident, but Lancelot wasn't so sure. "You said you were from a different land. I'm not sure what kind of dangers you faced there, but here-"

"Let's see…" Emma cut him off and started to list the threats she faced. "Oh yeah, there was Peter Pan, The Wicked Witch of The West, The Dark one at one point, some evil Ice Witch, and of course the infamous Cora Mills."

One of the Merry Men, Will Scarlet, was at full alert. "Cora is still alive?" He wondered. He knew the Evil Queen was her daughter, but he had always assumed that his Queen of Hearts had passed.

Regina licked her lips and shook her head. "Not anymore." She told him simply and watched as he visibly deflated.

"I've been here before." Emma went on with her conversation, looking at the black man. "I've seen the ogres. We'll be fine."

The Evil Queen nodded. "She's right." She told the night. "We're more than capable of handling the trip and if we want to make it before tomorrow morning, we should get going."

Lancelot stood up when the trio of near strangers did. "I must insist I travel along."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the tall man. "I must insist you stay." She countered. "We don't trust one another and traveling with someone I don't trust doesn't sit well with me."

"I believe I'm the one who should be worried about trusting you three." The man scoffed. "If she's truly who she claims to be then I can't in conscience let her go into danger without protection."

Dark eyes heated at the mayor looked up and down the man. "I will protect her." She insisted.

Lancelot gave her an unamused look. "Like you said, we don't trust one another."

Emma took her wife's hand and tangled their fingers together to calm the spiking Evil Queen inside the woman. "More bodies never hurt." She assured. While her true love didn't trust the man, she knew Mary Margaret did. That was good enough for the blonde. "We should bring supplies along in case the trip is longer then anticipated."

"I have a carriage we can bring. That should shorten our journey." Lancelot told them.

"Perfect." The savior smiled. "We can get Robin Hood his potion and leave to time M… Diana."

* * *

The sun was setting as Killian and Lancelot steered the two horses in the right direction. They had been traveling for a couple of hours and the pirate was almost certain he was going in the right direction. The women were safely in the carriage where the knight insisted they be.

"You said you've been to the Safe Haven before?" The brown-eyed man asked the pirate. "How'd you end up in a different world?"

Hook nodded. "I was working with Cora." He admitted. "Emma and Snow came here after saving Regina. Cora wanted to reunite with her daughter and we both found a portal to their world."

Lancelot was curious about this world they spoke of. Apparently it was where his friends were being held. He was more interested in the words of the man though. "Snow saved the Evil Queen?"

"Emma did, actually." The pirate corrected him. "Snow just refused to be away from her daughter any longer."

The more he heard from the trio, the more he was starting to believe that the blonde was who she said she was. "What's it like? Your world?"

Killian chuckled softly. "It's like no place you've ever seen, mate." He assured him. "Imagine light without fire, cold air inside your house even when it's hot outside, and food without hunting."

The knight couldn't really wrap his mind around all of those changes. "Who runs this world?"

"Now that's a bit more complicated." Hook stated in an amused tone.

Lancelot motioned to the endless forest they had around them. "We've got time."

While the two men shared light conversation outside of the carriage, inside the old time vehicle Emma was moping about being homesick so of course the mayor was trying to distract her with sex. It would be mutually beneficial for everyone. Not only would they pass time with making love, but it was almost certain to give the

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?" The savior asked as the brunette littered kisses across her neck. "Do you think they miss us?"

Regina nodded as she sucked on the younger woman's collarbone and lightly bit at the bone. "Mhm." She said nonchalantly.

Light eyes rolled in slight irritation as she pushed the brunette away from her. "Baby, I'm not feeling it."

The Evil Queen groaned slightly and moved to her side of the carriage. She _loathed_ being rejected. It was a rare occurrence, but when she did it always stung. "Are you still mad at me?" She had to ask.

Blonde eyebrows creased together in confusion. "What? You didn't do anything. I'm just tired and worried about the kids."

"So you're not trying to withhold sex because of the argument we had a few days ago?" Regina pressed.

Emma racked her brain for any argument they may have had. That's when the light bulb went off. Her true love was referring to their conversation about having another baby. To put those fears to rest she shook her head and grabbed the woman's hand. "You think to much, Madam Mayor." She teased. "Really, nothing is up. We're all good. I just feel a little homesick."

Relief flew through the older woman. The last thing she needed was her wife still holding a grudge about a past argument. "I miss them too." She told her and snuggled against the sheriff's side. "I hope Charlie isn't being too bad for Belle."

"With how clingy he is to you?" Emma scoffed. "I'm surprised we haven't heard his cries from here." She chuckled.

Dark eyes rolled with an amused smile. "He's not that bad. It breaks my heart to think that he's sad." She pouted.

The sheriff thought about their eldest. "Well while Char may be sad, I know our other one is taking this time to sneak around with the girls." If he were anything like her he'd be in the empty house making out with his girlfriend.

Regina gasped. "He had _better_ not!" She was heated just thinking about it. "I'll cut a slut."

Emma busted out laughing. "Jesus. Way to be subtle, Gina."

"That's my baby we're talking about." The mayor reminded her lover. "No matter how old he is, he'll always be my handsome little boy."

The whole protective mother side of the brunette had always been a turn on for the savior. She moaned her approval and adjusted them until the older woman was straddling her lap as they sat sideways in the carriage seat. "I thought I was your baby." She gave her best 'innocently seductive' look.

Caramel eyes warmed with lust. "Oh, now you want to make love?"

Emma nodded and slid her hands over her lover's back. "Damn straight. I need to remind you who you belong to."

A dark eyebrow rose in challenge. "I belong to you, do I?"

The sheriff motioned between them. "Left ring finger, Your Majesty. You're _mine_."

Regina let out a throaty chuckle as her hands moved up to thread through thick blonde tresses. "The Evil Queen belongs to no one, silly dear. She _owns_."

Emma bit her lip and leered at the woman above her. "Prove it."

"After all this time, you still try and challenge me." Her voice was silky and smooth.

It sent shivers down the savior's spine. She flashed a smug look at her wife. "You love it."

The Queen couldn't deny it. She smirked and yanked blonde hair back before bringing her lips down to meet the helpless ones. A deep groan escaped her as the younger woman's greedy hands squeezed her ass.

It was a silent statement of ownership, and while it felt absolutely delicious, Regina was intent on making a point. She sucked her lover's bottom lip into her mouth and chomped down before yanking back. Only when she heard a grunt of pleasure from the younger woman did she pull away and make eye contact.

Her hands grabbed the lethal ones of her true love and she did a quick spell to tie them above the blonde's head. Her fingers moved to the savior's vest belt. "As your Queen, I must inform you that you're overdressed."

Emma was all too happy to play along. She licked her swollen lip and leered. "Well I'd hate to displease you, Your Majesty." A cloud of blue overcame her and right before the Queen's eyes, her lover was naked.

Regina practically growled at the tempting sight of hardening nipple in front of her. "Your magic skills are improving." She noted with the slightest bit of affection before she started to tweak the pink buds between her fingers.

"Oh God." The blonde moaned and leaned her head back against the back of the seat. Her tied hands were itching to touch the woman on her lap, but she wouldn't break the game they had going. Not when it was making her panties soak.

The mayor was quite riled up herself. She had never found herself to the kinky type. Then she met Emma and she realized how fucking sexy role-play could be. Within a second and a cloud of purple, she was changed into her more natural Evil Queen attire.

Green eyes took in the sight of her dolled up wife. Dramatic black dress with curly extensions and a matching dark hat had juices starting to slicken her upper thighs.

"There." Regina smirked and raked her nails down the younger woman's bare stomach, leaving harsh red marks in her path. "Now I can properly show you just who's in charge."

Emma hissed at the wonderful sting of sharp nails across her body. "You sexy bitch." She groaned.

A dark eyebrow cocked up. "That's Your Majesty to you, dear. My Queen is also acceptable." Plump lips hovered over her wife's. She teased her tongue out to brush over the pink flesh. "Whom do you belong to?" She questioned, her breath hitting desperate lips.

"You." The savior spread her legs the best she could while the mayor was straddling her.

Regina was quick to sneak a hand to cup the soaking mound. She was starting to really feel the ache between her own legs, and feeling the arousal of the younger woman only intensified it. "And who am I?" She rubbed her palm against the hard clit as her lips and teeth abused the sheriff's chin and jaw.

The blonde moaned and tilted her head to happily accept the abuse. She wasn't about to let the older woman win so easily though. "My wife." She answered with a smug tone.

A dark chuckle vibrated against the savior's neck. "Clever." The Queen slid her tongue over her lover's pulse point, driving the woman absolutely insane with lust. The slender finger that slid inside the dripping cunt helped as well. "I guess we'll be doing this the hard way then."

Emma was more then fine with that. She whimpered and rolled her hips under the older woman's weight. She grabbed at her hands as they stayed risen above her. Her pussy was clinching around the digit inside of her, but she wanted more. "That all you got, baby?" She challenged.

"Feisty." The brunette noted with pleasure. Her core was practically dripping. It was doing everything she had not to ride her lover's thigh. "Let's see if I can change that." With little warning she slid two more fingers inside the woman's center, watching with devious joy as her wife's back arched from the seat and towards her. Hard nipples were broadcasted. The delicious sight was too much. She bent her head down and sucked one of the nubs into her greedy mouth.

The savior whined. "Holy mother of _shit_!"

Regina smirked and lapped her tongue over her wife's breasts. She slowly fucked her fingers in and out of the wet pussy, teasing to the fullest. The pace was enough to get her lover close, but not enough to send her over the edge.

"I wanna come." Emma groaned, flexing her hips for any extra kind of leverage. Her thighs were soaked and she was certain the carriage seat was _ruined_ and covered in her juices.

The Evil Queen wasn't about to let her lover off so easily. She slid her hot tongue up that gorgeous creamy flesh until their lips met in a desperate and passionate matter. Tongues tangled as her pace sped up just a tad. She pulled back form the kiss to look at her quivering wife. "Look at you, so ready for release."

Emma could tell from the opening sentence that it wasn't good news for her. "Baby-"

Regina stopped fucking her true love, but picked up a slow and deliberate rub on her clit. "Ah, ah. Who am I?"

Pleasure rolled through the blonde as she gritted her teeth. Her legs were flexing and her insides felt like they were about to burst out. Her orgasm would be epic and she wanted it more than she wanted to breathe. "My Queen!" She whimpered out.

An evil smirk painted across the mayor's face at the words. She started her thrusts again, but kept them slow and deep. "That's right, dear. And you're _my_ little bitch. Aren't you?" She received a nod so she picked up her pace a bit. The walls around her were slick but tight. No doubt Emma was going to come apart soon. "Tell me and I'll let you come."

"I'm your bitch." The blonde whined and screwed her eyes shut as she bit her lip. "You own me. I _fucking_ love you. Now let me come- Oh _God_ yes!" It started at her core, exploding through every single one of her nerve endings. Her toes curled and she wanted more than anything to clutch at her lover, but her hands were currently tied. Lips moved down to suffocate her as waves of pleasure exhausted her muscles. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." She chanted quietly as the orgasm began to fade.

Regina slid her fingers out of the woman's center and brought her dry hand to swipe blonde hair out of her face. She went from mistress Evil Queen to loving wife like clockwork. "You're so gloriously beautiful when you lose yourself." She told her softly and pecked swollen lips.

Emma half-heartedly kissed back. Her breathing was shallow and her senses were drained of not only fluid but life. "Who knew carriage sex was so great?"

The Queen chuckled as she continued to press soft kisses across her lover's jaw. "You know what would be even better then carriage sex?"

"Carriage _oral_ sex?" The blonde smirked.

Regina nodded and sucked the hickey she had placed on the woman's neck earlier. "I knew there was a reason I married you." She teased.

* * *

To the surprise of everyone, the trip had gone without hiccup. When the group reached area Hook knew as The Safe Haven, he stopped the carriage and looked around.

Small and run-down huts were scattered about the area, but no people were to be found. Killian recalled when Cora ripped their hearts out one by one. He knew it was devastating, but he always figured more would come back and make it a village again.

Lancelot hopped off the carriage and looked around the abandoned area. A stream of water was nearby and in the distance he could see fields of crops. "It's beautiful." He stated. "What happened here?"

"Nothing good." The pirate assured the man. He looked around for any sign that anyone had been there recently. He didn't see any, but as birds flew in the sky he saw mountaintops.

The knight accepted the cryptic answer before he went to the carriage to let the two women out. Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to find the blonde in an _interesting_ and quite shocking position between the Evil Queen's legs. He quickly turned away and closed the carriage door. Heat rushed to his cheeks. "My apologies." He then understood why the blonde was so protective over her.

Killian observed the birds for several minutes until he realized they were acting strange. The nearest rocky mountain was the shallowest, but yet the flying creatures flew up higher above that one then any of the others. It was odd and he thought he knew why. Maleficent would- of course- pose as her dragon form to protect their child. He had to get up that mountain.

Just as he took a step forward he heard Emma's voice, "Hook. Hold up."

The pirate pointed to the distance mountain. "She's in there, Swan."

Blonde eyebrows creased together. She wasn't as convinced as he sounded. "This is a big area, we'll look around. All right?"

Hook his head. "No, she's up there!" He pointed. "She'd be hiding with the baby."

"Look around, dude." Emma motioned to all the emptiness. "Just being here is in hiding."

Regina finally stepped out of the carriage and joined the conversation as Lancelot went to check the huts. "Actually he makes a fair point." She told her spouse. "Mal's first child was taken from her. She would take extreme measures to make sure the same thing didn't happen."

Pleading blue eyes turned to his best friend. "We have to get up there."

"Luckily for you, magic is on our side." The mayor stated and in a puff of purple smoke she put them up on the mountain.

There was a narrow crease in the stone that went down. From where they were standing, it looked like a cave. Hook was the first to step towards the pathway.

Emma grabbed his leather coat. "Hold on. We don't know if it's rigged."

Hook was past worrying of traps. He shook off the hand on him and briskly walked into the cave. Despite her reservations, the blonde followed with her wife trailing behind.

The cave was damp, but by the looks of it, someone was staying there. "If some weird magical creature lives here instead of Maleficent I'm going to punch you." The sheriff told her friend.

Killian barely heard her. His eyes caught on a small wooden crib in the corner of the cave. It was almost hidden. "This is it." He whispered in disbelief as his fingers touched the crafted piece of bed. He almost felt like crying he was so happy. His little boy was staying there, safe and sound.

Footsteps were heard behind the trio and all of their heads went from the crib to the blonde witch in a flesh. The infant was resting peacefully in her arms, but the look in her blue eyes was anything but peaceful. "Hook." She whispered out, not believing her eyes.

The pirate stood tall. His emotions were all over the place. "Mal. Or do you go by Diana now?"

* * *

Dang was that long! I figure you guys deserve it though for being so awesome! If you don't like long chapters though, I couldn't help it. I don't want Swan Queen to be away from Storybrooke for too long! A lot went down in this chapter but it was all necessary.

Lancelot has been fun to write & I might bring him to Storybrooke just because it would be interesting! Let me know how you liked him here!

You guys are all amazing! Your favorites, follows, & reviews mean a lot to me! I hope you all continue reading & continue to enjoy this crazy ride of a story. Lol.

Next post will be Friday at the latest, maybe Thursday! Until then! :*


	37. Up For The Challenge

**Retrospective**

Chapter 37

* * *

The pirate barely heard his name being called. His blue gaze couldn't move from the tiny infant in the woman's arms. He watched as the little human squirmed in his mother's arms. If he weren't sure that the baby was his, the thick head of black hair would help convince him. But he knew. He just… knew and the sight of the baby brought stinging tears to the man's eyes.

Killian's heart was clinching in a way it never had before. That was his little boy right in front of him, making quiet gurgling sounds and moving his pink fingers at random. He loved him already, within seconds of seeing him.

No one in the room had spoke for a while. When the man looked into the blonde witch's eyes- as betrayed as he felt by her- he was too elated to be mad, at least for the moment. He only wanted one thing, "Can I hold him?"

Maleficent slowly nodded and took a step towards the man. Behind her, Emma and Regina quietly excused themselves. It was private moment and they didn't want to impose so they stepped outside of the damp place the dragon called home.

"He uh… he just ate so he might be tired." The blonde told the man as she passed the newborn into his arms.

It proved rather difficult with one hand, but eventually Killian was able to support the child's head on his hook while his right hand fixed the homemade blanket to cover him. A few tears of joy left the man as blue eyes looked up at him. "There's my little lad." He chuckled and gently brought a finger to put in the boy's fist. The small squeeze the infant gave caused joy to run through his heart.

Seeing the pirate hold their child, it was a feeling Mal couldn't define. When she found out she was pregnant, she never imagined the consequences that came with having him. With her daughter, it was different. She knew the king would never want anything to do with their child so she never thought to tell him. Honestly she never planned on telling Hook either, but the second she saw their son, she knew withholding the information of his birth was wrong. Still, she hadn't expected he travel worlds to find her.

"Have you named him?" The dark haired man questioned her. His voice turned quiet when he watched the eyelids of his son flutter shut.

Maleficent nodded and licked her lips. "His name is Jack."

The meaning behind the name wasn't lost on him. His eyes shot up to search the blue ones of his former lover. He didn't know what to say to her. What was there _to_ say? He cleared his throat and looked back down at the boy. "He looks like a Jack."

"I figured it was fitting. He was conceived off a bottle of it." She teased.

Hook chuckled softly. That wasn't the reason why and they both knew it. "He's beautiful, love."

Maleficent smiled lightly. "He is." There was a lengthy pause between them before she spoke once again. "I'm sorry for the way I told you about him. You deserve better."

The pirate shook his head. "I'm not angry about the way you told me." He assured her. "I'm livid you didn't come back."

"I have to find my daughter."

"What you have to do is protect _our_ son." Killian growled at her. "Hiding out in this cave? In this world? It's not safe-"

The woman cut him off. "He's safe with me. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"Nowhere in this world is safe. He should in Storybrooke."

Maleficent glared at him. "If you're suggesting I let him go back with you the answer is, 'over my dead body'."

Hook shook his head. "Unlike you I would never suggest you be apart from him." He spat at her. "I'm suggesting we _all_ go back to Storybrooke."

The witch scoffed. "You're delusional."

"And you're not?" Killian countered. "Look around this place, Mal. Doesn't Jack deserve better then this?"

"You know who deserved better?" The dragon asked rhetorically. "My daughter, that's who. Whatever happened to her, whatever her fate may be I _have_ to know and I _will_ have my revenge."

Hook looked down at the snoozing baby in his arms. He understood the revenge his former lover wanted when he looked at the innocent face of Jack. Anyone that harmed him would pay in with his or her life.

There was so much to say between them and he didn't want to disturb the baby so with light steps he headed towards the exit. Maleficent grabbed his arm to stop him. "Where are you going?"

"Swan and the Evil Queen herself are right outside the cave. Me and you, love, we have a lot to discuss and I'd rather the lad's first time meeting me not end with him crying so they're going to watch him."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "And why would he be crying?"

"You bloody well know why." Killian told her. "Regardless of how _livid_ I am with you, we have to look out for this little lad." He motioned to him. "So me and you need to come to an agreement on what our next move is."

Maleficent took a deep breath and released the man from his grip. "Be quick. I'd like to rest my eyes before he needs to be fed again."

"I'd have liked a lot of things." The pirate stated as he walked out.

* * *

Killian had handed his son off the happy couple outside of the cave. The mayor was currently holding the black-haired infant as he snoozed. She saw bits and pieces of her friend in the boy but she had to admit there was some of Hook in there too.

Emma was watching the sight of her wife fawning all over the infant. "Remember when Charlie was that little?" She asked with a grin.

The memory squeezed at the mayor's heart. "Yes. My baby."

"Soon he'll be in preschool and we'll embarrass him in front of his friends like we do with Henry."

Regina pouted a little. "Don't make me cry."

The savior chuckled. "At least we got this little guy to love on." She lightly stroked his thin black hair. "Aunt Regina has a nice ring to it."

"If Mal decides to come back with us." She still wasn't convinced the dragon would be willing to leave this land without the knowledge of what happened with her daughter.

When the pirate brought his child to them, he made it clear that he and the witch were going to discuss their next step. "Hook won't leave the baby." The sheriff said confidently. "No matter what."

Regina nodded. "Neither would we." She pointed out. "But that's exactly my point. Maleficent has this void in her heart from losing her daughter. Having another child doesn't fill that. It might even have made her more thirsty for revenge. I don't think she'll leave here without answers."

"Then neither will Hook." The blonde stated. "Me and you may be going back alone."

Brown eyes moved down to the sleeping baby in her arms. It didn't sit right with the Queen. The baby deserved more than riding a revenge witch-hunt with an emotionally driven dragon.

Emma licked her lips as she studied her spouse. "You're worried about him."

"I'm worried about her." Regina corrected the younger woman. "She lost a baby here once." She reminded. "And this world… if people find out who she really is-" Her gazed moved to the knight all the way down on the ground of The Safe Haven. He was still going house to house for people, so thankfully he was distracted enough to keep away from them. "If _he_ finds out then they'll come for her and the baby."

The savior sat down against the rough rock. They could be waiting a while before the pair figured things out. "Look around her, Regina. No one is here."

"Yes, but hiding out here is one thing. Going on a quest to find her daughter is another! The glamour spell only last so long." Regina pointed out.

Emma shrugged. "She's survived this long." Green eyes watched as her true love fawned all over the baby. "I know you're worried, but we have a couple more days here. We can bring her back to your castle and you can talk to her. We don't even know how close she is to finding her daughter. Maybe she knows more then we think."

* * *

"It was a dead end." Maleficent told the pirate as they leaned against her table.

Killian was looking through all of the leads his former lover had on people who worked with King Stefan who could have known the fate of her daughter. He licked his lips. "No one we crossed on the way mentioned a royal ruling."

"The castle is in shambles, but they're slowly rebuilding it." The witch informed the man. "Until it's complete finding Aurora is nearly impossible."

Hook nodded and looked at the apparent location of the structuring kingdom. "And getting to her once they've rebuilt will be the same way."

Maleficent nodded. "Exactly. I'm powerful, but not that powerful."

"We need Emma." The pirate concluded.

"Emma?"

"They met last time Swan was here."

Light eyebrows furrowed. "They were friends? Did the spoiled princess not know the savior was dating the Evil Queen herself?"

Killian shook his head. "It was before that." He informed her. "But Aurora would trust her."

"That's a good idea in theory, but- again- we'd have to _find_ Aurora and the castle won't be done building for another three weeks." The woman pointed out. "Plus we can't be sure Emma would even help."

Hook licked his lips before he asked, "Are you planning on hurting her?" He knew his best friend wouldn't be up for helping at all if the princess were to be hurt.

"No." It was a lie and they both knew it. The witch relented when she got a disbelieving look from the man. " _Fine_. There may be some pain involved, she deserves it, but I won't _kill_ her. I'm after one thing." That was finding out answers about her daughter.

The pirate nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as the woman in front of him gathered her plethora of information from the table and put it in one pile. "I'll help you." He vowed. "However long it takes."

Maleficent looked at him for a long pause. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You haven't asked." Killian countered. "I'm offering my assistance and when I say offering I mean insisting." He flashed her the devilish smirk that got her into bed with him all those months ago.

The dragon smiled back at him, but she wanted to be sure he really wanted to help. "It could be a long journey. Especially with Jack slowing us down. I won't put him in danger."

Hook nodded. "Agreed. His safety should be our number one priority. Long journey or not, I'm in." He stepped around the table and touched her arm with gentle affection. "You managed to slip away from me once, love. I'm not foolish enough to allow that to happen again."

Maleficent looked into sparkling blue eyes. She had missed him dearly, but she was also more broken then he knew. "I can't promise you anything, Captain."

Killian just shrugged. "All I want is to know my son." He informed her. "Anything else… well, as you said, it could be a long journey. Why rush?"

* * *

They travelled the long way back to the Dark Palace Regina once called home. Lancelot went back to his village with the intention to bring them to the Safe Haven. Since he couldn't see Maleficent, the witch travelled in her dragon form to the castle.

Emma and Killian were currently exploring more of the place while Regina and Mal spoke in the kitchen. The blonde witch was feeding her child, a respective blanket of privacy over her shoulder.

She watched as her friend stirred the pot of soup she was making. "What a mighty ways you've fallen. No servants in the kitchen."

Regina laughed lightly. Her and the woman haven't had much time alone to really discuss the matters she wanted to, but she didn't want to get into them while the baby was eating. They could sense emotions and the mayor was almost certain her words would upset the dragon. "I've been without them for years."

"I must say I'm surprised." Mal commented.

Dark eyebrows creased together in confusion as she looked back. "That I've bee without servants for years? You knew that."

The blonde shook her head. "No, not that. I'm surprised that you haven't given me the lecture yet."

Regina huffed, offended. "I have no lecture."

"Please." Blue eyes rolled. "I saw it in your eyes the second Hook told you he was staying back so lay it on me."

The Evil Queen shook her head. "Now is not the time."

"Like that's ever stopped your before."

"Fine." Regina used magic to cool down the fire under the pot before she turned her body to face the blonde. "You're clouded by your revenge." She summed up.

Maleficent knew the statement was coming so she wasn't all that hurt by it. "It's not about revenge anymore, Regina." She argued. "It's about finding answers."

"Answers you might never get." The brunette pointed out.

"You seemed to be on board before." The dragon reminded her.

Regina nodded. "Yeah, that was before you had a second child!" She exclaimed. "You have to think about him now. He deserves more from you then chasing after someone who you might never find or-" She stopped herself.

"Or _what_?" The blonde's blood began to boil and the infant in her arms was beginning to notice. "You think she's dead?"

The mayor clenched her jaw. "Don't act like you haven't thought about it."

Maleficent nodded. "You're right, I've thought about it. I've spent _years_ thinking about it." She spat. "But I don't _know_ it and until I do I refuse to give up hope." She turned around to leave her old friend, but then she thought about something else. "And you're such an advocate for what Jack deserves, but what about my daughter? I'd say she deserves much better then whatever they did to her all those years ago!"

Killian and Emma entered the kitchen when they heard yelling. The pirate touched the dragon's arm. "What's going on?" He wondered.

"Just the Evil Queen living up to her name." Maleficent hissed before storming out of the kitchen.

Regina just let out a soft growl and ran her hands through thick dark hair. She wanted to explain it better. She wasn't just worried about the wellbeing of the baby; she was concerned about the well being of her friend. The witch had always been as stubborn as her, but she wished she'd be smarter.

Emma could sense her wife's tension so she took several strides towards her and wrapped her arms around the slim waist, tucking her close. She said nothing, instead opting for the older woman to start the conversation.

"Whatever they did to her daughter, it won't bring her peace." The brunette wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and breathed in the comfort.

"She's not looking for peace, baby." Emma reminded her. "It's closure she wants. You can understand that."

Regina pulled out of the embrace just enough to look into those green eyes she found true happiness in. Her thoughts went to Daniel, which she had no doubt her spouse was referring to. It took her the equivalent of a lifetime to get closure with Daniel and even then she was almost too stubborn to let go. "I don't want her journey to it to be as long as mine."

The savior leaned her forehead against her lover's. "It's already been longer, Gina." She informed her. "So hopefully it will come to an end soon." She lifted a hand up to cup the woman's cheek and offered her a good-natured grin. "Because I need my deputy back sooner or later."

With a small chuckle the Queen nodded. "He does file paperwork much better then your father."

* * *

Regina was in her chambers, lying on her bed, when her wife entered. It was pitch dark outside and a breeze was coming through the balconies just enough to leave her body in goose bumps.

"Someone's excited to see me." The sheriff teased and began to remove her own clothes as she gazed over her nude true love. After dinner the blonde decided to check on the two castle guests and their son. Maleficent still wasn't in the mood to speak to her old friend, but that was all right. The couple had a few more days left to mend things.

The Queen didn't want to talk about that though. She had been lying in her bed for an hour thinking about the life that awaited her back in Storybrooke and comparing it to the life she was living at the moment. She didn't _want_ to be in the Palace. She didn't want to be without her children. What she _did_ want was to wake up in the middle of the nigh to Charlie crawling in her bed and to wake up in the morning to the image of her two favorite blondes cuddling. She wanted to be at every single one of Henry's football games and to chaperone his school dances.

She wanted another baby. It was a revelation she had a while ago, but as she watched her spouse undress she felt sure of it for the first time. After clearing her throat she spoke, "Hey honey?"

"Hm?" The savior lifted her cream colored shirt off her head.

"Do you still want that baby?"

Green eyes shot up in surprise. She wasn't sure she heard that right. After the fuss her wife made, she was sure it was a joke. "Is this your way of trying to get out of me whipping that tight little ass of yours? Because making a baby or not, I still have to remind you whose bitch you are." She winked.

Regina sat up and leaned against her headboard. She cracked a small smiled at the joke but shook her head. "I'm being serious, Emma."

The blonde slipped a nightgown over her naked frame before slipping in the bed and staring the older woman down. "Is this because you got a little bit of baby fever from Jack today? Just spend a night a with him and your fever will be cleared right up."

"No." The mayor took her wife's hand and squeezed it in her. "I've wanted this for a while." She confessed.

Emma was confused. "You said I was pushing you the last time I brought it up." Surely the older woman couldn't have done a complete turnaround in that little of time. "I don't want to have a baby because you feel pressured."

"I was scared." Regina informed the savior with a deep sigh. "I'm still scared, honestly, but it's a good scared. If that even makes sense."

The sheriff offered a pleased grin. "That's how I felt about both our kids." She chuckled. "We've done it before, Regina. Why are you so scared this time?"

"If you remember correctly, my last pregnancy wasn't exactly a walk in the park." The queen reminded her. "It was stressful and on more than one occasion I was scared we were going to lose Charlie. I wasn't sure I could handle going through that again."

It was no secret to Emma that her wife had abandonment issues. They both did. People either left or died so it wasn't surprising to hear those fears from the brunette woman. "If you felt this way you should have told me. If you don't want to go through again," She swallowed thickly. "I-I can carry." She offered. While carrying a child wasn't something she was looking to do again, she would.

"No, no." Regina shook her head. "I don't want that. You did your part. You gave me Henry." She smiled, feeling emotional just thinking about the day she adopted him.

"And you gave me Charlie." The savior countered. "Baby, I don't want you to be unsure-"

"I'm always going to unsure about carrying another child. Not because I don't _want_ to, but because anything could go wrong. It's the same unsure feeling I have about a lot of things. You know how controlling I can be."

Emma grinned wider at the very true statement. "You call it _organized_."

"And I'll stand by that." Regina told her. "But I want this, sweetheart. I _love_ you and if there's one thing in my life I am sure about it's that, no matter what our future holds, you'll be right there beside me."

"Damn right." The blonde said surely. "No kids, eight kids, you'll still be waking up to me every morning."

"Which is enough guarantee for me." Regina told her honestly before she dragged her body on top of her. Emma was more than happy to oblige. "So what do you say, Miss Swan? Think you're up for the challenge?"

A light eyebrow rose with the smirk on her face. "You have no idea what you're in for, _Madam Mayor_."

* * *

I hope you guys liked seeing Maleficent again & of course meeting baby Jack! :) Her & Hook have a lot to work out, but the journey for her daughter is more pressing!

Swan Queen will be going back to Storybrooke to their family next chapter. We'll see if they actually decide to have another baby. Is that something you guys would be on board with?

I don't want to give too much away, but sometime in the next upcoming chapters we will get answers about Mal's daughter! She may even be brought into the picture. Who knows?

Anyways- as always- thank you so much for being so awesome! Review & let me know yours thoughts! Next post will be Monday! Until then! :*


	38. Charming Gene

**Retrospective**

Chapter 38

* * *

 **SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

Their lips slid together in a harmony that heated their bodies and their desire for one another. Emma used her knees to spread apart the older woman's thighs before sliding between them and settling down. Right where she loved to be. Her tongue explored her wife's mouth as greedy hands ran over her back.

Regina found that she had become addicted to the lovemaking they shared together. There weren't many things she'd rather do then have sex with the savior. In fact, she couldn't even think of one. She harshly sucked on her lover's tongue and let out a low moan when sneaky hands descend down her stomach, racing to the spot she wanted them most. Her core ached with anticipation of what was to come.

It wasn't just the sexual pleasure that was exciting her this time. The knowledge that they were trying to create life was making her heart beat wildly in her chest. She had been unaware when they conceived Charlie, and certainly the blonde had been as well.

Emma was much more of an amateur with magic then, using it recklessly and without guidance. In all honesty, she was concerned that her newfound ability to control her magic would make it difficult for them to conceive again. The last time was a fluke and she was scared of disappointing the woman beneath her.

With much reluctance, she broke the kiss and looked into dark brown eyes. She licked her swollen lips and breathed heavily. "I'm nervous."

The mayor smiled widely and tickled her nails over her lover's shoulders blades. "You've done this before, dear."

"Accidentally." Emma chuckled. "I don't… I'm not sure how I did it the first time."

Regina searched vulnerable green eyes. Honestly she was nervous as well. Conceiving a child was difficult. It took a lot of magic, but her spouse was powerful. If there was anyone she had faith in, it was the sheriff. "All you have to do is think about it." She assured her. "Magic is emotion. Think about expanding our family, having another baby. Think about me carrying your child inside me."

The blonde closed her eyes and ran her index finger around her lover's navel. Her mind moved around, picturing how sexy her wife was. She thought back to how she felt when Regina was carrying Charlie. The glow that surrounded the older woman, it was breathtaking.

Her fingertips began to spark with unstable magic. She'd felt something similar before when they were making love. It was much stronger, and if her math was correct, it was right around the time Charlie would have been conceived.

"You were rather hot pregnant." Emma pointed out, feeling her insecurities start to fall. "Walking around with proof of who you belonged to. Who you _still_ belong to." She growled.

Regina felt the tingle of magic on her stomach. It sent shockwaves down to her core. "It's _you_ whom belongs to me, my dear Sheriff."

The younger woman shook her head slowly and deliberately. "Nope. I may cave into your games sometimes, baby, but we both know that you like being my little slut."

Her words teased the mayor. It was true. Regina, for as much power as she preferred in life, absolutely loved being taken and teased by her true love. With a smirk she bit her lip seductively. "Well why don't you prove it then?"

It was then that it wasn't solely about creating a life. Emma felt a weight lifted off her shoulder at the knowledge and she immediately leaned back and sat on her ankles. Her voice was demanding, "On your stomach." The savior was determined to have her fun, conception or not.

"Mm. Far be it from me to be _bad_." Regina chuckled darkly before turning around on her stomach, wiggling her ass in the air.

Emma smacked down on that tight ass. "Quit teasing me." She told the woman sternly.

The queen hissed, feeling her core gush. She pressed her face against the plush pillow and let out a slow moan. "Again." She breathed out.

"Mm. Look at you. The Evil Queen already so eager for me to fuck her." The savior taunted and slapped her ass again. She lifted the gown over her head so they were both naked and spread the mayor's thighs apart as she gazed over the pretty shade of red.

Regina groaned against the pillow when she felt a whisper of fingertips guiding up and down her spine, barely slipping between her cheeks. She gasped when those fingers kept sliding down until they reached her cunt, circling around her opening. " _Jesus_ , Emma." She moaned, sucking in deep breaths.

The savior smirked and just barely dipped her thumb inside the wet channel. It caused the older woman to squirm her hips. "Someone is soaking."

A whine escaped the brunette as she pushed her ass back. The thumb inside her pussy hit just against her clit. "Then do something about it." She gritted down.

Emma tsked the queen and retracted from inside the soaked cunt. She relished in the whimper that came from her spouse. " _God_ you're sexy." She practically growled as she laid her body on top of the other woman's. Flesh against flesh. Her lips moved to press hot kisses up along her lover's shoulders. When she reached her earlobe, she licked around it and whispered, "You won't come until you beg me for it."

Brown eyes rolled. Her thighs were slick with wetness and her core was throbbing, but she wouldn't give in so easily. "Just fuck me, Swan."

"Oh and I plan to." The sheriff assured, sucking the woman's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling at it. "All you have to do is say _please_."

Regina gasped when one of her wife's hands snuck between her pussy and the bed, cupping her mound. Her hands gripped the sheets beneath her as she bit back yet another moan. "A queen doesn't beg."

A dark chuckle escaped the blonde. She nuzzled her nose across her lover's jaw and licked her lips. "Wanna bet?" She palmed the woman's throbbing clit with newfound rigor.

The Evil Queen's body awoke with a jerk at that. Her nerve endings started to spark with life. "Oh God!" She moaned. Pleasure started to build. "Inside, baby." She pleaded.

Emma became cocky at the response. She decided to give her lover a little slack and slipped two fingers into that soaking pussy of her true love. "Like that?"

Regina nodded eagerly and moved her hips up and down. Her dark eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Fuck yes." The breasts against her back made everything more erotic. "Just like that." She breathed out.

The savior hummed, slowly moving her fingers in and out of the insanely tight pussy. She moved her free hand to grasp the older woman's hand, tangling their fingers as Regina squirmed beneath her. "You're so gorgeous like this." She whispered hotly. "Your pussy sucking me in. So _desperate_ for release."

Regina needed more, was craving it. So she did what she always did when it came down to it. "Emma _please_ …" She begged as her lover licked the shell of her ear.

"As you wish, _Queen_." Emma slid a third finger inside the tight core and sped her pace up. The walls around her were slick and damn near suffocating. "You feel so good, baby." She murmured as she pressed sweet kisses on the shoulder beneath her.

There was something about being taken from behind that really got Regina going. She whimpered as heat flowed through her, release brewing inside her. " _Fuck_."

Emma's center was throbbing with its own need. She took the opportunity to grind her clit against her lover's ass, building her own pleasure. "You're so fucking tight, baby… fuck me…" She gasped out a little when her wife backed her ass up into her swollen clit. Regina's pussy was impossibly tight around her fingers. It was getting difficult to keep her pace.

A guttural sound escaped from the mayor's throat as she exploded. Brown eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm flowed through her body, head to toe. "E-emma…" Her cunt weeping with joy as the sensation overcame her.

Her moan was broken and she sounded utterly helpless. It was then that Emma felt it. It was two things, actually. Her own overloading orgasm hit her in waves, but the true spark was the explosion of magic she felt in her fingertips. She could focus, couldn't _think_ because her body was coming apart at the seams. She ducked her head and captured red lips in deep kiss, both women swallowing the other's broken moans.

When their climaxes came to an end, the savior pulled her drenched fingers out of the sensitive cunt before moving to lie beside the older woman. Their breathing was erratic and heavy. Both were exhausted.

"That-" Emma just shook her head, lost for words.

She didn't have to speak. Regina understood fully. Her limbs felt like jelly as satisfaction settled within her. "Beautiful."

"You're beautiful." The blonde countered and looked to her side at the tired woman. With much effort she turned on her side and ran her hand up and down Regina's sweaty back. "I love you."

Dark hair flung to the side as the Evil Queen turned her head to smile at her lover. She lifted a hand up to cup Emma's cheek, stroking her thumb against the soft flesh. "I love you too."

Emma grinned like a fool and scooter even closer to the woman she loved. Green eyes gazed over that sexy lip scar on her true love as she studied her features. "I can't believe you're with me sometimes." She mused, mostly to herself.

The mayor heard it though, and to say she was surprised would be an understatement. "Shouldn't I be the one surprise?" She countered. "You're in the Evil Queen's castle, making love to her."

"As sexy as those outfits are, baby, we both know you're not that Evil anymore."

A brunette eyebrow rose. "Not _that_ evil?"

Emma chuckled. "Well, you did call Henry's girlfriend a slut last month." She reminded her.

"Not to her face!" Regina defended herself. The teasing smile on her lover's face made her heart thud with adoration.

The couple had their fair share of issues. No couples were perfect but given all the stuff they had been through during their time together, they were pretty solid together.

"Which is why I said you weren't _that_ evil." Emma told her before moving closer to kiss those sweet lips. "Think you got another round left in you?" She questioned, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Regina nibbled on her lover's bottom lip as her hand moved down the younger woman's body, hiking a leg over her hip. "I think I have a few. Question is, can you handle it?"

The hot breath against her lips caused a shiver to run down the savior's spine. "We'll see who can't handle it, _your majesty._ "

* * *

Brown eyes fluttered open to the noise of birds chirping outside of the castle. Regina groaned quietly and stretched out for her wife, only the sheriff wasn't there. She furrowed her eyebrows in wonder and looked around the room for lover.

"Emma?" The blonde was nowhere to be found so she crawled out of the large bed and wrapped her nude body up in a lengthy black lace robe.

She exited her bedchambers and looked around the castle hall. "Honey?" She tried again and received no answer.

Figuring that her true love was in the kitchen, she headed toward the area and when she passed the great hall she found Maleficent looking around the palace walls with Jack in her arms. "You're wasting your breath. The savior and captain left some time ago."

"What? Why? When?" It wasn't like her wife to leave without telling her.

Maleficent shrugged. "Some meeting with the knight at the nearest village?"

The queen recalled the plan. Lancelot didn't know they had a dragon stored inside the palace and everyone wanted to keep it that way. The meeting was to get a lead on Aurora, but Regina was supposed to go alone. "She could have woken me." She complained.

Mal smirked as she looked over her friend. Was she still upset with her? Of course, but at the end of the day the Evil Queen was the only friend she had. So they'd get over their differences and find common ground again. So she flashed the woman a knowing look and said, "Emma said she fucked you into some coma last night. She figured you could use the rest."

If Regina weren't so concerned about her spouse being out in the forest without her, she would have found that amusing. She almost reached for her cellphone to bitch out her true love, but then she realized where they were. How had she survived without a cell phone in her previous life? "How long ago did they leave?"

"Perhaps an hour or two." The blonde woman told her. "Don't look so panicked, dear. The savior brought her sword."

Brown eyes rolled. "She's still a Charming, which means she'll put herself in all kinds of unspeakable danger. Why did you let her leave?"

"I'm not her handler. That's your job!" Maleficent informed her. "If you're so worried, go after her."

Regina took a deep, frustrated breath. She ran a hand through her bedhead hair. "If she left two hours ago, she should be home soon." At least Killian was with her, and her wife had magic. Her stomach was growling at the moments and she could use an hour or so to plan out how to yell at her sneaky lover. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked the blonde.

Maleficent shook her head. "I have not."

"How about I make us some pancakes? You must be hungry."

"Sounds fine." The witch responded. "As long as they're not apple pancakes. Talk about disgusting."

* * *

Killian was looking around the village as him and the savior waited for Lancelot to arrive. He was already late and the pirate was beginning to get worried. "Perhaps he's standing us up."

"He isn't." The blonde guaranteed. "He'll be here."

Hook rolled his eyes. "Even if he does show up, what are the chances he found a location for Aurora in twenty-four hours? Mal couldn't do it in ten months."

Emma nodded. "Yes, well Lancelot has connections. Maleficent doesn't-"

"Run!" Lancelot screamed at the pair as he came storming out of the forest. "We must hurry!" He grabbed the woman by her arm and started to pull her.

The savior didn't need to be told twice. She didn't know what they were running from, but the panicked look in his face said enough. "Towards the castle, come on."

They all sprinted as fast as they could in the direction of the Dark Palace. "Want to tell us why we're running for our life?" Killian yelled out as they zipped through the woods.

"I'll explain when we're safe!" The knight told them. "When we reach the dark forest they'll retreat. People still fear the Evil Queen's power."

Emma felt wind by her ear and just as they were passing a tree she spotted an arrow splitting in the wood. "Holy shit." She ducked her head just a little and continued to run through the woods.

It was a half hour walk to the dark forest and while the sheriff ran a mile three days a week, she wasn't sure her fellow officer could keep up. The pirate wasn't sure he could either. "Let's hope they stop following us before that."

Another arrow flung their way, but instead of hitting a tree, Emma felt the piercing pain through the right side of her torso. "Ahh!" She collapsed to the ground in agony.

Lancelot thought fast and swiped the woman into his arms, trucking her along as an arrow barely missed his face. "You're okay." He assured her, looking at the bloody arrow sticking out of her side. His eyes met the pirate's as he trucked along.

Killian grabbed the sheriff's sword from her casing and clenched his jaw. "If it's a fight they want, I'll give it to them." He'd be damned if anyone hurt his best friend.

The knight shook his head and ducked behind a tree when he saw yet another arrow coming their way. "She'll kill you before that sword even gets close." He told the man.

"Hook," Emma gritted out and reached for his leather cape, "come on."

Blue eyes moved back to the woods where he could just make out the figure of someone coming for them. Killian gripped the sword tightly in anger before he pushed the knight forward to go again. "Zigzag to stop the arrows." He instructed and ran forward towards the dark forest. "There better be a bloody good reason she took an arrow for you."

* * *

Maleficent handed Jack to Regina when the queen requested him. She watched as her old friend fawned over the dark haired baby. As angry as the woman's words made her the other day, she knew that the mayor had her best interest in heart.

That's the way it was between them. Before the dark curse, Mal tried to convince her not to cast it. Regina helped the dragon get her revenge on Aurora's father. They looked out for one another.

"At least you know his eyes will stay blue." The Evil Queen pointed out as the baby looked up at her.

Mal smiled softly as they walked up towards the great hall balcony. It overlooked the entire dark forest, the land her friend once called home. "I know you don't agree with my decision to stay here, but I do appreciate you and Emma helping before you go back to your world."

Regina offered the woman a content nod. "I want you to find answers about your daughter, Mal. I just don't want you to risk everything you have now to do it." She explained. "Knowing is important, but keeping the ones you love alive is important too. I just want you to remember that."

"I will." The blonde assured her friend. "Have a little faith in me, dear."

Dark eyes caught some movement coming out of the dark forest. When she looked, the sight of Killian running beside Lancelot was there. Panicked flooded inside of her when she saw her wife's body in the knight's arms. "Oh my God." She gasped and quickly passed the baby back to Maleficent. "Emma!" She cried out and ran as fast as she could towards the palace gates.

She barely saw her lover because she was so far away, but the exhausted look on the men's face didn't look to be a good sign. Regina scurried down the stairs until she reached the gate. She lowered the drawbridge just as Hook and the knight were bringing Emma close to the castle.

That's when she saw the blood and the arrow. Her heart clenched at the sight. Her spouse seemed to be conscious, or barely conscious. "Emma?" She grabbed that beautiful face and saw green eyes flutter open.

"Gina." The savior grinned, her body feeling hot all over.

"You're going to be okay." From what Regina could see, the arrow had gone straight through her wife's side. Dark cloth was around the wound to stop the bleeding. She kissed the younger woman and looked up at the panting man who was carrying the blonde. "Bring her to the cabinet and lay her on the edge of the table." She led the men into the room and lit some candles with her magic. "Now someone better start explaining to me what the hell happened out there!"

Lancelot placed the savior on the table, making sure her side was hanging off so the arrow wouldn't go through. "I'm afraid we were being chased by one of King Arthur's hunters."

"Hunters?" Killian wondered.

The knight nodded and wiped his brow, still exhausted from the run. "He sends them to… take care of loose ends." He explained.

"Meaning _you_." The Evil Queen hissed, removing the cloth slowly from around her lover's wound. "And yet somehow my wife is the one lying on the table with an arrow inside her."

Emma lifted her hand to touch her wife's face. "Don't blame him." She told her.

"I don't." Regina assured her spouse. "I blame the Charming gene." She growled and tried to stay focused.

"I didn't want to remove it. She lost a lot of blood." Lance explained.

Regina nodded. She didn't want to panic, but the wound needed to be dealt with. "No, you did the right thing." She looked towards Killian and at the blade he was holding. She motioned towards it. "Heat that in the fire. We'll need that in a minute." Thankfully the injury didn't look life threatening, but she knew what they had to do to help the blonde would be painful. She fisted around the arrow's fletching and broke the end of it off. "Take a deep breath, honey. This is going to hurt."

Emma took a deep breath and looked down as the older woman gripped the arrowhead shaft before yanking it out. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed. "Don't warn me next time."

The mayor winced at the sound of agony that escaped her true love. "You're okay, you're okay." She reminded her and looked towards the pirate who was heating the blade up in the fireplace nearby.

"I can't help but think you've done this before." Emma said as she tried to remain calm. She knew what was coming her way and to say she wasn't looking forward to it would be an understatement.

Regina licked her lips. "Well if you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't have to." She took the blade from Killian when he offered it to her. It was orange with heat. "This will at least help until we get back home." With some reluctance she pressed the hot blade against the wound and felt her heart clench at the sound of her wife's pain.

Maleficent entered the room with Jack in her arms. "Is she okay?" She wondered.

Lancelot made eye contact with her. He thought about retracting his sword, but when he reached for it, the pirate lifted his hook to his neck. "She's with us." He assured the knight. "We're not your enemy."

* * *

Her wife was resting and the Evil Queen was leaning against the chamber balcony as she contemplated her next move. Lancelot eventually listened to the dragon and decided she was- in fact- not a threat. He told Killian and them everything he knew about Aurora.

Apparently her and her husband Phillip had just given birth to a son. They were supposedly back at their old palace, waiting for their new one to be finished building. He wouldn't help them locate her, but seeing as how King Arthur was apparently hunting him, they understood.

"Someone is broody." Emma joked weakly from the plush bed. "Come lay with me."

Regina smiled out at the view out of her castle before turning around and crawling to her true love. "Not that you deserve it after what you pulled today."

The sheriff pouted and reached out for contact. "I already said I was sorry."

"We need to go back home." The mayor decided as she lied down next to the blonde. "Tomorrow."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "We can't. We're supposed to go talk with Aurora tomorrow." She told the older woman.

The queen shook her head. "No. I'm not putting you in danger again."

"You're not putting me in anything, babe." The blonde argued. "We have a couple more days left here."

Regina shook her head with more vigor then before. "This isn't a suggestion, Miss Swan. Look at what happened to you today. No. _Hell_ no. We're leaving in the morning."

Emma let out a deep sigh. "Baby-"

"We have two children counting on us to get back." The queen reminded. "What if it had been me today? What if I had taken the arrow? Would you still be so go-ho on finding Aurora and putting me in danger again?"

The sheriff didn't answer because they both already knew the answer. So the blonde just nodded. "Okay." She relented. "Tomorrow it is then."

"Tomorrow we home."

* * *

You didn't think they'd leave the Enchanted Forest without some drama, did you? Lol. The Swan-Mills family reunion is next chapter! Super excited for that! I know I mentioned King Arthur in this chapter & while he'll be mentioned again, I have no plans to actually bring him into the story.

For those who are wondering, I won't be writing the journey up ahead for Hook and Maleficent to find her daughter. This is a Swan Queen story & I'll be focusing on them. One of our ladies will be pregnant very soon & as I expected you are all split on who you want to carry the next one. That will be revealed soon, but I hope either way that you won't stop reading!

Henry got into some trouble while his mother's were gone so get ready for protective mom Regina! :P Other events will be happening as well, but I won't give them away!

Next post will be Thursday! Until then! :*


	39. Homecoming

**Retrospective**

Chapter 39

* * *

"You're leaving?" Maleficent repeated what she just heard from her friend. "Today?"

Everyone, aside from the savior, was gathered around the palace table. The queen had just told them of her desire to make it back home instead of going on the quest for Aurora.

Regina nodded. "I want to help. I do, but Emma is in more pain then she's letting show. The _last_ thing we need is for her to get an infection. She doesn't have a spleen."

Hook nodded and rubbed his scruffy chin. "Aye. You need to get her back to Storybrooke." He agreed. He understood what was at stake and as much as he wanted the sheriff to go find Aurora with them, he wasn't surprised the mayor planned to bring the blonde home where doctors and medicine existed. "When do you plan to depart?"

"As soon as she wakes up." The queen revealed.

Lancelot cleared his throat. "How are you planning on getting back there exactly?" He wondered.

Regina didn't fully trust the knight. After what happened to her spouse the previous day, he was lucky to be staying safely in her castle. "That's not for you to know." She stated firmly. "We have a way."

"I'd like to go along." The black man requested.

The mayor raised a dark eyebrow before shaking her head. "No."

Lance sighed. "It's not safe for me here any longer." He pointed out. "No doubt Arthur's hunter is waiting just outside of the dark forest for me to make an appearance."

"That's not my problem." Regina told him with anger in her voice. "You've survived this long. You'll find a way."

"Not from the hunter he has this time." The man sounded so sure and frightened. "You said Snow and David were in this world of yours. You want to thank me for finding out Aurora's whereabouts. Let me go back with you."

The brunette shook her head. "It's not happening. I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either." The knight informed her. "But if you don't let me come along, I'll warn Aurora your friend is coming for her."

Regina glared at the man and lifted her hand up, using magic to choke him. "Or maybe I'll just kill you right here and save the hunter an arrow."

Emma couldn't believe how sore she was come the morning. Her shirt was rolled up above her stomach to keep material away from her burnt flesh. "Some pain killers would be good right about now." She muttered to herself as she sat up on the bed. Her wife was nowhere to be found, most likely already awake and informing the house they'd be leaving.

The savior was against it at first, but the way she was feeling at the moment had her agreeing with their departure. With great difficulty she stood up and headed for the door. Her blood loss the other day was no doubt causing her to feel weak today. She grimaced with nearly every step she took on her way through the great hall.

"Gina?" She called out. Muffled voices could be heard coming from the dining room so she slowly wobbled towards the sounds. Green eyes found her wife pinning Lancelot to a nearby wall by magic, his throat being choked lightly in threat. Emma rubbed her face and sighed. "Baby, stop terrorizing him. Please."

The mayor continued to glare at the man even after she let him free of her magic. "He's threatened to tell Aurora about Maleficent." There was a pause. "And you should be resting."

"I should have never found her for you in the first place." The knight said with regret. "I knew better then to trust the Evil Queen."

Emma used the table to help her walk better. The piercing pain wasn't as bad if she had support. "Well it's not like we'll kill him so no need to showboat."

" _You_ wouldn't kill him." Maleficent countered as she held her son close to her. "I make no promises."

Lancelot made eye contact with the savior. "All I want is to go back to your world with you." He explained to the younger woman. "It's not suited for me to be here anymore with King Arthur sending his troops. You don't know the kind of man he is."

"He was coming after you long before we got here. Your survival is not our concern." Regina told him.

Emma looked into the man's dark eyes. He seemed earnest and kind. Her parents found him as a trustworthy ally when they needed him most. It seemed her wife was still on the fence about him. "Why is he after you anyways?" She was curious.

All eyes were on the man for answers. "I was King Arthur's royal knight." He began. "His wife and I were… close."

Killian smirked, knowing where the story was going. "You dirty bastard."

"It wasn't like that!" Lancelot defended himself. "Well… it wasn't _just_ like that. I fell in love with her. I thought she had too."

"Let me guess, she chose the crown over you?" Regina assumed.

Lance nodded. "She said Camelot didn't need the kingdom to be more broken then it already was." He informed them all. "In that same spirit she said telling the King was the only way to make things right. So I ran. Away from the kingdom, away from my death."

"And now you want to run away from the Enchanted Forest altogether." The queen rolled her eyes. "Some knight you are."

"The king wants me dead." Lancelot repeated, looking square into the older woman's eyes. "How many people did you want dead that survived?"

Regina didn't answer the question. She shifted her eyes to her injured wife and then back to the fugitive. "Storybrooke isn't like it is here. It's a whole other world. You know every inch of this land and nothing about ours."

The knight turned to look at the blonde savior. "You said that your family was safe back there. They're happy in your land?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She smiled softly. "The curse Regina cast was meant to be dark, but honestly I think it's brought a lot of people their happy endings."

"I'd like to see if it's mine." Lancelot admitted. "It has to beat changing villages every week."

The sheriff sent a questioning look at her wife as if to say, 'What do you think?' When she got a shrug in response she had made up her mind. Draw a map for Mal and Hook. Without you they'll need to know how to get to the old castle."

"Does that mean you'll take me along?" The knight wanted confirmation.

"We leave in two hours."

* * *

It was that time, the time to say goodbye. Emma hated that she was leaving, but _God_ was she ready to get back to air conditioning and electricity in general. Painkillers would be an absolute must when they got home and seeing her parents and children was also going to happen.

She was going to miss her best friend though and not knowing how long they'd be apart sucked. "You'll write to me?" She asked the pirate. "So I know you're alive?"

Killian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "No need to worry about me, love. I'll have a dragon with me."

"Charlie is gonna ask where his uncle Hook is." Emma pointed out. "He'll miss you."

Blue eyes rolled playfully as he pulled away and grabbed her face. "I'll miss you too, Swan. You take care of the home front for me, aye? Take care of my gorgeous ship."

The blonde nodded. "You take care of that baby, all right? Don't be too reckless."

Regina groaned her impatience as she waited by the hat. "All right, unhanded my wife pirate. I'd like to get home sometime today please!"

"Now that demanding wife of yours I won't miss." Hook went on.

Emma grinned and smacked his face in a loving matter. "I'll see you again."

Killian nodded. "Aye, Swan. Hopefully before that third baby your planning is born."

The mayor rolled her eyes and forcibly grabbed her true love. "Okay, you're done. Bye Hook."

"She's jealous of our love, Swan!" The pirate teased and let her go, reaching out dramatically.

Regina scoffed. "Honestly." She muttered. The man was so immature. Her wife didn't help matters either with her purposely over dramatic way. "So co-dependent."

The blonde cringed at the pain in her side as she was being pulled away. A doctor visit would very much be on the list when they got back home. "Good luck guys." She said towards the dragon, who was holding baby Jack.

Maleficent smiled at her. "I'll watch at your pirate, savior."

"Make sure his little deckhand is okay too." As soon as Emma said it, she heard how it could be taken dirty. "Jack." She clarified when the other blonde started laughing.

"Take care of Regina for me, dear." Mal requested with a nod in her friend's direction.

Emma saluted. "You got it."

The queen made eye contact with her old friend. She gave her a parting smiling before getting on her knees and spinning the hat. The portal opened and brown eyes moved up to look at the nervous knight. "Sure you're ready to leave this place behind?"

* * *

"He snuck out?" David questioned the librarian, not sure he heard her correctly. It was nearly noon and a panicking Belle had called him over to Gold's house. She told him that his grandson tried to sneak back into the house when the sun came out and he was speaking about where he had spent the night.

The deputy put his hands on his hips and looked down at the teenager as he sat on the couch. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." Henry said simply.

Belle adjusted Charlie on her hip and sighed. "He's spent the night somewhere other then here. He had a blanket and a lantern when I saw him crawl through the window."

Charming raised an eyebrow. His daughter wasn't due back for several more days, but surely her and Regina would want the boy to be punished. Sneaking out was not okay. He could only think of one reason a boy would sneak out, "So if I went over to Jefferson's house and spoke to this about Grace, she wouldn't know a thing?"

Brown eyes widened at the thought of that happening. He shook his. "Don't do that."

"Well then," David shrugged, "you better start telling me where you were at and what you were doing."

Henry let out a deep sigh. "Fine!" He grumbled. "Me and some of the kids at school spent the night in the woods."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "I need a little more information then that, big guy."

"Please don't ground me or tell my moms." The boy pleaded with his grandfather.

David ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me first why you were there and we'll see. If you don't then you'll be grounded and I'm telling your mothers when they get home."

Henry knew if he told the truth then the latter would happen anyway. So he just shrugged. "We just went camping."

Charming shook his head at the teenager just as his phone started to ring. He looked at Belle. "Don't let him leave the house. He's grounded until further notice." He told her before answering the call. "Deputy Nolan."

 _"Dad."_ It was Emma and her voice brought joy into his heart. _"Miss me?"_

The blonde man grinned wildly. "I see you wasted no time getting your cellphone back." He joked.

Emma laughed through the receiver. " _Life was tough without it."_ She told her father. " _Think you and mom could get over to the mansion? We brought home… a surprise of sorts."_

David didn't understand why she was being so cryptic, but she didn't sound worried so he wouldn't jump to conclusions. "Okay…" He played along. "Should I bring back up?" He was joking. Well, sort of.

" _Just the boys if you can."_ His daughter requested.

Oh right, her children. The former prince took a glance at his eldest grandson, who was currently pouting like a toddler and then looked at his _actual_ toddler grandson who had been sad since the day his mother's left. David cleared his throat and nodded. "We'll be there in ten minutes. I'll tell Mary Margaret to head over there now."

* * *

Lancelot was pacing across the foyer, taking quick glances around at the pictures on the wall. He saw a few of his old friends, easing his mind a bit. There were several photos of the Evil Queen herself, smiling with joy as she gazed upon her children. She seemed genuinely happy with her life.

If they knight was quiet and listened closely he could hear the bickering of the couple coming from the kitchen.

"We don't have time to stand around and give pleasantries. You need to see Whale and make sure that everything is okay." The brunette complained.

Emma rubbed her face as her wife observed the healing burn marks. "It was just a flesh wound." She assured, almost nearly certain. "I'll just take a couple of my leftover pain meds and I'll be fine."

Brown eyes rolled as she placed the moist burn pad on her lover's side as gently as she could. "We're visiting the ER after I see the boys. You have no spleen and you get infections easily. You need to see a doctor. You need antibiotics, _proper_ pain med-"

The savior cut her off. "Fine, fine but we can't tell my parents about this." She stated sternly. "I don't need them overreacting too."

Regina huffed. "Overreacting? So I'm overreacting? A damn arrow went through your body a day after we decided to have another child." She reminded her true love. "God forbid it hit you anywhere else and you needed surgery!"

"Baby, I hear you." Emma said softly and cupped her wife's face. "But I'm fine. You fixed it." She pressed their lips together sweetly.

The mayor shook her head and removed the hand from her face. "No, I improvised. There's a different. We're lucky there was no internal bleeding. I won't have to tell your parents though."

"Good."

"Because your cringing will alert them to your injury anyways." Regina pointed out.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't cringe."

A dark eyebrow raised in challenge. "No? Then hug me right now."

Never one to back down from a dare, the sheriff dove in for a hug. "See?"

Regina squeezed the woman to her and heard a slight hiss. "Point proven."

Emma practically growled at the pain as she pulled away. "Okay, fine. I'm a little sore."

"And your parents, our children, and our _dogs_ will be giving you a much more rough greeting so be prepared." The mayor informed her knowingly.

As much pain as Emma knew she'd be in when everyone arrived, just thinking about seeing her family brought a smile to her face. She directed it at her wife. "Think we've been missed?"

Regina laughed. "Well I certainly hope so. If not then Belle did too good of a job watching our boys."

A knock on the door perked their ears. "That's probably my mom." Emma said and slowly made her way to answer it.

The former queen rolled her eyes playfully and easily passed her true love. "Meet you there, dear." Regina saw Lancelot observing the foyer. She had nearly forgotten about the man. The brunette opened the door and in came storming her two dogs. "My boys!" She petted them as they whined at her feet.

Snow White smiled at the scene and adjusted DJ on her hip. "Welcome home." She wrapped her arm around her daughter in law the best she could and that's when she caught a sight she thought she'd never see again. "Oh my God."

"Surprise." Regina pulled out of the hug and took her brother in law, allowing the schoolteacher to run into the knight's arms. "There's my handsome charming." She kissed the brunette three year old.

"Is it really you?" The pixie haired woman questioned, squeezing the man tight.

Lancelot chuckled and hugged her back. "It's me, I promise."

Mary Margaret broke the embrace and looked up at the black man. "I thought you were dead." She stated.

"Same here." The knight confessed.

So many questioned were in her head, but she couldn't voice them, too excited to see him. "What? _How_?"

Lance motioned towards the savior who was slowly walking towards them. Two excited dogs greeted her. "A little help from _your_ daughter apparently." He was still in disbelief about that.

Mary Margaret smiled. "It's a long story." She looked away spread out her arms for the savior to go into. That's when she saw the hesitation on her daughter's face. Her eyes grew with worry as she observed the woman. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Emma moved her green eyes up to her wife, who was in a love fest with her little brother. Regina looked back at her, highly amused. "Don't look at me. I didn't tell her."

Snow looked between the married women. "Tell me what?" Reluctantly the sheriff lifted the right side of her shirt up and revealed the burned over wound. Her mother gasped. "Oh my _God_! What happened? Are you okay?"

To everyone's surprise, Lancelot was the one to speak up. "It was my fault." He told his old friend. "She, the arrow that hit her was meant for me."

"I- okay." Mary Margaret shook her head. "What happened-"

The front door open before the long story could begin and there David was with Charlie in his arms and Henry following just behind. "The prodigal daughter returns!" The deputy cheered with humor. He had every intention of telling Emma about Henry's most recent behavior, but he wanted her homecoming to be a celebration before that.

The teenager was all for putting that off. He smiled at his blonde mother and hugged her tight. "Welcome home, Ma."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed down the pain. She ruffled her son's dark hair and kissed the side of his head. "Thanks, kid. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Charlie, however, keyed in on his brunette mother. "Mommy!" He squealed and reached out for her.

Regina and David did a quick trade off and the mayor relished in the tiny arms squeezing around her neck and legs hooking on her sides. "Oh my _baby_ boy!" She littered kisses all over his face. "Mommy missed you so much!"

The blonde toddler giggled and placed a sloppy kiss on red lips. "You no weave gin." He said with a pout. "I miss-ded you."

"Never again." The mayor promised him. When the toddle was safely tucked away in her neck she waved her eldest over for a one-armed hug. It was clear that Charlie had no intentions of letting his mom go again.

"Lancelot." Charming breathed out before hugging the man. "What are you doing here?"

Regina cleared her throat. "Why doesn't everyone go to take a seat in the living room and catch up? I'll make some tea."

"Henry, did you bring home your bag from Belle's?" The savior asked.

The quarterback nodded. "Yeah. I'll bring it in and finally shower in my bathroom." He joked.

Emma chuckled and snuck a glance at her true love. "Same here. The Enchanted Forest wasn't too big on hot water."

Most everyone split up as Charming and Mary Margaret guided Lancelot into the family room. The former queen headed towards the kitchen with Charlie attached to her hip. Emma followed behind, feeling sore with every step.

"And you wanted to hide it from your parents." Regina huffed a laugh. "They may be daft, honey, but they are the nosiest people in the world, or any world for that matter."

The savior nodded. It was true. For the large part she ignored her wife's comments and reached to take Charlie. "Why does mommy get all the love?" She pouted at him.

"My mommy." The boy told Emma firmly.

She gasped. "And I'm some stranger off the street?"

Charlie giggled and transferred into her arms so the mayor could start making tea. "I joke." He explained and kissed her. "I wuv you."

Emma beamed, feeling heart expand at the comforting words. "I love you too, bub. I missed you like crazy!" She explained and sat at the island, plopping him on top of it in front of it. "So tell me _everything_ that happened while me and mommy were gone."

The blonde toddler pondered it for a moment. "Uh… bubby twouble."

"Huh?" The savior wasn't sure she heard him right. "Henry got in trouble? When?"

"Ta-day." Charlie snitched. "Paw mad."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the information. "Well it seems our peaceful homecoming has come to a screeching halt."

"It was fun while it lasted." The sheriff huffed.

The older woman cleared her throat. "Henry! Get down here!"

* * *

They're back in Storybrooke! Oh, Henry you rebellious teenager. Prepare for punishment. Lol. I hope everyone liked the homecoming of our favorite ladies! Next chapter will explain what exactly Henry & his friend did as well as his punishment! More Swan-Mills cuteness though because I missed it dearly! I hope you all did too! Lancelot being in town will have a little bit of the storyline, but not too much.

A lot of Swan-Mills feels are coming up as well as some angst that I won't give away!

Next chapter will be Monday, but since my finals end on Tuesday I'll be trying to update more frequently throughout the week! School is nearly over & I can't wait!

As always, review & tell me what you think! Until next time! :*


	40. Optimistic

**Retrospective**

Chapter 40

* * *

Henry's eyes widened in fear when he heard his mother's voice calling him. "Play it cool." He whispered to himself and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. There he spotted his mothers and little brother sitting at the island side by side, the toddler in Emma's lap. "Yeah?"

"You got in trouble today?" Regina asked with an eyebrow raised, almost as if it were daring him to lie.

The brunette boy looked between his two parents. He knew the savior was a human lie detector and lying to their faces would only make things worse. "I didn't do anything bad."

"We'll be the judges of that." The mayor told him. "What happened?"

When Henry didn't respond Emma huffed. "Do you want me to get grandpa and he can tell us what exactly happened?"

"It's not a big deal. Him and Belle are blowing it out of proportion." Henry exclaimed.

Regina's eyes widened. "Belle knew about this too?"

"What did you do?" The blonde demanded to know. Her voice was calm, but stern.

"Does this involve Grace?" Regina questioned him, knowing the root of most his rebellious behavior came down to the girl.

Henry didn't answer and he didn't have to. They all knew she contributed to whatever it was he got in trouble for. Emma rubbed her eyes and sighed. "All right, kid. I'll give you one more chance to tell us what happened. If you don't, expect to be grounded until you _do_ tell us and I'll take you off the football team."

"That's not fair!" The teenager complained. "You can't do that."

"We can and we will." The older woman backed up her spouse. "So I suggest you start talking."

The eldest of Swan-Mills boys took a deep breath. "It wasn't just me and Grace. A lot of the other kids did it too."

"Did what?" Emma wondered.

"And the answer better not be sex or _so help me God_ you have not seen-" The mayor began, but stopped when her wife put a calming hand on her back. Regina had to take several deep breaths to stop her blood from boiling.

Henry shook his head with vigor. "It wasn't like that." He assured his parents. "It was just a camping party. No one… did _it_."

The brunette woman relaxed a little bit at the news. She wasn't prepared in any way for her baby to stop being her baby. He was only fifteen, but she knew the time where he'd grow up and engage in such activities was only a few years away. He _was_ still a boy after all. She was just happy he was still her little boy.

Emma was feeling the same way as her wife: relieved. "So if no one did anything like that then why not just tell Belle you were going camping?" Surely the quarterback would be honest if it were as innocent as he was making it sound. Then the light bulb went off. If it wasn't sex then it was no doubt what she was thinking about. "You were drinking, weren't you?"

Henry lowered his head and that said it all. "I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry_?" Regina scoffed, feeling angry. "Do you have any idea how dangerous drinking is? Not to mention it's _illegal_! Where'd you even _get_ alcohol? How much did you drink? Whose stupid idea was it? Was this Grace's idea?"

"No, I was the one who invited her." The teenager confessed.

Regina was in disbelief. "Oh my God. I can't even-"

The sheriff cleared her throat to cut off, what she was sure was, a rant. "Let's start with the basics. Who came up with the idea?"

"I can't say." He told his mothers.

Emma huffed. "I _will_ pull you from the team, kid. Don't test me."

Henry groaned. "I don't want anyone to get in trouble!" He didn't want to be a snitch.

"Well you should have thought about that before you drank alcohol and put yourself at risk." Regina told him. "I'm not sure you realize how dangerous it is to drink underage. Someone could have _died_. How are we supposed to trust you after this?"

They were all quiet after that. The pause was long and defeating. Eventually Henry took a deep breath and laid it all out on the table. "Nick got some bourbon from his dad's liquor cabinet. I thought we were just going camping at first. I didn't even know about it until we got there. I swear! I wasn't even going to drink either, but…" He shrugged. "Everyone had some…"

Stage one peer pressure. Emma knew it all too well. "Who was all there?"

"They'll all blame me for ratting them out." The teenager practically whined.

"Well that's just too bad." Regina shrugged.

Emma, however, wanted to throw him a bone. He had already thrown Nick under the bus and that boy was his best friend. "You don't have to tell us." She backtracked.

The mayor looked at her spouse like she was crazy." What?"

"Nick will tell us." The blonde offered, looking into her lover's brown eyes. "He brought the alcohol so he'll have no problem giving up everyone else." She said before turning to see her eldest son. "As for you, go upstairs. Me and mom will talk about your punishment and tell you after everyone leaves."

Henry nodded and went to leave.

"Wait." His adoptive mother stopped him in his tracks. Regina held her hand out. "Cellphone." She requested.

The teenager dug in his pocket and handed it over before leaving back upstairs.

Once he was out of sight, Regina shook her head. "Gone for a few days and he's _drinking_."

Emma played patty cake with Charlie while her wife began making some tea. "At least he's not having sex." She found the silver lining.

The mayor scoffed. "Because underage drinking is so much better?"

"He's growing up, baby." The blonde shrugged. "I don't like it either, but he won't be perfect."

Regina rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "I don't think I'm ready for the upcoming teenager years." She complained.

"Well you better get ready because it's here. He's fifteen. We have four more years of teenage rebellion." The sheriff grinned. "Bright side though, we won't have to worry about this handsome fella for another eleven years." She poked his belly, making him giggle.

The older woman chuckled. "Charlie won't misbehave though, will you Char? You're going to be mommy's perfect teenager."

Charlie nodded and twisted his head around to look at his brunette mother. "Duh!"

Green eyes rolled as Emma smoothed out the toddler's hair. "I'll believe it when I see it."

The boy grabbed her face and flashed his dimpled smile that so resembled her own. "Mama."

Emma's heart melted. "What?"

"You no weave gin." His voice had that no-nonsense tone to it. "I tell so."

" _Say_ so, babe." The savior corrected him and pulled his hands away from face to kiss those little adorable fingers. "But I'm not leaving you again, bub."

A light eyebrow rose on the boy and he looked like the spitting image of an untrusting Regina. It was crazy how much his expressions mirrored her wife's. "Pwomise?" He held out his pinky.

"Promise."

Regina smiled at the sight of her lover twisting pinkies with their son. She cleared her throat after she put the tea on to boil. She walked up behind the boy and scratched his scalp to get his attention. "Were you an angel for Belle while we were gone?"

"Course I was!" Charlie insisted, showcasing his toothy grin.

"We'll have to go see her tomorrow and thank her for watching them." Emma suggested.

The mayor agreed. "And we need to talk to her more about what our son has been up to without us here."

"I good!" The blonde toddler exclaimed. "I pwomise!"

Regina kissed his forehead lovingly. "I believe you, handsome. We were talking about bubby."

Charlie nodded. "Oh. He wad bad."

The sheriff chuckled and poked his belly. "Look at you being such a tattle."

"Don't listen to mama, Charlie." Regina told him, stroking his cheek. "Thank you for being honest."

Emma turned the boy in wife's direction before the older woman took him in her arms and she stood up to head for the fridge. "I'm hungry. We got any food?"

The mayor rubbed the toddler's back as he clung to her. She shook her head at her spouse. "No, we cleared it out before we left, remember?"

Proof of that information was shown in the bare and empty fridge. The savior groaned, feeling her stomach growl. "I want real food. Some meat. I'd kill for a cheeseburger from Granny's right about now."

"Well on our way to the hospital you can pick one up, but we'll have to visit the grocery store sometime tomorrow." It would be Sunday, the perfect day for grocery shopping and relaxing before the couple dove head first into their regular routines. "Actually, you'll need to rest so I'll make Henry go with me."

Emma chuckled. "Perfect beginning to his punishment." She agreed. "Before we decide how long we ground him for I think we should talk to Belle and my dad about it. Get their opinions."

"We can, but I don't want that to change our minds about punishing him." Regina stated clearly. "What he did was wrong and I won't let it go unnoticed."

"And we won't. Trust me we won't, but there's a chance he may have lied to them about it and if that's the case we need to know." The blonde said just before the tea started to boil.

Regina headed towards it after she put Charlie back on the ground on his feet. "That's a good point." She told her. "But we'll have to do that another day, at least if we want to speak with Belle. Her house is all the way across town and it makes no sense to go over there when I have a meeting with her on Monday. Especially since you're going to the hospital later."

The savior agreed. "All right well then we can put the kid on restriction until further notice. Decide on Monday." She picked at the peanut butter M&M's in the jar on the bar as her true love put teacups on a serving tray.

"Mama?" Charlie extended his hand out when he saw what she was eating.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him as she hovered a few pieces of candy above his hand. "What do you say?"

"Pwease?" He juttered out his bottom lip.

The woman smiled and handed him some candy. "You're welcome. Go make sure the dogs are being nice." She nudged him off in that direction.

As he left he yelled, "Chief! Bof!" He giggled.

"You can't tell me you didn't miss the chaos." Emma laughed.

Regina chuckled lightly along with her as she poured tea. "Home sweet home."

* * *

Once the couple informed Emma's parents of the events that took place in the Enchanted Forest, they arranged for Lancelot to stay at Granny's B&B. Charming and Mary Margaret seemed happy to have their old friend in town. It would surely be a big adjustment for the knight but, as he told Emma, the alternative was a death sentence.

After the in-laws left, Regina dragged her wife and their two children to the hospital. Making Henry go was more to punish him then anything else and it worked. They had to wait for nearly an hour before Dr. Whale came to see the blonde as the boys waited in the properly deemed waiting room.

"You're a lucky woman, Miss Swan." Victor told her as he observed the wound.

Emma huffed a laugh, holding her shirt up. "Yeah, it _really_ felt like it when the arrow went through."

The doctor sent her an amused smile. "There seems to be no internal bleeding which means it's likely the arrow missed your vital organs."

"Flesh wound." The blonde predicted and looked at her wife beside her. "Told you, baby." The man poked around the burned skin for any sensitivity and sure enough it made her hiss.

"Hm." Whale observed and poked in the same place.

Emma hit his shoulder. "Okay, _ow_." She gritted out.

"Is that a bad sign? That she's tender?" Regina wondered.

Victor laughed before leaning back in his swirling stool and wheeled away to dispose of his gloves. "Given the fact that she was shot by an arrow, burned by her wife and travelled worlds, a little soreness is as good as it gets. She's tender because her muscles were damaged. It will take a couple of weeks to heal, but expect a full recovery." He told them and stood up. "I'll want to get an X-ray done before you leave, just to make sure there's no remaining wood shards lingering behind. I'll write a prescription for the pain and give you some burn cream. If you use it properly the scars will fade."

The savior gave him thumbs up after she rolled her shirt back down carefully. "Sounds like a plan."

Regina cleared her throat. "While you're writing prescriptions, could you write one for me? I'd like to start on prenatal vitamins."

Both of the blonde people looked at her with a confused expression. Victor spoke up first. "Well, congratulations." He told them, thrown off a little.

He wasn't the only one. Emma was beyond confused. "Something I should know?"

Brown eyes rolled. "No, but prenatal help with conception. And this way we won't have to come see Whale until I'm further along." Truth be told, she wasn't excited about going to the doctor at all if/when they conceived a child. Her last visits while pregnant with Charlie weren't exactly pleasant. If she could avoid that she would.

Whale understood then. "Well, they don't actually help with the conceptions, but they do make sure you get enough nutrients."

"Which is something you need to get pregnant." The mayor finished for him. "Plus there's a period time when I will be carrying a child without knowing it and I'd like to make sure him or her is getting the correct nutrients they need."

Victor cleared his throat and nodded. "The same ones as last time all right for you?"

* * *

"I sweep wiff you and Mommy?" Charlie pouted at the sheriff as he jumped on their bed, having just got out of the bathtub. He was potty trained, but at night he couldn't hold it so instead of his adorable superman boxer briefs, he had to sport nighttime pull-ups.

That was all he was in as him and Emma waited for Regina to come back with his pajamas. "Pfft." The blonde huffed. "No."

Charlie gasped and stopped jumping. He crawled all over the bed until he was lying on the mayor's side. "I sweep here."

Emma shook her head. "Not happening, big guy."

"I don't want you weave gin." The toddler whined. "I go doe doe wiff you." He requested and snuck over until he was snuggling with his mother.

The savior scratched his back a little. The whole 'doe doe' thing was a term her wife had introduced to her. When Emma first heard it she had no idea what it stood for, but once she found out it was term Regina's dad coined the term to mean sleep, she got in on the word too.

It was one of the things the former queen held close to her heart. Henry, the original one, was a weak man but he was kind and he was always a good father.

Regina entered the room with the dinosaur pajamas in her hand. She sighed when she glanced at the damp and disheveled hair of her son. "I told you to comb his hair." She complained. "You know it gets curly when you don't."

"He made me drop the comb." Emma pouted and pointed to the floor.

Her fingers were only a few inches away. The brunette huffed and handed it back to the savior. "I see the Vicodin is kicking in." She noted.

Emma laughed and made the boy sit up on her lap. "I feel all right." She confessed. Her side wasn't aching anymore, which was way such a relief.

"I sweep wiff you and Mama." Charlie told the older woman as his hair was being tamed.

Regina's heart melted, but she knew him kicking around in their bed wouldn't be good for her healing spouse. "Aw, honey that's so sweet." She cooed and moved to sit next to her favorite blondes. "But Mama is hurt right now. When she heals we'll have a sleepover. How about that?"

Charlie pouted a little, but he nodded. "Otay. No forget." He warned.

The mayor smiled and shook her head. "I would never." She promised.

"But, hey, guess who gets to put you asleep tonight?" Emma spoke up.

Dark eyes widened in excitement. "Who?"

"Henry." The savior gasped.

The toddler got excited. "Bubby?!" He clapped his hands.

Regina nodded. They had discussed this at the hospital. They were both exhausted and sore. Henry could handle it for the night since he wanted to act like an adult. "Yep and you get to go tell him." She handed the half naked kid his pajamas. "Tell him to dress you too."

"Otay!" Charlie was more then happy to do it. He offered both of his parents a goodnight kiss and scurried out of the room. "Bubby!"

Emma was laughing as she turned on her side, looking over the mayor as she slipped under the covers. "You really want another baby?"

Dark eyebrows creased together at the random question. "I thought we already covered this?" She pointed out. "I'm starting my prenatal tomorrow."

"I just-"

"Are you having second thoughts now?" Regina questioned suddenly feeling worried.

The blonde shook her head. "No. You know how I feel about having another child."

"And you know how I feel." The older woman insisted.

"Do I?" Emma asked and received a scoff in reply. "I'm sorry, but I just find it weird that you changed your mind so quickly about wanting a baby."

Brown eyes rolled. "Well you didn't seem to find it weird when you were making love to me back in the Enchanted Forest."

"I did. I just wanted to think that you truly wanted it and you weren't just having baby fever." The savior explained.

Regina licked her lips. "And you don't think that now?"

Emma shook her head. "I just want to be sure." She explained. "Look, you have to admit the timing is a tad concerning. I wanted a baby when we were living our regular lives. You didn't want one until we were away from our kids and around a baby we didn't have to watch twenty-four seven."

"I wanted a baby then too." The mayor reminded her. "I told you that."

"Yeah, you said you were worried about the pregnancy itself, not the baby." The blonde recalled.

Regina nodded. "Exactly."

"What if I'm worried about it too?" The blonde expressed the real reason she brought up the conversation.

After her confession there was a small pause of silence. It lasted until the former queen spoke up, "So you are having second thoughts."

Emma shook her head. "No. I just…" She sighed and grabbed her wife's hand to tangle their fingers together. "If we're going to do this-"

"We already have." Regina cut her off. "If I'm pregnant already and you're having second thoughts-"

"It's not second thoughts, Regina! Christ." She muttered. "I'm allowed to worry about putting you through pain." She insisted. "When you were pregnant with Charlie, it was amazing. I loved it, but when you were put on bed rest… it hurt my heart baby. As much as I want another child, the thought of putting you through that again is hard. And I'm so selfish I didn't even think about it before the other day."

Finally understanding it the mayor felt a little bit of relief. She squeezed the hand in hers and looked into worried green eyes. "That's not selfish, dear. It's optimistic. That's the way we'll have to go about this."

It was easier said then done. Neither of them was too positive of people, but they were working on it. "But what if something does happen? What if-"

Regina cut her off. "If it happens then we'll deal with it. Isn't that what you always say?"

Emma let a soft grin spread over her face. "I may have said it once or twice."

"I meant it when I said I wanted another child, Emma. Another pregnancy could be hard, but not trying because of fear of what could be doesn't make sense. I don't want that. I want to try. I want to carry our child again. Am I scared? Of course, but this is worth the risk."

The blonde made her lover lay down next to her and wrapped her arms around the slender waist. "You're right." She told her with a sigh and kissed dark hair. "In all honesty it's the hormones I'm worried about." She joked.

With a smile, Regina hit the woman's arms. "Watch it, Miss Swan."

"That's Mrs. Swan-Mills to you, Gina."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Mostly just Swan-Mills fluff in this one! Next chapter will be a little time jump just to get things going. Expect some changes to be made so prepare for the possibilities! :)

Also, I'm aware this chapter is late. Exams plus work equal me a tired writer. They end tomorrow, well exams do anyways, so that will be done. I hope to have another chapter posted by Friday or Saturday.

Until then my dears :*


End file.
